The flame of a rose
by SugarStorm
Summary: It's the story of how Natsu starts acting more and more oddly around Lucy. He becomes more and more protective until it turns out to be something else. Something more than wanting ...It's having. Through sudden changes of personality, Lucy discover a part of Natsu she had never seen before. When Natsu realizes his feelings, he decides to take a step forward and ... (rated T/M)
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

" _Lucy, look out_ !" Natsu shouted while he was about to jump off a cliff to hit the mystical creature that was about to attack Lucy. She could not move because of the lack of magic she had left, after trying to summon more than two celestial spirits.

However, she turned around and called with all her strength Scorpio, which with a fast shot hit the monster, throwing him against the cliff making him unconscious.

Using her last bit of magic was a stupid choice. Very stupid. She dropped on her back as the last words she could hear were those of Natsu and Happy screaming like crazy her name.

_Shut_..._up_... Lucy thought before letting the darkness embrace her.

"_..cy_"

"_Lucy!_"

Lucy felt her body being shaken with a force equal to that of a monster. She opened her eyes in shock from the pain that her body was experiencing, in addition to the pain caused by the wounds from the mission.

"_N-Natsu!_" She tried to speak but her voice was poor and weak; yet he understood that Lucy was awake and she was feeling hurt because he was shaking her with all his strength.

"_S-sorry_" Natsu said as he left the grip. He stood by the bed like a puppy that felt guilty he had done something wrong and waited for his master to punish him.

Lucy though she was not able to tell much because of the dizziness, she realized that she was in the infirmary of the guild, which now was again rebuilt and was even bigger than the last one. She already lost herself 5 times in that place, and every time it was Natsu who saved her. With his incredible sense of smell he would have been able to find her even if she would have fled on the moon.

She could not keep her eyes open for more than 30 sec but even in that short period of time she could see in Natsu eyes that he was very worried about her. She could feel Happy pressing tight against her right hand, making it sticky because of his tears that would not stop falling.

A long time ago she would have felt a bit disgusted to have a cat that was bathing her hand in an unwatchable way. But at that moment, instead of telling him to leave her hand she petted his head.

Happy looked up and as he looked up she whispered some words.

"_Happy don't worry I'm fine. She said ..._" Said the rose-haired man with a tone of voice that did not seem to believe her and with an even more worried look than before. Lucy turned towards Natsu, and with a smile that could melt even the most powerful glaciers, smiled before closing her eyes and fall into another deep sleep.

Natsu at first felt an arrow piercing his own heart and his face burn, after which he felt an absurd pain in seeing Lucy that was slowly leaving him again to go in the country of dreams. He felt ... scared? How was it possible? He was sure that he had fought his fear a long time ago on the island of Tenrou, against Hades.

However, unlike the fear that made his entire body tremble, this fear was different. Very different ... He felt his heart tremble, cry, moan when he saw Lucy in this situation, more than his body. Again he felt the instinct to shake her until she would re-opened her eyes._ No, maybe I shouldn't _... Natsu thought._ But then what if she doesn't re-open her eyes once again? ... Maybe I should ... No ... But what if ..._ He began to feel the panic, while he thought about what to do. The minutes passed very quickly, then suddenly he threw himself on her, taking the position as before to shake her more strongly.

"_N-Natsu !?_" Said Happy that had been thrown out of the bed.

"_I have to do it, we can't afford to lose Lucy for a stupid mission.!_" Natsu yelled at Happy.

Happy could see in his eyes the fury and despair that this man felt. He thought it was better if he would stopped him because he was afraid that he would hurt Lucy, but the cat realized that the pink-haired man who was in front of him did not want to lose a very important person; among other things we're talking about his partner Lucy, he passed his days with her. Each time Lucy went on a mission alone, Natsu felt really sad and alone but once she would return healthy and strong you could see the joy on his face.

Happy nodded in sense of approval. On the other hand, even the cat would feel really bad if Lucy would have left him in front of his eyes. Even if he was joking with her, he was always making fun of her, there were some times when Lucy would embrace him and console him like a real mother. There were some missions where the cat would have been even protected by her.

Natsu was about to do it when a female voice from far away asked: "_Natsu what are you doing!?"_ It was Mirajane.

Mirajane had come to see if Lucy was improving but to her surprise she found a sleeping Lucy with Natsu on top of her holding her by the arms with a surprised face him too. In Mirajane's mind in a twinkling of an eye occurred many hypotheses about what had happened, but only one .. The worst ... She could accept as fair. Her face turned red as a tomato.

"_S-s-sorry if I interfered something important."_ Natsu turned red when he heard those words.

"_It's not as it seems I-I-"_ He shouted those words out of his mouth while shaking without using a lot of strength but quickly Lucy's body.

"_Natsu what are yo-" _

"_Oi! Flaming head what do you have to shout in the mor-"_ at the time Erza and Gray entered the room. Seeing Lucy half-naked (because of the shaking), Natsu blushing on top of her while he was struggling to breathe and an embarrassed Mirajane, they were shocked.

With an amazing speed Erza changed her armor and railed against Natsu. She throwed him against the wall, securing him with a sword at his throat. On her face you could read that she felt anger and disgust. At the same time Gray, threw himself against the two magicians but instead of going to Natsu, he went to Lucy and built around her and her bed a prison made of ice. In the cage, Happy was a prisoner too.

"_How can you do such a thing, Natsu!?"_ Erza said in a voice that aroused desire to kill.

"_Oi bastard, if you aren't able to keep your hormones in place it's best if you stay away from Lucy and the rest of us."_ Said Gray with a face of pure disgust as he signed Natsu to disappear, as if he were a beast.

Natsu snapped, and his whole body went up in flames.

"_Hah? what did you say ice head?"_ Natsu said after pushing the ex-Quipper with great ease that surprised even Erza.

"_I said that, if you are not able to keep your hormones at bay you will have to-"_ A punch cut short his words. Natsu punched him in the face knocking him against the wall.

"_Oh! Sorry but it seemed that there was some stupidity on your face and I wanted to take it away."_ Said Natsu with a smirk, that caused disgust and hatred for the other guy.

"_B-baaastard!"_ Yelled Gray as he got up to go to counterattack Natsu.

"_G-Guys don't struggle here you could injure Lucy!"_ Said Mirajane, but neither of them heard her. They were beating each other up badly, until Natsu decided to use his magic to give the final blow.

"_Enough!"_ that word thundered into the room, freezing even the smallest corner. Erza was the only one who heard what Mirajane said.

"_If you want to beat you go ou- No! You shouldn't fight between you guys, however, get out of here you guys are a constant danger! You never think do you? Can't see that there's an injured person?"_ Erza said in a loud but calm voice, though you could well understand that she was very angry.

"_I-I-I'm d-d-disturbing something?"_ A woman's voice made his way into the room, in which there was a deathly silence after Erza's lecture. It was Wendy and charle. The little girl was trembling behind the door. Maybe she saw Natsu and Gray fighting, and she was not yet used to their sudden battles, every time it seemed to be the last time that they would be beaten each other up because of their seriousness.

"N_o Wendy, it's okay."_ Mirajane said with a very sweet smile as she approached the little dragon slayer to pet her head. Erza sighed when she saw her. Wendy was able to send away all the anger that was in that room.

"_S-sorry for the delay b-but I woke up late and s-so ..."_ Said the little Wendy believing that the reason why those people were angry was her fault.

"I_s not your fault, Wendy."_ Said Gray with a smirk, making the little Wendy jolt, surprised by the answer he gave her.

"_Let's say that there's a person who doesn't know how to control himself and above all to behave."_ Gray said again as he was walking towards Wendy to pet her head and then leave the room.

"_Yeah, it is not your fault, you should know that those two are always joking."_ Said Erza copying the movements that Gray had done 2 sec before her.

_"But some people should realize their mistakes and apologize for their rude behavior_" After finishing this sentence she looked towards Natsu, which faced Lucy's bed, without giving any answer except for the anger enclosed in in his fists, which he kept so tight that it could bleed at any moment.

Erza left the room while smiling at the little Wendy and charle, to reach Gray that was listening to the conversation a few steps down the hall. Natsu turned towards Wendy suddenly, making her jump for the second time that day. He walked towards her and he put his hands on her shoulders.

"_Please, save Lucy_" Said Natsu, without making eye contact with her eyes, or those of Mirajane. Said that he did not give time to Wendy to answer that he had already left the room.

"_Do not worry Wendy, Lucy is very important for Natsu. he doesn't want to lose anyone else besides his father Igneel._" Said this, she walked away from the girl to go to the cage of ice, which trapped Lucy and Happy.

"_Maybe it's better if we leave this cage, it seems to me a very effective barrier,_" Mirajane said with a smile as she opened the door to enter the cage. So did Wendy.

"_How is she?_" Mirajane asked to Wendy with a touch of concern on her face.

"_Hmmmm ..._" Said the little Wendy while she diagnosed the patient very seriously.

"_Mhhhh ..._" She said again, but with a weaker voice. Suddenly she put her hands on Lucy's chest, and magical letters were formed around them. She was using her magic to heal Lucy. After 5 min of continuous use of magic, the dragon slayer began to feel fatigue.

"_There is no need to go beyond the limit._" Said charle, looking at her with a worried look.

"_C-Charle don't worry, still 2 sec and we're done._" Said Wendy, smiling widely. Charle smiled back but not for long, her face returned as serious as before.

"_Weeendy, for how long do we have to wait for?_" Asked Happy, bored while fluttering in the cage.

"_Happy!_" Mirajane said a little angry at what he had said.

"_That's it,_" Said Wendy while she was wiping her sweat that dripped on the forehead.

"_The worst is over but I don't know for how long she will sleep ..._" She said with a touch of happiness and a bit of sadness.

"_What do you mean, the worst is over?_" Asked Charle with a confused look.

"_Let's say that from what I've took care of, I understood that Lucy has used her last drop of magic to summon a spirit who needs lots of energy to summon. This has caused a shock, and her senses have left her body._" Explained Wendy, as she watched the poor Lucy who was now smiling in her sleep. She returned the smile.

Mirajane sighed. Luckily, the worst was over, if Wendy had not been there, it would have been difficult for Lucy to opened her eyes again, and above all to keep Natsu at bay, who would definitely lost my mind.

"_But .._." Wendy said suddenly, looking at the ground.

"_If Lucy will not reopen his eyes within two days all the pain that I have now removed, will return and will be difficult to repeat the magic agai-_" The door opened... no... rather, you could say that it flew away with a dry sound. Natsu was there surrounded by his flames. He was giving off a very angry aura,which the little Wendy, could feel very well, being a dragon slayer. She hid behind Mirajane and peeked at Natsu. Especially at his eyes.

She could see death in his eyes. His veins were very swollen and his muscles were enlarged. In Wendy's eyes that was no longer Natsu, it was another person. A person able to kill his family without feeling any empathy. As the eyes of Gajeel but much different.

"_What do you mean that if she doesn't re-open her eyes within 2 days the pain will come back?_" Natsu asked with a very strange slowness. It was as if he was trying to control himself, not to attack the small Wendy and hurt her. He had heard everything. He had never left that place. Wendy knew that if she would have said something wrong and not soon, something terrible would have happen to her. The tears began to fall without stopping, the little Wendy was trembling as strong as if she had seen the death appear in front of her eyes. Natsu had not changed. He did not give a shit about what he was doing to the small Wendy.

"_I will not repeat two times. Speak!_" Natsu said with an angry voice. He was losing his temper.

"_Natsu enough! you're scaring the little Wendy._" Mirajane said as she raised her hand above Wendy's head, to catch Natsu' attention. In fact, she succeeded. Now, Natsu was watching her, but his gaze had changed. It was more angry than before, and the flames around him grew even stronger.

"_Natsu ..._" said Happy, his voice was weak and scared but at the same time worried.

"_What now? Are you gonna tell me that she will not open her eyes again and that we would be like at the beginning!? Or that she doesn't have much time left to live? Hah !?_" There was so much anger in those words of that 'man, but at the same time fear. Fear of losing someone. Her best friend Lucy. Erza and Gray came into the room, taking Natsu from behind, trying to get him out of there, but Natsu had already lost his mind. He was fighting against them like a possessed beast. They have never seen him like that.

At the mere thought that a girl like that had managed to make this man crazy enough to lose his mind, it was amazing. Natsu thought of everyone as friends. None was more important than anyone. He loved them all the same. But, for Lucy ... His behavior was definitely different ... But ... Since when? Since this man was capable of hurting his friends for only one person?

"_Lucy! give me back Lucy! Let me go!_" Natsu screamed as he was led away by force, now by 3 people. Mirajane had intervened seeing that Erza and Gray were making a great effort to take him away from there.

"_Lucy! Lucy! Let me go! Fuckkkk! Lucyyyyyyyyyy!_" You could still hear his voice even if Natsu was now taken out of the guild. His voice was so strong that you could feel through the walls.

Between those screams ... His voice .. His heart ... looked like they were crying.


	2. Chapter 2 I can hear you

Even if she was not able to move, even if she was not able to speak nor to open her eyes, she could hear.

"_Lucyyyyyyy!_" It was her name ... Her ... Name? Why there was someone who was yelling her name?

_Ah_! Lucy thought. _This, voice ... Natsu!_ Why was Natsu screaming like crazy? Even if she felt his voice became more and more distant, she still heard his voice repeat like an echo in her head.

_No ... This ... Isn't an echo _... Even if Natsu was led away, he was still screaming her name. According to her thoughts, now Natsu would have been out of the guild, but she could still hear him.

A sharp pain hit Lucy, as if someone had ripped her heart off and took it away, to torture it

hideously. Lucy tried to open her eyes or to stand up, but neither of these actions she was able to complete. It was as if a force was keeping her in bed. It was as if all HER strength had disappeared completely.

"_Sorry Lucy ..._" She heard. It took her a while to understand that it was Wendy's voice, because between all those sobs and moans, the little girl could barely say two words together.

"_I-I angered Natsu ... ... sob ... I ... I said that if you wouldn't have woken up within 2 days, sob ... t-the pain you felt sob ... so far ... sob... will return ..._"

_Eh?!_ Lucy thought. _W-w-wait ! If I don't wake up in 2 days what is going to happen !? NO! I don't want to die! _(she got it wrong.) _I'm still young and I want to get m-married and have a f-family ! Above all I want to do more memories here at Fairy Tail! Please help me!._ Lucy felt so much sadness if it were not for that stupid sleep now she would have burst into tears.

"_Wendy it's not your fault. Natsu didn't let you finish your sentence._" that voice ... Charle! Obvious! If there was Wendy there had to be Charle too. Lucy thought. _That means ... No it can not be ... He would surely had gone with Natsu ... Among other things, is not that he cares so much about me..._ She thought sadly.

"_And you Happy! stop crying on Lucy! if you continue like this she will become like a wet handkerchief._" Said Charle.

_eh? hap...py ...? ... Happy!? Happy is crying on me!? But how, I can't- ...obvious ..what a fool!It 's impossible for me to feel something ..._ This thought made her very sad.

"_b-but, Lucy won't wake up ... I don't want to lose Lucy... I don't want to lose Lucy ….I don't want to lose Lucy... _" repeated continuously Happy. Lucy was surprised by what that cat, who always behaved badly with her, was saying.

"_ Happy!_" Charle said angrily.

"_No, Charle ..._" Wendy said. Suddenly a long silence showed up. Ummm .. I do not think they left the room. Lucy thought. Also because, Lucy kept hearing Happy's whimpers, and Wendy's slowly disappearing.

"_ Happy ... Could you tell Natsu that Lucy's life is not in danger ..._" Wendy said suddenly.

_Eh?! But how!? She had said that if I wouldn't have woken up in 2 days I would be dead. Didn't she ?!. _

"_I wanted to say that, if she don't wake up in 2 days the pain, yes, it will return, but I wanted to use my magic to wake her completely, that day ..."_ Wendy said.

"I_f you can wake her completely why don't you do it now?."_ Another voice had entered the room. She knew that voice too well, it was Levy. She could tell by her the tone of voice, and the deep sighs that she was making that she had run over there because she was worried. _Levy_ ... Lucy thought.

"_I-It's better if Lucy wakes up by herself b-because if I intrude I ... I don't know if everything will end well ... _" Wendy said. It seems that she was again on the verge of crying, but she tried with all her might not to cry.

"_Wendy is not capable to always save people's lives. It's not an easy magic to use, and it doesn't always give good results, that's why Wendy wants Lucy to wake up alone_." Charle said.

"_I see ..._" Levy sighed after the reply even though it seemed a sigh of preoccupation more than one of relief.

" _Lu-chan ..._" Now the voice seemed closer.

"_Then we'll leave you alone. Let's go Wendy._" Charle said calmly. Lucy could hear Wendy's footsteps moving away but it an weird way ... Wendy seemed that she was dragging her feet ... It was like she didn't have the strength or the will that she would have every day .. _What has ever happened to you?_ Thought Lucy worried.

"_Ah!_" Said Charle. "_And be careful about Natsu. Now ... well, let's say that he isn't in a position to hold a conversation. If you see him don't be afraid to attack him. Defend Lucy with all your strength Levy_." With this, Lucy started to hear Wendy's footsteps moving away again.

_W-what did she mean with being careful about Natsu and attacking him if he were to show up !? What had he done? Why did Charle seem very serious about this fact?_ Lucy thought.

_It's true that Natsu isn't able to hold a conversation and he loses his temper easily, but ..._ she thought. It was natural for Lucy. It was natural that she would be back from some missions with a couple of scratches too... Although this time she had exaggerated, it does not mean that Natsu would have lost his reason, isn't it?

_Usually he would say "Hahaha Lucy you scratched yourself ? You're not able to protect yourself at all, eh? "or "Oh, come on ! To cry so much for a small wound like that! You're worse than a crybaby!"_ Unfortunately, she realized that this time was different ... To think that it was the first time that she had not cried for a wound yet all he did was look at her with a worried look. Lucy felt a little upset yet Happy ... Happy that his best friend thought so much of her ... His best... Friend …

"_ Happy what happened while I wasn't here? This place is practically burned up, and why is there a cage around Lucy's bed?_" She heard, Levy ask Happy.

"_Natsu ... Said some things to Wendy ..._" Said Happy.

What things? And why did he lost his mind? Lucy could not believe the words she had heard throughout that day. It was rare. Too rare that Natsu would lose his reason and above all, get angry about something that would pass in a few days! Then how was she was supposed to feel when, each time they returned from a mission, this man was a mess? Each time it broke her heart, that he was literally injured because of her because, besides protecting himself, Happy or other people, he had to protect her too... It was not right, and everything he said to her after he was healed, was only a smile, as wide as his face, which she could not say no to.

"He was taken away by Erza, Gray and Mirajane, with difficulty ..." Continued Happy.

"_What do you mean Erza and Gray had some problems to take away Natsu from here!?_" Levy said in a surprised voice, followed by a loud noise. It seems that Levy has fallen from a chair.

"_Ouch ... But why? Natsu had never behaved like that in his life!_" Levy said, with an incredulous voice. "_If Natsu has lost his mind, what will happen to Lu-cha-_"

"_Don't worry_" Lucy heard another voice in the room. A male voice. Suddenly she heard more footsteps approaching her. In that room had not entered a single person but more. She did not know how many though.

"_Gray, Erza, and Fried! Why are you guys reduce so bad!?_" asked Levy.

"_We have no time to explain. Fried, fast! Now! _"Said Erza raising her voice, which seemed very tired as if she had fought against something very strong.

"_Ok._ "Said Fried. Lucy felt a sword moving through the air and along that, some words. Fried was using his magic on that room!

"_In this room Natsu can't enter, from nowhere and under no exception, until Lucy wakes up._" Now, Natsu could not get into that room.

Why were they trying to keep Lucy away from him? 2 min ago, Lucy remembered that he was there beside her bed with his arms crossed on his chest, he was there calm and worried about her, but now they would tell her that Natsu had gone mad and they were doing everything to keep him away from her. This hurt her. Curiosity was eating her from the inside. She just wanted to understand the situation and know why the hell everyone was against Natsu.

She wanted to jump off the bed and run ... Run towards Natsu. At the time she wanted to see him ... She really wanted to embrace him and stand by his side.

"_Thanks Fried. Luckily, we managed to bring you here in time. We weren't sure about how long we could keep Natsu far from here._" said Erza after sighing.

"_That flaming piece of shit has finally gone mad! Shit! Neither the entire guild at the same time was able to keep that guy at bay for more than a minute. Look at this! He almost burned my hair, that-_"

"_Gray!_" Erza cut short Gray's words.

"_Tch ..._" said Gray. Lucy knew that deep down he cared about Natsu, and that those words were not entirely true. The same thought about Erza.

"_After all she is a member of his family. Come on, let's leave Lucy sleep happily now._" Erza said.

How could she sleep happily knowing that Natsu could not approach her? It was as if they were trying to hold a car without an engine, away from the engine. She could hear the footsteps of the people all leave the room together.

"_ Happy ... Aren't you coming?_" Levy asked to the cat who had not left Lucy's side even for a second.

"_I ... I won't do anything wrong! I promise!_" Happy said loudly while begging.

"_Fine. But don't try to pull out of here Lucy, or I will make sure that you will regret it for the rest of your life._" Erza said while putting back to place the door that Natsu broke before. Happy just nodded and moved from his position to get on the Lucy's chest, turning the other way while curling up in a ball.

What a pity that Lucy could not feel anything, and on the other hand everything that she could hear were very loud thuds coming from the entrance, the door that was closed and some receding footsteps. This time she really felt alone but she knew that there was Happy with her, which made her a little more relieved.

"_I-if Natsu is not able to stay close to you now, I'll do it for him sniff ..._" Said the cat.

Lucy was surprised. Too surprised. The cat was finally raving too. Why? Why all this affection from both so strong? It was too much for the celestial spirit magic, she was frustrated because they were able to surprise her even after all this time. She thought that now, she knew all about them. Or at least all about their personalities.

But no.

They had to change every time, making the girl confused and lost. Lost in her thoughts Lucy fell asleep but she was soon "awakened" by a very loud thud coming from her left ear, and if she was not mistaken there there was a window over there.

"_Oi, Happy! wake up Happy it's me!_" Lucy heard a male voice on the other side of the window …

_Natsu_? Thought Lucy.

"_Natsu? What are you doing here?_ "Asked Happy, a little asleep as if nothing had happened.

" _Oi, Happy I can't enter! There is something stopping me! _"Natsu said as he was pressed against the window.

" _Pff ... Natsu is making a very weird face! Luc-_" The cat suddenly stopped and did not finish his sentence.

_Why ... didn't he finish saying my name_? Lucy wondered.

"_Sniff …_" Lucy was starting to feel the whining and she was sure that, Happy began to cry again. _ Happy don't cry ... you will make me cry too. _Lucy thought.

_" Happy ..._" Natsu said with a very sad voice.

"_ Happy open the window so I can sit down next to Lucy, I promise I will not do anything_."Natsu said.

"_You can't_."

"_What do you mean I can't?_"

"_Fried put some writing around this room_"

"_So what?_ "

"_Only Natsu can not come in here until Lucy will wake up, he said ..._. "

" _What!? _" Natsu's voice got higher and it looked angry. Then he sighed.

"_Lucy ... I'm sorry for not being able to be next to you this time, as you always do with me ..._" Those words were like huge arrows that were piercing her heart.

"_Please open your eyes so I can-... So we can laugh together again and get back to doing what we were doing before. I can't imagine a life- a team without you ...Grr _"She heard a thud and then deathly silence again. Natsu ran away from there.

She was very sure of what she had heard. _Why did he say "I can" and then "we can"? what he intended to do? why did he change "a life" with "a team"?_ She thought.

There was no need to tell her that she should open her eyes as soon as possible, because that was what she wanted to do from the beginning of the morning. She wanted to open her eyes as soon as possible so she could see his spiky pink-colored hair, his raven black eyes, his smile, that could melted her heart in less than a second...

She wanted to open her eyes as soon as possible be able to see Natsu.


	3. Chapter 3 Lucy's strange dream

Lucy had a very strange dream during those two days. Lucy was still a princess and still lived in the palace with his father and his mother as if nothing had happened. She was a very beautiful and elegant young princess always in search of adventure.

There were a lot of marriage proposals but she refused all of them, because she felt within herself belonging to someone else. Someone she did not even know.

One day she was going to her father's work, who was in an another city quite far away. In order to arrive to that city she had to always pass through a small village, but that day she could not pass. The people of the village had said that a dragon had destroyed the road that combined the output from that city with the road leading to the city where she was directed; so she was obliged to take a road that was used by traveling, merchants, or noble, if they were attacked to escape.

This road she had never liked it. It was always dark and sad and among other things in the middle of a very big forest! The carriage stopped suddenly shaking the poor princess inside it.

_What the hell is going on out there? I knew that taking this path would be a stupid choice! _Thought the young princess.

"_Princess quickly run away! They are attack- Argh!_" Shouted the driver of the carriage.

_They are attacking us!? But shouldn't be this a road leading to salvation?!_ Then suddenly she felt that the carriage was increasingly hot. She decided to look out the window which was covered by a curtain. She could not believe her eyes. She could not see nothing but fire! It was as if the carriage was completely covered with fire.

_This is bad! _Thought the princess who now felt the presence of oxygen leaving. The roof of the coach was slowly melting, making the inside of the carriage more and more visible. The first thing that she was able to see was a dragon that was approaching her, but she was unable to say when he arrived to her. Because she had become unconscious by that time.

When she woke up the first thing that she was a able to see, it was that she was in a cave, and that she was lying on a field of blue and pink flowers. For a cave, it was very bright and had a very warm feeling. Too warm. The princess could feel her head spinning because of the temperature that was in that room; and among other things it was also increasing. She tried to get up but her legs had succumbed and her body could not keep the princess up for a long time so she dropped on her back as if her senses had decided to go away again.

But her fall was stopped by a hand. The princess looked at her left with narrowed eyes, and saw the shape of a person, before closing her eyes. Then suddenly she felt overwhelmed by a wave of cold water. The poor princess could not do anything but cough, because most of the water had gone into her nose.

"_Are You feeling better?_" She heard a very low voice say.

"_How can I feel better, you've overwhelmed me with iced water!_" Cried the princess as she tried to stand up.

"_Well, to me it seems that you are feeling better._" said the male voice. The princess turned to the figure to electrocute him and to her surprise she found herself face to face with a raven black eyed-male, and spiky pink-colored hair. When the hell did he managed to get to her so quickly !? Plus he was so close that their noses were even touching! The princess tried to flinch, so she put her hands on the boy's chest to push him away. But he grabbed her by her wrists and moved even closer to her.

At every step that the princess was doing backwards in order to widen the gap between her and him, he was making two steps to reduce them. Unfortunately, the princess found herself, soon to touch a cave's wall with her back.

Oh no! She thought before turning around to see what she was blocking her from going backwards. When she turned back her head to look at the boy, they were practically as in the beginning, so close that their noses were touching.

"_C-c-could you get a-a-away from me ...?_" Asked the princess who now really embarrassed and she was trembling because of the fear. But the male showed no change to the words that the princess had told him. She tried to escape from his grip but that made matters worse. Now the man was holding her wrists stronger than before, and a smirk formed on her lips. It was as if he was saying: _Oh? Are you trying to run away from me? Hah, you will never make it, 'cause now you're in my hands..._

"_...P... please ..._" She was begging him. It was the first time in her life that she would have to beg someone to get away from her for even a few centimeters. She felt her heart explode inside her chest, and her face burn, among other things, her eyes showed signs of tears. She was shaking and she did not know what to do. A few more seconds and she would have burst into tears. However the expression of the man changed. He was now astonished and at the same time he looked like he felt guilty about what he was doing to her. He let go and he took two steps back. The princess fell to the ground. Now her legs would not respond to her anymore.

She rubbed her eyes and bit her lower lip trying to do everything possible not to cry. The hell !, She was 17 years old. She was mature now. How could she leave a man who had never seen before make her cry. The entire image that she had built up in those 17 years was now destroyed in a single second. The man leaned up to the princess, and he began to examine her.

_What did he have to observe? Didn't he already observe enough much before?_ Wondered the princess. _I have to get out of here!_.

She had to think of a plan as soon as possible. She looked around for the exit from the cave. She found it. It was just on the other side behind the man who was still observing her from the top to the bottom. She took courage. She had thought of a straight ride. Non-stop. One goal, that hole that was in the wall, that would take her away from that crazy man. 1 .. 2 .. 3 ... She stood up quickly trouncing away the boy, who was surprised at her sudden movement. She ran without looking back, but she soon made a mistake. A horrible mistake. To get to the other side of the cave she was supposed to go through the small flower bed that was in the middle of the cave, and she did not want to crush the flowers, they were so beautiful...

Without thinking of the consequences she suddenly turned to the left and ran around the flower bed. this fact slowed her down, and when she finally had passed the field and she was right at the top of it, she felt an arm curling around her side, and then she felt a tremendously force superior to hers pulling her back.

That boy... How could he be so fast? It was not normal. In her city, the princess had won against the fastest, yet this man ... he literally exceeded her. they fell on their backs. The man clenched his other hand around her chest and squeezed the Princess tightly to himself. The princess felt her bones that were oppressed against each other, and she was afraid that her bones would break any moment, for the enormous amount of force that the boy was performing on that little frail body to tighten it to himself.

"_Argh!_" Said the princess, quickly followed by a moan of pain. The man realized the enormous amount of force that he was performing at the time, so he lightened the power but he did not let go.

" _W-wh...y ..._" tried to ask the princess, but she found it difficult to talk, because a second ago her lungs were compressed with a brute force.

"_Eh?_" said the boy surprised by the words that were coming out from the girl's mouth.

"_Why won't you let me go away!_" Shouted with all her might the princess. This time she could feel it. She could feel the boy's heart that was beneath her, beat crazily and so he also began her.

_Why ... Why my heart is beating so strongly!_ Thought the princess.

"_I ..._" Started to say the boy.

"_I ... D-don't ..._"It seemed that his words did not want to come out of his mouth.

"_I d-don't want let you go …_"

"_eh?!_" was the princess's reply. She could not see his face, but suddenly his hands, which he kept around her, began to produce an inhuman heat.

_Then it was him who caused that terrible heat when she woke up?_ She thought. The boy suddenly let go of his grip and he put his hands on his eyes. The princess was surprised, but not stupid, so she decided to go through the entire situation again.

_If we could describe the situation now it would be like..._ And she began to think.

_I wasn't able to pass through the small village because a dragon had destroyed the road, so I went through the forest. My carriage was suddenly attacked, and it also took fire . I woke up in a cave at very high temperature. A strange guy appeared out of nowhere and got too close to me, then when I finally managed to find a plan to escape from this madman I was caught in a blink of an eye and crushed with a brute force; and among other things when I asked him why he didn't want me to go away, he told me that he didn't want to. And now we're here, I'm on this crazy man unable to move!_

_Plus, his- ….temperature... has risen... tremendously ...? _The princess stopped longer on these last words.

_The dragon destroys the road ... The fire that surrounds the carriage and burn her ... The cave with a high temperature ...The temperature of the guy that goes up very fast...Dragon... Fire... Cave... Boy... High temperature ...! _The princess finally became aware of what was going on, and with a groan of pain rolled off the boy's body and tries to crawl away on the ground. But the boy quickly sits up and takes her by her ankle, blocking her from going forward. The princess turned terrified, toward the boy and discovered that he was very red in the face.

"_A-a-are you a d-dragon?_" Asked the princess to the boy. The boy seemed very surprised at first and then a slight smile formed on the lips. He had not the courage to look at the princess's eyes, while he was blushed again slowly. The princess had guessed right. Strangely the princess felt relieved, and not frightened when she saw his reaction. It was as if she had hoped since the beginning...

"_... And are you a princess ...?_" The boy asked. The princess felt as if someone had asked her if she was a girl or not. She felt very upset, and immediately wanted to tell him the truth, but soon she felt insecure. She was not sure what would be best to answer. If she would have said no she would not be so sure that she would have gone out of there safe and sound, plus it was not in her behavior as a princess to lie, and she had even promised her mother that she would have never lied! And if she would have said yes, she would not know what would have happened to her. But that feeling inside her which manifested itself whenever a boy wanted to marry her began to make itself felt.

"_Yes_." said the princess without realizing. The boy looked up quickly and you could read on his face relief and happiness.

_Why was he so happy to have found a princess? The country was full of princesses of all kinds._ Thought the princess.

"_I guess you must be hungry?_" Said the boy, leaving the grip and standing up. Frankly after all that she had passed, the princess could finally feel a gap in her belly.

"_Wait here, don't move._" He said as he went behind a huge stalagmite that was inside the cave.

_How do you want me move? You've practically destroyed my bones._ Thought the princess. It was taking him a lot of time to come back.

_Perhaps behind that thing there is a small modern kitchen?_ Thought the princess. But when the boy came out from behind the stalagmite with a huge bear, the fantasies of the poor princess were destroyed. and also why was she still there? she could have perfectly crawl towards the exit at that time. He threw the bear in front of her eyes, and the Princess looked at it in disgust.

"_You don't like it?_" the boy asked.

"_How can I like it, seeing a guy who is bringing me a lifeless bear!?_" Said the princess while she sat up to take away her face from that dead creature. The boy felt a little irritated.

"_You don't like my gift?_" he asked.

"_Gift?_".

"_Yes. Gift._"

The princess could not believe her ears. That man was saying that he was giving her a huge bear, and for what?.

"_Why?_" The princess asked for an explanation.

_"Why? Because this is my gift for our wedding, plus you said you were hungry._" Explained the boy harmlessly.

_Wowowoowow! Wait a second! This man has lost his mind._ She thought.

"_Wait what? Wedding? No. Nonono, I'm not going to marry you._" Said the princess.

"_Why? We've already exchanged odors, you can't draw back now._" The boy asked, after crossing his arms over his chest.

"_Wait what ?! What do you mean with we have already exchanged the odors! No. I don't know you either, and moreover you'd be the last of whom I would choose to marry! Even though the world were to end tomorrow!_" Said the princess, as she stood up, but she did not notice that the boy had suddenly approached her.

The princess jolt with fright and backed away. Seriously this fact of the speed was starting to get on her nerves, but when she saw the eyes full of anger, of the boy who was facing at that time, she regretted everything she had said from the start.

"_What do you mean that I'd be the last one you would marry with?_" The boy asked, taking her by her wrist. The princess tried once again to break free from his grip but it was very strong. Also the fact that his power was out common was beginning to get on her nerves, so she decided to concentrate on the grip and using all of her strength to just to get rid of that stupid grip.

_"I asked you what do you mean by I would be the last one you would marry with?_" He said squeezing more the grip. God that time she had done it; and to say that this morning she was going to his father's work as she did once in a while, and now she was there in front of a psychopath obsessed with her, that was saying she would have to marry him.

"_S-so tell me, w-why should I marry you?_" Said the princess while holding back the tears and biting her lower lip to keep from screaming in pain. The boy thought about it for a bit and then he said:

"_Because you look just like her._ "

"_Who is she?_"

"_And moreover you have a good smell._" Continued the boy ignoring her question.

"_Who is she? I asked you! _" The boy was looking at her blankly while she was making long breaths to calm down. He smiled at her and dragged her behind the stalagmite. Obvious that the princess at the beginning resisted.

"_W-where are you taking me?! _"Asked the frightened girl.

"_Didn't you say you wanted to know who she is?_" The boy said as he walked forwards without stopping. He had a point there. She finally succumbed and put an end to her resistance, and decided to be guided by the guy across the hall who was behind the stalagmite.

The hall was getting narrower and ...

"_Oh no!_" Said the princess. Her dress was trapped in the rocks.

"_Wait a sec-_" But it was too late for her dress, it was teared. Almost half of her dress was torn off, exposing her right leg completely. The boy turned slightly to see what she had to scream so much for, but he turned over to the other side in the blink of an eye, as if he didn't cared at all.

The princess felt embarrassed and tried several times to stop and cover her leg, but the tear was too big, so that it could be covered with the other part of the dress that had remained. Everything was awful, and to make matters worse it was the guy who increased the speed. He did not cared about what was happening behind him at all.

"_Wait a second!_" Said the princess, but she ran into the boy's back who suddenly stopped.

"_We have arrived._" He said. A golden light overwhelmed them once he has finished his sentence. The princess could not believe her eyes. That room was covered with pure gold, and on the walls there were frescoes of a girl who looked a lot like her. However, immediately it seemed strange to her that a person who had never met before had a room like that. Below them was a lake, which thanks to the light emitting by the walls, it also seemed to be gold.

"_B-beautiful..._" this word came out of her mouth without her thinking straight. The boy smiled at her, and pulled her toward some stairs that led down to the lake; but instead of turning right and go towards the lake they turned left and went in one other room, same as the other, but there was only one difference. On the wall in front of them there was a fresco of a dragon proposing his love to a human princess.

The thing that shocked her the most was the perfect resemblance between her and the princess and between him and the dragon. Even if this guy was human. She was in a sort of trance as she watched the wall. Then the boy suddenly pulled her towards himself and forced her to fall into his arms, on his chest. When the girl raised her head, to asked him explanations, she found herself like that time is when they met. Face to face.

_That person had never heard of the so called personal distance that has to be maintained between a person and another?_ Thought the princess. However what had happened after that surprised her even more than the rooms. The boy kissed her. Her first kiss was stolen by a stranger, a madman who was trying to marry her.

"_Sfs ... Gd ... Fkj ... Hrt .._" The princess was not capable of saying meaningful words out of her mouth at first.

"_How dare you kiss me! Me the daughter of Heartfillia, Lucy Hearfillia.!_" Cried the girl, as she was beat him with her fists on his chest and tried to free herself from the embrace she was wrapped in.

"_Oh!_" Said the boy. "_By the way I am Natsu. Natsu Dragneel._" He said with a huge smile on his face.

_Natsu Dragneel ...? _... Why did that name sound so familiar ... _Natsu ... Na...Tsu ... Natsu_!


	4. Chapter 4 Finally awake, yet

**_Author's note_**: Thank you veeeeeeeery much for the views, followers, favorites, and reviews ! I can't express how happy I am right now! However, from this day on, It will be difficult for me to add a chapter every day, since I'm starting to get busy with other things too, these day ... but I will try to put one chapter every week!

* * *

"_Natsuuuu!_" Lucy said as she woke up. It was if she had passed a nightmare. But in truth what scared her the most was the dream she had just done. She looked around, as she made big breaths.

"_Lucy!?_" She heard a familiar voice coming from her lap. It was Happy. It seems he had slipped into her lap; and he was still half asleep. She was still in ecstasy because of the dream but she soon realized that she was finally returned to reality.

"_Lucyyyyy!_" Cried the cat before jumping at the woman's neck. The cat began to cry loudly so Lucy patted his head.

"_Happy, don't worry. I'm fine._" Said Lucy the cat. Those were the same words she said to him before she had fallen asleep. However, this made the cat cry even more.

"_Come on, don't cry ...you're gonna make me cry too... _"Said Lucy to Happy sorrowfully.

"_B-b-but Lucy has f-finally opened her eyes ... Lucy has opened her eyes... Lucy has opened her eyes..._" Repeated continuously the cat between sobs.

"_Yes, yes, now calm down I'm here now ..._" She said as she was patting him on his head and clung him to her body in a very warm embrace. She heard some glasses break and immediately turned toward the sound. It was Mirajane. She was so pale in the face as if she had seen a ghost. She was so surprised to see Lucy, the tears began to fall without stopping.

"_L-Lucy?_" She said, her voice trembling.

"_Aye, sir!_" Replied Happy. Mirajane lunged at Lucy's neck to hug her tightly to her body. Lucy heard footsteps approaching the door quickly. They were those of Gray, Erza, and Wendy, which were followed by those of Charle and Levy with the whole guild. Everyone was there with tears in their eyes. They were extremely Happy.

Yet Lucy was looking for someone. She was looking for a person who wanted to see for first when she would wake up. However he was not there. She wanted to ask where Natsu was, but it was as if she had turned the knife in the sore of all those people who fought to keep him away from her; so she decided to keep quiet and laughing with her friends. She did not want to tell anyone that she was indeed awake, and that she hear them perfectly. After most of the people left the room, Lucy and Levy remained alone.

"_Levy._" Lucy said.

"_Yes, Lu-chan?_"

"_Where is Natsu?_". Levy took her a while to decide what to say. She was undecided. But undecided on what?

"_Natsu ..._" Levy began. "_In these 2 days...He didn't come in the guild ..._" Lucy looked into the eyes of her best friend trying to find traces of lies in that sentence that she has just heard. She found none. Levy was telling the truth.

"_Well, maybe he went on a mission without me._"Said Lucy with a sweet smile hoping that Levy would have returned it. But she did not answer. on the other hand, she tried to not make eye contact with Lucy.

"_Lucy...Natsu ... he has not even went on a mission over these past 2 days..._" Lucy felt a little strange, mostly worried about where Natsu was gone. She got out of bed and walked to the closet, where there was her bag. She pulled out a pair of spare clothes she had brought with her for her last mission.

"_Where are you going Lu-chan?_" Levy asked worried.

"_At home, obviously?_" Lucy said with the same smile as before. If Natsu was not in the guild there was only one other place where she could have hope to find him, that was her home. She went into the bathroom and changed her clothes, then she left the bathroom and put the clothes of the infirmary, on the round table that was next to her bed. She took her keys and her purse.

"_We'll talk tomorrow._" She said.

"_Wait Lu-chan! Is getting dark outside is best if I'll walk home with you. You never know..._"

"_Don't worry I don't live far from here have you forgotten?_"

"_Then, 'll walk you to the door._" Levy said. and with that they left the infirmary and went to get Happy that he was down at the bar eating fresh fish.

"_Happy. Come on,_" Said Lucy, while beckoning him to approach her. Now she was returning home with Happy and Plue.

"_Ah! It's so beautiful to breath fresh air again!_" Said while she arrived at the door of her apartment. She felt a touch of hoped that Natsu was there waiting for her. It was obvious that she always expected to find him in his house, but this time was different. Lucy wanted, Natsu to be there waiting for her, inside her house. When she opened the door she felt relieved because she could hear a great snore fill the whole room. She knew where it came from and who he was. She beckoned to Happy to be quite, and so he did.

She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower without washing her hair, because she would lose too much time for it to dry. She changed into a pink shirt and white shorts, she tied her hair in a tail, and she went toward the bed. It seems that the source of the snore was right there, in her bed. Lucy sighed. Happy was already there, above his head, curled up asleep. She turned off the lights and slipped under the covers next to Natsu. Which was sleeping like a dead man.

She decided that for this and only this time she would sleep with Natsu and Happy in the same bed. But she was wrong. Natsu had the bad habit of punching and kicking as well as to talk in his sleep. And this habit soon made itself feel. Lucy felt herself thrown out of her bed by a kick. Natsu had kicked her! She tried to ignore that fact, but she was a little bit angry. She returned back into bed and it was not soon, she was already out of it.

"_Enough!_" Lucy said annoyed. She was sick and tired of that stupid habit.

"_Natsu! Wake up! Now!_"Lucy screamed as she uncovered the man who was hiding under the covers. Natsu woke up and wondered who was doing all that mess.

"_Who is screaming so much?!_"He asked half asleep as he was rubbing his eyes.

"_Oh? Who is screaming so much, you dare to ask?_" A female voice said sarcastically. He recognized it immediately. It was Lucy's voice. He immediately raised head and found himself facing a very pissed off Lucy with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a T-shirt and some shorts that were a little too tight and they were showing her dangerous curves of her body. Typical of her.

"Lucy!"Yelled Natsu as he threw himself to her neck to embrace her, but because of the strong impact Lucy lost her balance and fell on the ground.

"_Lucy! You're here! You're awake! It's not a dream right?_" Natsu asked desperately, without let go. Lucy gave him a smirk that surprised him. She began to tickle him so that she could take him off, from above her. She succeeded.

"_Oh no sir. I'm just Gemini, and I came here to tell you that the lady of the house wants you out of her bed and her home now._" She said sarcastically as she continued to tickle him. Natsu grabbed her by her wrists to stop her and approached to her face. Lucy tried not to blush but she was sure she could not hide it. Her heart skipped a beat. Natsu looked at her for a long time into her eyes and finally said:

"_You're not Gemini._" leaving the grip, to create a flame around his left hand. He was ready to attack her. Lucy slapped him on his head.

"_Obviously, I'm not Gemini, stupid!_" She said a little bit offended. She thought that now he already knew the differences between her and one of her double.

"_Ouch! O-oi! You hurt me!_" Natsu said as he rubbed the place he was hit on the head.

"_Serves you right!_"Said Lucy, while crossing her arms over her chest in sense of victory.

"_Now go home! I want to sleep. I'll See you tomorrow at the guild._" And with that she stood up and went to nestle under the covers pretending to have gone to sleep.

"_How do you expect me to go home?_" He said softly. Those words surprised her. But she did not turn around. Natsu approached the bed and stood behind her back, resting his elbows on the small edge that she had left. Lucy did not answer that question, she knew that Natsu had not see her for two days because he had been denied the permission. She felt that he had risen to his feet.

_Has he decided to go away?_ She wondered. But she was wrong. Natsu was now passing over her body to go in his usual place, in the bed; which was in front of Lucy. They were face to face, but Lucy kept her eyes closed. She felt her heart beating madly and she was sure that she was beginning to blush.

_What's wrong with this guy?_ Lucy thought. _I told him at least a thousand of times that I, Natsu and Happy can not sleep in the same bed._ She had the evidence, his terrible habit. She felt her head patted, and opened her eyes. It was Natsu.

He smiled sweetly and said, "_Welcome back. Lucy!"_

"_Ummmm ..._" Agreed Lucy. She was totally embarrassed and she was sure that Natsu had noticed it, but she was also Happy, because that was the Natsu she knew, not the one everyone was telling her. Said this, she stuck her head under the cold covers trying to hide her red face.

_It's so cold!_ Lucy thought. Indeed, it was cold, even though she was under the covers. Lucy felt a wave of heat overwhelming her. It was Natsu.

_How did he know that he was cold?_ Lucy thought. Well, if it was not for him there, now she would die from the cold. She fell into a deep sleep, cuddled by the heat produced by the man who was in front of her. In the morning, Lucy woke up with a severe headache. The heat in that room was tremendous high.

_Natsu ..._ immediately thought Lucy. Strangely she felt that most of the skin that had to be covered by her clothes was touched the blanket.

_Don't tell me-..._ Lucy thought. She looked under the covers and sat up, all that she hoped had not happened, had happened. Most of her clothes were burned.

"_Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!_" Lucy screamed loudly. She was angry and embarrassed at the same time. That scream suddenly woke up, the poor boy who slept like a baby until a second ago. Lucy jumped out of bed before the eyes of Natsu fell on her and fled to the bathroom.

"_Hah!? Lucy? What's wrong?_" Said Natsu half asleep, but he was able to see Lucy who ran into the bathroom with few piece of her clothes hanging from the body.

"_What the hell do you mean, by what's wrong?!_" She shouted from the bathroom. Natsu stood up from the bed and approached the bathroom door. He put his hand on the door and asked:

"_What happened to your clothes Lucy?_"

"_Eeeh!? You even have the courage to ask me what happened to my clothes?! ...Y-y-you... Asshole!_" She was pretty angry but also surprised that he was able to see her run into the bathroom at the speed of light.

"_Asshole-!? What have I done to be insulted!_" Natsu said a little irritated by the insult he just received.

"_You've burned my clothes with your freaking fire while you were sleeping!_" Said Lucy with an angrier voice.

"_T-that's n-not true!_" Said Natsu. Even if he felt embarrassed by the fact that, what Lucy had said really happened.

"_Liar, don't lie! I own the evidence on me!_"

"_B-but this doesn't mean that I did!_"

"_Oh yeah?, Then who did it? Happy?_"

"_M-maybe..._"

"_And since when Happy can use f-i-r-e?_" Lucy said as she pronounced strongly last words.

"_W-well, I wasn't!_" Natsu said stubbornly continuing to lie.

"_Argh!_" Unfortunately, that war, in that moment she could not win. It was stronger than her, and at that moment her brain was showing signs of madness. She could not take it anymore, she was stressed out mentally and physically.

"_….way ..._"

"_Huh?_" Natsu asked to repeat even though he had a very good hearing, he was not able to figure out the first few letters, so he had to approached and put his ear on the door so that he could be sure to hear everything.

"_Go awayyyyyy!_" Lucy shouted with all her might making the poor boy jolt and fall on the ground.

_What the hell!_ Natsu wondered as he looked at the bathroom door to Lucy.

"_Oi-!_"

"_Go away! Go away! I don't want to see you! Go away! Noooow!_" Continued to scream Lucy. Natsu was able to feel her deep breaths, on the other side of the door. He was in big problems.

_This time some simple apologies won't be enough ... _Natsu thought.

"_Ok. I'm leaving_." He simply said, without showing any emotions, even if he felt irritated.

"_Happy, let's go._" He said as he woke up the cat, and walked towards the window.

"_I'll... See you in the guild._" He said before jumping out the window, followed by the flying cat. Lucy waited a couple of minutes to make sure that Natsu had really left the house. She was not sure because she had not heard the door closing, but some footsteps and then the complete silence. She took courage and went out of the bathroom. He left from the window, that's why she had not heard the door.

"_At least use the door, stupid ..._" Lucy whispered as she looked at the open window, with the curtains fluttering due to the strong wind. The room was rapidly cooling down, so she decided to find immediately some clothes and change into them, then eat and get out of there.

She wanted to go to the city's center; in that moment only some shopping would have make her feel better.

_I swear I'll make him pay!_ Lucy thought as she closed the door of the house in rage.


	5. Chapter 5 You must be kidding me

A couple of weeks later, Natsu with Gray and Erza mission for almost 2 weeks. Natsu begged her to go with him in that mission but she she stubbornly refused. Natsu believed that the reason why she continued to refuse it, was because she was still angry with him. Indeed she was, but Lucy decided to lie, saying that what has happened, has happened and that she was busy with other things, secretly planning her sweet revenge, and slowly waiting for the right moment to attack him. Natsu believed her and went on a mission alone.

During those days Lucy had decided to do some missions alone,to become stronger. She desperately wanted to be able to open 3 keys at the same time, so once she finished a mission she returned to the guild, to take another one, and she departed immediately for the second. She did not even think to take a break. Even if Natsu had left for almost two weeks, she did not want to spend all her time doing nothing. After she returned from another typical mission a little tired, she decided to take a longer one. Those who had chosen so far ended up too quickly. She decided to take one that was supposed to take up to one week, which said:

_Look for the robbers and destroy their hiding place._

_Reward: 300.000 jewels. _

With all the money she had made in those few days, she did not care anymore about the reward. Her rent was safe for quite some time after all. She wanted to go on a mission not for the money, but to fight.

"_Mirajane, I'll take this._" Lucy said to Mirajane, while she put the paper she had ripped from the task board on the counter.

"_Lucy ... Are you sure you want to do this? I'm not saying that you aren't able to do it ... But you keep on going back and forth in this guild, without ever getting some rest ... And after what happened on last mission with Natsu I think it is better for you-_"

"_What happened after the last mission?_" Lucy asked emotionless, even though she knew the answer, she felt insulted by the fact that Mirajane believed that she was not able to do a mission different from those she usually would do.

"_Umm ... well ... Y-you see_" Mirajane found it difficult to answer that question. She thought Lucy did not know anything about what had happened with Natsu, while she watched Lucy's serious face.

"_Sigh ... Mirajane, however I have chosen. I'll do this mission. I'm not going to return home until I finish it._" After she said that to her, Lucy took the paper and left the guild, heading straight to the station. Mirajane had never seen a Lucy so determined to make a dangerous mission. 2 days later, Natsu and the others returned to the guild.

"_Hey! Mirajane!_" Natsu shouted from the entrance, as he approached the bar with Happy. He cleaned his throat and said in a normal voice:

"_Where is Lucy?_" With a huge smile on his lips.

"_You didn't went to her house?_"

"_No, Erza wanted to come directly to the guild to talk to the master..._" Said Natsu as he lightly pouted.

"_Soooo... Lucy is at home?_" The smile returned.

"_I can't wait to go on a mission with her ehehe. She would had been bored doing nothing, don't you think Happy?_" Natsu said, turning towards Happy who was eating a fish.

"_Adjie ahfsmir ! ..._" He said as he ate. A normal person would not understand a thing of what he had just said, but Natsu understood . Happy swallowed, and said:

"_Natsu, are you sure that Lucy is no longer angry with you?_" Natsu looked troubled.

"_Obviously, she is no longer angry with me! She told me two weeks ago that she had forgiven me!_"

Mirajane looked at him, feeling pity for the poor boy. _He really believed her, didn't he?_ Mirajane thought as she shook her head.

"_But Lucy, hasn't been bored at all._"

"_What do you mean she hasn't been bored at all?_"

"_Ehehe. Lucy has done a lot of missions while you guys weren't here._" Mirajane said smiling.

"_Aaaah, I understand it was obviou—Eeeeeeeeh?!_" Said Natsu before falling off the chair. He was really surprised by Mirajane's answer. His mouth looked like it could fall to the ground and his eyes could fly out of his orbits. So was the cat who had managed to spit out, most of the fish he was eating on Mirajane.

"_... H-how many has she done?_" Natsu asked incredulously. Mirajane first smiled and then said only one number:

"_29._" It was like a war broke out in Natsu's mind. He did not know whether to believe not. He could not believe that Lucy, a girl who for a small scratch would have cried for a week, and that she would never want to go on dangerous missions, and above all, one after another, now she had made 29 missions in two weeks.

"_... A-and ... N-now ...?_" Asked Natsu. Mirajane just nodded. He could not believe that Lucy was on a mission alone! _And what if anything bad would happen to her!?_ Thought Natsu stunned.

"_W-what mission did she took?!_" said Natsu slamming his hands on the counter.

"_Natsu, don't worry. Lucy is able to fight because she isn't alone, she has his spirits don't forget. Just wait for her return._" Mirajane said this while putting on the table a glass filled with a drink containing a little of alcohol.

"_The flame of the dragon's heart. Your favorite, isn't it?_" Mirajane said with a motherly smile. Natsu stood there looking at it, wondering if waiting was the right choice. He shook his head and drank the drink in one go suddenly. He decided to wait.

Days passed and Natsu, could feel Lucy's absence. He was there at the bar watching an empty glass while his head was somewhere else. Who knows where? During those days he ignored, even gray's teasing. He had something else on his head and no one knew what, except for ...

"_Lucy?_" Said a female voice. Natsu opened his eyes widely and lifted his head suddenly. It was Mirajane. She guessed it at the first try.

"_N-n-n-no! W-w-what makes you think t-t-that?!_" He said looking back at his empty glass, blushing.

"_Hmmm ... I don't know. Ehehe..._" Mirajane said with a chuckle. Natsu now was looking at her with a confused face.

_What's so funny?_ Natsu wondered.

"_You know ..._" Mirajane started to say.

"_I heard that Lucy will be back tomorrow..._" Natsu's eyes lit up with happiness. He stood up suddenly, knocking his chair on the ground, and said:

"_S-seriously!?_" Mirajane nodded.

"_I wonder who she will greet first ..._" Mirajane continued.

"_Huh?_" Natsu said stupidly.

_What do you mean who she will greet first? Isn't it obvious that I will be the first?_ Natsu thought.

"_You know ... Lucy is a girl ... and she will have definitely put her eyes on a boy..._." Those words were like a spark within Natsu. Mirajane put her elbows on the counter and put her face between her hands, and said:

"_Plus Lucy is a beautiful young girl, of course there are loads of guys who have tried to seduce her..._" Because of that phrase a little flame inside Natsu lit up. Mirajane had managed to piss him off, but it was too funny to see Natsu's reaction; he was trembling with anger, so she continued.

"_I wonder if someone has already stolen her first kiss ..._" Mirajane ended saying, before getting up from the counter in order to bring some drinks to some tables. That was the final blow. Flames blazed around Natsu. He raised his fist and slams it against the counter destroying part of it. Without saying a word, he turned around and walked quickly toward the exit, ignoring Happy's calls to slow down.

_What does it mean by someone has already tried to flirt with her?! it is true Lucy is a very beautiful girl but not stupid enough to be seduced by the males who tried to flirt with her!_ Natsu thought. but the sentence that angered him most was the last one. to think that someone had already taken the lips Lucy, a strong feeling of anger screaming inside him, and he did not know why. he was angry and he did not know how to calm down. without realizing he found himself in front of the house Lucy. he was panting.

I ran? Wondered Natsu. Then he heard Happy's voice from far away that was calling him.

"Happy?" Natsu asked.

"_Ahaaa ... Natsu …..Will you...Slow ….Down... For a second?_"The cat could not take it anymore, he was at his limit.

"_I'm sorry .._." Natsu said while patting his head. Then he turned towards Lucy's house, and thought that Lucy was not so stupid as to be seduced, he could trust her; and moreover he felt like he would split the face of the people who would have flirted with her in front of his eyes.

"_Why ...?_" Murmured Natsu.

"_Huh?_" Said Happy.

"_Why do I get so angry when I hear that people are flirting with Lucy?_" Happy looked surprised . It was the first time he saw Natsu with an expression full of emotional pain. Natsu looked at his hand trembling with rage.

"_Natsuuuu..._" Happy said concerned about him.

"_Why ... Fucking Why?!_ " He said squeezing his fist strongly.

"_I can't understand why all this is happening to me! Lucy is just a friend nothing more! But when I hear that someone has tried to kiss her, I feel the anger rise within me!.What the hell! _"

"_Natsu ..._ " Happy said beginning to whimper.

"_Huh? _"Natsu realized that Happy was there next to him worried about him. He was pulling his pants with one paw, with the other one over his eyes, he was trying to stop his tears. He entered so much in his thoughts that he had not realized he was talking out loud.

"I_'m sorry, Happy ... it's just that ... I don't understand... what's happening to me ..._ " He said as he took the cat in his arms.

"_Natsuu..._ "Said the cat, letting himself be hugged by the man.

"_Sigh ... Happy... let's go home... _"he said with a slight smile. Even if it was slight, he could improve Happy's mood, and by a lot. That night, he could not sleep. He was there in his bed staring at the ceiling. The thought that tomorrow Lucy would return home, at the beginning made him Happy, but then Mirajane's words overwhelmed him, and his happiness disappeared completely.

"_Happy are you asleep?_"

"_Aye …_"

"_Then, don't aye me... ..._" Said Natsu.

"_What do you think it means to get...really angry ... for a person?_" The cat at the beginning did not answer, he wait for a few seconds and then said:

" _It...Means that..That one ... Person is very ... Important to you ... _"

"_Important ... ?_"

"_ Aye ... Important ..._ " Important ... Natsu repeat this word in his head. _Of course now I understand! I'm worried about her because she is an important person for me! What a fool! Worry so much about nothing._ Natsu thought while smiling, now he finally felt like the weight on his shoulders disappeared, ye the feeling of pain in his heart remained. No. Even worse. It became even stronger when Happy said:

"_You like her, don't you?_" while sitting up. to see Natsu better. Natsu first looked disturbed, but then slowly his eyes opened widely, and became red in the face.

_You ... Like ... Her?_ Natsu thought.

"_Noooooo!_" He said as he sat up suddenly. He was panting strongly. He put his hand on his heart and felt it beating strongly.

_What the hell! What the fuck is happening to my heart? Why ... Why do I feel so turned on by this thought!?... _


	6. Chapter 6 Look at me

Lucy was returning home from her mission that she has finally completed. She felt her bones cracked. This time she had gone too far, and she had miserably failed to call three spirits at the same time. As habit she took a shower and jumped into bed immediately. That time she was too tired to return directly to the guild.

_I guess that they are already back for quite a while, from their mission... _Lucy thought before closing her eyes. That night she slept like a baby.

"_...Cy …_"

"_... Lucy ..._"

"_Lucy!_" She heard her name being called continuously and among other things she also felt a hand on her shoulder which was shaking her strongly.

_What the hell!?_ Lucy thought. She turned on the other side of the bed to see who it was, and she found herself face to face with Natsu.

"_Kyaaaa!_" She let escape a small shriek of embarrassment.

"_W-w-ww-what the hell N-Natsu! Don't scare me so early in the morning!_" Lucy said as she was stepping back in bed until touching the wall. Natsu looked at her from top to bottom as if he had never seen her before; then he suddenly looked into her eyes making her heart skip a beat. He was now slowly approaching her like a lion that had finished observing his prey and was now taking the first steps to subdue it.

"_N-Natsu?_" Lucy asked puzzled by Natsu's behavior. What did he wanted to do with her? Lucy wondered as she looked in his chilling eyes. That was not the Natsu she knew. In his eyes she could see the desire to ... To dominate something ...To make his, everything he had put his eye on. In this case Lucy. Natsu was there just a few centimeters away from her face, when he put his hands on the wall that was behind Lucy, blocking her from escaping to the left or right.

_What does he want to do now?!_ Lucy thought stunned. She opened her mouth to tell Natsu to get away from her but nothing came out of her mouth. Those black eyes were penetrating her to the soul. It was as if they wanted to leave a huge mark in Lucy's memory, and they were succeeding. Lucy fell into ecstasy, as she was slowly losing herself in those terrifying eyes. Natsu smirked. He had managed to do what he wanted. He was the first one to be seen. Not any ordinary boy, but _he_.

He was so happy with the victory which he got, that he let out a smile. Yet that was not him. It was another person. When he came to his senses he was there on Lucy's bed, which he kept prisoner in his arms, and what surprised him was that Lucy was on the verge of crying. She was so frightened by what was happening that her eyes began to shed tears and her body to shake. He felt bad to see Lucy in that state. He just wanted to be the first to see her ….Or at least to be seen.

"_I-I'm s-sorry ..._" Natsu said as he walked away from the poor girl.

"_…..._" Lucy was speechless. What the hell was happening to Natsu ? Now that she looked at him again, he had become himself again. Now he was there on the ground with his legs crossed, looking at the ground and now and then taking a peek at Lucy. He was feeling guilty and sorry for what he had just done.

_Why is he behaving like this!? _Lucy thought. She wiped her tears and looked again into Natsu's eyes. They were no longer the same as before. However, she decided to forgive him, because the eyes with which he was looking at her were asking for her forgiveness, and she could not say no. It was stronger than her.

"_Strange way to greet someone …_" Lucy said as if nothing happened.

"_..._"

"_Don't worry, I'm not mad at you, Natsu._" Continued Lucy.

"_... Seriously?_" Natsu asked dubiously, but he hoped it was true. Lucy nodded and smiled. Natsu's face lit up with happiness and a huge smile appeared on his lips. Lucy smiled the same way. She got out of bed and gestured for Natsu to follow her. They went into the kitchen where there Natsu sat at the small table. Lucy pulled two bowls from the cupboard and put them on the table. Natsu looked at her confused.

"_You must be hungry, right?_" Lucy said sarcastically with a sweet smile that slowly penetrated Natsu's heart. He discovered yesterday a new feeling he had never felt before when he thought of Lucy and now it made itself felt again while he was there in her kitchen, seeing Lucy, while she was making him to eat. It was like a dream for Natsu.

_It would be nice if it was like this every morning ..._ Thought Natsu. Even if she had done something as simple as milk and cereal for him it was like he was heaven.

"_Oi Natsu!_" Lucy said.

"_Hmm?_" Natsu replied happily as he ate his cereal.

"_Sigh ... Seriously Natsu! What did I just said?_" Lucy asked irritated.

_Oh shit!_ Natsu thought. And now what was he supposed to tell her to not make her angry?

"See! I I told you that you are not listened to me!" Lucy said pointing the spoon to his face.

"S-sorry ..." Natsu whisper.

"_I s-a-i-d , that today I can't come to the guild._"

"_Eh?!_" Said Natsu as he slammed his palms on the table, to stand up, knocking over the chair to the floor. That sentence surprised him tremendously.

"_What do you mean you can't come to the guild today!? What do you have to do?!_" Natsu asked desperately. Then suddenly Mirajane's words echoed in his mind:

.

_*Lucy is a girl ... And she will certainly have her eye on a guy ... * ...Lucy is a beautiful young girl... * Of course there are loads of guys who tried to seduce her ... * Maybe someone has already stolen her first kiss * First kiss ...First kiss...First kiss... _Those two last words were stronger than the others, and more intense. Lucy looked at him and smirked.

"_You know Natsu... I am a girl ..._" Lucy started to say as she got up from the table, cleaning up from where she ate.

..._ I'm a girl? It can't be as Mirajane said, can't it ?!_ Natsu thought as he followed her with his eyes starting to feel troubled.

"_Today I have to go to a special place ..._" Continued Lucy.

_Special ….Place ...!? What special place!?_ He thought.

"_So I have to go alon-_"

"_I'm coming too._" Natsu cut short in a voice so serious to shocked completely Lucy. She turned toward him to see his face but he was looking at his bowl and because of the hair she could not see his eyes.

"_W-what?_" Lucy asked puzzled.

"_I told you, I'm coming too._" he said again, seriously.

"_B-but Natsu I'm sure that this place has nothing to do with you-_"

"_I said I will go with you. I'm not going to change my mind._" Natsu said, as he looked up suddenly and penetrated her with the same look as before when they were in bed. Seeing that look Lucy's heart skipped a beat. He was back. That Natsu, from before was back.

_If she had said no, what would have happen? Would he have done the same thing before?_ Lucy thought fearfully. She backed away and headed towards the other side of the room where she could go to her bedroom. as she did that, Natsu's eyes never left her. She had arrived at the door. but before leaving she said:

"_O-okay you can come . ... but don't blame me after you'll see..._" Natsu felt relieved. The only thought that Lucy would go to a special place alone, worried him; but now that Lucy has allowed him to go with her, he could keep an eye on the girl.

_I won't let you go alone, you have to stand next to me so I can protect you, I'm not going to let you go to other guys besides me..._ Those were the words that passed through Natsu's mind before returning to be himself again.

"_...L-Lucy..._" Natsu said embarrassed.

"_I told you that, you wouldn't like it, but you stubbornly said you wanted to come ..._" Lucy said as she walked on the crowded street. They went shopping. Natsu and was carrying all the bags full of clothes and shoes and other things, Lucy has bought.

"_..._" Natsu could not say anything because she was right. Lucy has waited for this moment from a long time ago. Her clothes were starting to get tight and besides that, those few which she had, they were burned by a lunatic.

Even if he did not like the fact that he was used as a luggage rack; Natsu keep walking behind her without making a fuss. Lucy was happy and that was enough for him to feel less irritated. They passed by a shop where a dress stole Lucy's attention.

"_Wait!_" Lucy said, stopping abruptly.

"_W-what is it?_" Natsu asked surprised. Lucy went straight into the shop, ignoring Natsu's question.

"_Sorry could I try that dress?_" she asked at the cashier.

"_Certainly._"

"_Thank you very much!_" Lucy thanked happily.

"_Lucy what are you doing?_" Natsu asked while reaching her.

"_Natsu! Could you wait a moment there on that armchair?_"Asked Lucy as she put her hands on his chest to push him back. Natsu looked at her questioningly.

"_Pretty please!_" She begged.

"_A-all right! All right! Y-you don't need to beg .._" Natsu said defeated by those pleading eyes.

"_You are weird ..._" He added as he walked to the armchair, to put on the floor all those heavy bags. He he sat down and looked at Lucy entering in the dressing room.

"_Do you need to try it? Can't you do it at home?_" Natsu asked bored.

"_No._" Lucy said simply. Time passed by, and Natsu was starting to see the people inside the store looking at him with strange looks. He kind of understood them. What was he doing a guy like him, a thug, in a shop for girls on a armchair to look at the curtains closed?.

"_Open a door to the crab-Cancer!_" Natsu heard, Lucy using her magic.

"_Lucy?_" Natsu asked curious.

"_Wait a minute ... I'm ready!_" Lucy said.

"_Then get ou-_" Natsu was not able to finish his sentence that Lucy had already pulled the curtain. What he saw left him speechless. Lucy wore a long cape which at the end had some red flames, white socks which also had some red flames as a decoration, a mini skirt, a belt around her waist and on the arms she wore the same thing but black and with some flames at the end. The chest was discovered by a rhombus not too big, but also not too small to not see anything. She wore her hair in two high pigtails. Cancer curled her hair.

"_What do you say, Natsu? Do I look like a magician who uses fire? Ehehe._" Lucy asked chuckling.

_Oh yeah ... Fire ... My element ... _Natsu felt burning on the inside. It was as if a strong desire to jump on Lucy and kiss her, was growing inside him even stronger when, from the feet he looked up slowly to see every curve of her body.

God, that was a dangerous situation. His imagination was wandering beyond the limits. He was afraid that everything he was imagining it would come true. He had to resist. He must not lose his composure. One wrong step and everything would be ...

"_Soo?_" Lucy asked before doing a pirouette on herself slowly. A mortal blow you would say. With that twirl all the perfume that her body emanated spread throughout the room. It was sweet like honey and delicate as a rose. Since he was a dragon slayer, he could feel the smell better than simple humans.

"_What do you think?_" Lucy asked smiling. Natsu stood up and tried to take a step towards Lucy but turned on his heel and left the shop at the speed of light. Lucy was surprised by the fact that Natsu had escaped from that store as if he had seen a monster.

Well, Lucy knew that her sex-appeal was not a big deal, but to escape that way ... She felt greatly insulted. She left the store without buying the dress, well...now it was not important as before.

_Lucy was so happy to have found a dress that represented the fire, which was Natsu's the magic, and what did he do? he ran away without saying anything._ Lucy thought angrily; and among other things he left her with a lot of heavy bags that she had to take home, alone.

_Natsu! this time you've done it!_ She thought as she kicked the door to open it. This time she would had never forgive him for anything in the world ...

_When you want something with all your heart ... There is nothing that can stop you, except your fears ..._


	7. Chapter 7 Someone special

"_Aahahahah!_" Mirajane's laughter could be heard from every corner of that huge room.

"_Miraaaa ..._" Lucy whispered, covering her face because of the embarrassment. Even though she was sure that with all that mess, it was difficult for someone to stop, from doing what he was doing to listen to Mirajane which was laughing out loud.

"_Ahaha! Sorry Lucy.. Ahaha! It's just...It's too funny!_" Mirajane said as she wiped her tears.

"_Well for me it's not funny! I'll never forgive him! For nothing in the world!_" She said irritated as she rose from her chair to leave, but when she turned around she saw Natsu which was entering the guild.

_Oh no! Speaking of the devil and there he is, greeting everyone as if nothing had happened yesterday!_ Lucy thought while crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him. When Natsu finally noticed Lucy, he raised his hand to greet her but she passed him and left the guild ignoring him completely. Natsu ran after her and grabbed her by the wrist.

"_Oi Luc-!?_" But a slap in the face, cut short his words. Lucy had slapped him. With the tail of the eye Natsu saw that she was trembling in anger. She turned on her heel and ran away quickly. Natsu stood there in ecstasy touching his flushed cheek.

_What the hell did I do wrong?_ Wondered Natsu.

"_Pfff ..._" Natsu heard a familiar laugh.

"_Natsu has been slapped by Lucy_" It was Happy laughing behind him.

"_Tch ... I-It's not true...S-shut up._" Natsu said embarrassed at Happy, while he surpassed him to return back into the guild. He felt that, that day would not have been lucky for him. He headed for Mirajane's bar. Without thinking he followed Lucy's smell and sat on the same chair, on which she was sitting a few seconds ago.

"_Oh my! Natsu what happened to your face?_" Asked Mirajane surprise.

"_Natsu has been slapped by Lucy .. Pff..._" Sid Happy which had followed him. Natsu said nothing, he just glared at Happy.

"_Why?_" Mirajane asked pretending to not know already, the story and filling the glass from where Lucy had been drinking with Natsu's favorite drink. He looked at the glass before speaking, and then he whispered:

"_I ….Don't know ..._" As he was massaging his cheek.

"_Hmm ..._" Mirajane said as she took some glasses to clean them with a rag.

"_Are you sure you haven't done anything that could insult Lucy?_" Mirajane asked.

"_... Well ... Yesterday ...I went shopping with her ..._" Natsu said slowly, choosing each word carefully. A chuckle has escaped from her mouth, but she motioned to Natsu to continue.

"_After that ... Lucy found a dress that she liked it ..._" Even if he liked it more.

"_... And she decided to try it …_"

"_Hmm ... Then what happened?_"

"_I left the store._"

"_Why?_"

"_... I ... I remembered ... T-that... There was ... One thing ... I-I had to do …_"

"_Hmmmm ..._" Mirajane realized that Natsu was lying about that part, but if it was so personal to lie, she decided not to ask any more questions about that fact.

"_Well, maybe Lucy didn't realize that you've left the store because you had something to do, and she got upset. _" Mirajane confirmed. Natsu looked at her incredulously.

"_You know ... There's no need to get upset with someone who has told the truth._" Mirajane said. It was as if she was reading him like an open book. Natsu knew that Mirajane had realized that he had told a lie.

"_... M-maybe it's better if I apologize ..._" Natsu said, returning to look at the glass.

"_It won't be easy._" Mirajane said seriously.

"…...C-could you help me?" Natsu asked embarrassed. It was the first time that Natsu asked for help, for such a thing. Mirajane looked at him shocked.

_Natsu was asking her how to be forgiven by Lucy!? It was normal that Natsu didn't know how to say sorry, but sooner or later he would go to that person and tell him just the word Sorry. Why was is so difficult for him to apologize to Lucy? They had known each other so long. _Mirajane thought.

"_Natsu ... Ok .. I'll give you advice!_" Mirajane said with a smile. Natsu was all ears, even though he did not look at her face.

"_So ... As I've already said it, it won't be easy to apologize. So just saying Sorry won't work_." Mirajane said.

"_... Enough? That all?_" Natsu asked confused. Mirajane nodded. What kind of advice was that?! Natsu felt hopeless.

"_Oi, Flaming head!_"Said a male voice. Only gray called him, in that way. In fact, it was him. Shit, he just did not want to see him of all the people, at that time.

"_What's wrong? The little brat has problems with girls?_" Said Gray as he approached him.

"_Aye! Natsu doesn't know how to apologize to Lucy._" Said Happy.

"_Apologize to Lucy? Isn't it faster to go and tell her that you're sorry?_" asked gray.

"_Natsu, this time made it reaaaaaaaally big, and Lucy is reaaaaaally angry._" continued Happy.

"_Ohhh? What did he do? He burned all her panties? Ahaha_" Gray asked sarcastically. Natsu glared at him. It was as if gray, would have added another of his stupid comment and he would have killed him there on the spot.

"_Now, Now, Gray. Don't tease Natsu._" Mirajane said to gray.

"_Tch ... Well you could do something special._"

"_Spe...cial?_" Natsu asked.

"_Yes. Special means something that-_"

"_I know what it means, you bastard._ "

" _Hah? Are you challenging me? Bring it on!_ "

"_ Gray, Natsu! _"Mirajane stopped the two boys.

"_Tch ... Punk ... _"said Gray.

"_Hah? Did you say something, you exhibitionist?_" Natsu asked while looking at him as if he felt pity for him.

"_Y-you-!_"

"_Gray-samaaaa!_ " A female voice shouted from afar. It was Juvia.

"_Oh shit! _"said Gray seeing the girl getting close to him.

"Gray-samaaaa! Juvia felt so lonely without you!" Said the girl, which was now running toward him.

"_Y-you never get tired? Eh?_" Gray said before starting to run to get away from Juvia.

"_Pff ...Stupid._" Natsu said as he turned towards Mirajane, waiting for her to finish saying her advice.

"I've finished giving my advice." Mirajane said.

"_B-but you didn't say anything!_" Natsu protested. Mirajane smiled.

"_I wasn't the only one to give you advice._" She was right. Gray also gave him some advice.

_To do something special. But what? _As he thought, he examined the glass he had under his nose. He could see the prints left by Lucy's lipstick on the edge of the glass. He thought with all his strength until an idea came out. Mirajane noticed how, Natsu from depressed, he slowly became Happy.

"_Did you get it?_" Mirajane asked.

"_Yes._" And with this answer Natsu took the glass and drank from it pressing his lips against Lucy's lips prints, left by her lipstick.

_Oh my! An indirect kiss ..._ Mirajane thought.

* * *

Lucy was pissed. That man was able to anger her in an abnormal way. She did not want to go home. Or at least not in that moment, so she decided to go to the town.

_Perhaps a library_? She thought. Once she got there she began to search among her favorite genre a title, which would have attracted her interest. But she did not find a single one. While her body was there looking for something, her mind was wandering into another world. When she got to her sense she realized that she was holding a book:

"_The features of Dragons_"

_What the hell?! H-how did I got to this book!? And why am I holding it!?_ Lucy thought surprise. She put it back annoyed, and returned to search for another book. But it did not work. Her mind was always thinking of that book. Curiosity was slowly growing inside her. After examining the entire library, she gave up and decided to take a look at that book.

_Giving a small glance, doesn't hurt anyone, right?_ Lucy thought as she sat at a table. Flipping through that book she realized a lot of things, such as: dragons tend to react before thinking or that they snore and fight even in sleep, that they have a huge appetite and so on … It was as if she had found a book that was describing Natsu in every single detail.

"_Chapter 759: Behaviors and feelings._" Lucy read.

_Friendship_: Dragons are not very affectionate creatures towards everyone. They classify them according to their smell. Over time, they become more open.

"_Heh ..._" Lucy said smiling.

_Intelligence_: Dragons may seem stupid but they are not. They are able to decide a matter of life or death even in the most drastic moments.

"_Luckily there is one aspect that makes Natsu, more of a human being ..._" Lucy said. Looking among other words, she found one that stole her attention.

_Love_: Dragons are not able to feel love up to a certain point.

"_When they become mature..._" Thought Lucy while she was sure it had nothing to do with Natsu.

Dragons are not very affectionate creatures, but they are very loyal. They open their hearts to many people but only a few can also be very special. They lose control when their soul mate is hurt or someone tries to touch it. They tend to wait before dominating their loved one, because they are very insecure about this fact. The bad fact is that, the more they lose time to resist that temptation, the more is difficult for them to control themselves, and at the end it can cause an explosion of feelings and loss of control and personality.

_Loss of control ... And ... Personality ..._ Lucy thought feeling a little worried.

_Nah, Natsu isn't like that ... That time he was only playing! _She said to herself. Even if she would not mind if Natsu had felt something more for her. Without realizing three hours had already passed and it was getting dark outside.

_S-sunset? How much time have I lost here reading this book? Better return home now_. Lucy thought. While walking down the street, she could see reflected on the river the color of the sunset.

_So beautiful ... it makes me think of my mother, my father …..and Natsu... Natsu!? No!_ Lucy tough as she shook her head and rubbed her fingers through her hair. Lucy was angry with him, yet she did nothing but thinking of him unintentionally. She wanted to know the reason for his actions. Why did he run away without saying anything? And why this morning he pretended like nothing had happened? Once she got home she wanted to wash away that stupid feeling of heaviness off her shoulders.

"_If only it were that easy ..._" Lucy said as she stretched out in the bathtub.

"_Why … Are you doing all of this to me..._" Lucy was tired of experiencing all the possible emotions in the presence of that person every single day. She felt the desire to take another break.

Another week of missions might improve things... Lucy thought. She came out of the bath and changed as usual in a T-shirt and some white shorts. She was gathering her hair in a tail, when she suddenly heard some thuds coming from her window. As if someone was throwing stones at it. Who was the rascal that was doing this at that time of the night. She opened the window and found Natsu and Happy down on the street with stones in their hands.

"_Sigh ... Go home Natsu! It's late and I want to sleep._" Lucy said in a bored voice before closing the window.

"_Wait!_" Natsu said quickly.

"_Look!_" He said that as he set fire to something. Artifices flew into the sky and burst with a loud noise. She had never seen fireworks like that. They were the color of rainbows and each of them had a different shape. Still Natsu has not finished. Suddenly a huge figure of a girl made of fire appeared in front of her eyes. It was Lucy, and she was wearing the dress that she liked so much.

"_Lucy look!_" Natsu shouted. Lucy looked at him and after seeing Natsu covered in flames, she burst into an unstoppable laugh. Natsu was wearing that dress. Then some words of the book she had read appeared in her brain.

Dragons would be able to make huge sacrifices to be forgiven. Especially if the person from whom they must be forgiven, is a special person. Seriously. That guy taking these things too seriously. If it was not for that book Lucy would not have forgiven him even in 2 years. Al of a sudden, some words of fire appeared above Natsu's head.

"_Please forgive me Lucy_" they said.

_How can I be angry with you for more than 5 hours? Stupid ..._ She thought. Lucy smiled and said:

"_Okay okay, I'm no longer angry with you, now go home otherwise the landlady will scold me for the mess you're doing!_" Natsu smiled and ran away with Happy toward his house. It was as if his smile said "victory!". Lucy could still see the multicolored sparks, of the fireworks falling to the ground.

"_So beautiful ..._" She said before closing the window. She went to sleep with a smile on her lips. The weight she had on her shoulders now was gone.

The magic of a moment can disappear quickly, yet the memory of the meeting with a special person...Will last... Forever...


	8. Chapter 8 I don't want you to be hurt

**author's note**: I'm really really really sorry for the late update! it's just that I got a little lazy and I didn't wanted to continue the story ( since it's getting longer and longer and I have to cut it). This chapter was supposed to be 1 but I kind of changed it and added some more dialog between the characters and it kind of became long...Too long... Well, have a good reading and once again I'm really sorry for the late update .!

* * *

"_Mira-chaaaan_" Lucy said sadly as she's lying down on the counter.

"_What is it, Lucy?_" Mirajane replied gently.

"_My sex appeal doesn't work! Please give me some advice or techniques to improve it._" She said desperately.

"_What do you mean? Why do you think your sex-appeal doesn't work?_" Mirajane asked curiously.

"_...Well ... Yesterday I was walking home with Natsu when I saw this attractive boy, and I thought that maybe if I used my sex appeal, he would've noticed me and would come forward to me, but he ran away panicked, as if he had seen a monster ..And it is also the second time as well..._ " Lucy told her.

_If she was with Natsu, it was obvious that the boy would have ran away in terror_. Mirajane thought.

Not to say that Natsu was becoming more and more protective towards Lucy. A couple of days ago a new guy became a member of the guild. He was a big fan of Lucy so he went to make friends with her. When the boy was about to shake her hand, Natsu pulled Lucy from behind to take her away and glared at the poor guy so badly that he could have killed him.

Above all Natsu did nothing but watch Lucy from afar, studying her every little move. Every male who tried to approach her felt something burning his back in an unnatural way, and when he would have turned towards the trajectory where it came from, he could have meet Natsu's eyes, which were as if they were saying that he would have killed him if he would have approach her a little closer. What a shame that Lucy did not notice any of this.

"_Then, listen ..._" Mirajane said while whispering in her ear a little guidance.

"_Gray, Natsu, Wendy and Lucy._" the 4 guys turned toward the voice which named their names. It was Erza.

"_Get ready. The 5 of us will go on a mission._" They left that night to arrive early in the morning. He felt sick. But even though he felt sick, Natsu fought with all his might not to vomit.

_Poor Natsu..._ Lucy thought. Natsu felt his head taken from a pair of hands and then placed on a lap.

the situation did not mind him. it was beautiful. he would spend hours and hours in that position when he suddenly felt an electric shock run up down my spine at the touch of a hand on his hair. Lucy was stroking his head. to every touch she did felt a shiver run down my spine and get the bone. slowly the feeling turned from harmless to dangerous.

was there again. the feeling that he felt when, Happy told him that stupid question.

* * *

-flashback-

"_You like her, don't you?_" while sitting up. to see Natsu better. Natsu first looked disturbed, but then slowly his eyes opened widely, and became red in the face.

_You ... Like ... Her?_ Natsu thought.

"_Noooooo!_" He said as he sat up suddenly. He was panting strongly. He put his hand on his heart and felt it beating strongly.

_What the hell! What the fuck is happening to my heart? Why ... Why do I feel so turned on by this thought!?... _

* * *

_What the fuck!? Nonononono! Fucking NO! _Thought Natsu as he was trying to send away that memory. He was fighting. He could not afford to lose his composure in that situation. He would have never forgive himself for that.

_Last time I saved myself somehow but ... But this time I don't know if I will get away just with it..._ He greatly hoped that they arrived at their destination soon, all the time. Every minute seemed like an eternity for him, not a Happy one, yet a frustrating one.

"_Natsu we've arrived._"Lucy said, taking him off the train. Once out, Natsu jumped away from Lucy and kissed the ground.

_Thank god_. Natsu thought.

"_What's the mission?_" Gray asked Erza while looking pitifully at the boy who kept kissing the ground.

"_Returns the stolen jewel without destroying it. Reward 540,000,000 jewels._"

"_So much for a jewel?_"

"_Looks like I have to remember you that we mustn't destroy the jewel, and neither other things._" Erza said looking seriously at him.

"_And where is this jewel?_" Lucy asked, giving up on helping Natsu, which was now venerating the ground.

"_The palace of Tresors._"

"_The palace of Tresors?_" Wendy asked unknowingly.

"_I heard about it. They say that within that palace there is a room full of jewels, because the man who owns that building has a thing for jewels..._" Lucy said. Erza nodded. She agreed with what Lucy said.

"_But ... I also heard that it is practically impossible to get inside that palace .._" Lucy said.

"_Why?_" asked Gray.

"_Because that place is guarded 24 hours on 24._" Erza explained.

"_So how do we get in?_" Gray said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"_It's easy, frozen head. Hehe._" said Natsu approaching the group.

"_What did you say?_"

"_If it's guarded 24 hours on 24 we just have to go inside and destroy-_"

"_I told you that we shouldn't destroy anything!_" Erza said, after hitting him on the head with her fist.

"_Tch ..._" Natsu said pouting and looking somewhere else, crossing his arms over his chest.

"_Sigh ... So how do we get in?_" Gray said while shaking his head. Erza smiled.

"_The man of the house is looking for a life partner: beautiful, young, sexy and blonde._" Erza explained. The four guys began to think.

_Beautiful, young, sexy and ... Blonde? _

"_Oh!_" Said, Wendy, Gray and Natsu, at the same time. All the three of them looked toward Lucy which was still thinking. When she looked up and saw that everyone was watching her, she got the idea. Lucy became pale and pointed at her face, while looking towards Happy. Happy nodded.

_Again!?_ Lucy thought. Last time she had been asked to do such a thing, she was called ugly by a psychopath, and that thing hurt her a lot.

"_No, Erza, look I can't do it ..._"

"_Why?_" Eza asked confused.

"_Last time I did such a thing...Well...It didn't work ..._ "

"_Right._ "Natsu confirmed.

"_And she's also been called ugly. Pft .. _" Happy said giggling. Lucy glared at him.

"_Hmmm ... I thought you'd be able to do such a thing._ "Said Erza.

"_Look at this picture._ "she handed the sheet with the mission, where there was a picture in which there was a boy no more than 20 years old, tall, elegant, with dark hair and blue eyes. He kind of had the features that Lucy was searching for in a boy.

"_I will do it._" Lucy said.

"_See? Well, now- Eh!?_" Natsu said surprised.

"_I will do it. I don't think it's such a difficult thing. Plus I've changed. I'm no longer the one I was once._" Lucy said smiling at Natsu.

"_Good._" said Erza satisfied.

_Plus I wanted to try those tactics which Mirajane had advised me._ Lucy thought.

"_But Luc-!_"

"_We'll start in two hours._"

"_The sooner the better, eh?_" Gray asked, smirking at Erza, which smiled back. Erza walked away without saying anything towards the hotel.

"_Good!_" said, Wendy, Lucy and Gray together, looking forward to start.

_Good, my ass!_ Natsu thought.

"_Well I'm going to see around some shops. Wendy, Charle, do you want to come?_" Lucy asked. The little Wendy, looked at Charle, which nodded.

"_Okay!_" She said with a huge smile.

"_N-no! W-wait, luc-!_"

"_Let's go!_" Lucy said, taking Wendy for the hand, and starting to run. Natsu was still astonished by what Lucy said.

_What the fuck!?_ He thought. It was true that "Lucy was nothing more than a friend" for him, but the thought that she was going to flirt with a stranger for a stupid mission, made him very angry. Gray observed as from shocked, Natsu was slowly getting angry.

_Oh?_ Gray thought; but he did not say anything, he went towards the hotel with a strange grin on his face.

* * *

"_Waah! This skirt is soooo beautiful!_" Lucy said while raising up to the sky a pink skirt with black dots.

"_Don't you think, Wendy?_" Lucy said, turning toward her. However the girl was not so interested. She looked sad, as if there was something that was bothering her.

"_Wendy?_" Lucy said worried.

"_Ah!_" Wendy exclaimed, coming out of the ecstasy.

"_Are you okay?_" Lucy asked leaning to its height.

"_N-no, Ah! Nonono, I wanted to say yes! Yes!_" She said, surprised. Lucy looked at her incredulously. She knew she was lying.

"_Sigh ... There is no need to lie, you can tell me everything._" She said, while getting up and putting her hands on her hips.

"_Well ..._" Wendy started to say.

"_I think Natsu is still angry with me ..._" She said in a voice that grew more and more insecure.

_Natsu still angry with her? _Lucy thought.

"_Pftt .._" Lucy unintentionally let out a little laugh. However Wendy heard it and slowly began to whimper.

_Oh shit!_ Lucy thought.

"_Ah, it's what you think! Seriously!_" Lucy said, trying not to make cry the little Wendy.

"_Sigh ... Wendy... Natsu isn't angry with you. No. Rather he can't be angry with you._" Lucy said while patting her head.

"_Huh? He...Can't?_" Wendy asked confused. Lucy smiled.

"_That man is an idiot. He can't be angry with his friend for more than a day. Well except for Gray ...Honestly ...I don't know who is more stupid between those two._" Lucy said with a shrug. Wendy's eyes widened at Lucy's words.

"_Lucy, Wendy!_" Natsu shouted from afar. He ran towards them and said:

"_Erza told me to look for you and to tell you that we're startin- Woah!_" Wendy threw himself into Natsu's arms causing him to fall on the ground.

"_W-Wendy!?_"

"_I'm sorry Natsu! Sob...I didn't want to upset you... sob, I'm really sorry!_" Said the little Wendy while crying.

"_Huh?_" Natsu said confused. He looked up at Lucy which shook her head.

"_Wendy... Sigh .. I'm not angry with you._" Natsu said softly while stroking her head. Wendy raised her head, and Natsu smiled widely at her.

"_Let's go!_" Natsu said.

"_... Umm!_"Wendy nodded and stood up.

* * *

Erza, Happy and Gray, were waiting for them, in a grove, a couple of kilometers away from a huge golden palace.

"Wow..." Gray said looking at the big house uninterested.

"_Ready?_" Asked Erza.

"_Yes_." Wendy and Gray said it, at the same time. Erza looked at Lucy.

"_I'm ready._" She said. Then she looked up at Natsu which was under a tree, cross-legged, looking somewhere else. When Natsu met Erza's eyes, he sighed and nodded. Although he was completely contrary to what was going to happen.

Lucy took a glove from her pocket and look at the back of her right hand. Natsu saw Lucy kissing the back of her hand and put the glove on it.

"_Why did you covered the sign?_" Asked Gray.

"_Last time we were discovered because they noticed it._" Lucy answered while trying to not look hurt. She turned around and began to walk towards the huge gate. When she made the first step onwards Lucy felt struck by a strange feeling on her bare back. It was as if something was burning her. She turned to see what it was and she met Natsu's eyes. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a petrifying stare on her.

From afar she could not see what kind of look was that, but she could bet on anything that she had already met it somewhere else.

_I-it can't be ..._! Lucy thought. She felt her legs tremble, but she still turned away and started to walk again towards the gate. More steps, she was making forwards and more the burning sensation grew louder. It was hell. She bit her lip to keep from screaming in pain. When she arrived at the gate the pain was too much for her. But she did not let a stupid feeling to be an obstacle in that stupid mission, so she clenched her fists and raised her head with confidence.

"_E-excuse me, is there anyone?_" She said loudly into the intercom.

"_Yes. Who is it?_" Answered a voice from the other side.

"_I am a writer. My name is Lucy. I'm traveling around the world to write a book about the strongest and richest men of Fiore._" Lied Lucy.

"_... Okay. Come in._" Said the voice, before the doors were opened. Lucy passed slowly through the gate to give enough time to the others to sneak in, unnoticed. While passing through the garden she looked around. That place was like her old house. It was bringing back some nostalgic memories so she felt a little uncomfortable.

When she arrived to the door there where two maids, which drew back, when a man came out. He was tall and had dark hair. She noticed immediately that he was one in the photo. He observed her from the top to the bottom. Lucy feared so much that she would be called once again ugly as she moved a lock of hair from her face to put it behind her ear. The man nodded after finishing to observe her and said:

"_What a charming lady. I'm very pleased to meet a young lady like you._" He said, while bowing.

_Ugh ..._ Lucy thought disgusted. He was an old man which was looking after girls. She could feel it inside, but she could let that he might see her true emotions, therefore she smiled, tilting her head slightly. He took her right hand and kissed the back.

"_Tell me young lady. What's your nam-_" Suddenly they heard a loud rustle coming from some bushes at the entrance.

"_Who goes there?!_" Asked the man as he took Lucy by the wrist that he held, and pulled her toward him. He put his other hand on her shoulder to protect her, but those who saw them from afar could see that he was only using her as a shield. There was no answer.

"_Perhaps they were some pigeons?_" Lucy said.

"_Pigeons?_" the man asked dubiously. He looked into her eyes and suddenly burst into a laugh, that startled the girl.

"_Ahahaha young and even funny. I like you, young lady. Come in._"

"Ehhee" Lucy laughed relieved.

_Luckily, he believed it ... What the hell are you guys doing?! _Lucy thought. if it they were discovered at that time it would have been the end for them and especially for her.

On the other side Natsu was kept at bay by Gray and Erza.

"_Natsu shh! Don't move._" Said Erza covering his mouth. She was now peeking over the bush behind they were hiding to see if the coast was clear.

"_Shithead! If you make another bullshit, our cover is blown and Lucy will be in grave danger._" Gray Said angrily.

"_Natsu ..._" Happy whispered worried. It was not his fault. Natsu heard better than anyone else. The words that came out from that man's mouth disgusted him very much, but when he saw that he took her right hand and kissed it, something inside him snapped.

_I have to stay calm. This is a mission. I don't have to worry about anything. Everything's ok. Luckily Lucy's sex appeal doesn't work._ Natsu thought so he could calm down.

"_Let's go. But be careful. There are guards everywhere._" Erza said.

"_The sooner we find the jewel, the sooner we get out of here._" Said Gray.

"_So what are we waiting for?_" Natsu said, lighting up his right fist.

_I won't let that man touch Lucy! _

_I swear!_


	9. Chapter 9 I'll protect you

**Author's note:** This was supposed to be the last part, but it became too long so I had to cut again, and it became the second part ... Anyway thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and followers! I'm really happy :D And a special thank you to ZeldaWithAShotgun. I love reading your reviews! I heartily thank you :)

* * *

A window opened and a figure walked into the room.

"_Natsu., where are we going?_" Asked Happy.

"I don't know." Said the boy seriously.

"_But I'm not going to waste time._" He opened the door and looked to see if the coast was clear.

_This place is guarded 24 hours a day? Then where are the guards? _Natsu thought. It was quiet. Too quiet. There was no shadow of a guard or a person on that floor. Natsu ignored that feeling and started searching for that jewel from the next room until they finished the floor, in a twinkling of an eye.

"_Do you think Erza, Gray and Wendy have found the room?_" Asked again Happy.

"_Hmmm ... I don't know, however I hope so._" He said as he approached the stairs.

"_Natsu..._" Said Happy.

"_What is it?_" said Natsu while looking around.

"_I have a bad feeling about this place..._" Natsu looked at the cat and said:

"_Sigh... Then let's go, there's nothing on this floor. Let's go to the upper-_" Natsu stopped from speaking to dodge a lance that was aimed at his face.

"_What the fuck?!_" He said, looking at the top of the stairs. There was a man.

"_Intruders. Eh?_" The man said before yawning from boredom.

"_Oi! don't go throwing lances at people!_" Natsu shouted; but he received no response from the man.

"_Tch! Happy!_"

"_Aye sir!_" Said the cat taking Natsu by the collar and lifting him in the air. They approached the stairs flying above the man which suddenly threw the lance again at them. This time it hit them, and Natsu was thrown against the wall.

"_Argh! W-what's wrong with you?!_"

"_I won't let a bug like you make another step._" Said coldly the man.

"_I wasn't even counted ..._" Said the cat, sulking in a corner of the room.

"_Hah?You're looking for a fight, bastard?_" Growled Natsu angrily.

"_Hmmm ..._" Said the man, noticing the boy surrounded by enormous flames.

"_If you were to fight me, it would be unfair for you._"

"_What the?! Stop messing with meeeeeee!_" Natsu said, rushing against the man at full speed.

* * *

"_So ... Lucy._"The man started to say as he poured red wine into Lucy's glass. They were in the living room. If you could call it that. It was like the hall that was in the guild but without the large tables, and much more spacious.

"_Tell me a little about yourself._" The man went on, sitting down on the couch next to Lucy putting an arm behind her.

"_Well ... that I should ask you, sir._" Lucy said.

"_Oh?_" Exclaimed the man, surprised.

"_I'm writing a book, and I would like to write about you._" Said Lucy.

"_Oh my. Well I feel embarrassed to talk about me._"

"_Oh? Don't worry ... _"Said Lucy getting closer to him exposing the voluminous chest.

"_Mister. _"She finished, with a wink.

"_W-w-w-well ... I-I-I c-could start from when I-I was little. Hahahaha. _"The man said, blushing as he looked at her breast.

_Ugh! Hurry up guys! _Thought Lucy.

"_Happy! Put me down!_"Natsu yelled trying to shake off the cat.

"_Sorry Natsu, but Erza threatened me that she will cut my wings if you would have destroyed something..._ "Said Happy trembling with fear.

"_Tch ... I'll make him pay once I finish this mission! Okay Happy, I won't destroy anything. Put me down so I can look on this floor the jewel. _"Natsu said. Happy put him on the ground and Natsu immediately began to search. He heard some laughs coming from down the hallway.

_Lucy?_ He thought. Indeed he was right. They have left the door open, and Natsu could see from the gap that there was, what was going on inside. Lucy was nodding and laughing and occasionally drinking from the glass she was holding, while the man was talking all the time, staring at Lucy. Not in the eye though. Natsu noticed how the man was slowly getting closer to her.

_This son of a ...! _Natsu thought as he squeezed his fist, trying to not make any reckless moves.

_No! I must resist! I have to find the jewel and then I can smash, that bastard's face! _Natsu thought. He turned on the other side and when he was about to run a voice surprised him.

"_I. Found. You._" Said a male voice. Natsu turned to see who it was but the handle of a lance hit him in the face knocking him against the wall.

"_Argh!_" Natsu said, sliding down the wall.

"_It's cowardly to run away._" Said the man approaching him.

"_Tch! You're starting to get on my nerves, you know?_" Natsu said, standing up.

"_I'm sorry Happy, but I don't think I'll be able to control myself._" He said as flames flared up around his fists.

"_I intend to wipe the floor with that jerk's face. Kekeke_" Said that Natsu attacked the man several times hitting him with punches and kicks. It seemed that Natsu winning, when the man stopped a kick aimed at his face. Surprising Natsu.

"_This is Salamander's strength?_" He said wryly.

"_Sigh ... I'm disappointed._" Natsu snapped.

"_You will terribly regret, making me angry!._" Natsu said as he was putting more power in his foot.

_What an incredible strength! It's not like the one from before. _Thought the man.

"_Fire dragon's claw!_" Natsu destroyed the wall easily, knocking the man's face against it.

"_What the hell!?_" Screamed the man which was with Lucy, standing up.

_Natsu!?_ Lucy thought surprised.

"_Heh. That's all?Tch ... What a loser._" Natsu said, wiping the dust he had from his shoulders.

"_Natsu!_" Erza said as she entered from the door; then suddenly a part of the ceiling collapsed, and Gray, fell on the ground followed by Charle which was holding Wendy.

"_Oi! What happened?!_" Shouted Gray.

"_Who are these intruders?!_" Asked the angry man.

"_Who dares enter my palace!?_"

"_They are from fairy tail. Sir._" Said a voice suddenly. In less than a second that place was full of guards.

"_Natsu ..._" Lucy murmured.

_Why the hell do you have to always destroy everything?!_ Lucy thought as she facepalmed herself.

"_Even that girl over there is one of them! Sir._" Said another guard.

"_What!?_" Said the surprised man looking up at her.

"_Hah ... What a mess. Now my secret has been discovered …_" Lucy said vainly, as she stood up and took off her glove from her right hand. She tossed her hair behind her back so they could see her sign.

"_You!_" the man said, breaking the glass he was holding in his hand.

"_How dare you?! You will feel my rage-!_" But the man was surprised by what Lucy did and was unable to finish his sentence. She put her arms under her chest and squeezed strongly, making it stand out.

"_Hah... Too bad ….And to say that I was even so interested in you. Mister..._" She said shyly, winking again. Usually that tactic would not work, but this time Mirajane has ensured that she would feel more confident. Lucy followed all the steps that Mirajane had advised her, and it was working.

In addition to the man, she was able to draw the attention of most of the guards.

_Lucky!_ She thought.

"_Teheh. Misters? Do you want to see ….A magic trick?_" Lucy said erotically. All the men nodded repeatedly.

"_N-Natsu-san?_" Said Wendy, seeing Natsu covering his face with his hand to hide his redness and stared at Lucy surprised. Without realizing it, he too was nodding.

Lucy took from her left pocket some small red balls. What did she wanted to do with them?

"_Miiiister? Thehe, Are you ready?_" Lucy said while fooling around with the little balls. They all nodded.

_Hah. Fools!_ Lucy thought. She stepped back and threw the balls on ground which caused a huge fire.

"_Lucy!?_" Natsu said surprised. From that fire came out two Lucy.

"_Gemini let's go!_"

"_Yes!_" Replied her spirit. Lucy (the real one) called out Taurus and Gemini called, Scorpio. This was the only way for her to call 3 spirits, but it wasted a lot of energy more than half to be sure. If she had been able to call them on her own without Gemini's help, she would have use much less energy than what she was using at the time.

In a blink of an eye Taurus, Gemini and Scorpio got rid of most of the guards. Lucy was getting stronger and this reassured a little Natsu. No one would be able to get their hands on Lucy without getting beaten. However he immediately contradicted himself.

"_Aaaahhh!_" Lucy screamed in pain. She was taken by the arm by a huge man.

"_Lucy!_" Natsu yelled. He lunged at the man.

"_Fire dragon's fist!_" Natsu hit him at full power, sending him flying. He took Lucy in his arms and began to run towards the exit of that room.

"_Oi! N-nats-_"

"_You think of these guys! Lucy and I will go find the jewel!_" Yelled Natsu pissed.

"_We won't let you get away!_" Said a group of guards who were about to attack them.

"_Wind dragon's breath!_" Wendy Shouted, while putting herself between the guards and Natsu. A strong vortex of wind came out from her mouth and hit the guards, making them fly away easily.

"_I won't let you touch my friends neither!_" Wendy said confidently. She turned toward Natsu, who gave her a smirk. She returned it with a huge smile.

"_N-Natsu!?_" Lucy whispered surprise. He was running at an amazing speed. They were looking for, or rather Natsu was searching every room. Since he could not use his hands, as he held Lucy, he used his feet and unable to control himself, Natsu broke every door he met on his way. He was angry. Very angry.

He found a golden door. He did not think twice before taking a running start and from a few meters away he jumped into the air to make a turn on himself and kick the huge doors destroying them completely.

He finally found that damn room. Unfortunately he did not know what to do. Search for the jewel? But how? He did not even know how it was done, and to make matters worse that room was filled with jewels of all kinds.

"_Shit ..._" Natsu said. He was looking for a way to find that stupid jewel and leave for once that stupid place. As he was thinking he felt his ear, pulled and a voice shouted inside it.

"_Natsu! Put me doooown! Noooow!_" It was Lucy.

"_What the hell!?_" Natsu said, freeing himself from Lucy's grip. He looked at her with a confused and irritated look.

"_You're crushing me!_" Lucy screamed again. Natsu noticed a shade of pain on her face.

"_Shit! S-sorry, Lucy!_" Natsu said.

"_God .._" Lucy complained while she was laid on the ground.

"_Argh!_" came from Lucy's mouth. Somehow she rubbed against her left arm on which she had a huge purple bruise due to the crushing she has received before from that man. She was about to cry when she realized that Natsu was there. She bit her lip and hid her arm behind her back because she did not want show it to Natsu. but she failed.

Natsu saw the arm, and even too well. A supreme rage overwhelmed him.

"_... The... Arm ... Does it hurt you?_" Natsu asked slowly.

"_!_" Lucy was surprised, but she knew it would have been impossible to hide it from him.

"_N-no ..._" Lucy whispered scared trying not to make eye contact with Natsu.

"_Don't lie!_" He raised his voice grabbing her by the chin to look at her in the eye.

_Ah! Here they are again!_ Lucy thought terrified. they were the same eyes that she had seen that time in her house when she came from her mission, and they had the same intensity as that morning when she approached the gate. She stepped back frightened. She tried to open her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She was too scared to say anything.

"_Let me see it!_" Ordered Natsu reaching out his hand waiting for her hand. Lucy slowly shook her head and continued to step back. Unfortunately she tripped over something and fell on the ground. When she put her hands behind her to stop the fall, she cut her palm.

"_Ah!_" Lucy said, squeezing her eyes shut. When he saw the blood, Natsu threw himself on her and took her hand. Lucy looked at him surprised as he inspected her wound. Natsu raised his head and looked around searching for a rag or a cloth to stop the bleeding, and his eyes fell on Lucy's skirt.

"_W-w-w-what-!? N-Natsu!?_" She said, embarrassed, while Natsu tore her skirt. He tore off a piece large enough to tie it around Lucy's hand . He took her injured hand between his hands and placed it on his lips.

"_I'm sorry... Lucy. I swear that I will protect you from now on. No matter what. _" He said hurt.

"_Natsu ..._" Lucy said, feeling pain, when she saw Natsu so grieved. Suddenly there was a burst and Natsu covered Lucy with his body, to not let her be hurt by the flying stones.

"_Hahaha. I found you, I hope that you spent happily your last minutes of life, because now I'll crush 'ya like flies. Muahahaha_" Said the big man while entering into the room.

Natsu got to his feet and stood in front of Lucy, but he did not move. It was as if he was thinking about what to do.

_This is a situation of life and death and this guy is thinking about what to do!? _Thought Lucy.

"_Tch. Lucy!_ "Natsu said turning towards her. Lucy jolted when she heard her name.

"_If you're able to get up, run away from here. It's dangerous!_" He said, taking her by the arms.

"_N-no!_" Lucy refused.

"_No?_" Natsu asked surprised.

"_If I leave, then who will search for the jewel?_" Lucy asked.

"_No, Lucy! Forget about that shit! You must go away from here! Now-_" Natsu could not finish his sentence because he was sent flying against a wall.

"_Natsu!_" Lucy shouted worried.

"_Now, now, where were we? Oh yeah. I've been crushing your arm. Ahaha ...'Ya know... I don't like to leave jobs half way, I tend to finish them as soon as possible. Muahahaha_" Said the man approaching her.

"_Ugh!_" Lucy said terrified.

"_Sweet dreams, little girl._" Said the man, getting ready to throw her a fist. Lucy stood there, unable to move from dodging the punch that was about to receive, when suddenly Natsu appeared in front of her and took the punch in the face.

"_... N-Natsu ..._" Lucy whispered surprise.

"_Look for the jewel while I keep busy this bastard. If you don't find it, you will have to go away from here. got it ? As soon as possible!_" Natsu said.

Lucy looked at him surprised and then said:

"O_kay._" She had no time to lose. Lucy rose to her feet and went searching for jewel, when suddenly she heard an explosion behind her. She turned and found a huge hole in the floor. Natsu took away, that man, from there to protect her. Lucy felt relieved.

"_Lucy!_" she heard her name. She turned around and saw Happy.

"_Happy!_" She said relieved.

"_Happy! Do you remember how was the jewel?_"Asked Lucy as she quickly kneeled down waiting for the cat to approached her.

"_Hmmm ... It should be a ring with a rainbow stone, or with a fish stone._" Said the cat.

"_Something tells me that is certainly the first._" Lucy said doubtfully. Happy shrugged.

"_If we look for it in two, we will find it faster._" Lucy said, standing up.

"_Lucy! Be careful!_" Shouted the frightened cat suddenly, pointing behind her.

_What the-?! _Lucy thought as she turned to see what it was, and she saw the man from before with a sword raised in the air above his head. He tried to cut Lucy, but Happy was faster; he took Lucy and rose into the air.

_Thank goodness ..._ Lucy thought.

"_Thank you so much Happy, you are my savior!_" Lucy said, looking up at the cat.

"_Ehehe._" Happy chuckled satisfied.

"_Don't run away from me!_" Natsu yelled walking into the room with a flying kick that man was unable to dodge.

_Natsu ..._ Thought Lucy worried. But she had no time to think about him in that time. A strange mysterious light stole Lucy's attention.

"_Happy, over there!_" Lucy pointed at the hand of a statue that was in the room. On it there were many rings, but there was only one which shone brighter than all the others.

Happy, brought, Lucy at the statue to find the ring , where she soon found it. It was beautiful. But it was not hers. She knew that she had to bring it back to a person to whom this ring was very important; since that was her mission.

"_Natsu! I got it! Let's go!_"Lucy said at Natsu.

"_Okay!_" Natsu said.

"_I won't let you get away with a single jewel from this room-_"

"_Get the fuck out of my sight!_" Natsu yelled as he kicked him, sending him flying towards the statue and destroy it completely. Happy, put on the ground Lucy, which along with Natsu, ran toward Erza and the others.

"_Guys, we did it!_" Lucy yelled.

"_Lucy!_" Wendy said relieved.

"_Well. Let's get out of here without causing any other problems._" Erza said. They finally came out of the building when suddenly a strange force took Lucy by the leg.

"_Kyaaa!_" Lucy yelled.

"_Where do you think you're running away with my jewel!?_" Shouted a male voice.

_The man from the photo can use magic?!_ Lucy thought.

"_Luuuuucy!_" Natsu yelled as he changed his direction to run towards the man.

"_Fire dragon's breath!_" Natsu yelled as he breathed fire from his mouth towards him and Lucy.

"_Stupid, you may hurt Lucy!_" Said Erza surprise. But they did not know that, that was a diversion to distract the man. From the flames that he caused, Natsu came out and roared against him a vortex of flames. Unfortunately, the man let go of the grip.

_Oh, no!_ Lucy thought as she felt that she was falling. She squeezed her eyes tight, hoping that she would not smash against the ground.

"_Lucy!_" when she opened her eyes she was in Natsu's arms.

"_Natsu ..._" She said relieved.

"_Natsu! You stupid flaming head!_" Gray yelled from afar. Natsu and Lucy looked towards the exit and saw Gray's figure which was fidgeting in an uncontrollable manner.

"_You've literally again destroyed something important, you bastard! And the master will scold us again because of you!_" Continued to shout Gray.

"_Tch ..._" Natsu replied indifferently.

_He did not care if he had destroyed something "important", he only cared about Lucy. In one way or another he would have saved her._

_He wanted to be sure she was safe and sound._


	10. Chapter 10 Who's more important?

Natsu looked through the open door as Wendy bandaged Lucy's arm.

"_Ouch!_" Lucy said.

"_I-I'm s-sorry. H-hold on a little longer, please!_" Wendy said, rushing to finish.

"_Okay, it's done._" Wendy said, wiping her forehead.

"_Thank you, Wendy._" Lucy said smiling.

"_You're welcome. Hehe_" Wendy said happily. Natsu knocked on the door and said:

"_Can I come in?_" In a low voice. Wendy nodded and left the room. Natsu did not move from his position. He stood there, watching Lucy.

"_W-what are you looking at?_" Lucy said embarrassed.

"_The arm ... Does it hurt?_" Natsu asked laying eyes on her left arm.

_Eh? _Lucy thought.

"_Not so much. W-well ... I can say that now it doesn't hurt me anymore as before, thanks to Wendy._" Lucy said, while slightly touching it.

"_Hmmm ..._" Natsu said doubtfully.

"_W-well! Y-you too you're hurt! Come here._" Lucy said, changing the subject, and making him a sign to sit on the bed next to her.

"_Eh?_" Natsu said surprised. Lucy looked at him irritated.

"_N-n-n-no! L-look!I'm fine!_" Natsu said strongly punching his chest. Lucy did not give him any answer, she just raised an eyebrow.

_D-did she believe me?_ Natsu thought afraid. Lucy rose from the bed and approached him. When she was a few inches away from him, she put her hands on her hips and stared into his eyes. Natsu tried to back away, but there was the door behind him which blocked him. His heart began to beat faster.

_Fuck!. Don't blush, Natsu, don't blush!_ He thought, as he looked into Lucy's eyes involuntarily. Lucy grinned suddenly, Making Natsu jolt. She took him by the scarf and dragged him towards the bed, where she threw him on.

"_Natsu! Stand still!_" Lucy said while bandaged his head.

"_T-there's no need to do this! Believe me!_" Natsu said putting his hands in front of his face to not feel the pressure of Lucy's chest against his face.

"_No! How can you feel alright ?! Look, there's blood here! How can you still be alive when that monster hurt you so badly?!_"

"_What the !? I won in the end!_"

"_Oh yeah? Then how the hell did he suddenly popped out behind me, to kill me?_"

"_It's not my fault! That guy ran away when I was thrown against a wall!_"

"_Hah?You're So stupid._" Said Lucy, while shaking her head.

"_W-what did you say?_" Natsu said irritated.

"_You can't not even keep your enemies near you._" Said Lucy. Natsu glared at her.

"_So what? You're not even capable to save your own ass, alone._"

"_W-what did you say!?_" Lucy said surprised. She was angry and embarrassed at the same time.

"_Hah. I s-a-i-d that, you are so weak, that you have to be always protected by the other._" Natsu teased her.

_Y-you!_ Lucy thought. She could not believe that Natsu had told her weakness in front of her face as it was nothing. This irritated her very much, but she did not want to lose. She would have make him pay for it, and at that time she got the inspiration.

"_Hah. You're right._" Lucy said, pretending to have given up. Natsu grinned believing that he had won.

"_I am sooo weak that I have to be always saved. Luckily there was Happy. You know.. he's my savior._" Said Lucy tightening firmly the band around Natsu's head to close it up.

_What?_ Natsu thought surprised.

"_If Happy was a human now I would have gone to him and asked him to protect me for the rest of my life. As a knight. No wait. How stupid of me. Although he's cat I can still ask him._" Lucy said grinning falsely.

"_Even, cats understand others feelings better than some people._" She said, looking disgusted at Natsu, while closing the first aid kit.

"_Now I'm going to tell Happy that he has become the most important person of all for me, and I owe him my life._" Lucy said. She ignored Natsu and turned around to leave, but Natsu took her by the waist with one arm and squeezed her to himself. He looked as if he had been insulted by that last comment. Lucy was just joking with him. Why was he so angry?

"_N-nats-_"

"_Happy ... Has become the most important person for you?_" Natsu asked as he looked angry at her. It was as if he wanted to set her on fire.

"_W-what are y-you sayin-"_

"_Happy is more important than me?_" Natsu raised his voice. The grip was growing stronger.

What did he mean by Happy more important than him? Happy and Natsu were important in the same way. She didn't preferred no one more than the other. She thought.

"_Answer me._" Ordered Natsu seriously.

"…._N-Natsu, I-I ... H-Happy is as important as y-you._" She said, frightened. Natsu did not like that answer. Lucy could see it. He wanted more. He wanted to hear that he was more important than anyone else, but what he received was a miserable comparison.

Outside Lucy was scared, but inside she felt pain, knowing that she hurt Natsu, because of a joke. She put her arms around his neck. In other words, she hugged him,as she rose on her tips of her feet and approached his ear.

"_I-I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. It was only a joke. You are very important to me._" Natsu was stunned. A strong blow was the sudden embrace, but an even stronger were the words whispered in his ear. That was a combo that made his blood burn in his veins.

The grip lightened, Lucy could feel it.

"_Guys, we gotta go!_" Erza yelled from downstairs. Lucy let go of the grip and walked away slowly.

"_Let's go._" She said, smiling sweetly. She turned around on her heel and left the room. Natsu was still paralyzed. He felt like he was still hugging Lucy. He was not able to think or do anything. When suddenly a thrill ran down his spine. He remembered he had to get downstairs.

_But how would he face the others in those conditions? With which expression he would look at Lucy? What would he have said if they would have asked him what had happened in that room?_ Wondered Natsu. But all of those were lies. Lies to cover up the fact that he was insanely Happy. His heart was bursting inside his chest.

"_Here you go, your ring._" Erza said as she gave the ring to an old woman.

"_Thank you very much, for bringing back the ring._" Said a woman, no more than 30 years.

"_You're welcome._" Said Gray.

"_Do you think, the master will be angry with us, Lucy?_" Wendy asked timidly.

"_Eh? Yeah ... N-no wait! I hope not!_" Lucy said, waking up from the small trance in which she was.

"_It's not our fault, Wendy._" Charle said.

"_Indeed. It's that stupid flaming head's fault-!_" an unexpectedly shoe struck Gray's face stopping him from talking

"_Oh? Sorry I thought I had seen a stupid person._" Natsu said.

"_What did you say?! Perhaps your brain flown away when you were rubbed against the walls? Well then this would explain why you're not capable of thinking. You ignorant bastard._" Gray said, before taking Natsu for his clothes.

"_Haaaah?! What did you sa-_"

"_Gray! Natsu! Will you stop it for a good time!_" Yelled Erza, while glaring at them. The two boys sat down frightened by the girl.

"_A-aye sir!_" they said at the same time. Some sudden laughs exploded in the air, which cheered the mood. Luckily, everything ended well.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy finally arrived in Magnolia. Taking off her heels was a great feeling for Lucy.

"_Why do you wear heels if they hurt you?_" Natsu asked as he lay down on the bed.

"_What makes you think that wearing high heels hurts me?_" Lucy asked irritated.

"_Hmmm ... I don't know._"

_Well, if you do not know then don't ask stupid questions..._ Lucy thought.

"_Lucy, I'm hungry._" Said Happy.

"_Then eat a fish._" Lucy said coldly.

"_I don't have it._"

"_How come you don't have it? You always go around with a lot of fishes!_" Said Lucy surprised.

"_I've ate them all while we were in the train._" Explained Happy. Lucy facepalmed herself.

"_Then, go to the guild and get Mirajane to give something._" Lucy said insensibly to the cat.

"_It will be, definitely closed at this time._"

"_Then go eat at your home!_" Lucy said pointing to the door.

"_Lucy is evil! Natsu! Lucy doesn't want to give me something to eat do something!_" Said the cat while pulling him by the sleeve. Natsu looked at the cat, then at Lucy.

"_Aww, come on! You won't die if you do a small thing like this._" Natsu said with pleading eyes. Lucy felt struck by a strange tingling in his heart.

"_All right, all right! But afterwards I want you out of here!_" Lucy said giving up.

"_Aye sir!_" Said Natsu and Happy at the same time, grinning. As she entered the kitchen Lucy heard Natsu say:

"_I'm hungry too._"

"_Okay, okay..._" Said Lucy understanding his intentions. She put on her apron, and opened the refrigerator.

"_What do you want to eat?_" Lucy said aloud.

"_Fish!_"

"_Hmmmm ...Pork cutlet... With rice._" Natsu said with a gasping voice.

_Breathless voice?_ Lucy thought. She turned to face the door and saw slightly Natsu's hair going up and down. He was making push-ups.

_Ah! Well, that explains everything. That guy never gets tired eh? _Lucy thought, as she shook her head happily. Natsu on the other side heard the sound of the pan which was put on the stove and slowly the smell of meat. He stood up and approached the threshold of the door to lean on it with his arms crossed on his chest.

He looked at Lucy, which was humming while she cooked, she was not that great at cooking in comparison with Mirajane but if he had to choose he would have always choose Lucy. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail leaving the neck uncovered. Natsu stared at that point.

Suddenly his body moved from his potion and began to slowly move closer to Lucy. It was as if something had possessed him. When he was right behind her, he raised his arms to embrace something. He wanted to hug her.

_Oh no!_ Natsu thought waking up from the trance into which he had entered. Immediately he took his hands away and put them behind his back.

_What the hell?! What was I going to do!_ Thought Natsu surprised. Lucy was not yet aware of his presence, fortunately._ That situation was dangerous. He had to go away from there and soon._ Natsu thought in panic.

"_Aahh! Natsu!_" Lucy screamed scared , startling the boy.

"_God, at least say you were behind me! Don't scare me like that!_" Lucy said, putting a hand on her chest, while breathing a sigh of relief.

"_Can I use the bathroom?_" Lied Natsu embarrassed.

"_The bathroom? Certainly. Why do you have to ask me? I'll call you when I'm done._"Lucy said, pointing to the bathroom.

"_Thank you ..._" Having said that, Natsu went to the bathroom and locked himself in. He dropped on him cool water to calm himself down.

_What was I going to do ... _Natsu thought. He was in the shower in Lucy's bathroom.

_Lucy's...Bathroom ... Argh!_ For how much he wanted to stop thinking all the most perverted fantasies came to his mind.

_God ... why is this happening to me?! _Thought Natsu, while scattering his hair desperately.

*_You like her, do not you? _* Happy's words, appeared in his mind.

"_Fuuuuuck!_" Said Natsu punching the wall, risking to destroy it.

"_Natsu!?_" Natsu jumped when he heard Lucy's voice on the other side of the door.

"_What happened? Are you okay?_" Lucy asked worriedly.

"_Y-yes, I-I'm fine!_" Natsu lied.

"_Hmmm ... Then you should have answer before, it's quite a while since I''m calling you!_" Lucy was calling him for quite a while? He had entered so much into his thoughts that he had not noticed that Lucy was calling him.

"_Come on, get out of the bathroom that food is getting cold._" Lucy said.

"_O-ok. I'm getting out now._" Natsu could hear Lucy's footsteps, walk away.

"_Aaah!_" Lucy shouted suddenly.

"_Lucy!_" Natsu jumped from the tub, grabbed a towel and opened the door with a kick.

"_Happy! I told you, to not start eating!_" Lucy shouted angry, while putting her hands on her hips.

"_But I'm hungry!_" Said the cat whining.

_Hah, so it was just Happy. How stupid._ Natsu thought.

"_Kyaaaaa!_" Lucy screamed as she covered her eyes and turned around to give her back to Natsu.

"_Huh?_" Natsu asked naively.

"_N-Natsuuu! Put on some cloooothes!_"

_Eh?_ Natsu thought. He looked in the mirror that was next to her bed. He was wet from head to toe and the small towel he had brought with him, he kept it just above his lower parts.

_... Oh... Shiiiit!_ Natsu thought while blushing. Lucy threw on him her apron. She did not have the courage to look at him in the face.

"_P-put on that!_" Natsu could see Lucy's ears flushed. He was sure she was even more embarrassed than him.

"_H-have you finished?_" Lucy asked embarrassed.

"_Y-yes._" Natsu said. Lucy looked with corner of the eye, if he really did what he said.

"_…..Y-your clothes?_"

"_T-they are wet .._" Natsu answered. Lucy sighed.

"_Wait here, I'll go see if I can find a bigger towel._" Lucy said, while going towards the closet, looking at the ground when she passed close to Natsu. she took the biggest she had and gave it to him.

"_T-thank you ..._" Natsu said. Lucy just nodded while looking somewhere else. Natsu took off her apron, to wear the big towel.

"_I-I'm done._" Lucy looked at him. Luckily she had found a large towel.

"_Do you still want to eat?_" Natsu asked. Lucy sighed again and said:

"_Yes. Let's eat._" During the dinner there was an awkward silence. The two guys were too embarrassed to be able to speak. Lucy finished first, followed immediately by Natsu.

"_T-thanks for the food._" Natsu said shyly. Lucy just nodded.

"…._I'm going to see if your clothes are dry._" Lucy rose from the chair and went towards the bathroom. Natsu waited that Lucy shut the bathroom door in order to scatter his hair desperately.

_Shit! Now I've done it!_ He thought. Between the strands of hair that covered his eyes, he looked at Happy sleeping on the bed.

Hah ... How I wish be Happy now. Natsu thought. Lucy opened the bathroom door and Natsu stood straight away.

"_T-they have dried._" Lucy said shyly.

"_A-all right_." Said that, Natsu rose from his chair and went towards the bathroom. When he passed by Lucy, he saw that she immediately changed her head's direction to not see him in the face. Lucy headed silently toward the armchair where sank in, staring blankly into the space.

After a couple of minutes Natsu came out with his clothes on.

"_N-now I'm going._" He said as he took his backpack and Happy in the arms, while looking at the girl who had her back towards him. Lucy did not move even a finger. She seemed to not even breathe. Lucy waited for Natsu to get out of her house to breathe again. That day was full of unexpected things.

_I think ….Natsu is starting to act strangely around me .. _Lucy thought. She felt her heart beating wildly in her chest, and her face burn. She brought her knees to her chest and put her face in her hands.

_It was normal for her to see Natsu half naked. But only the upper part, not the whole body!_


	11. Chapter 11 You forgot, haven't you?

Natsu finally arrived home. He placed the cat on the bed and slowly walked over to the couch where he collapsed powerless over it. He was staring into the space as if his spirit had left his body. When suddenly his cheeks slowly flushed.

"_...Ah ..._" Natsu said as he placed one hand over his face. He made a huge mistake, which destroyed his dignity in a second.

_Maybe it's better if I don't go to the guild tomorrow ... I ...don't feel so good ... _Natsu thought. He got up from the couch with fatigue and threw himself on the bed next to Happy. He hoped that sleep would have brought him away, from that embarrassing reality.

But it did not.

He was not able to sleep. If he was awake, images of what had happened before kept coming up in his mind, and if he closed his eyes, he dreamed wild fantasies about Lucy. It was a torture which never ended. It was worse than being striked by Laxus's lightning, again and over again.

So in the end, Natsu stayed up all night, closing and opening his eyes, before fantasies went on the wrong path and images of what happened before appeared.

Days passed, and there were no traces of Natsu. When people went to Lucy, to ask her about Natsu, she first blushed and then ran away without saying anything. It was impossible to get news of Natsu, from Lucy.

"_Lucy, wait!_" Elfman said trying to stop the girl from running away, another time. But he could not do it.

"_Oi, oi, oi, here she goes running away again._" Cana said, following Lucy ,which was leaving the guild, with her eyes.

"_What could have happened between those two?_" Elfman said, scratching his head.

"_Heh. I think I understand what happened._" Cana said, drinking a glass of alcohol.

"_Huh?_" Elfman said confused. Cana gestured for him to approach her and he obeyed. She whispered some words into his ear and Elfman immediately blushed.

"_M-m-m-m-maaan!_" Shouted Elfman clenching his fists, before running away.

"_Cana! What did you tell him?_" Mirajane said, while putting her hands on her hips.

"_Tehehehe. The children these days! They never know how to have fun!_" Cana said grinning.

"_Cana, you talk like an old man. Ehehe..._" Said Macao sitting on the chair next to her.

"_Hah?_" Answered Cana rudely. Mirajane shook her head.

"_Happy, could you go to see how is Natsu?_" Mirajane asked the cat, who was on the bench.

"_Aye sir!_" Happy said before flying away.

"_Natsuuuu!_" Happy said as he shook the boy which was sleeping in the bed.

"_What do you want Happy? Go away, I want to sleep._" He said annoyed, while turning on the opposite direction from the cat.

"_Natsuuu .._" Said Happy flying away.

"_Everyone at the guild are worried about you!_" Natsu opened one eye and looked Happy.

"_So what?_" He said coldly.

"_You find it hard to say, that I'm sick?_" Natsu said closing the eye again. Happy looked at him surprised.

"_But Natsu isn't sick!_" Said Happy.

"_Lie._"

"_Huh?_"

"_Just lie about the fact that I'm sick. You don't have to worry because all of them will believe whatever you say._" The cat did not know why, but he felt insulted by what he said.

"_Well I don't care anymore what will happen to you!. A-a-and even Lucy! She doesn't want to know anything about you, either!_" Said the angry cat. Natsu's eyes widened surprised.

"_I hope you don't wake you up anymore! Stupid! Stupid Natsu!_" Said the cat running away.

"_What the!?_" Natsu said irritated as he sat up. What does he mean by Lucy doesn't want to know anything about him?

"_Tch ..._" Natsu said, punching angrily the pillow. He took it and put it over his head before collapsing faced down on the bed.

_So what? If she did not want to know anything about him, it was her business. _Natsu thought. But even if he seemed irritated, he actually felt a little sad. The fact that Lucy, her best friend and her teammate did not cared if he was sick, hurt him. He went back to sleep ignoring the strange pain that pinched his heart. But not soon he was awakened by some strong knocks on the door. Natsu got up immediately thinking it was Lucy but a smell that disgusted him a lot, came into his nostrils. It was Gray.

"_Oi, Natsu, are you home?_" He said knocking the door without interruption.

_God ..._ Natsu thought Natsu falling back, hiding under the covers. He decided to pretend that he was not home. He did not want to see anyone (Except for a person of course, which he expected she would come to see him), and especially if it was Gray. Suddenly he heard the door fall, causing a great noise. Gray broke it with a strong kick.

"_Oh? Then you __**were**__ at home_." Gray said smirking.

"_What the hell?! You broke my door!_"

"_Hmm? Oh well, a guy like you doesn't need doors._" Said Gray stepping on the door shamelessly to enter into Natsu's house.

"_B-bastar-_"

"_I don't intend to fight you today._" Said Gray glaring at Natsu. He approached the bed and stood still in front of it for a few seconds.

"_Sigh ... You're not able to hide your emotions at all eh?_" He said, shaking his head.

"_What ...did you say?_"

"_You thought that I wouldn't have noticed it?_" Gray said, raising an eyebrow.

"_A-about what?_" Natsu asked stupidly. Gray looked around at Natsu's house.

"_This place really sucks... Wow, it's really true that a room reflects the personality of those who live in it._"

"_Oi! I asked you a-!_" Gray suddenly looked at him and said:

"_I can't talk about that thing in this pigsty. Come._" Having said that, Gray took Natsu for the scarf and dragged him out of his house.

"_O-oi! Bastard you're choking me! Where the hell are you taking me! _" Natsu asked irritated.

"_I'm hungry._ "

"_So what?! Go eat alone! Let me go!_" They stopped in front of a restaurant.

-_Give your dreams a try_- Was the name of that restaurant. They entered inside it, and Natsu immediately felt disgusted by what he saw. There were couples everywhere and they were even flirting. Natsu stepped back with a disgusted face.

"_E-eeww! Gray I'm not into these things-_"

"_**You're wrong, idiot! **_"Gray yelled embarrassed.

"_God, I knew that you were stupid, but not so much! _" He insulted him, facepalming his face. Gray, pointed at the end of the room where there was a huge crystal door leading to a terrace which was built on a river. They set at a table near the river.

"_This place is just an ordinary restaurant. It's just that, there many couples that are frequenting it._ "Gray explained, while taking off his shirt. Natsu looked at him annoyed, but he knew that even though he had told him to put his clothes on, that asshole would have stripped again.

"_What can I bring you? _"Asked the waiter.

"_An ice cream with: strawberry, melon, vanilla, cream, raspberry, pistachio, stracciatella, grapes, lemon, mango, banana, peach and ... Hmm ..._" Gray said, looking at the menu on the desserts's list.

"_No chocolate, eh?_" Natsu said ironically, crossing his arms over his chest. Gray looked disturbed.

"_Do you also want chocolate, Sir?_"

"_... Tch. Yeah. But a little bit._" Gray said, handing the menu to the waiter, which turned towards Natsu to take also his order, but he made a sign that he did not want anything.

"_So what? Do you want to tell me yes or no, why have you brought me in this ...Strange... Place._"

"_Hmmm. Can't you understand it?_" Natsu began to lose his temper.

"_Lucy._" said Gray.

"_The day after tomorrow is her birthday. You forgot it, haven't you?_" Said Gray crossing his fingers on the table under his nose. Natsu looked at him stunned.

"_What the hell are you saying?! Lucy's birthday is in a week._" Natsu said looking at him in disbelief.

"_Sigh ... Waiter. What day is today?_" Gray said, motioning to the waiter from before, to hurry up and get to their table.

"_Here you go, your ice cream. Now is June 29, Sir._" The waiter said before leaving. Fuck, he had forgotten. He was so worried about what had happened a week ago that he had completely forgotten that her birthday was coming.

_Oh shit! And now what am I going to do?!_ Natsu thought.

"_Stop worrying, asshole. You're so easy to read when it's all about Lucy._" Gray said eating the ice cream. Natsu looked at him with a surprised face.

"_You ... You like Lucy, don't you?_" Gray said smirking.

"_N-n-n-no! W-what the hell are you saying! L-Lucy is just a friend!_"

"_Hmmm ... Then you wouldn't mind if I make her mine?_" Gray asked seriously, looking into his eyes. Natsu grabbed him by the necklace and pulled him towards his face strongly. He looked into his eyes pissed off and said threateningly:

"_Just try to get closer to Lucy, and I will make so, that today is your last day._"

"_O-oi! Calm down! I was just joking!_" Gray said pushing, Natsu away from him.

"_God, you're so in love with that girl that you don't even notice it!_"

"_Eh? ... In love ...With her? No! I've already said that I don't like Lucy! how the hell I am supposed to tell you!?_" One thing said the words that came from his mouth, and another thing did his body. Anyone who would had seen him would have said that he was as red as a tomato.

"_Sigh ... Oh well, I did my job here._"

"_To take me to this stupid place? Wow, and who is the idiot who asked you to do it?_" Gray glared at him.

"_Mirajane._" He said slowly. He picked up his shirt and was about to leave, when suddenly he was taken by the shoulder by a hand.

"_W-wait ..._" Natsu said.

"_What the hell do you want?_" Natsu looked towards the river blushing.

"_O-o-oi! I'm not ga-_"

"_**You're wrong!**_" Natsu shouted angrily.

"_I-I just.. w-wanted to ask you for advice o-on how to t-treat a girl ..._" Gray was shocked. He, Natsu, had asked him for advice on how to treat a girl. To him, Gray, his worst enemy.

"_... P-please .._"

"_Grrr...! Okay, okay! But stop being so gay! God! and remove this shitty hand!_" He said before slapping Natsu's hand away and sat down at the table again.

"_So. Tell me._" Gray said, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting to get an answer as soon as possible. Natsu sat on the chair but remained silent.

"_Are you going to speak-_" Natsu's stomach grumbled all of a sudden, making him blush embarrassed.

"_Argh! Waiter! Bring us the menu again!_" Shouted Gray.

"_Thank you! Gray you're a good guy after all... Mmmrghdks ... Oh god this meat is so delicious! You sure you don't want some?_" Natsu said, spitting in his face bits of food, while he was shamelessly stuffing himself with loads of food.

"_No. It's enough for me to just look at you, that I already feel like throwing up._"

"_Woooah ... What an asshole.. ..._"

"_What did you say!?_" Gray said feeling insulted.

"_Tell me._ " He said again, when Natsu finished eating.

"_Eh? You're the one who needs to talk! _" Natsu said confused.

"_Sigh ... If you don't ask me any questions how can I give you some advice, flaming head._" He was right. Natsu thought for a second about what to say and finally came up with a question:

"_What do girls want from a guy?_" Natsu asked. That question from him, Gray would have never expected.

"_W-well, let's say that they want love, money, jewels, gifts in other words, everything that you wouldn't do._"

"_Hah?_" Natsu said, feeling strangely offended.

"_Stupid, the characteristics vary from woman to woman, to understand what she wants from a guy, you have to know her in detail._"

"_To know her in detail?_"

"_Yeah, such as what she says in certain situations, what she thinks, how she moves or at what she looks, blah blah blah... Oh well, you must know all this shit._"

"_...Ah ... Ah!_" Natsu said, standing up suddenly, startling Gray.

"_What the-_"

"_Thank you very much! I knew that you were an expert in these things. Eheh_" Natsu grinned.

"_Eh? What the hell are you saying!?_" Gray said confused. Natsu smirked. He put his hands on the table and approached Gray.

"_Juvia... You like her too, don't cha?_"

"_w-w-w-what the hell!?_" Gray said blushing.

"_Anyway, thank you very much, exhibitionist! Now I gotta run, see you!_" Having said that, Natsu ran away from there, leaving Gray open-mouthed.

"_Sir, the bill._" Said the waiter. When Gray saw the bill he became as white as a dead man. Sincerely speaking Natsu took advantage of the situation to eat a lot of things than he usually would have.

_I have to go to Lucy._ Natsu thought. Lucy was getting ready to go to the grocery store and look around a bit the shops, when Natsu came flying through the door yelling his name.

"_Luuuuuucy!_" Lucy was shocked to see that man suddenly appear in her house.

"_God, Natsuu! Knock on the door at least! I think it's the fiftieth time, that I have told you!_"

_Knock on the door, got it_. Natsu noted in his mind.

"_Sigh ... C-come on, g-get out I have to go ..._" Lucy said, starting to feel embarrassed.

"_Where are you going?_"

"_I have to go to the grocery store and I want to look around the town._"

"_I'm coming too!_"

"_No!_" Lucy denied immediately.

"_Ehh!? Why not?_"

"_Don't you remember what you did last time?_" Lucy said, irritated. Now that he thought about it, the last time he accompanied Lucy to do shopping, he suddenly ran away.

"_Ah! B-but this time I won't run away! I promise!_"

"No!"

"_Cooome on! Please!_"

"_No!I said no-_" said Lucy as she turned around on her heels to go away, when she felt taken by the wrist. Lucy turned to look at him when a strange feeling struck her heart. Natsu was looking at her with those puppies eyes of his, at which she could never say no, and Natsu knew that with that move he would have won for sure.

"N-n-n-n-" Lucy was still trying to deny.

"_Argh! Okay! Okay! You can come!_" Lucy said defeat. They were shopping at the market when:

"_Ah!_" Lucy said.

"_What is it?_" Natsu said, turning around immediately in the direction that Lucy was watching.

"_Pfff! look!_" Pointed Lucy. She picked up a blue plush that looked very much like Happy.

"_Hahah!You're right!It's Happy!_" Natsu said getting closer to see it better.

"_Right?_" Grinned Lucy.

"_Do you like stuffed animals, Lucy?_" Natsu asked.

"_Hmmm ... Not that I like them,... But I don't mind the small ones that you can put on the bed as a decoration._" Lucy said to Natsu, while putting back the stuffed animal.

_Small plushes, eh?_ Natsu thought. After they bought some groceries, they passed by a flower shop and Natsu stopped suddenly.

"_Lucy, what kind of flowers do you like?_" Natsu asked, pointing at the flower shop. Lucy looked at him confused.

"_I-I mean in general._" Natsu said, hoping that she did not understand the real reason why he asked that question.

"_Flowers huh? ... Hmmm ... Well, I like vanillas-_" She remembered that bed of flowers which she had dreamed about.

"_But, I remember I saw some really beautiful pink and blue flowers! However I don't know what they're called ..._" Lucy said a little disappointed.

"_Blue and pink flowers?_"

"_Yes. I have dreamed them before I would really like to see them again... even though they were in a cave..._"

"..._Ah ..._" Natsu said, nodding.

"_Hmmm ... why do you want to know what kind of flowers I like?_" Lucy said curious.

"_Eh?! N-no!You are wrong!It's because I want to give some flowers t-to ...Mirajane! Yeah! W-well .. I. ..No ... Yes .. It's just that-_" Natsu was starting to panic.

"Okay, okay! Gosh, there is no need to get so worked up!" Lucy said, beckoning him to follow her. Natsu looked again at the flower shop before reaching Lucy.

_Blue and pink flowers ... I hope that she didn't notice ... _Natsu thought.

_There was no need to get so upset! I was just a little curious ..._ Lucy thought irritated. As she walked down the street, she gave some quick glances at some shop windows, when she saw something that surprised her.

"_Ah, isn't that the ring that we took from that crazy man to give it to the poor family a week ago?_" She said to Natsu, pointing to a small ring in the center of a window.

"_Hmmm? Oh yeah, you're right! Maybe they sold it to get some money._" Lucy approached the window to see the price.

"_Oh my god! 500,000 jewels!?_"

"_Wow._" Natsu said. He was less surprised Lucy.

"_It can also be small, but that thing it's very expensive. _"Natsu said, seeing Lucy nodding. She sighed and said defeated:

"_Let's go._ " Natsu looked again at the window before reaching Lucy. They arrived at Lucy's house. Lucy held open the door so that Natsu could enter, but he did not enter.

"_You aren't comming in?_" Lucy asked curiously.

"_No. I have to go to the guild. I-I must ask something to Mirajane. See ya!_" Having said that, Lucy did not have time to ask him another question that Natsu was already gone.

_Why is it always Mirajane? Mirajane here, Mirajane there ...About me ... He never thinks?_ Wondered Lucy.

_He never thinks of me!? What the hell's going through your mind Lucy!? He's just a friend! ... Just... A friend ... Argh! Calm down! Calm down and think about other things!_ Lucy thought before closing the door behind her. She felt so alone and sad.

_A strange feeling of ... Pain? Hatred? Anger? _She did not know how to describe, was growing inside her, and she felt really uncomfortable.

"_What the hell is this feeling?!_"


	12. Chapter 12 The truth

**Author's note:** I'm sorry guys for the late update, I got sick (and I still am) and I couldn't do really much... well I hope you still enjoy reading my story. But I think that you will like a lot what will happen in the next chapter, when... ;)

* * *

"_Oi, Mirajane!_" Natsu yelled.

"_Yes?_" Mirajane replied calmly.

"_Pant... You ...Know ... Pant ... Something about pink and blue flowers growing in a cave...Pant..?_" Natsu asked breathlessly as he sat down on the chair.

"_Pink and blue flowers that grow in a cave? ... Hmmm ..._" Mirajane thought for a long time until she remembered.

"_Oh yeah, the cave of destiny!_"

"_Cave of destiny?_" Natsu asked looking at her doubtfully. Mirajane smiled.

"_They say that inside that cave, a princess slept on a bed made of legendary pink and blue flowers._" Natsu first looked at her stupidly and then burst into a huge laughter.

"_Ahahahaha. Mirajane ahahaha oh my god! This was a good one! I almost fell for it._"

"_Ehehe, but I wasn't joking at all._" Mirajane said smiling. Natsu stopped laughing and looked at her surprised.

"_The story tells that a princess was going to visit her parents, but was stopped by an ambush. The ambush was made by a dragon who kidnapped her and took her to that cave. When she woke up the princess found herself in front of a young boy who was madly in love with her. Unfortunately the Princess was very frightened and tried to escape from there in every way, but the boy wouldn't let her go that easily. In the course of the time, the princess began to understand the boy and without realizing she fell in love with him, and after that, they lived happily ever after._ " Mirajane Explained.

"_It is said that in the depths of the cave there is a room covered with gold, and the two lovers are depicted on the walls, but no one was able to find it._" Mirajane told him. Natsu looked at her as if he had not believed a single word of what she said.

"_If you don't believe her, go find the cave._" Said a male voice. It was Elfman.

"_Like a man!_" He finished, squeezing his fist. Natsu thought about it for a while and then rose from his chair. He decided.

"_Where is this cave?_" Natsu asked to Mirajane.

"_In the village of Moira._"

"_Ok. Happy?_" Natsu yelled looking for his cat. but the cat did not answer at his call. He was still angry with him.

"_Happy! There you are. Come! We have to go._" Natsu said, but the cat looked away ignoring the boy.

_Ah!_ Natsu remembered.

"_Ah. Sorry happy! I forgot! I didn't want to say those things!_" Natsu said joining his hands over his forehead. The cat turned towards him and said doubtfully:

"_Are you serious?_" Natsu nodded.

"_Hah. Well, I don't believe you._"

"_Eh? Cooome on, I'll give you ... I'll give you fishes, yeah!_"

"S_eriously?!_" Said the cat excited, standing up.

"_Yes, and I'll give you how many you want, but now we have to go!_" Natsu said, motioning to follow him.

"_Aye, sir!_" The cat said moving away from Charle to reach Natsu.

"_Natsu, where are we going?_"

"_In the village of Moira._"

"_To do what?_" Happy asked curious.

"_To pick some flowers._" Natsu said grinning.

"_Sister, what goes through Natsu's mind?_" Elfman asked confused, to Mirajane.

"_Hmmmm ... Love, dear brother, it's love._" Mirajane said as she watched, Natsu leave the guild with a monstrous speed.

* * *

"_I swear that I will never again ride trains!Ugh!_" Natsu said as he kept his mouth covered by his hand, to not throw up.

"_You say this every time, Natsu._" Happy said. They finally arrived at the village of Moira. It was a very small village, almost non-existent on the map. Natsu walked over to one of the residents and said:

"_Sorry, do you know where is the cave of destiny?_" The man turned around, and he looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"_D-d-d-d-_" He repeated shaking.

"_D, what?_" Natsu asked confused.

"_Draaaaaagon!_" Cried out loud the frightened man. Suddenly all the people looked at them and whispered some words between them.

"O-oi don't scream! All the people are watching us!" Natsu said, embarrassed. The man ran away and so did all the people around him.

"_Natsu, managed to make everyone escape from here, now we will never find the cave._" happy said sadly.

"_I-it's not true! They ran away alone._" Natsu said annoyed. Natsu felt his coat pull. It was a little boy. By the look, you could say the same age as Wendy.

"_A-are you looking for the cave Mr. Dragon?_" The boy asked timidly.

"_Oh!You know where it is?!_" Natsu asked excitedly. The boy nodded and pointed at the top of a mountain hidden by the fog. Natsu turned towards it, and saw that there was a hole just below the fog.

"_Woah!You're right! thank you very much kid-!_" Natsu said happily as he turned back towards the boy. But he was gone.

"_The boy is gone natsu! He was a ghost!_" Happy said terrified.

"_D-d-don't be silly! G-ghosts don't exist, Happy! Ahahha. C-come on._" Natsu said, with his head held high but with trembling legs. They walked toward the mountain until they reached the foot of it.

"_Happy!_" Natsu said with a smirk.

"_Aye sir!_" Said the cat returning the same smile. A pair of wings opened behind Happy's back. The cat took natsu and flew toward the hole. Natsu went inside but he could not see anything because of the darkness.

"_Ehehe_" Natsu chuckled while huge flames materialized around him. Now the cave was illuminated by his flames.

"_Come on, Happy._" Natsu said, motioning with his head to follow him. They were forwarding into the cave in search of the flower bed, unknown of what would happen to them.

* * *

Her body and her mind were no longer together. Her mind was wandering in her fantasies. She was curious to know what Natsu wanted to know from Mirajane.

_Ah! He can't be in love with Mirajane? Can't he !? _ Lucy thought, suddenly bowing forward. It's true that Mirajane was a beautiful young girl, and that no one could ever say "no" to her, but it was practically impossible to ask her to go out, because of his younger brother that was always around her.

_Natsu and Mirajane ... Heh ... _Lucy thought as he sat back in the armchair and sighed as she slid out of it.

_They would make a better couple...Than me and natsu ... _ It hurt her but she had to accepted that reality. Natsu saw her only as a friend.

_What does she have that I don't have?_ Lucy wondered.

_Why can't it be me? Why he can't see me as he sees Mirajane!? _Tears slid down her cheeks, but she ignored that feeling. She was still in her thoughts when suddenly she heard someone knock on the door. It was wendy.

"_Wendy? Why are you here?_" Lucy asked while pouring the tea into her cup.

"_M-Mirajane asked me to come and see how you are, since today you didn't come to the guild..._" Wendy said. Lucy stopped from pouring the tea when she heard Mirajane's name.

_Oh? Now she's also trying to control me to see what I do?_ Lucy thought irritated.

"_Oooh? Mirajane? How nice of her._" She said sarcastically. Wendy looked at her a bit confused as she walked away to go get the honey. She slammed the honey on the table and sat down. She crossed her arms over her chest and stood there, in front of wendy without moving a muscle. It seemed that she was lost in her thoughts again .

"_I'm s-sorry .._" Wendy said sadly.

"_Huh?_" Lucy said waking up from his trance.

"_M-maybe it was better if I wasn't here to annoy you...Sniff..._" She said, as she was about to cry.

_Wendy ..._ Lucy thought.

"_Wendy...It's not your fault ... Sigh ... It's just that today is not the day for me. Just wait a couple of seconds and everything will pass._" Lucy said, stroking her head.

"_Seriously?_" Wendy said doubtfully.

"_Of course!_" Lucy replied with a wink. Wendy was relieved, and Lucy could see that.

"_Ummm..._" Wendy began to speak.

"_H-how is going between y-you and Natsu?_" She asked, blushing.

"_Huh?_" lucy said stupidly.

"_Between me ….And Natsu?... Nonono! Y-you're wron-_" Lucy immediately imagined, herself and natsu walk down the street hand in hand and act like sweethearts. Her face blushed quickly.

"_You're wrooooong!_" lucy shouted, rising to her feet, knocking down her chair. She was making deep sighs to calm herself down while putting her hands on her cheeks which were burning.

_I can't believe it! It's the second time that I dream silly illusions about myself and natsu! No! This time, I won't be fooled by my mind! _She thought.

_Natsu doesn't feel anything for me and I don't feel anything for him! A-above all, he isn't even my type!_ She desperately tried to believe.

"_Heh. Lucy you shouldn't lie to your feelings. You would just harm yourself even more._" Wendy said.

"_Lie ….To my feelings?"_ Lucy asked confused. Wendy nodded.

"_I-is it easy to notice it?_" Lucy asked timidly. Wendy nodded again.

_Oh my god!_ Lucy thought.

"_B-but, I-I don't like Natsu! He's just a friend! P-plus I happened once to believe that I like to __Natsu, a-and in truth he didn't like me!_" Lucy said desperately.

"_When happened this?_" Wendy asked curiously.

"_W-well, a long time ago ..._" lucy said sincerely.

"_If this happened a long time it doesn't mean that his feelings can't change._" Wendy said.

"_Don't you think that natsu behaves oddly around you?_" Asked the little wendy.

_Natsu behaving oddly around me ..._ Lucy thought. Wendy was right. Lucy kind of felt that natsu was acting strangely around her.

She remembered the book, which she read the library a couple of weeks ago, and she suddenly left the house, leaving the small Wendy confused and surprised. She ran like crazy and reached the library in the blink of an eye. She walked in and flung herself immediately in search of that book. Once she found it, she searched for:_ How dragons love._

_I found it!_ Lucy thought.

"_Dragons are not very affectionate creatures, but they are very loyal. They open their hearts to many people but only a few can also be very special. They lose control when their soul mate is hurt or someone tries to touch it. They tend to wait before dominating their loved one, because they are very insecure about this fact. The bad fact is that, the more they lose time to resist that temptation, the more is difficult for them to control themselves, and at the end it can cause an explosion of feelings and loss of control and personality."_

_The more they lose time to resist that temptation, the more is difficult for them to control themselves, and at the end it can cause an explosion of feelings and loss of control and personality. _

Wendy was right. Natsu was actually acting strangely, just like it was written in the book.

_...He ….in love with me?_ Lucy thought. It was not a bad idea. In fact it looked like, she did not mind at all.

*_N-no!You are wrong!It's because I want to give some flowers t-to ...Mirajane!_ * Those words appeared in her mind like a lightning bolt; and that lightning struck a small house burning it completely.

That little house was her hopes.

"_True... Natsu likes Mirajane ….. How silly ..._" Lucy put back the book silently on the shelf and came out from the library. She felt some small droplets drop on her head, so she lifted her head to see what they were and saw the sky darker than ever. Lucy was there, staring at the dark sky ignoring the fact that the rain was soaking her wet.

* * *

"_Natsuuu ... I can't walk anymore!_" Happy said annoyed.

"_What the hell are you saying?!You're flying!? And among other things I'm walking for hours here, where the hell is that flower bed!?_" Natsu said angry.

"M_aybe Mirajane gave us the wrong city, or she made us come here especially to make us a joke._" Happy said. Natsu suddenly turned towards the cat with a face as white as a dead man.

"_W-w-what's wrong, Natsu?_"

"_I-I-I think I've seen a g-g-g-ghost._" Happy's mouth dropped down to the ground and became as white as natsu. They heard a strange noise all of a sudden from the inside of the cave. Natsu look at happy which nodded understanding his intentions. It was as if they were saying:

"_S-shall we run?_"

"_O-ok_" They began to run but happy tripped over a rock and fell back towards Natsu's legs, which in turn stumbled into happy, and fell backwards rolling into the darkness. When natsu woke up he found himself in a place, very enlightened. He looked around and saw happy sleeping next to him.

"_Happy...Happy ... Wake up._" But the cat did not answer. It was as if he was in a deep sleep. Continuing to look around he noticed that he was still in the cave and that he was lying on a bed of flowers.

_A...Flower... bed ... !_ Natsu stood up quickly sat up. had found it. lucy was right were beautiful. glowed as if inside there were fireflies. Natsu was about to take a flower but a voice stopped him.

"_What are you doing?_" Said a male voice. the voice seemed familiar ... way too familiar ... almost like his.

"_I wanted to take some flowers._" Natsu said shamelessly.

"_...Why?_"

_Why…He asked..._ Natsu thought, finding it difficult to answer.

"_Because I want to give them to a friend._"

"_...A friend?_" This time was the voice of a woman. Even this one was familiar, identical to that of lucy.

"_Lucy!?_" Natsu yelled surprised.

"_Who is Lucy?_" Asked the male voice.

"Lucy is my teammate and her voice sounds like that of the woman who spoke just a little while ago." Natsu said, but none of the two voices replied. He waited for a while but he was slowly losing his patience. He stopped waiting and stretched out his hand again to pick up the flowers.

"_Why do you want to give those flowers to a friend?_" The female voice, paralyzed him.

"_B-because in 2 days it's her birthday._" Natsu said surprised. That voice scared him. Once again there was silence, it was as if the voices were gone again. He reached out for the third time, hoping not to be stopped.

"_Do you care so much about that person?_" Asked the male voice.

"_Listen! Can't you let me take these flowers once for all, yes or no? It's not like I have the whole __day free!_" Natsu shouted.

"_Those flowers are very important to us. We can't give them away without receiving a reasonable explanation of why we should give them away. _"Said the female voice calmly. Natsu thought for a long time about what to say, but nothing reasonable and not embarrassing came to his mind.

"_Those flowers are for the girl named lucy? _" Asked the male voice. Natsu looked up suddenly, surprised.

_H-how did they guess?!_ Natsu thought shyly.

"_This …. Lucy... Is she important to you?_" Asked the female voice. It was strange to be asked if lucy was important to him by someone who had the same voice as lucy! Natsu nodded, now he was tired of hiding, he was sick of it. Plus there could not be no one who would have recognize him and would have heard his confessions.

"_Why do you want to give her our flowers?_" Asked the male voice.

"_Sigh ... I told you. Her birthday is coming and I thought that she would like some flowers, so I asked her what was her favorite flower, and she told me that she dreamed about pink and blue flowers in a cave, I asked for some infos and I came here._ " Natsu explained. The voices did not answer. Their pauses were starting to get on his nerves.

"_Can I take some flowers?_" Natsu asked.

"_No._" Said the male voice.

"_Why not?_"

"_Those flowers are the memories of our feelings that binds us together, we can't give them away._" Explained the female voice.

"_But you said that if I would have given you an acceptable reason, you would have let me take some!_" Said Natsu losing his patience. The voices did not reply again.

"_Answer me!_" Natsu yelled angrily.

"_We won't let you take them, because we haven't received an acceptable reason._"

"_Grrr!_" Natsu growled in anger.

_What did they want more from him? He told them everything right?_ Natsu thought.

"_I told you everything, what else do you want from me?_" Natsu yelled.

"The truth." Said the female voice calmly.

"_... The... Truth? W-what truth?_" Natsu asked confused. The voices did not answer.

"_I asked you what truth!_" Natsu yelled while lighting huge flames around his hands, and standing up.

"_The real reason why you came here to take our flowers._" Said the male voice.

The real reason why Natsu went there? All of a sudden appeared in his mind an image of lucy who turned toward him and smiled widely. Lucy was the reason. He wanted to see lucy ... He wanted to see her smile, as she always did. With her angelic smile, which always melted his heart.

"_I-I ..._" Started to say Natsu while extincting the flames.

"_I want to make lucy happy for her birthday. I-I want to see her smiling as she always does._" Natsu said shyly while squeezing his fists. He said something embarrassing, but he desperately hoped that they finally had given him the permission to take the flowers.

There was a long silence. Until even the last drops of hope vanished. He knew he could not take the flowers. He had lost so much time there, for nothing.

"_You can take the flowers._" said the male voice suddenly. Natsu raised his head, looking up surprised.

"_Be fast, or you won't make it in time to get home for your *friend's* birthday. Ehehe_" Said the female voice chuckled sweetly at the end of the sentence. Natsu smiled relieved.

"_T-thank you! Thank you very much!_" Said this, he bent down to pick the most beautiful flowers. he took the backpack and happy that was still asleep in his arms and said again before leaving:

"_Thank you very much, familiar voices!_" He ran towards the only corridor that there was, and from which came lots of light. It was strange that it took him so much to get in and he got out of it in such a short time. But who cares, he was already out of there, and only that mattered.

_Dawn? _Natsu thought looking at the sky. Shit! He lost a day there, he had to get home quickly and finish the preparations.

"_Happy! Wake up!_" Natsu said gently shaking the cat.

"_Hah? Natsu ... Where is my fish?_" Asked the sleepy cat.

"_What fish? Happy, wake up!_" Natsu said confused.

"_What is it, Natsu?_" Natsu grinned.

"_Look, I got the flowers, come on, get up!_"

"_Woah! do you think we can eat them?_" Happy said standing up.

"_Well, I don't know ... Ah, no! Happy! We can't eat these flowers! I have to give them to someone, come on, let's go home!_"

"Aye sir!" Said the cat, as he opened his wings behind him. He took natsu and flew towards the train station. The cave grew dark again, and you could see a couple of figures that were about to get out of the cave. A boy and a girl holding hands.

"_He looks just like you, from head to foot._" Said the girl.

"_Tch ... I would have told the truth from the beginning ..That little brat .._" Said the boy. It was impossible to believe, but those two were identical to Natsu and Lucy.

Natsu turned towards the cave and saw two figures, as if there were two people at the entrance of the cave that were waving at him, and then vanished.

_D-don't tell me-!_ Natsu thought surprised.

_If we can't understand certain things, it doesn't mean that there isn't a reason behind it..._


	13. Chapter 13 A day that I'll never forget

Another day had passed and Lucy woke up with a strange slowness. She did not want to get out of bed at all. She was very tired and depressed. That day like the others, she did not want meet anyone. She closed her eyes to sleep again but she was awakened by some loud knocks on the door. Lucy turned in the bed on the other side ignoring those knocks, hiding under the blanket.

"_Luuucy!_" She heard a man shout her name while smashing the entrance door. She was too sure it was Natsu. What other man would come into her house yelling her name loudly so early in the morning. but the bad part was that she really did not want to see _him_ that day.

"_Oh shit! I broke the door! L-Lucy!_" Natsu said as he approached her bed.

"_Lucy, are you asleep?_" Natsu asked.

_Oh no, I'm just keeping company to the bed because it seemed so sad and lonely._ Lucy thought sarcastically. She felt an weight pass on top of her, and then sit in front of her.

_Please don't tell me that he is lying in front of me!_ Lucy thought. Curiosity teased her so she decided to give a little peek without getting noticed.

"_Ah!_" Natsu said.

"_So you __**were**__ awake!_" Natsu was there in front of her face. He was so close that their noses were touching.

"_Kyaaa!_" Lucy screamed, falling out of bed scared.

"_N-N-N-Natsu, w-what the hell are you doing?_" She asked awkwardly.

"_You didn't answer me so I approached you to see if you were awake._" Natsu said as he crossed his fingers behind his head.

"_Why did you scream?_"

"_Y-y-you were too close! A-and among other things I-I want to sleep Natsu, so go away!_" Lucy said pointing at the door.

"_Hah? ... But I just got here!_" Natsu said bored.

"_Oh my, what a pity!_" Lucy said ironically.

"_Now go! I've already said I want to sleep._" She insist.

"_No._" Natsu refused.

"_No? No, what?_" Lucy asked shocked.

"_I don't want to leave._" Natsu said stubbornly.

"_Natsu! I-_"

"_Today I want to take you out._" Natsu said seriously cutting short her words. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked into her eyes waiting for a positive response, but even if it was negative he would have turned it into a positive one.

_Eh?Natsu wants to take me out!?_ Lucy thought. She was lying on the ground in ecstasy trying to translate that man's words that he said, when Natsu got out of bed and walked towards Lucy. He took her by the wrist and pulled her up.

"_Come on, change your clothes. I'll give you 5 minutes- No. 2 minutes, if you're not ready by that time, I will drag you out of here just as you are._" Having said that, Natsu left the room, keeping the entrance door closed behind him, and started counting.

"_.5.6 ..._" When Lucy heard Natsu begin to count, she immediately rushed to the bathroom. While she was washing she summoned Virgo.

"_Yes, Princess?_" The spirit said, bowing.

"_Virgo, please prepare for me my clothes to get out, quickly!_" She wiped herself quickly and began to brush her teeth.

"_I fdej the kdadjk to jdka aoi dsa (I open a door to the crab. Cancer)_"

"_Yes-ebi?_"

"_Wait here!_" She rinsed her mouth and left the bathroom.

"_102,103,104,105 ..._"

_Arghhh !_ Lucythought, ruffling her hair. She stripped from her towel and quickly got dressed at the speed of light.

"_Cancer!_" Lucy shouted desperately.

"_Yes-ebi!_" Even though she had not asked him what to do, he understood everything, and made her hair in 2 moves. When he finished, Lucy rushed towards the door.

"_119. ... Ehehe... And 120! Lucy I'm done!_" Natsu opened the door with force , and to his surprise Lucy fell into his arms causing him to fall backwards and his heart skip a beat.

What happened? Why dis Lucy threw herself into his arms? Natsu thought surprised. His heart was starting to go crazy and to make things worse was Lucy's fresh smell that emitted in large quantities.

_F-fuck! Natsu calm down! Don't make any bullshit! Stay still. _He said to himself. Or at least he tried to say but...

"_O-ouch .. . Natsu! Do not open the door suddenly-_" Lucy felt felt strongly embraced.

"_Eh? N-Natsu?!_" She said surprised. Lucy could hear him while he sniffed her.

_He is... Sniffing me!?_ Lucy thought as she felt her face burning from embarrassment. She pushed with all her strength against his chest, but she could not make it. His embrace was too strong. There was one move that Lucy could do at that time.

She gave him a head butt against his chin, and it worked. Natsu let go of the grip to rub his chin.

"_Ouch! Fuc- Lucy! What the hell, are you doing!?_" Natsu asked angry.

"_This is what I should be asking you! You were sniffing me!_" Lucy shouted embarrassed.

_Eh?_ Natsu thought confused at first.

_Oh shit!_ He thought, when he finally realized what he had done. He was unable to control himself in the end. And now? What was he supposed to do? Lucy sighed, seeing Natsu starting to panic.

"_Now, now, calm down. Don't worry so much._" Lucy said, getting up from above Natsu. She handed him her hand and said smiling:

"_Take me wherever you've got to bring me, now that you made me dress up and get out from my house, you can't back out._" Natsu smiled back, and took her by the hand to pull himself up.

"_So where are you bringing me?_" Lucy Asked curious. Natsu grinned. He squeezed her hand and began to run.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked surprise. Who knows where he was taking her. she felt Natsu's hand squeezing her little hand.

_It's so big and warm ..._ Lucy thought. they arrived at the entrance of a playground.

"A playground?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow to Natsu.

"Come on, let's go inside!" He said pushing Lucy inside. They did everything, or at least Natsu, forced Lucy to do anything.

"_Lucy, look! some rockers!_" Natsu said excitedly, pulling Lucy's hand.

"_Natsu ... Pant ... Pant ... Can we take a break?!_"

"_Aww, come on!_" Natsu said, putting Lucy down on the rocking chair, and sitting down on the other side.

"_N-Natsu? Are you sure you wanna do this?_" Lucy asked worried.

"_Don't worry! Don't worry! Wendy cast Troia on me-_" But it didn't work. Natsu's cheeks filled with air and his face turned green. Seeing him, Lucy burst into a loudly laughter. She laughed so strongly that tears began to fall from her eyes. Natsu could see that Lucy's mood totally changed from before. Now she was very happy. They spent the whole day there.

"_Well. Ehehe. I had fun today. Thank you Natsu, now I'm going home-_" Natsu grabbed her by the wrist and said with a scary smirk on his lips:

"_I didn't say that I'm done._"

"_Huh?_" Lucy said surprise and a little scared at the same time, but before she could to get an answer, Natsu was once again pulling her towards another place. They had arrived in front of a restaurant. Natsu took her by the shoulders and pushed her inside.

"_Eh? N-Natsu!? What are you doing?!_" Lucy asked surprise. he took her on a terrace, and made her sit at a table facing the river.

"_N-Natsu?_" She asked, confused.

"_What do you want to take?_" Asked the waiter.

_Whoa! And this man? When the hell did he got here?!_ Lucy thought. She looked immediately at Natsu with a look like someone who wanted an explanation, but he was already looking at the menu, and when he finally met her eyes, he just smiled.

"_You must be hungry, right?_" He said.

"_What do you want?_" Lucy tried to understand the situation for a moment but she soon gave up, the smell that was in the was too good, and Natsu was right, she was hungry, after all she had not even done breakfast. She picked up the menu and saw that the prices were not there.

"_Eh? Natsu, there are not prices!?_" Lucy said as she looked up to see Natsu, who was still smiling as if he was paralyzed.

"_I-I'll take a ... Soup with oysters._"

"_We don't have it._" Said the waiter immediately.

"_Eh?T-then ….S-some pork cutlets?_"

"_We don't have it._" The waiter repeat.

"_Eh!? Neither that?! T-then what do you have?_" Lucy asked surprised.

"_Spaghetti._"

_Spaghetti?_ Lucy thought.

"_A-all right, I'll take spaghetti ..._" Even though she felt a little forced to take the spaghetti.

"_Perfect, me too._" Natsu said immediately, handing the menu to the waiter.

"_Then I will bring a dish for two._"

"_Huh?_" Lucy said surprised, but the waiter disappeared suddenly. Lucy looked immediately at Natsu with a doubtful look, but he still had that smile on his lips.

"Here's your spaghetti. Bon appétit." Said another waiter putting on the table the huge plate.

"_F-fast! Too fast!_" Lucy said surprised.

"_Pfff...Ahahahahhaha!_" Natsu fell down from the chair and rolled on the ground, because of the laughter.

"_W-w-what are you laughing at?_" Lucy said irritated, and embarrassed by the attention, that the idiot who had in front of, was calling around them.

"_Ahaha you should have seen your face!_" He said, pointing a finger at her face, and with the other hand holding his belly.

"_Hmph ..._" Lucy pouted. They began to eat until, she felt one of her spaghetti being taut. She looked up and on the other side was Natsu with the other side of the strand in his mouth. He smiled. Lucy's face turned red as she saw his smile.

However suddenly to break the happiness was Mirajane's face which appeared in Natsu's place, and a feeling of pain struck her heart. She immediately cut the strand, surprising him, and without making contact with his eyes she silently continued to eat. During dinner she did not speak at all. Natsu was still trying to play around with Lucy, but she did everything possible to ignore him.

"_Sigh ... It was very good! thank you very much. Natsu, pass me the bill so I can pay for myself._" Lucy said reaching out her hand for Natsu who held a booklet.

"_No. Today, I'll pay._" He said seriously.

"eh? what are you saying! 'Obviously I have to pay myself-"Lucy saw Natsu deliver the booklet to the waiter and beckoning him to go away quickly.

"_Eh?! Natsu! W-wait a second, waiter! Natsu what hell are you doing!?_" Lucy said aloud, standing up.

"_Lucy, calm down._" Natsu said calmly, beckoning her to sit down. She sat down and asked, confused:

"_Natsu...Thank you for everything you've done, but why?_" Natsu looked around him and smirked. He stood up and held out his hand towards Lucy, who took it, and she let herself be pulled up. He took her on the side of the table, without ever letting his hand.

"_N-Nats-_"

"_Happy!_" Natsu yelled as he raised the other arm upward.

"_Aye sir!_" Happy came out from behind the roof with a bouquet of flowers to which was attacked a package. He dropped it down and Natsu caught it. Natsu looked at the package and said:

"_I...Sigh... Sincerely I searched everywhere, sorry if it's not so beautiful however-_" He turned to her pointing the bouquet of flowers with the package against her face.

"_Happy Birthday, Lucy!_" he said, smiling widely.

"Eh?...My...Birthday?" Lucy said. She was still stoned from what was going on. Natsu nodded.

"_Don't tell me you forgot?_" Natsu asked.

_Natsu remembered ... My birthday._

"_A-and the... F-flowers ..for Mirajane?_" Lucy asked starting to tremble.

"_Eh? Oh that! That was a lie. Ehehe Sorry."_ Natsu said leaving Lucy's hand to scratch his head shyly. Lucy put her hands to her mouth and then her tears began to fall rapidly.

"_L-Lucy!? Oi! W-why are you crying! I'm sorry if I lied to you, I didn't do it on purpose!_" Natsu asked, surprised and confused. Lucy shook her head. She was anything but angry. She was overjoyed. So happy and relieved that her tears that she tried to suppress those days, practically exploded.

Now that Lucy looked around even the atmosphere was so sweet and warm, that did nothing but make things worse.

_The sunset ... it was so beautiful, so special, unique,_ that she did not know what to say. She let herself be embraced by Natsu, who continued to worry unnecessarily. Only thinking that Natsu was not in love with Mirajane, and knowing that those arms could hug only and exclusively her in that sweet way, she was extremely relieved.

_That day couldn't be anything but the best birthday of her life. That day she wouldn't have forgot it, for nothing in the world._


	14. Chapter 14 A day at the beach

**Author's note: Warning!** to, people with heart problems, it would be appropriate to make a break from time to time, during the reading**. nalu fan service overload! Warning! xD  
**

**p.s**: Can you guess about what song I am talking ?

* * *

"_Where should we place ourselves?_"

"_Look over there ,under that cliff._" Lucy said, pointing for Natsu a free place under a cliff not far from the sea.

"_Wow, Erza how did you get the tickets for this place?_" Gray said putting the bags on the sand.

"_It was a gift that I received from a mission, I would have refused, but then I remembered that Lucy's birthday was coming so I accepted them._" Erza explained, while putting her sunglasses on her head.

"_What a shame, that is only for one day._" Charle said, putting her paws on her hips.

"_And that is why we have to enjoy ourselves at the max!_" Happy said, which was already in his swimsuit.

"_You're right, Happy._" Erza said, smiling.

"_Well, I'm going to change._" Lucy said standing up.

"_Oh...okay..._" Natsu said seeing Lucy taking her bag and walk towards the woman's dressing room.

"_Natsu ... Sigh ... Where do you think you are going?_" Gray said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"_Huh?_" Natsu said, turning to Gray.

"_You can't go into the woman's dressing room, asshole._" Gray was right. Natsu was following Lucy without realizing it.

"_Tch ..._" Natsu said returning back, glancing occasionally behind him.

"_There must be someone who has to watch our stuff._" Gray said smirking. Natsu looked at him disgusted, from the head to the feet, and said:

"_Hah ... How disgusting, at least wear something, you bastard._"

"_Huh?_" said Gray feeling offended, while he bent his head to see if he wearing his costume. unfortunately Natsu was right.

"_Woaaaah!_" Gray yelled, embarrassed, taking his shorts and running towards the sea.

"_Gray wait!_" Happy said running after him with a mattress.

"_Little boys! Natsu, are you sure you want to stay here?_" Charle asked as she put on her arms her water wings. But Natsu was not listening to her, he was on his stomach and was watching the woman's dressing room without even blinking. Charle shook her head and went to join Happy and Gray in the sea.

_She takes too long._ Natsu thought ,starting to lose his patience. He rose to his feet to go to the dressing room but Gray's words stopped him. * _You can't go into the woman's dressing room _*

"_Tch ..._" Natsu said angrily as he sat down again, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked around to find something with which he could waste time, and found a magazine. It was Lucy's favorite.

"_This week's sorcerer magazine?_" Just from the title, Natsu did not want to even look at it, but he was curious to know why Lucy was so interested in that stupid magazine. He took it and lay down on his back,and he began to browse through the magazine, without any will.

"_Natsu Dragneel._" Natsu said, reaching a page which spoke about him. On the first page there was him with a burning fist in the foreground, and he had a confident smirk on his lips.

"_Hah. What a badass!_" Natsu said, grinning satisfied. He did not care to know what was written in his description, he just turned the page and suddenly his eyes opened widely. The next page was talking about Lucy, and on the first page there was Lucy holding two keys in her hand ready to use them in the foreground, and she was winking.

Natsu's face turned red and the magazine he kept in the air with a hand fell on his face, dropping his hand dead, along his body.

_H-how cute ..._ Natsu thought. After a couple of seconds he heard a familiar voice say:

"_Natsu? Are you sleeping? Where are Happy, and the others?_" He woke up from the little trance into which he entered and pulled down the magazine just under his eyes to see who it was, and right above his head there was Lucy in her swimsuit, which was looking around searching Happy and others, while she was putting her sunglasses on her head.

"_Hmm, Natsu? Ah, that's my magazine!_" Lucy said pointing to surprise the magazine, which was on Natsu's face. Without realizing Natsu suddenly took the magazine and burnt it in the blink of an eye, as he sat up.

"_Ah! Natsuuu!_" Lucy screamed dropping the bag on the sand.

"_Ah! ... I-I'm sorry, I didn't ..._" Natsu said, seeing Lucy dropping to her knees behind him. She shook her head as she facepalmed her face.

"_Thank goodness that it isn't the only magazine that I took with me._" Lucy said relived. She sat down next to Natsu and took from her bag another magazine.

"A_nd to say that I came out so well, in the one you just burned..._" pouted Lucy.

"_.. Aha...Ha ..Aaha..._" Natsu chuckled timidly. He on the other hand felt relieved that he burned that magazine in time.

"_Erza and Wendy?_"

"_They went to try the water slides. Happy and the others?_"

"_They're playing in the sea ..._"

"_Hmmm ... you don't want to go join Gray and the others?_" Lucy said flipping through the magazine. Natsu looked at her thoughtfully. He really wanted to go and play in the water but he did not want to leave Lucy alone.

"_Don't worry, Erza and Wendy will be back soon, I won't feel alone, so go ahead and play_." Lucy said, averting her eyes from the magazine to smile at him. Natsu's heart skipped a beat, and to not let Lucy see that he was blushing, he immediately ran to dive into the sea.

"_Ehehe._" Lucy chuckled, seeing Natsu bumping into Gray and then falling into the water with a big splash.

"_What the fuck are you doing, flaming head!_" Gray shouted angry.

"_Hah!? Can I know why, you're always in my way? Huh?_" Natsu replied with the same tone of voice.

"_Are you challenging me?_" Gray said, cracking his hand's bones slowly.

"_All right since I don't have anything do to, I'll play with you and I'll win, as usual._"

"_In your dreams_." Natsu said, cracking his neck's bones.

"_Who arrives first to ..._"

"_To that ship over there and then back here, to touch Happy, wins._ " Natsu ended, pulling behind him Happy that was on the mattress. Natsu and Gray get ready to start swimming waiting for Charle's signal.

"_Ready, set, go!_" Charle said. The two boys swam like some possessed wild beasts. They touched, the ship at the same time but to touch, Happy first was Natsu.

"_Tch ..._" Gray said, running a hand through his wet hair,

"_Hah, who was supposed to win? Natsu? oh my, look, you were right._" Natsu, teased, Gray.

"_You wanna fight?_" Gray said ready to punch him, but Natsu was not listening, something grabbed his attention. Under the umbrella where they had been placed there was a huge group of guys.

"_Woah, some boys are attacking our place!_" Happy said, standing up on the mattress.

"_Don't be stupid, Happy. They might be some Lucy's admirers ._"

"_Lucy's admirers?_" Natsu said feeling anger burning inside him.

"_Well, you know, even Lucy became very famous after the grand magic games. Smartass._" Gray said sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest.

"_Oh?_" Natsu said with a smirk.

"_Oh my god is Lucy!_"

"_Lucy, you're so beautiful in person! Marry me!_"

"_Lucy, go out with me! Please!_" Screamed all the time, the males around her.

_God, what a pain in the ass, where the hell are Erza and Wendy!_ Lucy thought, as she continued to ignore the males, drinking her cocktail and continuing to read her magazine. When suddenly above some heads, she had in front of her face, she saw a familiar pink-haired figure, approach.

_Lucky!_ Lucy thought.

"_Honey! I've been waiting forever! Moooo! You know I hate being without you even for a second!_" Lucy said, trying to be cute doing all the pouting act, while Natsu was approaching.

_H-honey? _Natsuthought confused.

_Please Natsu! Keep the act!_ Lucy thought trying to give him signals through the winks.

"_Oh?...Honey, I'm so sorry. Next time I'll make sure, that I will never leave you alone._" Natsu said with a creepy smile on his face and with eyes that could kill anyone. He made his fingers crack, and he lighted some huge flames around them.

"_I see that there are some bugs around here, do you want me to burn them to ash?_" All the men ran away in panic, crying and screaming for help, like crazy.

"_Ahahaha, if you could see their faces, oh my god, thanks Natsu, you really saved me._" Lucy said still looking at the group of males run away at the speed of light. Natsu sat close to Lucy and put his arms over his knees, pouting and looking towards the sea.

"_What's wrong, Natsu?_" Lucy asked confused.

"_If they gave you boredom, you could have told me before, I would have kicked them in the ass, away._" Natsu said irritated. Lucy sighed and said:

"_You're right, I'm sorry. I thought that Erza and Wendy would be back soon, plus I didn't want to disturb you from your fun._" Lucy said sincerely. when Natsu decided to glance at her, Lucy smiled, and once again Natsu's heart skipped a beat.

"_I think you are thirsty, what do you want to drink?_" Lucy said putting his cocktail between herself and Natsu and turning towards the cooler.

"_Tch ... I'll take this one._" Natsu said, taking Lucy's glass and starting to drink through the straw.

"_Ah!_" Lucy said, seeing Natsu drinking her cocktail.

"_No! That's my favorite cocktail!_" Lucy said trying to take back her glass but Natsu finished the drink quickly and said grinning to Lucy:

"_Not anymore, h-o-n-e-y_ "Natsu smirked, slowly pronouncing the last word. Lucy blushed from the embarrassment.

"_W-w-w-what the hell are you t-t-talking about?!_" Lucy said, lying down, on the opposite side of Natsu, to not face him.

"_Eehehe._ " Natsu chuckled.

_Honey, eh? ... It doesn't sound bad ... I like it ..._ Natsu thought. Although it was for a short time, being called honey by Lucy was a great feeling. Natsu lay down next to Lucy, keeping his upper part, up with his elbows, to look around bored.

"_Natsu, can you spread the sunscreen on my back?_ " Lucy said suddenly.

"_I'm afraid to get burn. _"

_Huh?_ Natsu thought surprised.

"_W-w-w-what d-did you say!?_" Natsu said surprised.

"_Stop wasting time. The suncream is in my bag._" Lucy said moving his legs in the air impatiently. Natsu's mind went blank, but his body still moved, without realizing it, he had immediately took the sun cream in his hand and he had put some on his fingers. He just needed spread it on her back. Natsu put his fingers lightly on Lucy's back trembling.

"_Brr! Cold!_" Lucy jerked. Natsu immediately withdrew his hand, frightened.

"_Ah, no, don't worry, go ahead_." Lucy said, to calm down Natsu.

"_I-I-I think it's better if you ask Erza t-to do these t-things._" Natsu said trying to run away.

"_I would have asked, but since she isn't here, and you're here, and I don't want to get burn, I had to settle._" Lucy was right.

"_If you don't want to do it, I'll ask the group of boys you sent away to spread it on my back._" She teased him.

"_N-no!_" Natsu denied squeezing almost all the cream in his hand with which he then slapped Lucy's back.

"_Ah, slowly there!_" Lucy said surprise, by the wave of cold that Natsu brought her on her back.

"_Eheheh_" Natsu chuckled. A creepy smirk printed itself on his lips, and a pair of horns emerged on his head, along with a devil tail. Natsu with one hand slowly massaged Lucy's back and with the other he tried to reach the cooler, without being discovered by Lucy. He took a small ice cube and slowly put it on Lucy's neck.

"_Kyaaaa!_" Lucy jerked feeling the ice cube going down her back.

"_Natsuuuuuu!_" Lucy shouted angry, turning towards Natsu.

"_Ahahahahha, you should have seen your face!_" Natsu said, pointing a finger at her face, and rolling on the ground.

"_Oh yeah?_" Lucy said irritated, with a strange smirk on her lips.

She took, Natsu for the jaws with one hand, forcing him to keep his mouth open, and poured inside it a bag full of ice cubes.

"_Did you like that?_" Lucy said rising to her feet ready to run if he was to attacked her again.

"_Ack!_" Natsu swallowed all the ice at once, and glared at Lucy while he was holding his neck. He was speechless.

"_Ahahaha. catch me if you can!_" Lucy said starting to run away.

_Oh yeah, I will catch you, and you will see what I''ll do to you!_ Natsu thought, smirking, rising to his feet to run after the girl.

"_Natsu where are you going?_" Erza said, seeing Natsu chasing Lucy.

"_Oi, Erza, where have you been?_" Gray said, getting out of the water.

"_I went with Wendy, to the water slides and then we went to buy a watermelon._" Erza said putting on the ground, a watermelon, big enough for 5 people to eat.

"_Those two?_" Erza said pointing to the two guys in the distance.

"_I don't know, I think Natsu has fucked up something, Lucy got mad and she made him pay._" Gray said, wiping his hair with a towel.

"_Ah...Gray, your clothes..._" Erza said while still observing the two figures, ignoring Gray screaming in embarrassment behind her.

* * *

"_Awww, come on!_" Natsu said, following, Lucy with his hands in his pockets, shrugging.

"_There is no need to get upset!_"

"_There is no need to get upset!?_" Lucy said turning towards Natsu, glaring at him.

"Y_ou took me, and, you've thrown me in the cold water!_" Lucy said, pulling him down to her face's height ,by the scarf.

"_All the water, went straight into in my nose!_"

A_nd to say that I didn't use any force_. Natsu thought trying to remember how he had thrown Lucy in the water.

"_Oh, forget it! A person like you will never understand how fragile the body of a girl can be._" Lucy said, shaking her head and shrugging hers shoulders.

_What the?!_ Natsu thought.

"_Then, I just have to find out._" Natsu said smirking, approaching Lucy to cross his fingers behind her back, trapping her in his arms.

"_W-w-w-what do you want to do, N-Natsu!?_" Lucy asked feeling in danger. Natsu grinned. He suddenly lifted her into the air and put her on his shoulder, holding her legs so she could not hit him in the face.

"_Kyaaa! N-Natsu!? W-w-what the hell you doing?! P-put me down, now!_" Lucy shouted hitting him on his back with her fists.

"_Do you need to ask me? Can't you understand it?_" he said, making her bounce, to scare her. He succeeded. Lucy understood well what he wanted to do, and far too well.

"_Nonono, Natsu! You're going to put me down! Now!_"

"_No_."

"_N-no, my ass! Natsu-_"

"_Oi! Lucy, and that idiot._" Gray said approaching Natsu and Lucy, along with Wendy.

"_What is it? Be fast, I'm busy._" Natsu said, looking annoyed.

"_N-no! Y-You are really obsessed with this story!Put me down already stupid, idiot!_" Lucy said angry, slapping him on the back. Natsu grimaced, and he made Lucy bounce again, starting to move away.

"_Kyaaa! G-Gray, Wendy, save me!_" Lucy shouted desperately, stretching hers hands towards the two boys.

"_Sigh ...Erza wants you downstairs._" Gray said looking towards Lucy, ignoring Natsu.

"_Huh? Why?_" Lucy asked surprise.

"_They are giving a big party downstairs, and since, we have to leave tomorrow morning, Erza wanted, that we also have fun at this party tonight_." Wendy said, moving her hands in the air excited.

"_I'll see you downstairs._" Gray said, turning around to leave, along with Wendy.

"_W-woahhhh!_" Lucy said with eyes bright with excitement.

"_Do you want to go?_" Natsu said, staring at the figures get away in a monotone.

"_Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes!_" Lucy said moving her feet quickly from happiness.

"_H-hey look out! You could hit me!_" Natsu said before, slapping strongly, Lucy's ass.

"_Kyaaa!_" Lucy shouted embarrassed.

"_N-N-N-Natsu?! Don't slap my ass!_"

"_I don't have to do what? This?_" Natsu said, slapping her ass again before putting her down and then run away laughing.

"_**Natsuuuu!**__ Y-y-y-y-you! You stupid wretch!_" Lucy shouted whit all her strength, picking up her slipper.

"_Pant...If I catch you I swear that I'll beat you up!_" Lucy said, starting to hit, Natsu with the slipper, but Natsu was faster than her and he was able to dodge every single attack easily.

"_Ahahaha, catch me if you can!_" Natsu said running away. He arrived first in the garden of the hotel, where there was the party. He immediately saw Erza and Wendy dancing on the dance floor, and Gray together with Happy eating from the Buffet.

"_Natsuuuu!_" Natsu, heard Lucy shouting behind him, he turned to see her with opened arms (or at least, his real intention was to embrace her.) but to his surprise a slipper, hit him strongly on the head, and above all, Lucy tripped over him and made him fall backwards on the ground.

"_Pant... Pant... Pant ….. Game...Over ... Ehhehe..._" Lucy said with a smirk, raising her slipper in the air to hit him again. When she stopped suddenly, as if something had paralyzed her. She lifted her head surprised, and her eyes lit up with happiness.

"_L-L-Lucy?_" Natsu said, removing his arms from his face, surprised that had not yet been hit.

"_... This... Is my favorite...Song..._" Lucy said, rising from above Natsu to get closer to the crowd. Natsu followed her confused.

"_Que... Esta... Passando... Que... Esta ….Passando..._" Lucy sang with her eyes closed, swaying her body slowly from left to right. Natsu felt pierced by something in the heart seeing Lucy swaying in that ... sexy ... way.

"_O-oi, w-what's wrong with Lucy?_" Gray said approaching Natsu, slightly covering his face with one hand in order to not let anyone see that, like Natsu, he was blushing.

"_I want to dance!_" Lucy said turning towards Natsu and Gray, making them jolt. Lucy first looked at Gray, who immediately denied shaking his head quickly, then looked at Natsu which unlike Gray stood still with his mouth open, as if he petrified.

"_Argh! I can never ask you to you guys to dance! _" Lucy said angry, turning on her heel to go towards the dance floor.

"_I open a door to the lion. Loki!_" Lucy said, pointing in front of her the key of the lion. From the magic gate, an orange-haired man, in a suit, with sunglasses came out.

"_Yes, Lucy? Do you need my love?_"

"_Loki! Dance with me!_" Lucy said, taking him by the hand.

"_H-huh?_" asked the spirit surprised.

"_I can't ask anyone other than you, to dance. Please! Do me, this favor, I really, reaaaally want to dance to this song!_" Lucy said making pleading eyes. Loki adjusted his glasses on his nose and smirked.

"_As you wish._" Loki said, taking her by the hand and placing the other one on her hips. Lucy was a good dancer, and with Loki in the blink of an eye, caught everyone's attention.

Natsu came to his senses, and saw Lucy and Loki dancing together in the middle of the crowd. It already gave him boredom that Lucy was dancing with a male, even though it was Loki, but his nerves exploded when he saw Lucy rub against Loki, and let herself be embraced by him.

"_W-woah, Lucy is a really good dancer!_" Wendy said blushing, reaching Natsu and Gray.

"_S-seriously._" Gray agreed. He was still in awe.

"_They make a nice couple, those two._" Erza said.

"_Grrr!_" Natsu growled making, his fingers bones crack. He immediately made his way through the crowd to reach Lucy and Loki, with heavy footsteps almost like he was about to break the ground.

"_What did I say?_" Erza said surprise. Gray shook his head and said:

"_Nothing, Erza, nothing._" Erza looked at him confused. Gray knew that, what Erza said was like a flame that lighted a bomb inside Natsu. Natsu took Lucy by the wrist and pulled her from Loki's arms, making her fall into his arms.

Natsu glared at Loki, with a look that could kill him on the spot. It was as if he was saying to Loki, to not touch what is his.

"_N-Natsu?_" Lucy said surprise. Natsu looked away from Loki to look at Lucy. He grabbed her by her arms and said angry in her face:

"_Lucy, dance with me now!_" That did not seem like invitation at all... Mostly like an order. Lucy looked at him confused and surprised.

"W-w_ell Lucy I have to go, I had so much fun tonight. See you again. My love._" Loki said, adjusting his glasses before vanishing into thin air.

"_Grrrr!_" Natsu growled again hearing Loki calling Lucy love.

"_Sigh ..._ "Lucy looked towards Natsu.

"_Are you sure you want to dance with me?_ "Lucy said, raising an eyebrow. Natsu swallowed.

He knew he was awful, really awful at dancing, and that Loki was a better dancer than him, but he could not afford to leave Lucy being touched by another male than him. Therefore he nodded. Lucy looked at him surprised then a strange smirk appeared on her lips. Natsu, startled along with his heart seeing that smile.

She took him by the hand and made him turn around her. Suddenly Lucy, pulled Natsu towards her making him bump against her chest. Natsu's mind went blank at the contact with Lucy. Lucy put her hand on Natsu's hips, and began to dance. She made him turn on himself many times, but his head was not spinning because of that.

The music was slowly possessing Lucy, and her body began to move by itself. With her fingers she climbed up Natsu's arm, causing him to have goose bumps. She put her arms around his neck, forcing him to bow down and began to sway with her eyes closed. Natsu's face became more than red, and like a puppet he let himself be pull anywhere on the dance floor by Lucy.

Lucy was completely taken away by the music, and she pulled Natsu behind her,and she crossed her fingers with his, and put his hand on her belly, and began to sway sensually. Natsu's eyes opened widely feeling Lucy's body rub against his. His heart began to beat madly and he was afraid that his heart would have stopped when Lucy, with her other free hand slightly touched his cheek.

He felt Lucy's smell, enter his nose and reach his brain, making his blood boil in his veins. Natsu began to tremble.

The smell, the touch and the movement. All those things were too much. There were too many things that turned him on. Reached his limit Natsu fainted, and his last thought was:

_Now ... I can die happy...Thank you god for letting me taste heaven..._


	15. Chapter 15 An old friend?

"_That's it!_" Lucy said putting a plush that was like her, next to another one , which looked like happy.

_Ehhe .. So cute .._ Lucy thought as she took in her hand one last plush in Natsu's shape.

_Where did he found these 3 stuffed toys in the shape of her Natsu and happy?_ Lucy wondered. But that was a question of little importance, she had the mood to the stars and nothing could stop her happiness. She kissed the plush in Natsu's shape on the forehead, and put it next to the one that looked like her, on her bed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. she turned to go to the door when:

"_Oi! Lucy, are you ready?_" Natsu asked, entering the window shamelessly. Lucy startled in surprise, and she tripped over the carpet, falling to the ground. when Lucy thought Natsu has finally realized that in a house, you enter the door, there he was, coming from the window.

"_Lucy? What are you doing on the floor? Ah, Lucy you shouldn't keep the window open, people could get in!_" Natsu said closing the window. Lucy facepalmed her face.

_God, what a moron ... _Lucy thought.

"_So, are you ready?_" Natsu repeated.

"_Sigh ... Yeah. Let's go._" Lucy said, as she took her bag. Once they arrived at the guild, Natsu was immediately distanced from Lucy. Or rather, he was pulled away without his will. Lucy shook her head, looking at the pink-haired boy struggling to return back to Lucy, but without any result. She headed for Mirajane's bar, and she sat down at her usual place.

"_Oh Lucy! How are you? We were all worried about you. We thought that you got sick on your birthday …_" Mirajane said with a maternal worried gaze.

"_Eh? Nononono I wasn't ill... I-I was just a little bit tired, yes, tired!_" Lucy said.

"_Oh!_" Mirajane exclaimed. It was as if all her worries were gone like a puff of wind that took away all the dry leaves on the ground.

"_Mirajane?_" Lucy said shyly.

"_Hmmm, yes?_" Mirajane replied gently as she filled a glass with Lucy's favorite drink.

"_.. A-actually ... There's something that has given me boredom ... I-I misunderstood ... And I unintentionally thought that y-you …..._" Lucy whispered. Her face slowly became gloomy. She was feeling resentment for what she had done.

Mirajane was confused by what she said but then she shook her head and smiled sweetly as if, whatever she had though about her, Mirajane had forgiven her. Lucy smiled, relieved and as if nothing had happened Lucy began to tell her what had happened the day before at the sea.

"_Ahahhaah, really?!_" Mirajane said, she was crying from the laughter.

"_Ahahaha, believe me! A-and then-_"

"_Oi! Luuuucy! _"Natsu yelled from across the room. He started to run toward her, and he was so fast that looked like if he had not stopped in time he would have hit her. But before he could hit her he jumped on chair next to Lucy, lightly bumping into her. He put his arm around her shoulders to avoid falling on her and regain his balance.

"_Woah! Almost hit you there!_"

"_N-Natsu!?_" Lucy said surprised, trying to not blush. He slams on the counter, 2 sheets torn from the task board.

The first sheet said, to kick out from a city some thieves, and the reward was 280,000 jewels, and the other said, to safely accompany an old woman in a city, with the reward of 70,000 jewels.

Her first instinct was to choose the second, because it seemed a simple thing and unlike the first a lot less dangerous, and for above all, it had an acceptable reward, even if she was not in bankrupt. Then suddenly she remembered that Natsu had done something definitely expensive for her birthday, and she thought that maybe Natsu was now having a hard time, without any money.

Lucy thought a long time, what to choose,s he was really undecided. When she decided to look at Natsu, it seemed that, with his free hand, which he kept above, the second sheet, was ready to select it. It was as if he was saying:

"_Let's take this, so you won't get hurt, and you can take the money, since I don't need any._"Lucy smiled and pulled towards her, the first sheet, the one which was dangerous.

"_Huh?_" Natsu said, surprised.

"_You need money, no? And by the way is quite a while since I want to go on a mission more dynamic than usually._" Lucy winked at him before taking the paper and handing it over to Mirajane. Natsu was speechless. Even a little thing like a wink made his heart skip a beat. But the fact that Lucy wanted to go on a dangerous mission that she would have denied regardless, made him very happy.

"_I'm all fired up!_" Natsu smirked while burning the other sheet. Lucy returned that smile and stood up.

"_See you later Mirajane! Natsu let's go!_" Lucy said pulling Natsu by his arm.

"_Ah, wait, I'm a bit thirsty!_" Natsu said, finishing Lucy's drink, before getting up, and following her. Lucy waved her hand in the air before exiting from the guild. Mirajane waved back at him.

_Those two are getting closer each passing day. I wonder who will confess first ... _Mirajane thought, chuckling.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy were talking cheerfully of their typical stupid things when, Lucy heard her name being yelled several times from far away.

"_Luuuucy!_" It was a male voice. They stopped to wait for the boy to approach them.

"_F-Felix?_" Lucy whispered surprise.

"_Ehehe._" chuckled the male who was bent on himself to regain his breath after the long run he had done. Natsu looked at him in a disgusted way.

_I don't like his smell ... _Natsu thought, while crossing her arms over his chest.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be traveling around the world to write your story?" Lucy asked.

"_Yes, it's true, but I came back to take a break, and especially to see you, I heard that you finally returned. I have so much to tell you!_" said the boy excited. He was about to hug Lucy, but she was pulled behind Natsu, by the clothes.

"_N-Natsu?_" Lucy said surprise. Natsu ignored her. He was glaring at the guy who was in front of him. His eyes were saying:

"D_on't touch what's not yours_."

"_Tch ... _" Natsu heard the boy say. for a second he could see that his eyes answered:

"_Don't intrude, you disgusting cockroach. _"

"_Oh, my! How rude! I hadn't noticed you at all, nice to meet you, I'm Felix Fortenone. As you can see I have Italian-American origins, and yes, I come from a rich family._ " He said while reaching out is hand to shake Natsu's hand.

_Felix Fortenone? Ah, yeah Lucy told me about him._ He was her ex-boyfriend, he broke up with her, immediately the day after they decided to go out together. Natsu remembered that Lucy at that time did not want to talk to anyone and especially to do any mission for more than a week.

_Lucy didn't want to do any mission for a week for a bookworm like this one?_ Natsu thought irritated.

"_I'm Natsu Dragneel._" He said seriously.

"_N-N-Natsu D-Dragneel!?_" repeated the frightened man.

"_T-t-t-the fire dragon slayer?!_" He said as he slowly backed away.

"I_-it can't be that you two are ..._" Felix said as he pointed to one and the other one alternately.

"_N-no! you're wron-_" Natsu put his arm around Lucy's neck and squeezed her to himself, covering her mouth with his hand.

"_Do you have a problem with it?_" Natsu said in a low voice, seriously. Lucy looked at him surprised.

_What the hell are you talking about Natsu!?_ Lucy thought, then she saw those eyes. Those eyes that showed intention to kill, to burn, to split in 2 anyone who would have touched something that was his. In that case Lucy.

Felix's jaw fell down to the ground and he looked at Natsu surprised. It looked like sooner or later his eyes would have flown away from their orbits. He was so surprised that he fell on the ground.

Lucy managed to regain control of her senses and she pushed herself against Natsu but she could not get away, then she pressed strongly her heel on his foot, making Natsu yelled in pain. He let go of the grip to took his foot in his hands and start to bounce.

"_What the hell! Luc-!_" Natsu's words were cut short by a slap. It was the second time that Lucy had slapped him. He looked up at Lucy refraining from yelling at her in her face, and then he was surprised by what he had seen. Lucy was crying.

"_I hate you! Don't you dare come in front of face ever again, y-you jerk!_" having said that, Lucy turned around and started to run.

_What the hell had he said or done, to be hated by Lucy?_ Natsu wondered. he was watching Lucy's figure becoming smaller and smaller as he rubbed his flushed cheek. Felix sighed and stood up. He wiped his hands on his pants and put his hand on Natsu's shoulder catching his attention.

"_Well, my friend, these things happen. I'm sorry for you...Sigh... Just leave it to others. These things-_" A hand grabbed his face and raised him in the air to then smash him violently against the ground. Natsu approached his face. He was literally pissed. Felix said many, many things that made Natsu, furious.

"_Leave it...To others? Try only to touch Lucy, and I'ill make sure that your body will disappear from this world forever._" He said slowly while strongly squeezing his grip on his face and pushed him deeper into the earth.

"_Did you understand?_" Natsu asked enraged. The boy nodded trembling frightened. Natsu let go of the grip and stood up. He looked towards the road leading to Lucy's house.

"_Tch …_" Natsu said angry, while putting his hands in his pockets and kicking a stone. He turned towards the opposite side and went back to the guild.

_Why the hell is she angry with me, now?!_ Natsu thought.

* * *

_He's an asshole! An arrogant asshole! _Lucy thought as she ran toward her house crying. Why did he had to behave like this? He was just a friend who she had not seen for a long time, and he treated him as if he was an enemy. She stepped inside her home and closed the door behind her. She ran towards the bed and threw herself on the pillow.

Lucy cried all night and without realizing she fell asleep. That night someone walked into her house through the window. Who else could it be? Natsu? Don't you think? "He" shifted Lucy's hair which covered her face and stroked her cheek.

"_Lucy ... You're so beautiful ... So mature... So ... Aha ... Ahahaha ...Soon ... Soon you'll be mine, Lucy...Ahahaha..._"


	16. Chapter 16 He's dangerous

Lucy woke up the next day due to the heavy knocks on the door. She got out of bed complaining and went to open the door. It was Natsu.

"_...Sigh...What do you want? I told you that I don't-_"

"_I'm sorry._" Natsu cut short.

"_What?_" Lucy said confused.

"_I said that I'm sorry for what I did yesterday._" Natsu repeated scratching his neck shyly, and giving some quick glances at Lucy occasionally. Lucy was thinking. To forgive him or not? Then she looked into his eyes and she saw that he was really sorry for what he had done.

"_….Sigh ... Okay. I'll forgive you. But don't do this again._" Lucy said, making space for him to enter her house. Natsu came in, but he stopped immediately in the middle of the room. He smelled an odor, which disgusted him a lot worse than Gray's scent.

"_Lucy._" Natsu said as he examined, or rather, sniffed every corner of the room.

"_Yes?_" Lucy replied, stopping next to Natsu, who was now staring at the window.

"_Did you let boys in here?_" Natsu asked in a low voice, turning towards her.

"_W-what the !? O-of course not!_" Lucy said blushing. Natsu looked at her intensely with an angry glare. and slowly approached her.

Lucy retreated scared, she bumped into the armchair and fell into it. Natsu put his hands on the armrests, trapping her in the armchair, and he looked at her angrily.

"_I asked you if you brought boys in here._" he insisted, seriously. He was at 2 inches from Lucy's face. Lucy felt her blood freeze in her veins. Those eyes terrified her whenever she met them. She opened her mouth to repeat what she had said before, but nothing came out. She was too scared, and hoped that Natsu would back off a little from her face. However Natsu would have not moved from his position until he had heard the answer that he wanted.

He felt it. Since when he had entered the house. The smell of a boy who disliked a lot. Lucy shook her head quickly while shaking. Her tears began to run down her cheeks, but Natsu showed no compassion.

"_Natsu ... Sob ... Please ... Back off...A little ... Sob ... Y-you're scaring me ..._" Lucy said while whimpering. Natsu moved away slightly from her face but he did not remove his hands from the armrests. Lucy put her hands over her eyes and began to cry. For all the time that Lucy was crying, Natsu stood there waiting for her to finish, unaffected. When she finally showed signs of having ceased to weep, Lucy said:

"_Sniff ... Why ...Why you don't want me to believe?_"

"_Because you're not telling the truth._" Natsu explained in a monotone.

"_I swear I didn't bring any guys in here! Never! Why are you acting like this with me?_" Lucy said desperately, trying to stand up.

"_You're lying._" Natsu said getting closer again to hr face, making her sink deeper into the armchair.

"_I felt his stench. the stink of that ...Felix, coming from your bed._"

"_Felix?! It can not! He does not even know where I live!_" Lucy said surprise. Natsu did not believe her at all, and suddenly lowered his head and sighed.

"_... Lucy ..._" began to speak. it seemed he was finally returned to himself.

"_Please ... Don't see that guy ..._" Natsu said slowly. It looked like he was begging her.

"_H-huh?_" Lucy said confused.

"_That guy ... Gives off a dangerous aura ... I don't want you to get closer to him ..._" Natsu said while raising his head to look in her eyes again. Lucy slowly felt getting angry inside. How could he decide when and who she could see?

"_Natsu! you can't decide who I want to see!_" Lucy said angrily. Natsu looked at her as if he were offended by that phrase.

"_Yes, but you can't see dangerous people!_"

"_...Hah...I can't believe it, and _s_ince when I can't see dangerous people?_"

"_From now on._"

"_Oh yeah? And who stops me to do?_"

"_I._" said Natsu angry. Gradually they started to yell in each other's faces.

"_Then I can't even see you! So get lost!_"

"_What the ?! Why?_"

"_Cause you're dangerous!_"

"_What the hell!? I'm not dangerous!_"

"_Yes, you are! you are extremely dangerous! You stupid flaming head!_"

_Stupid flaming head?!_ Natsu thought surprised. He would have never expected Lucy to call him in that way.

"_I told you that I'm not dangerous! Y-y-y-you... you chicken without a brain!_" Natsu yelled.

_Chicken without a brain!? How dare you Natsu Dragneel !?_ Lucy thought angry.

"_Yes, you are!_" Lucy contradicted with a superior tone of voice, rising from her armchair, making Natsu back away.

"_You are the most dangerous person I've ever met in my life! You destroy houses and buildings, you screams and fight with anyone! You enter into the people's homes shamelessly, and-_"

"_It's not true!_"Natsu disagreed, even though he knew that everything that Lucy said was true.

"_Argh! Your stupidity makes me go crazy! You really don't know how behave with other people don't you?_"

"_So what?! It's not me, who decides my behavior!_"

"_What the hell are you saying!? You're the one to decide how to behave in certain situations and it's still you who decides how to improve and become more calm and polite l-like... Felix!_" Lucy said while pushing him back on his chest with a finger.

_Like Felix._ Those words were like the last drop that overflowed the jar. Natsu's veins bulged on his neck, and his face turned red because of the accumulated anger.

"_Hah!? Felix? And now he would be better than me? Good! Do whatever you want. I don't give a fuck about what will happen to you!_" Natsu yelled loudly in her face. He was worse than furious. It was the first time he had spoken that way with her.

_You deserved it, go and stay with that fucking bookworm I'm sick and tired of your princess complex. You always think that everything revolves around you._ Natsu thought. He said, leaving the house and slamming the door so strongly behind him that it almost broke down. Lucy stood there, watching the door. She was surprised by Natsu's behavior, when suddenly a sense of guilt made itself felt inside her.

"_Why do I feel guilty? It's his fault, not mine! He's wrong! Not me!_" Lucy said, clutching her chest strongly. Lucy felt sweating like crazy.

_Why it's so hot in here?!_ Lucy thought, approaching the thermometer that was on the wall near the kitchen door.

"_+50!?_" Lucy cried surprise. At that temperature, no living human would have been able to survive in that room for more than a second.

"_N-Natsuuu!_"Lucy said angrily, clenching her teeth, and squeezing her fists. She rushed towards the window to open it and to her surprise she found it open.

_Eh? Why it is open? I was sure that Natsu closed it yesterday. _Lucy thought surprise.

"_Oh! _" Lucy heard a voice exclaim from under the window. Lucy looked down and saw Felix.

"_F-Felix?_" said Lucy surprise and at the same time starting to worry. If what, Natsu said was true then...

"_F-Felix, h-how do you know where I live?_" Lucy asked worriedly.

"_I went to your guild to know where you lived, and they told me to come here. Can I come in?_" Felix said pointing at the door.

*_Lucy, stay away from that guy, gives off a dangerous aura. _* Natsu's words echoed in her mind, but Lucy ignored them completely.

"_Yes of course. Wait a second, I'm going to open._"

"_Woah! What kind of temperature is in here?! Why it's so hot!?_" the boy said, taking off his shoulder bag, and opening a button of his shirt, as he looked around.

"_W-well, y-you see, my heater broke a-and now it does nothing else than making heat._" Lucy lied while carrying a glass full of cold water. The boy drank and sat down on the chair.

"_How are you Lucy? It's been a long time since we last saw each other._"

"_Yeah, almost 8 years. Ehehe...Ehe._" Lucy said sadly. Felix was her first and only boyfriend even if it was just for a day, and when he decided to break up with her, he said that he wanted to go around the world to write a book, and that he would have called her occasionally, but he never called.

"_H-how's the book?_" Lucy asked.

"_Eh? Book? What book?_" The boy said stupidly.

"_Eh? The book you're writing, no? Don't tell you forgot?_" Lucy asked surprise.

_How could he forget?_ Lucy thought.

"_Ah!_" The boy said.

"_Yes,yes,yes,yes, a little bit more and I'm done. Ahahaha!_" He said, laughing out loud. Lucy chuckled, happily.

"_Look, Lucy ..._" started to say the boy.

"_Yes?_" Lucy replied.

"_Are you free tomorrow?_" He said scratching his hair with his hand, while blushing.

"_T-tomorrow? Tomorrow I have to go on a mission-_" Lucy began to say, but she stopped immediately.

"_Yes, I'm free._" Lucy confirmed.

_It's his fault. Felix isn't dangerous, he's a very good friend._ Lucy thought.

"_Why?_" Lucy asked for an explanation.

"_Tomorrow I'll give a party just for fun, you know to see my friends again, and I would like to invite you. Would you like to come?_" he asked, looking into her eyes. He used his special gaze that made all the girls fall in love at first sight, but Lucy did not react at all.

_W-why isn't she reacting?_ the boy thought, worried. Lucy opened her mouth to say something.

_Yes! I knew it! No one can escape from my mesmerizing eyes._ Felix thought victorious.

"_All right, I'm coming. Ah, and why are you doing that weird face?_" Lucy asked, looking a little disgusted.

"_H-huh?_" the boy said surprised.

_How can it be possible!? I also used this look on her, eight years ago, and it worked!_ wondered the boy.

"_Ah, n-no ... It's t-that sometimes my hand hurts ..., yes, my hand hurts!_" Felix said, quickly moving his right hand in the air.

"_Why are you talking about your hand, when we are talking about your face?_" Lucy asked doubtfully.

"_W-well, you see, I-I ... W-well ... W-when something hurts me, ...M-my face tends to react in that way, to the pain. Ehehe_" Felix said, hoping that she believed him.

"_Oh, I'm so sorry for you! My hand also hurts when I write too much!_" Lucy said moving her right hand quickly as Felix. She believed him.

"_Ahaha. O-okay, now I must go, I still have so many people to invite._" He said, rising to his feet.

"_Wait! You didn't tell me the time and the place._" Lucy said while going to pick up a pen and paper. Felix wrote them down and said:

"_Here, I'll see you tomorrow Lucy! Don't forget to come!_"

"_Eheheh. Obvious that I won't forget!_" Lucy said accompanying him to the door.

* * *

The next day, before going to the party, Lucy had bathed, with one of her favorite bath salts, she used the one with the fragrance of roses and cherries, that she bought in a beauty treatment shop, and prepared herself in every single detail. She put on a tight red dress that showed a lot of her back and her right leg, and cancer made her a wavy side tail tied with a rubber band that had a red rose as decoration. She was like a princess, or rather, a lady who was going to a gala ball.

"_Ehehe._" Lucy chuckled happy, before making a spin on herself in front of the mirror for a better look, when she suddenly heard a loud thud coming from the window. Lucy went immediately towards the open window and leaned out.

"_W-who goes there?_" Lucy said aloud, trying to hide that she was scared, but she received no answer. She felt something sticky on hers hand which she held on the ledge.

"_B-blood?_" Lucy said, looking at the blood on her hand.

_W-w-w-why the hell there's blood here!?_ Lucy thought starting to panic. She immediately ran towards the bathroom and washed her hands.

_Who's blood was that? How did it get there? _Lucy took a handkerchief and began to wipe the bloody ledge. When she finished she wiped her forehead thinking that the worst was over but when she close the window, she saw a huge stain of blood on it.

"_T-t-t-this isn't normal! From where is all this blood!?_" She said terrified, while quickly wiping the window. She looked up at the clock and saw that she was 5 minutes late for the party.

"_Oh shit!_" she said as she ran to get her purse to leave the house and go to his friend's house. Once she arrived in front of the mansion, Lucy arranged her hair and her dress.

Lucy calm down, nothing happened. Now think about to only having fun. She thought, when she was in front of the entrance door.

When suddenly she felt Natsu's presence behind her. She turned quickly to see if Natsu was really behind her but there was not a living soul behind her.

"_Want to come in, Miss Heartfilia?_" said the waiter holding the door open for her to enter.

_Huh? I was sure that..._.Lucy thought entering the mansion without taking her eyes off the road. When she entered the main hall she felt that she was at the center of attention. Everyone was watching her.

_M-maybe I chose a dress that exposes too much ... _Lucy thought moving along the wall, trying to not be seen, towards the buffets. She took a glass filled with white wine, and once again she felt Natsu's presence who was watching her with his arms crossed over his chest and with his terrifying penetrating gaze, coming from the window.

Lucy looked up worried and once again there was no sign that Natsu was really there. That thing freaking out her. She was becoming paranoid and she was starting to observing every little movement that the people around her were making, Lucy was so tense, thinking that the person who was sure she had seen in that moment, and was afraid to meet, was there, somewhere in that room.

_M-maybe I'm thinking to much..._ Lucy thought as she filled her glass once again.

"_Lucy!_" which jerked when she heard a familiar voice, she turned to see who it was and she found herself face to face with a tall man in a black suit. It was Felix.

"_Felix!_" Lucy said relieved.

"_Hey! Lucy, why this delay? I thought you weren't coming!_" He said as he stepped forward to embrace her. Lucy was about to return the embrace.

_Don't do that!_ She heard Natsu's voice, say in her mind and she stopped suddenly. She stepped back looking at the ground, leaving Felix surprised with his hands in the air.

"_W-well, you see... I was lost in the surrounding area ..._"

_Why? Why did I hear Natsu's voice? Why did I stopped? Why am I lying?_ Lucy thought as she scratched her neck, worrying.

"_.. A-and therefore ... I couldn't find the way to get here..._" Lucy lied.

"_Oh? ...Hmmm ... Okay. At least you're here now. That's all that matters. Come on, let's dance._" He said, taking her by the hand and pulling her toward the center of the hall, on the dance floor. When Felix put his hand on her hips, Lucy felt a thrill of horror run down her back.

Lucy was disgusted? She tried to ignore that strong feeling and continued to dance with Felix putting on a fake smile, hoping that he would not realized that she was extremely disgusted when he touched her. A large clock rang midnight exactly.

"_Ah, how time flies when I'm with you!_" Felix said stopping from dancing to watch at the clock.

_Midnight? Already? _Lucy thought surprised.

"_It's time to do __that__ thing_." He said as he took her by the wrists and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"_It's time to do what?_" Lucy said, looking confused. She felt as if something bad soon would happen. The boy smirked. and pulled her towards the stage.

"_Felix? What are you doing?_" Lucy said worried.

"_Don't worry, it's just time to start the real party._" He said smiling. Lucy felt that something was wrong, so she tightened the bag, where her keys were inside, close to her body. Felix approached the microphone and said:

"_Dear ladies and gentlemen, I would like to have your attention._"everyone stopped, from doing what they were doing and looked towards the stage.

"_I thank you for coming to this party._" Felix continued to speak accompanied by a wave of applause.

"_You all know the __real reason__ why I've invited you to this party right?_" He said pointing with the other free hand at the audience, which at his question answered "yes" in chorus.

_The__ real reason__ why he gave this party? What the hell are you saying, Felix?_ Lucy thought surprised.

_The danger ... Made itself feel more and more, and Lucy had to do something soon, otherwise..._


	17. Chapter 17 Don't touch my woman!

_I must do something and quickly ..._ Lucy thought, looking for an exit.

"_F-Felix?_" Lucy called the boy's attention, who when he turned he immediately left the grip of Lucy's wrist, because Lucy had kicked him behind his knee, making him kneel down forward. She jumped back, and from her bag she pulled out a set of keys.

"_I open the door to the bull. Taurus!_" Lucy said, pointing in front of her, a key. From the magic circle,came out a huge bull with an ax.

"_Nice body as usual, Lucy!_" Taurus said observing Lucy's body from the top to bottom.

"_Yes, yes, all right. Taurus you keep busy that guy over there-_" But at that moment, the whole stage was occupied by loads of guards.

"_Hah...This is a pretty problematic situation. I won't let you touch, Lucy!_" Taurus shouted, starting to attack the guards with his huge ax.

"_Shit!_" Lucy said looking around. She had to find a way to get out there as soon as possible.

"_Tch ... Disappear stupid spirit!_" Felix said shooting at the spirit; but the gun that he used was not a normal gun. It was a magical gun that followed the path that the person who used it, wanted. So, besides shooting the bull in the heart, causing it to vanish, he also hit Lucy's hand, making her keys fall to the ground.

"_Ouch! T-Taurus nooooo-ahh?!_" Someone took her by the wrists and held her suspended in the air.

"_Argh!F-Felix!? What does this mean?!_" Lucy screamed trying to suppress her screams of pain, to let out the understandable words. Felix wiped his hands on his pants and took the microphone in his hand.

"_Tonight, I, Felix Fortenone, will make Natsu's woman, mine!_" He said as he was greeted with applause and shouts from the crowd.

_Eh? I will make what, mine?! What the hell is this guy saying!?_ Lucy thought as she struggled with all her strength to break free from the grip.

_Shit, and my keys are on the ground!_ She thought, while taking big breaths to regain her strength. Felix turned suddenly towards her, with a scary grin on his face. That person was not the friend she knew. It was another one. It was a monster that just wanted to own her body, and to her surprise that look was not the first time she saw it.

She was so horrified that instinctively closed her eyes tightly when she found herself in front of the man. She hoped that the man was gone, but to make things worse it was his hand that crawled on her right leg.

_Oh no! No, please no! Someone! Please, somebody save me!_ Lucy thought as she began to cry.

"_..Na ...Tsu..._" She tried to whisper but she could not finish the whole word. She was frankly terrified, and mostly Lucy, knew that Natsu would never come to rescue her after all those bad things she said to him. Felix's hand was about to reach her chest when suddenly she felt his hand take off. Lucy gave a little peek slowly, and saw that Felix had been thrown against the wall. She heard the crowd panicking and run away, screaming:

"_It's Natsu! Natsu Dragneel is here!_"

"_Someone save us! He's going to kill everyone!_"

"_Every man for himself!_" Lucy saw a pink-haired man slowly approaching the stage surrounded by huge flames. It was Natsu, and he was extremely pissed off. Even if for a second she was relieved, soon after she felt frozen by his petrifying gaze.

"_Na...Tsu ...?_" Lucy whispered, trembling. Natsu jumped on stage and landed right in front of Felix.

"_Son... Of a bitch!_" He yelled as he wiped his bloody face. The boy pulled out of nowhere a very sharp knife, and smiled at Natsu who was still super pissed.

"_Ahahaha stupid boy! You scared? Well you should be, because I'll kill you!_" He railed against Natsu to attack him, expecting a counterattack, but Natsu did not move at all, he was still glaring at him.

"_Natsu careful!_" Was what Lucy wanted to say, but she was too frightened and her voice was gone. Natsu waited until the man had approached him and stopped the knife with his right hand; he cut himself, but he showed no sign of pain. With his other free hand took the man by the neck and lifted him in the air. Felix dropped the knife and tried to shake him off.

Natsu threw him strongly against the ground and began to punch him without changing expression. It was as if something had possessed him. Then he lifted him again and threw him once again against the wall. The man was whining in pain but Natsu was impassive, it was as if he wanted to kill him, no, actually he _really wanted _to kill him. It was written all over his face.

_Natsu...You're going to kill him that way! _Lucy thought, jolting scared, at every groan that Felix did.

"_How... dare you .._" he began to speak, and starting to beat him.

"_How dare you touch Lucy with your dirty hands, __you piece of shit__!?"_ Natsu yelled in his face. The man was whimpering, and because of the continuous hits he was suffering, he did not answer, and that angered Natsu even more.

"_Answer me! Piece of shit who the fuck gave you permission to touch my __**woman**__?!_" He roared. Lucy was surprised by what she had just heard.

"_Natsu ... Enough ... You're killing that man ... Stop ..._" Lucy whispered worriedly. But her words did not reach Natsu.

"_Natsu please stop!_" Lucy begged him aloud. Natsu stopped from beating the man, who had been knocked unconscious, to look at Lucy stunned at first, and then returned angry again.

_W-why is he angry again ?_ She thought as she saw Natsu drop Felix to the ground, and walked slowly with a hard look towards her.

"_D-do not come any closer or I'll cut her throat!_" said the man who held her in the air.

_Eh?_ Lucy thought puzzled, and Natsu stopped at the sight of the sword.

"_G-g-go away or I swear I'll kill her!_" Shouted the terrified man. She felt something cold touching her neck and almost cutting her.

"_Let. go. of. Lucy._" Natsu said in a low voice, glaring at him. Now he was more than furious. The man did not answer, instead., Lucy could feel that he was backing away slowly, trembling with fear. She understood him, she too was practically terrified by that look. That look, that terrifying stare, it wasn't easy to describe it with some mere words.

"_I won't repeat it 2 times. __**Now!**_" Natsu yelled, creating a huge flame around his body.

"_N-n-n-no. G-g__o awa-!_" Lucy saw, Natsu rush against them quickly and closed her eyes in panic fearing that she would get hit too.

"_Fire dragon's fist!_" She heard Natsu scream. Lucy felt as if the grip from which was trapped, was released, and then carried away before she would have hit the ground. She was still holding her eyes tightly closed, when she heard a familiar voice breath heavily.

She decided to take a peek, and found herself trapped in Natsu's arms. Looking towards the stage she saw 2 bodies . The one of the two men, on the ground not moving, as if they had not life, and she wondered if they were still alive.

"._... Na.,,,.. Tsu-_"

"_Did you burn your brain!?_" Natsu yelled, pushing her from his body by taking her by her arms firmly, but keeping her close to his face.

"_How the fuck can you think about going to a party made by that asshole, and think that nothing will happen!? Do you realize how much you make me worry, stupid woman!?_" He yelled while shaking her strongly. It was the second time that he screamed in her face that way.

"_... Ahh ..Sniff... Ahh ... Sob ..._" Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but she was not able to speak. She was only able to whine. And that constant whining, made Natsu return to his senses.

"_... Oi ... Lucy ... Why are you crying? ... Did I scared you?_" Natsu asked, feeling guilty. Lucy first nodded and then shook her head, again and again. It was hard to understand what she really meant, but Natsu understood.

"_You ... You feel sorry for what you did?"_ Natsu questioned again, and this time she just nodded, and slowly began to cry out loud, like a little child.

"_... You think I'm angry with you, right?_" He asked for the last time, and Lucy nodded once again. Natsu sighed and hug her tightly to his body, gently moving his fingers through her golden blond hair.

"_….Sigh...Silly girl, crying so much, for a bullshit like this. Come on, I'm no longer angry with you, so stop crying._" He whispered in her ear, and as if by magic Lucy slowly started to stop crying. He moved her from his body to see her face, and her tears were still falling down her cheeks even though now she was mostly sobbing. Natsu wiped her tears and with a sorrowful smile said:

"_Let's go home, Lucy._" Lucy said nothing, she merely look away. He stood up and went to get her keys and her bag.

"_Can you stand up?_" He said a little worried, while cleaning her bag. Lucy tried to get up, but she did not make it. Her legs had succumbed because of the fear, that she was still feeling.

"_Sigh ..._" Natsu threw her bag in her lap and picked her up. Lucy was surprised but she said nothing. She did not want say anything. She just hid her head in his chest and let herself be carried away by the guy from that hell.

* * *

They were at a few couple of meters away from Lucy's house, when ...

"_... Natsu... I can ...Walk... Now..._ "Lucy whispered slowly, but she was sure that he heard her, since he was putting her on the ground. Lucy tried to take a step but she was stumbling all the time; she still had no control over her legs. Natsu grabbed her by the arm before she fell to the ground powerless.

"_You're not able to move, Lucy. Don't strain yourself..._" He said, looking worried at her. Lucy shook her head and broke free from his grip, to then give up and stick to his arm out of energy. As she walked, her breathing became heavier and her vision became more and more blurred. She began to swing, closing her eyes slowly, until she finally lost all of her senses.

"_Lucy!_" Natsu yelled surprised, pulling her toward him in his arms.

"_Lucy!? Lucy!? Oi, Lucy can you hear me?!_" He shouted desperately, but Lucy did not answer.

"_Lucy! Oi, Luuucy! Answer meeeee!_"


	18. Chapter 18 I'll always be here with you

**Author's note: **I'm extremely sorry for this long delay. These days I didn't had internet so I couldn't post the new chapter any sooner...and I kinda got lazy again ...Oh well! The past is the past! enjoy the reading ;)

* * *

Lucy slowly opened her eyes.

_This place... Is my room ... Right?_ Lucy thought looking at the familiar ceiling. She tried to get up but she could not. She was extremely tired.

"_Lucy?_" heard a worried voice say her name while moving a strand of hair from her face. It was Natsu, who was lying on her bed, next to her.

"_... Natsu ..._" Lucy said smiling relieved, but then she suddenly felt sorrow remembering what happened before.

"_Lucy are you okay?_" Natsu asked looking into her eyes, hoping that she did not felt any kind of pain. Lucy nodded, looking the other way. She was lying. She was not okay at all. It's true, her body, did not hurt; but it was something else that hurt her. It was her heart. Lucy shivered from the wave of cold that she suddenly felt, and Natsu noticed it. He took her hand from under the blanket with both his hands and brought it to his mouth to blow on it, hot air.

"_... I'm sorry ..._" Lucy started to say, as she slowly got up to sit on the bed, refraining from crying again.

"_For what?_" Natsu asked confused, copying her moves.

"_You were right ... Felix was a dangerous person ... I thought he was my friend ... Sob ... But ... But he tried to do horrible things to me ... Sob ... I-I thought he was my friend ... _"Lucy said, starting to cry anyway. Natsu stroked her cheek wiping her tears and said:

"_Lucy ... It's not your fault ... You couldn't know what he would have done ..._"

"_No ...Sob ... Y-you told me... to stay away from him ... Sob ... But I...Sob ... Ungh... I-I..._ "She tried to resist but it was stronger than her. Natsu felt pain, seeing Lucy so tormented. He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly to his body.

"_Don't cry ... Lucy ... I ..._" Natsu started to say.

"_I'll protect you from anyone who wants hurt you ... I'll always be here with you._" He said as he ran a hand through her hair. Lucy felt reassured by what he had said. She always felt safe and secure in his arms. As a child in his mother's womb.

Lucy felt slowly fall into another deep sleep and when she woke up again she was still Natsu's arms, who had fallen asleep in that position. She tried to free herself from his grip, but at every little move she made Natsu reacted, and she was always afraid that he would wake up. (or that he would hit her, knowing very well his bad habits.) But she gave up after a while.

"_N-Natsu ..._" Lucy said softly. while slapping his chest.

"_Haaaah? Gray, you bastard ... Go and put some clothes on!_" Natsu yelled in his sleep, making Lucy chuckle. It would have been impossible, and too evil, to wake him up in that moment, since he was having such a happy dream. He had been like that all the time, certainly when he would have waked up his legs would have screamed in pain, so Lucy leaned to her left, toward the pillows and she fell over them, along with Natsu, waiting, for Natsu to wake up.

Seconds ... Minutes ... Hours ... Even one day passed, and Lucy finally lost her patience.

"_Natsu!_" He did not answer to the call.

"_I know you're awake. Don't you think you're taking too much advantage of this?_" He opened one eye and grinned like a little kid who made a little trick, and Lucy pouted.

"_Can you let me go?_"

"_No._" Natsu replied immediately.

"_Eh? What do you mean, no? Come on, let me go, I have to go to the bathroom._"

"_No._ " He replied again, seriously.

"_Would you stop to saying no?_"

".._No ... _" He said as he tried to not burst into laughing. Lucy glared at him and suddenly her face brightened as if she got an idea, and smirked. Natsu was surprised and thought:

_She won't ...!_ He guessed. Lucy headbutted him, right in the chin.

"_Argh! W-what the fuck Lucy!? I was just playin-_ " He could finish his phrase because he burst into a huge laugh. Lucy was tickling him.

"_Ehehe. Will you let me go, now?_ "Lucy asked sarcastically. Natsu nodded, giving up, between the laughter he was making. When he let go of her, to massage his abdominal Lucy got out of bed to stretch.

_Oh no!_ Natsu thought, covering his nose, and sticking his face in the pillow.

"_Hmm ..? Natsu are you ok-, Natsu! Your hand! Is bleeding! _" Lucy said, taking him by the hand.

_How come I did not notice it? how did he keep it hidden from me for all this time?_ Lucy thought watching if the wound was deep; but Natsu slapped her hand away, and signed her to disappear quickly. It was as if he was saying to go at once to the bathroom.

"_O-okay, okay ...Gosh ... There's no need to react like that!_" Lucy said irritated, as she turned around to go to the bathroom. Natsu peeked through the fingers of his hand to see if Lucy was really going away; and he made a mistake. His eyes analyzed every part of Lucy's body, starting from the head descending gradually, and stopping on her ass.

_... Wow ... N-no! Oh shit!_ Natsu thought feeling his heart beating wildly in his chest.

_I-I have to go away from here!_ He got up quickly from the bed and jumped out the window to run away like a madman.

Where was he going? Who knows...

* * *

Lucy went into the bathroom and noticed something around her wrists. They were bandaged, and pretty badly.

_N-Natsu?_ Lucy thought surprised. She took them off, and noticed a redness around her wrists, but they did not hurt her. Lucy smiled and went to take a shower, but when she finished, she realized that she had forgotten to bring along some clothes.

_Oh no! And what am I going do now?! ..._ She thought, looking around to find some clothes.

_What if I ask Natsu? ... No! I can't ask him to bring me some clothes!_ Lucy thought blushing. But she did not want to stay there all day in a small towel and Natsu would definitely worry and in the worst of the cases he would enter directly in the bathroom, without thinking two times.

"_N-Natsu? ..._" Lucy said timidly placing her ear on the door, but she received no answer.

_D-did he fall asleep again ... Or is he gone?_ she wondered, swallowing. She opened the door slowly, giving a peek around, to see if Natsu was there or not.

_T-This is my home, I shouldn't be like that ..._ She thought, feeling embarrassed. Lucy confidently slammed the door open, and looked around placing her hands on her hips. He was not there. Natsu was not there.

_He left? When?_ Lucy wondered surprised. She had not heard any noise, that's why it seemed strange that Natsu had left so suddenly.

"_N-Natsu?_" She said with a worried tone of voice.

_Where did he went?_ Lucy thought approaching the wardrobe, but continue to look around, feeling uneasy.

* * *

"_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shiiit!_" Natsu yelled as he ran wildly with his eyes closed.

_What the fuck am I thinking!?_ Natsu thought, feeling his heart exploding inside him, and without realizing he hit with all his strength, someone's back.

"_Ouch!_" Yelled a very low male voice, and above all, very familiar.

"_Who's the asshole-!?_" The boy said as he turned around, rubbing his back, to see who knocked him on the ground.

"_G-Gajeel?_" Natsu said as he rubbed his face, with which slammed against Gajeel's back.

"_Oi, asshole! If you don't know how to walk, then fucking stay at home!_" Gajeel shouted, taking him by the scarf.

"_A-asshole?! Bastard, It's not my fault!_" Natsu said, taking him consequently, for his clothes.

"_Oh yeah? Then whose fault is it? Bunny girl's?_" Gajeel said with a smirk. Natsu went from being angry to feel embarrassed. He was slowly blushing.

"_O-oi!?What the hell are you doin- Argh!_" Gajeel said, surprised by his blushing and pulling the hand back quickly to avoid getting burned by the huge flames that materialized around Natsu.

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing?!_" Gajeel said as he shook his burned hand. Natsu squatted on his knees, ruffling his hair in frustration.

_No! I have to stop thinking about her, or her ... Wow ... Argh!_ Natsu thought, covering his nose quickly.

"_W-what the hell? Don't tell me-! Ahahahaha!_" Gajeel burst out into a frantic laughing. It was so loudly that everyone was looking at him.

"_Ahaaha...You ...Ahahahaha...The bunny girl...Ahahha...You like-_" Natsu suddenly covered his mouth and glared at him.

"_If you have a death wish, tell me, so I can put peace, at your stupid life._" threatened Natsu. Gajeel broke free from his grip, but it was soon taken for clothes.

"_Hah! And what ya gonna do? Ghihihi. L-u-c-y!_" Natsu blushed again hearing Lucy's name.

"_Grrrr! Shut uuuuup!_" Natsu yelled as he was about to punch him, but he was stopped in time.

"_I'm not going to play with you today. Right now, you're mentally destroyed, I would win, immediately._" said that, he broke free from his grip, with an extraordinary facility which amazed Natsu. Gajeel scratched his head and said:

"_Tch...I feel that way too ..._"

"_Huh?_" Natsu said surprised.

"_O-oi, Gajeel-!_"

"_Fuck, I lost too much time!_" He said after seeing a clock in a shop window. He turned around to start running.

"_Oi! Wait, where are you going?_" Natsu asked confused, trying to stop him. Gajeel smirked and said:

"_In this domain, I've already won. Salamander._" He turned around and run away at the speed of light, leaving Natsu speechless.

_In this domain... I've already won...? _Natsuthought confused. Of what domain he was talking about? Only thinking about Gajeel winning against him in a domain that he did not even know, irritated him very much.

"_Natsuuu!_" He heard himself called.

"_Levy?_" Natsu asked confused, seeing the little blue-haired girl, approaching him.

"_Aha ..._" Levy gasped as she bent on her knees to catch her breath again. She ran a lot, and it looks like she reached her limit.

"_Where …Pant... Gajeel ..Pant..._" She said between a gasp and another. Natsu pointed the way to where Gajeel ran away.

"_Why are you looking for Gajeel?_" Levy looked into his eyes and smiled widely.

"_Eehhe, the festival of the perfect couple._" Said that, she immediately ran towards the direction that had been indicated, without saying another word.

_The festival of perfect couple? What the fuck is that?_ Natsu thought making a face. He put his hands in his pockets, and turned around to go home.

"_Oh look! In one day there's the festival of Fairy Tail's perfect couple!_"

"_No! Are you kidding me?_"

"_Look! I can't wait to see it!_" A crowd clustered under a large poster, was shouting. Natsu walked over to the crowd, curious. One of the people noticed the pink-haired boy, and startled surprised.

"_Natsu! Natsu Dragneel is here!_"He shouted as he walked away attracting the attention of everyone who in a second later, they stepped back too. The boy stood still in front of the poster observing it, indifferently to then turn around and walk away without doing or saying anything.


	19. Chapter 19 The festival of the couples

"_Natsu!_" Natsu heard his name being called. It was Lucy to call him as she knocked on the door. He jumped to his feet, and before opening the door, he arranged his hair and sniffed his breath hoping it did not stink. He opened the door and leaned on the door, running a hand through his hair, and asked:

"_Oh, Lucy? What are you doing here?_"

"_I came-Woah! Natsu! You smell!_" Lucy said, covering her nose and retreating quickly.

"_H-huh?_" Natsu said confused.

"_God! Don't tell me you were doing push-ups!_" Lucy was right; before she came, he underwent a tough workout to just forget everything that he was fantasizing about him and Lucy.

"_W-well, yes ..._" Natsu said timidly, smelling himself, trying to not be seen.

"_Go take a shower now!_" Lucy said motioning him to disappear towards the bathroom.

"_Shower? Ah, but my bathroom is ..._" Natsu said as he tried to rise his arm, but Lucy stopped him in time.

"_No! Don't raise your arm! Have mercy on me! W-wait here! I'll prepare the bathroom!_" She said running towards the bathroom quickly.

"_No! Lucy wait, the bathroom-_"

"_Kyaaaa!_" Lucy shouted slipping on the wet floor falling into the bubbles.

"_Lucy!_" Natsu shouted running to the bathroom quickly. He caught her by the arm and pulled her out of the bubbles holding her close to his body.

"_Lucy are you okay?_" He asked, worried.

"_Yeah, I'm fine- Ack!_" Lucy's face turned pale after accidentally smelling Natsu's reek.

"_Lucy!-_"

"_I'm sorry Natsu but this is for the sake of both of us!_" Lucy said, taking him by the scarf.

_But mostly for my own sake! _She thought as she pulled him to her left and tripped him, causing him to fall face down on the ground, in the soap bubbles.

"_Wklart, der djosnkg lacsy? (What are you doing Lucy!?)_" Natsu tried to say, standing up, but Lucy put her knee on his back preventing him from getting up.

"_I'm sorry! Just bear with it, for now!_" Lucy said searching for a bar of soap among that sea of bubbles.

"_Here it is!_" Lucy said finding the soap, and soon after starting to pass on the back of Natsu.

_W-w-w-what?! What is she doing!?_ Natsu said, surprised feeling something cold pass on his back.

"_L-Lucy! W-what are you doing?!_" Natsu said, waving his arms crazily, blowing the soap bubbles everywhere.

"_Ouch!_" Lucy said after a bubble entered her eye, and snap her nerves.

"_Natsu! if you don't stop moving, I swear that I'll never talk to you again !_" Lucy shouted angrily. Natsu froze, and stood still as a dead body.

"_Sit down!_" Lucy said, raising her knee from Natsu's back to give him the chance to stand up.

"_Where's the shampoo?_" Lucy asked, standing up. Natsu timidly pointed the source from where all those bubbles came.

"_Sigh ... What the hell did you do here?_" Lucy said, shaking her head as she approached the bathtub.

"_Kyaaa!_" Lucy said slipping again, but this time falling on her face shamefully.

"_Lucy!_" Natsu yelled as he got up to go see if she was hurt, but he fell on his back when he saw Lucy's panties.

"_Ah!_" Lucy said, turning around immediately, covering his ass with her skirt.

"_Y-you've seen it?_" Lucy asked awkwardly.

"_W-what?_"

"_Don't play dumb! You've seen it, haven't you? My underwear!_" Lucy said angry.

"..._N-n-no..._" Natsu denied miserably trying to not make eye contact with her. Lucy stood up and without saying a word she approached quickly Natsu.

"_Don't... Lie...To meeeeeeeeeeee!"_ Lucy shouted kicking him in the face, making him fly away.

"_Stupid!_" Lucy said, leaving the bathroom, and slamming the door behind her.

"_I won't let you out of there, until you've finished taking a bath, and I'll give you only 1 min!_" Natsu heard, Lucy say from the other side of the door. When she heard the water running, she let out a sigh of relief.

_He has seen them ..._ She thought as she fell to the ground, holding her red face with her hands, due to embarrassment.

"_This is ok._" Lucy said, stretching a long shirt that Natsu had lent her. It was so long that it was like a dress for her.

"_Y-your clothes?_" Natsu said, scratching his head, embarrassed.

"_Don't worry. 2 seconds and they will be completely dry._" Lucy said, sitting down on the couch. None of the two started talking and slowly, in the atmosphere you could feel a little bit of tension. Lucy looked around and said, after clearing her throat:

"_I-I see ...Y-you kept this place clean ..._"

"_Ummm ..._" Natsu nodded, going to get her a glass of water.

"_Thank you._" Lucy said, taking the glass with all 2 hands and drinking a sip.

"_Why ... Why did you leave so suddenly yesterday?_" Lucy asked refusing to meet his eyes. Natsu sat on the other side of the couch to a place away from Lucy, without answering her question.

What could he say? I'm sorry, but I've seen your ass and I felt my heart beating wildly? No, man. It would have been too embarrassing. Natsu thought covering his face with one hand. Lucy peeked with one eye and wondered what she had asked him to make him react that way.

"_... Sigh ... Don't worry ... If you don't want to answer then don't answer._" Lucy said, standing up before drinking the last sip of water.

"_Where are you going?_" Natsu asked, following Lucy with his eyes carefully.

"_I'm going to change._" She said before entering the bathroom, with her clothes.

_She wants to change? What a shame... that shirt looked so great on her ... Noo!_ Natsu could not stop imagining a lot of dirty fantasies. He fell over backwards, knocking over the couch, then he did a somersault over himself and ran to the wall. He started banging his head against it, strongly.

_I have to fucking stop thinking about these things!_ He thought.

"_Natsu! What are you doing?! Stop, you're hurting yourself!_" Lucy said approaching him and taking his face with both her hands.

"_Oh God, Natsu! Blood is coming from your front!_" said this, with one hand, she took a handkerchief and wiped his forehead.

"_... Sigh ... will you stop hurting yourself, you always make me worry!_" Natsu was surprised by Lucy's words that he had just said. Have her so close to his face, made his heart beating so strongly that he was afraid that Lucy could hear it.

"_Let's go_." Lucy said, taking him by the wrist and pulling him away.

"_W-where are you taking me?_" Natsu asked surprised. Lucy turned to him and looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"_What are these questions ? It's obvious that you know where I want to take you!_" She said, joking. Blushing, he let himself be guided by Lucy until they arrived in front of the guild.

"_L-Lucy y-you wouldn't want t-to!_" Natsu said blushing while pointing to the guild.

"_Eh? What's wrong? It's been 5 days since I went to the guild. I can't go?_" Lucy said pouting and crossing her arms.

"_N-n-no ... I-it's j-just that ... Y-you know ... T-today..._" Natsu muttered.

"_Sigh ... Natsu, let's just go._" Lucy said, taking him by the hand and pulling him into the guild.

_Lucy's hand ..._ Natsu thought before facepalming himself. When they entered in, everyone was busy doing a lot of things.

"_W-what's going on here?_" Lucy asked surprised, looking around.

"_The festival of the perfect couple._" Said a female voice, a little drunk.

"_Cana!_" Lucy said cheerfully.

"_What's this festival you're talking about?_"

"_The boys and the girls in here, form pairs and the most voted couple wins 5,000,000 jewels._" cana explained before drinking from her barrel.

"_5,000,000!"_ Lucy repeated stunned.

_T-this is enough to pay almost 71 months of my rent-... No ... Now that I remember, Natsu did a lot of thing for my birthday, he's still in bankrupt, after all because of me, he has not even gone on a mission ….. _ Lucy thought seriously. She turned suddenly towards Natsu and looked at him seriously in the eyes.

"_W-what?_" Natsu said backing away hoping not to blush. Lucy nodded and turned around towards Cana.

"_Cana, where do you sign up?_"

"_At Mirajane's bar._" Cana said smirking, pointing at the bar. Lucy took Natsu by the arm and dragged him toward the bar.

"_L-Lucy!?_" Natsu said surprised.

"_Mirajane!_!" Lucy screamed.

"_Oh my, Lucy it's been a while! When did you came back from the mission?_" Mirajane asked calmly.

"_Came back from the mission?_" Lucy asked confused.

"_Yes, Natsu came a couple of days ago and told me that you guys were-_"

"_Mirajane!_" Natsu said, cutting short Mirajane's words, glaring her with his eyes. If Lucy, were to found out that he had held in her house for all that time especially to not take her to the guild, it was guaranteed that she would have never forgive him.

_Like hell I'll let you keep Lucy, away from me like the last time...It hurts me..._ Natsu thought, crossing his arms over his chest.

"_Y-Yeah ... Well, Mirajane, we also want to sing up in the competition!_" Lucy said ignoring what they had just said.

"_Oh!_" Mirajane exclaimed, surprised.

"_H-huh?_" Natsu said, turning towards Lucy, remaining speechless.

"_Hmmmm ... Ehehe ... Okay, sign here._" Mirajane said, handing her a sheet of paper and a pen. Lucy signed immediately and gave the pen to Natsu waiting for him to do the same thing.

"_W-wait, I-_"

"_Natsu!_" Lucy cut short his words.

"_If you don't sign, I swore I'll go on a mission __alone__ for more than a month!_" She said seriously. Natsu opened his mouth to contradict, but he did not know what to say. He did not want to do that thing, it was too embarrassing and too stupid for him, especially if he had to do with Lucy.

But he did not want, Lucy to go away away from him for more than a month. Therefore, feeling defeated he took the pen and signed.

"_Well, I'll see you tonight at 10. Oh, and you need to prepare a show, don't forget!_" Mirajane said winking at the "couple".

"_T-tonight!?_" Lucy said surprise. She looked at her watch and saw that she still had 5 hours. Good! She thought before taking Natsu by the wrist and dragged him out of there.

"_O-oi, and now where are you taking me?!_" Lucy did not answer.

* * *

They arrived in front of her house.

"_Lucy-_"

"_I open, a door to the maid! Virgo!_" Lucy said, ignoring again Natsu.

"_Yes, princess?_" Virgo said bowing.

"_Virgo! Could you do me a huge favor? Please!_" Lucy said joining her hands and bending at 90 ° towards the spirit.

"_I need some clothes for me and Natsu, because I have to participate in a fetival and do a show, but we don't have any clothes! I beg you!_" Lucy continued, pleading.

"_Hmm...I'll see what I can do._" said the spirit before disappearing.

"_Oi, calm down, who cares if you're not on time, and why are you so scandalized by a stupid festival?_" Natsu asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Lucy glared at him and said:

"_Don't worry, we will do in time. Don't underestimate Virgo._" She went to open the door, and Natsu did as if he were in his house, instinctively.

"_Okay._" Lucy said, taking a piece of paper and a pen.

"_What do you want write?_"Natsu asked jumping on the bed, smelling the sweet scent of Lucy coming the blankets.

"_We must do something to make the audience speechless._" Lucy said, starting to write.

"_So...You use fire, while I can call stellar spirits..._" She began to speak.

"_We must do something to unite our magic and make it mind-blowing._"

"_Join my magic with you?_" Natsu said, leaning against the wall while embracing the pillow.

_Hmmm ... Your fire might go well with Scorpio ... With Aquarius, I exclude it ... M-maybe I could do something with Gemini.,. With Aries I don't know ... Hmmm ... . Taurus? ... Cancer? ... Hmmmm..._ Lucy thought, feeling nervous every second that passed. She could not think of anything.

"_Oi, Lucy!_" Natsu yelled suddenly shaking her by the shoulders, strongly.

"_H-huh?_" said Lucy surprise. She had not noticed when he come behind to her.

"_Lucy, it's an hour that I'm calling you!_" Natsu said bowing to see her face. Lucy moved Natsu's hair, and looked at the clock. He was right, an hour really passed.

"_I-I'm sorry ... I entered too far in my thoughts._" Lucy said surprised.

"_Sigh ... Don't worry. Anyway have something to eat? I'm starving._" Natsu said, rubbing his rumbling stomach. Lucy smiled and stood up from the armchair to go to the kitchen. She looked in the fridge, but did not find much.

"_H-how about if I peel you some apples_?" Lucy asked taking an apple and showing it to him.

"_All right._" Natsu said, sitting down on the chair. Lucy smiled and started to peel the apples. Without realizing she began to hum like her mother did when she was little, when she was peeling the apples for her. When she turned to put the apples on the table she found Natsu, with his elbows on the table, and his face in his hands, smiling with his eyes closed.

"_Huh?_" Natsu said surprised.

"_W-what?_"

"_Why did you stop singing?_" Natsu said bitterly as he pouted.

"_Eh? I was singing!?_" Lucy asked surprised. Natsu nodded, smiling widely. Lucy blushed and slammed the apples on the table startling the boy.

"_W-well, now I'm singing anymore, too bad for you. After you've finished eating, put the dish in the sink._" said that, Lucy was about to leave, but Natsu took her by the wrist stopping her.

"_What now?_" Lucy said irritated.

"_You haven't eaten yet?_" Natsu said seriously. He was right, now that she thought about it she was a little hungry. She sighed and sat down in front of Natsu, and began to eat a slice of apple. Noticing how Natsu was watching her happily, she said to him:

"_E-eat, or I'll finish them all by myself._"

"_Ehehe._" Natsu chuckled.

"_What about who, finishes them first?_" He asked amused. He was challenging her to whoever could finish eating all the slices first. Lucy firstly looked disturbed and then she thought:

_Well...It's quite a while since I don't do something funny ... Why not? _

"_All right._" Lucy said, with an air of someone who is confident of winning.

"_But with one condition._" she said, taking the position to take as many slices as possible.

"_Speak._" Natsu agreed, copying Lucy's movements.

"_If I win …Pff... Ahahahaha._" She laughed at the mere thought of what she thought about.

"_W-what?_" asked Natsu beginning to repent of what he had just said.

"_Aahaha ... You ... You will have to dress like a woman and .. Pff ... Go to embrace gray and all the other guys in the guild ... Ahahaha!1_"

"_What!?_" Natsu shouted, rising to his feet, knocking over his chair.

"_No! No way, I'm gonna do that shit!"_

"_Ehh ... Then I won't play with you anymore._" Lucy said, closing her eyes and turning her head away to avoid seeing Natsu, while crossing her arms over her chest.

"_Grrrr ... Okay! Okay!_" Natsu said defeated, and Lucy smiled victoriously. He put the chair to his place and turned towards Lucy.

"_And if I win?_" Natsu said seriously.

"_Of course you don't have to do what I told you, no? Logical._"

"_What the hell?! No! I want to get something in return too, It's not fair!_" Natsu said pouting.

"_Ahahhaha!_" Lucy burst out laughing so loudly that even the tears come out from her eyes.

"_W-what are you laughing at?!_" Natsu said irritated.

"_Sorry, sorry._" Lucy said, trying to stop laughing. Natsu crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from her while pouting.

_Oh no! he got angry!_ Lucy thought.

"_No, Natsu, sorry seriously. I didn't do it on purpose._" Lucy said sincerely feeling bitter, but Natsu was impassive. Panicking Lucy got an idea.

"_T-then let's do this Natsu. If you win, I'll do everything you want for a day._" Lucy said jokingly. Obviously that she had no intention of becoming Natsu's maid for 1 day. But Natsu immediately turned towards her and looked into her eyes.

"_Are you serious?_" He said seriously. Lucy nodded, thinking that her joke had succeeded. On Natsu's lips formed a creepy smile.

"_Ehehe, I'm all fired up!_" He said as he took the position to eat. His eyes were burning with desire to win. There was something wrong, and Lucy could feel it.

_Eh? W-will realize that it's a joke?_ Lucy thought as she swallowed worried.

"_Oi, if you don't prepare yourself Lucy, I'll win._" he said as he gave off heat from his body, materializing some small flames here and there.

"_Ah!_" Lucy exclaimed, putting herself in position immediately.

"_1 ... 2 ... 3!_" Natsu and Lucy said together, before jumping on slices of apples. Unfortunately Lucy was slower and she had a smaller mouth, while Natsu was the exact opposite.

Natsu won in a blink of an eye. He swallowed all the slices in his mouth without chewing and smiled in her face showing, the squeaky clean dish. Lucy who was still chewing tried to say, "not fair!" but what came out was worst.

"_Cough, cough!_" Lucy was choking on her food.

"_Lucy!_" Natsu yelled as he jumped on the table to get quickly to Lucy, to beat his hand on her back. but Lucy was still choking.

"_Shit!_" Natsu in panic took her, and lifted her in the air and put her on his shoulder and began to bang on her back, but neither that worked.

Then he had an idea, he took hold of her ankles and put her upside down, with her head toward the ground. He began to shake her, hoping that at least this might stop her from choking. Strangely he succeeded ( I don't know how...). The piece of apple that had stopped in her throat, now was down in her mouth.

"_Hmmmmm!_" Lucy made sign to Natsu to stop shaking her. He threw her lightly in the air to take her by her hips and turn her around. Lucy tried to swallow but was stopped by Natsu.

"_No! Lucy spit! Spit everything here now!_" Natsu shouted showing her, his open hand in front of her face. Lucy shook her head and stepped back trembling. It was too embarrassing to spit in his hand. Natsu took her by the wrist with the other hand and pulled her toward him.

"_Now!_" Natsu said even more angry than before. Lucy looked around to see if there was another option, less embarrassing, and found a trash can. Lucy pointed towards the trash can for Natsu, who turned around to see what she was pointing at.

"_…..All right._" He said, closing his hand and pulling her towards the trash can. He picked it up and put it against her face.

"_Spit, now!_" He said seriously. Lucy couldn't, not spit, after all it was better than spitting in his hand. She opened her mouth and dropped all the slices out of her mouth. Lucy raised her head to say something, but Natsu took her by the jaw, forcing her to open her mouth widely. He looked in, to see if Lucy had really spat everything out. He sighed and put the trash can on the ground.

"_N-Natsu, that was-_"

"_Stupid! Don't make me, worry so much for a bullshit like that! God, you make me go insane ..._." Natsu said, hugging her tightly to his body. She was surprised but at the same time moved. If he was not for him to save her, who knows if she would have made it out alive. Lucy slowly returned the hug surprising Natsu.

"..._Thank you..._" She whispered shyly. He could feel his heart beating madly.

_Lucy..._ Natsu thought. He opened his mouth to say something but he was stopped by the sudden appearance of Virgo.

"_Princess, I finished the clothes._" She said, showing a pair of clothes at Natsu and Lucy, who were still hugging each other, while watching her.

"_Oh, did I interrupted something? Will I be punished?_" Virgo said, tilting her head slightly towards her left. Lucy realized everything and pushed, Natsu strongly away from her.

"_It's not as it seems! I-It's a part of our show!_" Lucy said blushing, indicating a half-empty sheet on the table.

"_Oh? But there isn't written anything about a hug-_"

"_Natsuuuu!_" Lucy shouted cutting short Virgo's words. Natsu immediately jumped on the table to take the paper, and make it into a small ball and then burn it.

_Burn the evidence eh?_ Virgo thought, watching the boy eat the small ball.

"_Anyway, here are the clothes, sorry for the delay. Will I be punished for that?_" She continued to speak.

"_Enough with all these punishments! And what delay are you talking about? It's only 6:00 p.m_" Lucy said, crossing her arms over her chest angrily.

"_6:00 p.m? It's 9:39 p.m, princess._" Virgo Said putting the clothes on the table.

"_Huh?_" Lucy said surprised, looking immediately up at the clock. She was right.

"_How the hell did I lost so much time!_" Lucy shouted while scattering his hair in despair.

"_Princess, my time is up, I have to go._" The spirit said, bowing.

"_No, wait!_" Lucy said desperately but it was too late, the spirit had already disappeared.

"_Hah. 3 hours have passed really quickly, don't you think? Maybe it's better if we withdraw from the competition._" Natsu said, crossing his hands behind his head, looking away from the clock to watch Lucy.

"_... No ..._" Lucy whispered, squeezing her fists strongly along the body.

"_Huh?_"

"_No! We won't withdraw! never! Take this!_" Lucy shouted, as she took Natsu's clothes and threw them at him.

"_You change here, I'll go to the bathroom. Be quick !_" Lucy said taking her clothes, to run into the bathroom.

"_L-Lucy?_" Natsu said confused.

"_Natsu change yourself! We don't have time!_" Lucy shouted from the bathroom. Natsu without saying another word began to change and he was ready in blink of a eye.

"_T-this!?_" He said stunned looking in the mirror.

"_Natsu you're done?_" Lucy said coming out of the bathroom with Cancer.

"_Cancer please, could you do it quickly_?"

"_Sure-ebi._" the spirit said, and in 2 moves, he gathered Lucy's hair in two pigtails.

"_Thank you, Cancer!_" She said grateful.

"_Come on, Natsu, we are very late!_" Lucy said, taking him by the wrist and pulling him out of her house.

"_And the show?_" Natsu asked as he let himself be dragged.

"_Shit!_" Lucy said, stopping suddenly making Natsu bumped into her.

_Yeah, true, we lost so much time, that I haven't even decided what to do for the show. Shit, what do we do now?! _Lucy thought, while on her face, Natsu could see a shade of worry and despair. He felt guilty that he asked her to do that game, and suddenly he got an idea. He leaned down to her height and said, smiling:

"_Lucy don't worry, we will improvise! let's go!_" He took her by the wrist and started to run.

* * *

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, I, Max Alors, The sand user, will announce the couple n.7 blah blah blah!_" Max said.

"_No! It's too late_" Lucy said, at the sight of Max, who had already announced the couple n.7.

"_Don't worry, Lucy._" Said a female voice.

"_Mirajane!_" Lucy exclaimed happily.

"_You are the one after, go behind the scenes or you will do a bad start. Ehehe._" Mirajane said, pointing to a hallway.

"_Mira-chan ...Thank you very much!_" Lucy said, grateful. She turned towards Natsu, who nodded. She returned and ran behind the scenes trying to get unnoticed.

"_I wonder who is in the first place ..._" Lucy said peering at the choreography of the couple on stage.

"_Obviously are Alzack and Bisca!_" Happy said.

"_Happy!? What are you doing back here!?_" Lucy asked surprised.

"_Ehehe. I'm the behind scenes' coordinator._" Happy said vainly. Lucy smiled at him and stroked his head.

"_I'll now announce the couple n.8! Lucy Heartfillia and Natsu Dragneel!_" Max said, followed by a huge wave of applause.

"_I-It's our turn ..._" Lucy said, beginning to tremble. Natsu took her by the hand crossing his fingers tightly in hers, and said with a huge smile:

"_I told you not to worry! Everything will be fine, believe me._" Lucy smiled back shyly, and raised her head confidently towards the stage, crossing in turn her fingers.

_Natsu is right, I don't care what they say or what they do, since all I want is to have fun with Natsu!_ Lucy thought, taking a step towards the stage.

_You could say that on that stage had climbed a dragon and a dragoness, which emitted an aura of power and superiority, leaving the audience in awe ..._


	20. Chapter 20 Why do I feel like this?

"_Oi, couple of dragons!_" Or " _Lovey dovey Dragons!_ "Natsu and Lucy were called in those days, after the festival, when they were seen together.

"_Will you stop calling me like that!? We aren't a couple! We did that contest, only for the prize, nothing else!_" Lucy yelled, fed up by the calls of the people in the guild.

"_And you failed. Eheheeh _"Mirajane giggled, giving her a straw.

"_Instead of taking 5,000,000, you took 500,000 _"She keep saying indicating a sheet where there was the ranking of the winners. Natsu and Lucy were in second place. Their clothes made a lot of impression but because of Natsu, the show became a danger so great to have to evacuate the audience immediately.

"_And to say that I wanted to do that contest just for Natsu, and what did he do? He destroyed everything! That stupid! _"Lucy said as she chewed nervously on her straw.

"_You did it for Natsu? _"Mirajane asked curious.

"_Yes, I'm sure that for my birthdays he spent a lot of money and that he was in bankrupt. _"

"_But I'm not in bankrupt. _"Lucy startled hearing a voice close to her ear.

"_W-what?_ " She said, blushing, surprised, while covering her ear.

"_I told you that I'm not in bankrupt. I've never been, in fact I could say that I'm richer than Erza at the moment, thanks to you._" Natsu said, sitting down next to Lucy crossing one leg over the other, and smiling playfully while holding his head with his hand on the counter. Lucy could not believe that he had refused 500,000 jewels to give them to one who was boasting about being very rich.

"_You ... you're kidding me, right?_" Lucy asked incredulously while her face was turning gloomy.

"_No, not at all._" Natsu said, shaking his head and smiling even more than before. Lucy felt her blood boil with anger and embarrassment.

"_You're an asshole!_" She shouted throwing against his face the straw, before running away.

"_A-asshole?_" Natsu asked, astonished.

"_Lucy was worried about you, so she decided to participate in the contest to win the prize and give it to you._" Mirajane said putting under his nose his favorite drink.

"_Lucy was worried about me?_" Mirajane nodded.

_Lucy participated in the competition for me ..._ Natsu thought, as he watched his glass.

"_Thank you, Mirajane._" Natsu said suddenly, rising from his seat, but before turning around he took Lucy's glass and drank it.

_Oh my ... It's the second time ..._ Mirajane thought covering her mouth amazed.

"_Lucy!_" Natsu screamed continuously as he approached her.

"_Natsu, would you stop-!_" Lucy turned around to say, but her words were stopped by Natsu, who embrace her, suddenly.

"_Thank you Lucy. I didn't know you were worried about me._" Natsu whispered, in his ear.

_Natsu ..._ Lucy thought mortified. She hugged him tight. Then Natsu suddenly moved away from her, to take her face in his hands and kiss her ...

_Wait, what?_ Lucy thought surprised by what had occurred to her mind. Her heart began to beat madly. She tried to get away from Natsu's embrace, but she could not.

"_Natsu-!_"

"_Shhh ..._" Natsu said calmly, unlike Lucy who was panicking.

"_Your heart …... Is beating so fast ..._" Natsu said slowly as if he were struggling to speak.

"_... Can you feel it?_" He whispered in her ear. That did nothing but make things worse. Now her heart was beating so wildly that she was afraid that it would suddenly stop. Natsu walked away from hers ear and looked into her eyes. She was practically as red as a tomato. He smirked and kissed her gently on the lips.

"_Noooo!_" Lucy shouted, startling Natsu.

"_Luc- Argh!?_" Natsu said, dropping to his knees in front of Lucy. She hit him with her knee in his private parts.

"_Ahhhhhhh ...W-why the fuck ….D-did you do that .. Lucy? ..._" Natsu said, almost starting to cry.

_H-huh?_ Lucy thought stepping back surprised.

"_Ungh! ..._" Natsu bit his lip banging his head against the ground in pain.

"_Ah Natsu! I'm really sorry, I-I don't know what got into me!_" Lucy said kneeling down if front of him, putting her hands on his shoulders. Natsu looked up to see her in the face, and Lucy's heart skipped a beat. In the blink of an eye she took his head and slammed it against the ground embarrassed.

"_W-what the hell are you doing Lucy!?_" Natsu said losing his patience, while taking Lucy's hands from his head and looking into her eyes. Lucy was even more embarrassed and tried to hide her face, but Natsu always followed her to see her face.

"_Lucy? What's wrong with you?You're sick?_" Natsu said, grabbing her face, to place his forehead against hers. He was too close and this worsened Lucy's situation. What she was feeling was making her choke, and sweat uncontrollably. It was such an unbearable heat that she was feeling inside her, when Natsu was too close to her, that she had to do something.

Lucy closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, then she took Natsu's hands, which were on her cheeks and drew back her head. Natsu was confused, but what Lucy, did after surprised him a lot. Lucy headbutted him with all her might, and immediately stood up, panting heavily.

"_W-what the hell is wrong with you Lucy!?_" Natsu said angrily, rubbing his forehead. Lucy covered her mouth surprised, as if she realized what she had done only in that moment. She stepped back and turned around to run away but she was stopped by Natsu.

"_Oi, where do you think you're going, after having done all those things!?_"

"_N-no! leave me! let me go, I'm telling you!_" Lucy said beating with her fists Natsu's arm that was around her waist.

"_Lucy...Oi...Could you...O-oi...Can you hear ... I'm telling you ... To stoooop!_" Natsu yelled reaching the limit of his patience.

"_Can you listen to me once and for all!?_" Lucy stopped abruptly and turned her head towards Natsu trembling.

"_God, Lucy sometimes you really are a brat for your age!_" Natsu said.

_Hah?_ Lucy thought getting back to her senses.

"_You're just unbearable, when you act like a little spoiled girl!_" that phrase, blew Lucy's nerves.

"_Oh? Said Mr. I'm so mature that I can criticize the others behavior._" Lucy said glaring at him.

"_W-what did you say?_"

"_I said that you're more mature than me, in your dreams! Stupid!_" Lucy said, pointing her finger against his chest.

"_What!? Want to fight?_" Natsu said, lighting a flame around his fist.

"_Oh? Bring it on!_" Lucy said, putting her fists in front of herself on guard position. The two boys stood still to look into each other eyes seriously, and then burst into laughter.

"_Hahaha Lucy! You really make me always laugh!_" Natsu said, patting her head.

"_Ehehe._" Lucy giggled happily, and then she looked into his eyes and her heart skipped a beat again. Natsu was smiling gently, and his hand started to move towards her cheek but he withdrew it before it reached.

"_...Lucy ..._" He began to say, scratching his head.

"Yes?" Lucy said, clutching her hand on his chest, thinking that Natsu was going to say something really important, that she might wanted to hear. (guess what...)

"_Do you remember what you said that time when we did that race?_" Natsu asked looking at her seriously. Lucy tried to remember what had happened, then what he said echoed in her mind.

"_….M-maybe ... W-why?_" Lucy said swallowing, fearing what Natsu was about to say. Natsu smirked and said:

"_I know that you know, what you said. You can't hide it. You can't hide anything from me, Lucy._" Natsu said, getting closer to her. Lucy looked at him scared and in turn backed away.

"_You promised you would do everything that I wanted for one day._" Natsu said with a malicious smirk. Lucy looked somewhere else trying to find an excuse not to do so.

"_Lucy, don't try to find an excuse. You're a stellar spirit user, aren't you? Shouldn't you keep your promises?_" He said, taking her by the chin.

"_..Ungh ..._" Lucy tried to turn her head away to not see him, knowing that she would not say no, if she would see his face.

"_You promised me, Lucy._" He said, knowing that he had already won.

"_Grrr! All right! All Alright!_" Lucy said surrendering. She slapped his hand and crossed her arms over her chest. Natsu grinned happily.

"_So what do you want?_" Lucy said rudely.

"_Oi, don't be so-Ah!_" Natsu stopped as if got struck by an idea.

"_Ehehehe_" He chuckled maliciously.

"_In every sentence that you will say, you will always add nya at the end...Ehehee..._"

"_N-nya!?_ "Lucy repeated embarrassed.

"_N-no! Like hell! I'll never do it, forget it! _"

"_Ah, well then I'm going to tell everyone in the guild that you don't keep your promises. _"Natsu said, turning away.

"_N-no, wait!_" Lucy shouted stopping him for the scarf. Natsu turned his head slightly to see her, waiting for Lucy to keep talking.

"_A-all right! I'll do whatever you say, but don't go around saying that I don't keep my promises!_" Lucy Said angry. Natsu raised an eyebrow and Lucy knew immediately what he wanted.

"... _N-nya_..." Lucy said while clenching her teeth.

"_Good._" said Natsu turning towards Lucy happily.

"_Ehehe ... Around midnight, I was planning to go to a ... Funny place with you._" Natsu explained.

"_Funny place? ... Nya ..._" Lucy asked, facepalming herself, only hearing that word coming out of her mouth.

"_Ehehehe, this place is called: the cemetery of the ghosts! I heard some rumors say that in that cemetery at midnight ghosts and monsters appear and try to attack you!_"He said emitting a frightening aura to scare Lucy, and he succeeded.

"_Cemetery!? Natsu no, I'm not going to any cemetery! And especially at this hour!_ "Being almost 7 pm, Lucy did not had any intention of going to a cemetery to die from fear.

"A_ww come on, we will have fun! Even I, get goose bumps just thinking about it! _"

"_About what? _"Said a male voice from behind Natsu.

"_Gray!_" Lucy said feeling saved, only at seeing him.

"_Tch ... None of your business stripper._"

"_Gray, please, tell Natsu to stop thinking of going to a haunted cemetery!_" Lucy said going towards Gray to pull him by the arm. Gray looked at Lucy raising an eyebrow, and then at Natsu.

"_You want to go to a cemetery? Hah what an idiot._ "Gray said, putting a hand on his hips. Lucy's eyes lit up with gratitude, and that tickled Natsu's nerves.

"_Yeah! it's stupid-_"

"_If you want to go to a really frightening cemetery, I know one right here in Magnolia. _"Gray said, with conceited air.

"_Woah! Seriously!? _"Natsu said, excited.

"_It's 3 hours from here, if we leave now, we'll arrive in time for midnight._" Gray said smirking.

"_Gray!_" Lucy shouted pulling his arm.

"_What is it?_" He said, finally looking towards Lucy and blushing at the sight of her perfect breasts surrounding his arm.

"_What's wrong with you!? we can't go to a cemetery!_ "

" _And why not?_ "Natsu said crossing his arms over his chest, raising a eyebrow.

"_Yeah, why not? Who's gonna stop us? _"

"_ W-well... y-you see ... _"

" _I._ "Said a female voice. It was Erza, who was approaching them together with Happy.

"_Erza!_" Lucy, ran towards her immediately.

"_Please stop them!_" She begged her.

"_Lucy ... I'm sorry, but I'm not going to stop them._"

"_H-huh?_"

"_It's true that I said you can't go in that cemetery, but you can't go there without me._" Erza said, smiling at Lucy, before approach Natsu and Gray.

"_Even if I wanted to go only with Lucy, I think it will be fun to go with Gray and Erza._" Natsu said putting his hands behind his head happily.

"_And Above all see you run away terrified!_" Gray said, indicating Natsu while smirking.

"_In your dreams!_" Natsu replied with the same smile.

"_Lucy, aren't you coming?_" Happy asked as he approached her, flying.

"_... You're crazy ..._" Lucy whispered backing away. The three boys stopped from chatting, to look at Lucy.

"_I'm not going to go with you! Never!_" Lucy shouted, turning around to run away. But in the blink of an eye she was stopped by the sudden Gray's appearance in front of her, which made her fall to the ground surprised.

"_Oi oi oi, Lucy you can't leave us._" He said with a smirk approaching the poor girl.

"_Yeah, where we're going, you will come too._" Natsu said in her ear with a scary voice making her jerk forward. Lucy crawled slowly towards her left to be able to run again.

"_Lucy we're friends, and friends, always follow each other for better and for worse._" Erza Said blocking her way.

"_N-nooooooooo!_" Lucy's scream echoed in the cold night.

* * *

"_Nooooo!_" Lucy continues to scream in the carriage struggling to free herself from the rope around her body.

"_Lucy stop struggling, you wll never make it to free yourself._" Said Happy, who was sitting on Natsu's back, who laying down ready to throw up at any moment.

"_Then why the hell have you have tied me!?_"Lucy shouted angry.

"_If we didn't tied you up, you would have run away, haven't you?_" Erza said pulling her back by her shoulder.

"_Argh ..._" Lucy said, looking toward the window. Then she had an idea. She dropped her keys on the ground and said trying to sound surprised:

"_Ah! My keys! _"Gray who stood in front of her, noticed it, and bent down to pick them up but when looked up again, he found herself in front of Lucy, who was bend on herself with a mischievous smile on her lips that made him blush Gray, much more than the the sight of her abundant chest which he had under his eyes.

Natsu noticed it, and with all his strength kicked in the ribs of Gray.

"_Ack! What the hell are you doing flaming-head!? _"The Carriage braked suddenly making everyone jump from their seats.

"_What the hell is going on out there?_" Lucy Said surprised.

"_Hmmmm!_" Gray said, since it was impossible for him to breathe, because of Lucy's breasts on his face.

_Gray ... You will pay for this! I swore that kill you! Even if it's the last thing I do!_ Natsu thought hoping that someone would have pulled him out of that vehicle to beat up Gray.

"_What's going on here?_" Erza said coming out of the Carriage.

"_I'm sorry but you will have to walk from here._" Said the driver. Erza looked around feeling a negative presence in the air. She did not like that place at all.

"_Erza, I don't like this place at all ... m-maybe it's better if we go back to Magnolia ... _"Lucy said, letting Gray to untie her.

"_Lucy is right, this place gives me the creeps!_" Happy said, dragging Natsu out the Carriage.

"_Oh, come on, if not what cemetery would it be?_" Gray said putting his hands on his hips.

"_Yeah, maybe it's better if we go back home-_" but the carriage, left right away faster than when they arrived there when Erza turned around.

"_Well, that sure is a modern Carriage._" Gay remarked sarcastically.

"_Noooooooo! And now what do we do! We can't even go back!We're gonna die! _"Lucy said falling to her knees as she ruffled her hair.

"_Well ... Now we just have to do what we came here to do_." Said Natsu recovering from his sick motion.

"_Hmmmm ... I heard that if we get across the cemetery we would end up on the other side, and reach magnolia faster._ (the cemetery was located on a sloping hill.) "

"_Huh? T-then what are we waiting for?_" Happy said.

"._... Sigh ... Let's go._" Erza said starting to walk up the hill.

"_Erza!_" Lucy shouted, running after Erza to stop her.

"_Well, if we don't set off too, we will divide ourselves from the girls._ "said Gray, to Natsu. Natsu nodded and said:

"_Gray?_"

"_Hmm-Ack!_ "Natsu punched him in the face with all his strength, throwing him against a tree.

_Take this as a warning ..._ Natsu thought as he walked towards the girls ignoring Gray's calls.

"_Erzaaaa, let's go back!_" Lucy said whimpering, as she looked around frightened, holding Erza's shoulder. But there was a part where Lucy was not looking at, and that part was right behind her. Unnoticed, Natsu stealthily crept behind Lucy, and suddenly approached her ear to say with frightening voice:

"L_uuuuucy, I came to get you! Kekekeke_"

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaa!_" Lucy jumped in fear, making Erza fall forward.

"_Woaaaaaaaaah! Natsu! don't scare me like that!_ " Lucy said crying.

"_Natsu, enough of these jokes! Come on, get up Lucy_." Erza said, glaring at him, and reached out her hand towards Lucy.

"_No! I don't want to do this anymore! I want to go home! Now!_ "Lucy Cried out load without any shame.

"_Eh? What the hell are you saying Lucy? We are already there we can't go back now._ "Natsu said disappointed, putting his hands on his hips.

"_H-huh?_" Lucy turned her head behind her and saw a huge gate, destroyed by time, which gave the impression that it was the entrance to a really haunted place.

"_Nooooooo!_" Lucy rose to her feet and started to run away but she was captured straight in Natsu's arms.

"_Where do you think you're running away?_"

"_Noooo! Natsu let me go, I don't wanna die! I don't want to go to that cemetery!_ "Natsu smirked.

"_Oh really? Too bad that your body doesn't want to leave my bust._" Lucy realized that she was really holding tightly to Natsu 's bust as a koala, and that even if she wanted to let go, she could not, since she was too scared.

_S-shit!_ Lucy thought blushing. Natsu crossed his fingers behind Lucy's back, to imprison her in his arms, and with a satisfied expression he said:

"D_on't worry Lucy, everything will be alright._"

_Like hell everything will be alright!And what's with that smile stupid on your lips!?_! Lucy thought angry, while biting her lower lip. Unfortunately she was unable to open her mouth to say everything that she was thinking.

"_Natsu, let's go._" Erza called him, while passing through the gap that there was in the gate. Once they all enter in the cemetery, there was a strong wave of wind that sounded like some desperate voices of ghosts.

"_Kyaaaaa! D-d-d-d-did you heard that !? No, come on guys let's leave this place we're still on time! _"Lucy said, weeping.

"_God, you're such a crybaby, just shut up._" Natsu said looking around uneasy. He felt some sort of a strange presence in that place. He felt that something would happen and so he strengthened his embrace. He would not let that nothing would had touched Lucy.

"_Erza._" Gray said making himself cracking the bones of the neck. Erza did not make another step and do not turned back to see even Gray but only said yes.

"_G-guys? What's wrong? _" Lucy asked watching the serious expression on Natsu's face, and also Gray's.

"_Natsu, put down Lucy, you wouldn't be able to counterattack if you are in that position._" Said Gray, looking with the tail of the eye, Natsu. he thought about it, and after inhaled let go, and detached Lucy from himself.

"_N-Natsu? ... W-wait, what's happening?_" Lucy asked confused.

"_Lucy don't go too far from me._" Said Natsu pulling her behind him by the arm. They were walking for hours and they left the cemetery a long time ago, and went into a kind of tiny forest. Lucy hugged her arms by the constant shivering, she felt run down hers back.

"_Guys, we are walking for hours, let's stop!_" Lucy said bored. But no one answered, and all of a sudden they stopped, staying on guard after hearing a loud strange scream.

"_I-I told you that it was a bad idea to come here!_" Lucy said stepping back scared.

"_Oi, guys beware! I feel that something is coming!_ "Erza yelled materializing a sword in her hand. In fact something was coming. It was a huge monster, impossible to understand what it was, but so disgusting and fearful that no human could look at it without shivering.

Natsu turned around immediately towards Lucy, opened arms ready to take Lucy in his arms as before, and said smiling:

"_Lucy, come-!_"

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_" Lucy yelled jumping on Gray's shoulders.

"_Oi! Lucy you're scratching my back! _"Gray said leaning backwards. Natsu, felt anger boil inside him seeing Lucy attacked on Gray, so he pulled her strongly towards him by the arm, hiding her face in his chest. Natsu looked at Gray with an apocalyptic look ready to kill him at any time when he would have not noticed it. Gray felt a shiver run down on his back, seeing all those signs of murder that Natsu emitted towards him.

"_Natsu! Gray!_ "Erza shouted railing against the monster to attack it. The two guys immediately followed her, and in 2 shots they killed the monster. The worst part was that, it did not end there. In the blink of an eye they were surrounded by huge angry monsters.

"_Shit! There are too many!_ "Gray said, looking around.

"_T-then all we have to do is run!_" Lucy shouted, running like crazy, ignoring Natsu's calls to slow down. The three guys made their way towards the end of the hill killing every monster that appeared on their way.

"_Argh! These things are exhausting! Lucy, don't go too far! _"Natsu yelled upset.

"_How far is the exit!?_" The ice-maker said, starting to lose patience.

"_Just little more, I can almost see the exit-_" Lucy tried to say but a huge monster appeared in front of her suddenly catching her in his hand, stopping her from talking.

"_Aaaaaaaaaah!_" She cried in pain, feeling her bones compressed by the monstrous force with which the monster was crushing her.

"_Lucy!_" Gray and Erza shouted together.

"_Don't touch Lucy, you piece of shit!_" Natsu yelled jumping in the air to kick it in the face, but he was instead smashed to the ground easily.

"_Natsu!_"

"_Tch! If it's the hard game that you want , then that's what you'll have! _"Natsu said lighting enormous flames around him. All the 3 boys hit consecutively the monster, but at each attack they did the monster seemed to get stronger and stronger.

"_... Pant...Pant ... How can it be still standing!?_" Gray asked surprised by the strength of the monster.

"_I don't know...Pant... But for some strange reason.. Pant... I feel that at every shot that inflict, my magical energy ….Pant...Decreases more than it should..._" Natsu said, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"_The magical energy... decreases more than it should!? Then that means that -!_ "Erza said, looking at Lucy, and her foreboding were unfortunately true. Lucy was leaning on the hand of the monster without strength, like a rag doll.

"_Lucy! what's wrong!? Lucy raise your head!_ "Natsu yelled worried.

"_I can't do it... It's too much…... I'm unable.. To move…... I can't feel anything ..._" Lucy said closing her eyes slowly.

"_What the hell is going on!?_" Gray asked Erza.

"_That monster absorbs magical energy from anyone who comes in contact with._" She explained.

"_Shiiit!_" Natsu yelled throwing a punch on the ground.

"_We must save Lucy before he absorbed all her magical energy!_" Erza said running towards the monster.

_I must do something ... At this rate they will never win ..._ Lucy thought looking towards the monster.

_Weak ... Weak point ... Where is this damn weak point!? ah! There it is!_ Maybe it's that thing! She saw small red diamond on his forehead, which shone every time someone attacked him.

"_Guys ... Diamond ….. Forehead ..._" Lucy whispered with difficulty, but no one heard her.

_Damn! What do I do! they can not even hear me ... how can I call their attention?!_ Then she had an idea. With her last drop of strength she had left, she bit the hand of the monster making it scream in pain and move his hand fast.

"_Lucy!_" Natsu yelled, stopping from climbing the monster's body.

"_Piece of shit! Don't you dare harm Lucy! _"He burned the other arm to get his attention, and he succeeded. Now he was fluttering his other hand.

"_Lucy!_" Happy said, approaching Lucy, taking advantage of the fact that the monster was not looking.

"_Don't worry Lucy I'll pull you out of here!_" But Lucy waved her hand, calling the cat's attention.

"_…... Diamond ... Forehead ... _"Lucy whispered before closing her eyes, definitely.

"_Forehead? Diamond? _"Happy repeat confused looking at the monster's forehead, and in fact there was a small red diamond.

_Don't tell me-!?_ Happy thought, starting to understand what Lucy wanted to say.

"_Natsu! Gray, Erza!_ "

"_What's wrong Happy!? We have no time, we have to save Lucy! _" Gray shouted,, turning towards the cat.

"_The diamond on the forehead of the monster! That's its weak point!_ "Happy shouted, taking Natsu by the clothes.

_Diamond on the forehead?_ Natsu thought as he approached its forehead.

"_Hah, so all I have to do is destroy it?! What a piece of cake! _"Natsu yelled, throwing his fist with all his strength against the monster's forehead, making him to fall backwards and drop Lucy like a doll.

"_Luuuuuucy! _"Natsu yelled, hurling toward Lucy to catch her before she smashed against ground.

* * *

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by everyone.

"_Lucy are you okay?_" Erza asked passing a hand over her forehead.

"_Yes, I feel like my strength is coming back._" he said, sitting up. She saw Natsu looking at her with a face that she has never seen before and hugged her, hiding her face in his chest.

"_For a second ... I thought I'd lost you ... Please ... Please don't you ever leave my side ... Never leave alone ..._" Natsu whispered in her ear.

"_N-Natsu!?_" Lucy said trying to figure out what was going on.

"_Let's go home. I've got things to confirm._" Erza said, to Happy coming down the hillside. Gray looked at Erza, and then to Natsu and Lucy.

_Hmmm ..._ he thought as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"_Are you going to move, today?_" Natsu turned his head toward Gray and glared at him, then a strange smirk was painted on his lips. Natsu stood up and helped Lucy, to stand.

"_Oh! Lucy careful there is something there._" Natsu said, pulling Lucy on his right to have more space to kick Gray in the ass and make him fall off the cliff.

"_Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!_" Gray screamed, falling down.

"_Natsu? W-what happened to Gray_?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"_Eh? Ah, do not worry, he only wanted to get down faster, and I gave him a hand._"

"_What do you mean by I gave him a hand?_" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_E-enough with the talk._" Natsu said, taking her in his arms.

"_O-oi, Natsu!?_" She said surprised, but Natsu was not listening, he was too "concentrated" running than listening to what she wanted to say.

Before leaving her in front of her house to go home, he hugged her once again, without saying a word. She was used to being embraced by Natsu, but that one had another meaning, that hug made her heart beat strongly and even in the cold of the early moments of the day, she felt a strong heat surround her.

When Natsu moved away from her to look into her eyes, Lucy could see those eyes that made her heart beat madly, as she had never felt before. It was then when she realized that she was looking at him with new eyes, but still she couldn't understand why.

_Why? Why am I behaving like this? Why does my heart hurt now that Natsu has left!? _

_ Why...The most difficult question to answer, in the world._


	21. Chapter 21 A party gone bad

"_Lucy?_" She heard a female voice coming from behind her. It was Cana, who was approaching her stumbling constantly as if she had drunk too much, but her voice was like the usual.

"_Lucy ... Whatcha doin' in the middle of the road in the mornin'?_" Cana said bumping against her.

"_Woah, Lucy you're red! Ahaha what happened to you? Did someone threw red paint on your face?Ahaha_" Lucy shook her head moving away Cana from her body in order to hide her face.

"_Eeeeeeeeh ... Does it have anything to do with our lovely Natsu? Kekeke_" She said sarcastically with an evil grin, bowing to see her face. Lucy's eyes widened and shook her head faster than before as if trying to forget something.

"_Hah? What's wrong with you? The cat got your tongue? ... Oh well I'll see you at the guild, don't forget to get in the house, there are plenty of strange people at this time in the mornin'. _"Cana said stroking her head. She walked past her to go to the guild but she was stopped abruptly. Lucy had taken her by the arm.

"_L-Lucy?_" Cana asked surprised.

"_H-home ..._" Lucy whispered.

"_Home?_"

"_C-can_ w_e talk about it at home?_" She said shyly looking away embarrassed.

"_... Okay_" Cana agreed confused.

* * *

"_Ah! Even if I drink only booze, a glass of cold water every now and then does not hurt!_" Lucy nodded, sitting down on the chair in front of Cana.

"_Well then ... Start whenever you want._" Cana said crossing her legs one above the other. Lucy waited, trying to find the right words, and then she said after swallowing:

"_T-t-t-today ... N-Natsu... W-well ... I... M-my heart ... B-b-b-beating strongly ..._" Lucy stuttered as she began to turn red in the face again. Cana looked at her confused. She did not understand a thing about what she meant to say.

"_Haaah? Lucy, express yourself better, I don't understand a thing about what you said!_" She said, approaching Lucy to hear her better.

"_T-today Natsu h-hugged me, and my heart began to beat wildly ... A-and I don't know why ..._" Lucy said trying to form a meaningful sentence.

"_Natsu has embraced you, your heart began to beat wildly and you don't know why?_" Cana repeated all that Lucy had said raising an eyebrow . Lucy nodded, feeling as if her soul got stripped of all her attempts to forget or to ignore what happened, and now it was naked and innocent, ready to be destroyed into small pieces at the very sound of the word Natsu.

"_Hmmmmm? ... I understand._" Cana said, looking at her from head to toe. Lucy was there with her hands on her knees, looking at the ground, not daring to raise her head, as if she were guilty of something, and that she is very sorry. When Cana suddenly rose from her chair making Lucy jolt, she smiled and said:

"_One of these days you'll understand why your heart was beating so strongly, it's just that now it's too soon._" She walked towards the door and Lucy rose to her feet to stop her so she could ask her what she mean.

"_Cana-!_"

"_Ah! Tonight ... Come to the guild, but don't come before!_" Lucy looked confused but she nodded anyways.

_Tonight ... Come to the guild ... But don't come before... Why?_ Lucy thought trying to figure out why, but she did not make it. Her brain was overwhelmed by too many unfamiliar emotions and confusing things, and trying to think about something at that time, did nothing but worsen her situation.

_Enough! If keep thinking about it, I'll have a severe headache! Better stop now!_

* * *

"_What!?'?_" Everyone in the guild said, in chorus. They were very surprised by what Cana just said.

"_Oh? I knew that there was something sweet, between those two. Ehehe_" Gajeel said with an evil smile.

"_So that's why you want to do this thing tonight?_" Mirajane asked smiling.

"_I have an idea._" Gray said, standing up.

"_What do you think ... Of playing a bit with the two lovebirds?_" He looked at everyone with a smirk and they understood right away what he wanted to do, then he looked at Erza who thought about it and then said:

"_Hmm ...Ok, but Gray ..._"

"_What?_"

"_Put on your clothes_." Erza said pointing to his pants.

"_What!?_" Gray shouted embarrassed. Everyone began to laugh uncontrollably.

"_What are you laughing so much for?_" Natsu said smiling entering the guild. All of them suddenly stopped and looked at him surprised.

"_W-what?_" He asked, a little surprised. Immediately everyone's faces became pale as if they had seen a ghost.

"_Happy!_" They all shouted in unison.

"_Aye siiir! Happy, max speed!_" Said the cat hurling at full speed against Natsu.

"_What the-!?_" Happy grabbed him by the scarf and took him away from there.

"_What the hell's wrong with you Happy!?_" Natsu said angry after being brought nearly at the edge of the city.

"_..._" Happy did not answer. Natsu looked at him irritated and confused at the same time.

"_Sigh ... Oh well, I'm going back to the guild, fuck, why the hell did you bring me this far?_" He said as he turned around and headed for the guild.

"_Wait Natsu!_" the cat said pulling him by the scarf.

"_Argh! What the hell do you want, Happy?_" Natsu said, leaning back, feeling strangled by his muffler.

"_F-fight against me!_" said the cat seriously, even though inside he was regretting what he had said.

"_Huh?_" Natsu said surprised. Happy let go if the grip and flew away from him.

"_Don't underestimate me!_" Natsu looked at him confused.

"_No way. I don't have time to play with you._" he said, rising to his feet.

_Darn ... If I don't keep him busy until tonight everything will be in vain, because of me ..._ The cat thought panicking, then he had an idea.

"_Hah. Alright, well, there's always Gray, which I'm sure unlike you, he would have fought, and among other things Gray is stronger than you, and he affords to have fun sometimes. Yeah I really think I'm going to ask him. Goodbye loser! _"Natsu stopped abruptly, and turned slowly towards Happy, making his blood freeze in his veins. He looked angry and then he smirked maliciously.

"_Ok, but I won't go easy on ya._" He said cracking the bones of his hand with great ease.

* * *

"_Wendy._" Erza said approaching her.

"_Yes?_"

"_Go to Lucy, and stay with her until tonight. Make sure she doesn't come here. Understood?_" The little Wendy nodded.

"_Wait, I'm coming too_." Levy said. Erza watched the two girls out of the guild quickly and with a smile he went to help others.

* * *

"_Levy? Wendy? Also Charle?_" said Lucy surprise watching the 2 girls and the cat, who were panting because they had run.

"_Lucy!_" Wendy said putting her hands on her stomach to push her back into the house.

"_Eh? Wendy what are you doing?_" Lucy asked confused.

"_Lucy you can't leave your house, and especially go to the guild!_" Levy said, pulling her by the arm towards the armchair.

"_Huh? Why?_" Even though she had no intention of going, this matter of not going to the guild was starting to give her a suspicion of what was going on there.

"_B-because ..._" Wendy started to say, looking for an excuse.

"_N-Natsu and the others are fighting ... Naked!_" Levy said, closing the door firmly behind her.

_Natsu ... Is fighting against the others ... N-naked ...?_ Lucy thought, slowly starting to blush. She had fallen into their trap.

"_D-don't worry, Erza is settling the things._" Levy said starting to panic because Lucy was there as red as a pepper staring into space, saying nothing. Lucy looked up at the girls in the eyes with her mouth open. Thus 1 hour passed.

There was a deathly silence and no one had the courage to say something.

"_Sigh ... Come on, girls go home I'm not going to go to the guild._"

_And especially if there was Natsu ..._ Lucy thought standing up.

"_N-no! Wait! Please tell us about your book!_" Wendy said, looking at her with pleading eyes. Of course, Lucy would have said no right away. She got very embarrassed when someone asked her or even read her story. However for her it was difficult to say no at that time.

Lucy sighed and sat down. She had nothing to do, she could not sleep and could not go to the guild, why not talk about it?

Time flew quickly and the sunset was already out. The girls were having fun between their feminine chats, and Wendy noticed that it was getting dark outside. She looked at her watch, then at Charle and whispered a few words in her ear. Charle nodded and flew off, leaving from the window heading towards an unknown place.

"_Where is Charle going?_" Lucy asked looking at the window. Wendy glanced at Levy who in return nodded.

"_I'm sorry Lu-chan._" Levy said, standing up.

"_Eh-?_" Lucy was surprised finding four hands on her body , taking off her clothes.

"_Wendy, look in that wardrobe for some clothes_." Levy said keeping on the ground Lucy. Wendy nodded and walked over wardrobe quickly.

"_W-w-w-w-what do you want to do!?_" Lucy said scared and embarrassed at the same time.

* * *

"_Happy!_" Charle shouted while flying quickly through the streets in search of the cat.

"_Woahhhh!_" She heard a familiar voice shout. The cat she was looking for had appeared in front of her eyes falling from the sky at a tremendous speed toward the ground and bounce a few times before rolling.

"_Heeeelp!_" He screamed while crying. Natsu arrived immediately from the back a roof with flames around his body.

"_Happy! Stop running away! You said you wanted to fight me, not that you wanted to play tag!_" Natsu said jumping off the roof.

"_Stop Natsu!_" Charle said putting herself in front of Happy. The boy paused, waiting for an explanation of why she had interfered in their little game. She came up with an idea and then said:

"_How stupid can you be? You've Lost all this time with Happy and you didn't realize that Gray, was possessed by Dracula and went around to suck the blood of the girls, from the guild, and saying that his next victim will be Lucy._ "Charle said, putting her paws on her hips.

"_Huh?_" Natsu said surprised.

"_Or maybe she's already been bitten._" Natsu looked down as if he was deciding something and then all of a sudden huge flames formed around Natsu. His veins swelled, and his muscles expanded.

"_Fuuuuuuck!_" he growled as he ran towards Lucy's house at the speed of light.

_Fast! I have to be faster!_ he thought as he passed through the crowd ignoring the fact that he knocked down a lot of people.

"_Luuuuucy!_" shouted Natsu, pulling strongly the door.

"_Eh -!?_"

"_Oh, Sorry about that Lucy! We didn't want to push you-_" Levy started to say. However she was unable to finish her sentence. Wendy and Levy had pushed Lucy toward the closed door which unfortunately at that time Natsu, opened, and Lucy fell on him.

"_Oh no! Let's get out of here, Wendy!_" Levy said, taking by the hand the little Wendy, and running towards the guild.

"_I'll see you at the guild!_" Happy said, passing over Lucy, reaching Wendy and Levy, along with Charle.

"_What the hell!?_" Lucy said, scratching her head, observing confused for the small figures leave. a pair of arms wrapped around her, trapping her in that position. She had just realized that she had fallen on Natsu.

"_N-Natsu!?_" Lucy said, feeling his heart beating wildly as that morning. Natsu approached to her ear and whispered,

"_Thank God, I arrived in time ..._" she could tell by his voice that he had run up to there. but why? wondered Lucy.

"_Ummm ... N-Natsu ..._" She started to say timidly. Natsu realized what he was doing and immediately let go of the grip. Lucy in the blink of an eye stood up followed by Natsu who copied her movements. They stood there motionless, both of them, facing each other looking at the ground. they were blushing.

"_I'm sorry ..._." Natsu started to say to break that awkward silence.

"_N-no! It's nothing!_" Lucy said, shaking his head and hands quickly. that silence was gradually returning.

"_W-why did you come here?_" Lucy asked, giving some quick glances at Natsu from time to time. Natsu hesitated for a second and then said:

"_Because I heard that Gray was possessed by Dracula and he wanted to come here to turn you into a zombie ..._" (Usually someone dies or turns into a vampire ... Not in a zombie, Natsu ...) He said timidly, scratching his head with one hand.

"_Gray was possessed by Dracula and wanted to come here ... To turn me into a zombie?_" Lucy said confused. Natsu nodded. She burst into an uncontrollable laughter that startled the innocent boy.

"_What's so funny?_" Natsu said, feeling a little offended.

"_Ahahaha ... Natsu ...If you are possessed ... Ahahaha ... By Dracula and go around biting people ... You don't turn them into zombies ... Ahahaha! _"Lucy said, leaning on her knees. She was laughing so strongly that even tears had come out from her eyes. Natsu bent down to her height and wiped the tears from her eyes surprising her.

"_If you're Happy, then so I am._" he said, smiling widely. Lucy blushed and then said:

"_Let's go, they are waiting for us at the guild._" She stood up and stretched her hand towards Natsu. He took it and stood up.

They spoke happily of strange things along the road. The same things that they would have said a long time ago. Lucy gave a push at Natsu who would have repaid with an even stronger push almost to make her fall on the ground. They seemed pretty much like a couple. When they arrived in front of the guild but the doors were shut.

"_D-do you think they closed?_" Lucy asked.

"_No. It's not possible_." Natsu said looking at the guild doubtful.

"_Lucy._" He said, pulling the girl behind him. He felt that something was wrong. Something was going to happen and he would have not liked it. They heard footsteps approaching towards them from the guild. Natsu and Lucy swallowed, and the doors swung open and...

... There was no one.

"_N-no one?_" Lucy said surprise holding tightly Natsu's sleeve. Lucy was suddenly pulled from behind by a mysterious force.

"_Natsuuu!_" Natsu turned towards the girl surprised to see her in mid-air.

"_Lucy -!_" he shouted, reaching out his hand but he was pulled by the same force yet in the opposite direction.

"_1 ... 2 ... 3! Surprise!_" Said several voices in chorus. A spell lift into the air and the guild members appeared.

"_Let's start the party!_" Mirajane said from the stage, playing a scale of notes on her guitar. The 2 groups rose up in the air two guys to take them inside.

"_Kyaaa! Wait no! W-who touched my butt?! _" Lucy cried embarrassed and terrified of falling down.

"_Hah!? Let me go! Oiii don't touch Lucy! _"Natsu yelled from the other side angry. They put them on the floor in front of the stage where there was Mirajane.

"_M-Mirajane? What's going on? _"asked Lucy, confused adjusting his skirt. she smiled and said:

" _... Today we are going to celebrate the arrival of Lucy at this guild! _"A wave of cheers and screams rose into the air. The boys immediately began to celebrate like never before, there were those who drank, who were dancing, there was food flying in the air, it's hard to explain what was going on.

_But... Oh well why not have fun?_ Lucy thought. She looked at Natsu who had already settled into the fray.

"_Come on, let's dance, Lucy!_" Levy said grabbing her by the hand and pulling her in the middle of the dance floor. Lucy smiled and danced wildly losing track of time or space.

Perhaps it was because he drank too much alcohol, or because of the too little sleep he did in those days, but whenever Natsu saw Lucy dance he saw that she was emitting a strange light, that made her shine like a star.

"_Lucy are you okay? You're flushed!_"Levy shouted worried, hoping that she would hear her, because with all that noise it was hard to hear. In fact, she was right, Lucy felt her head spin really hard, maybe because she had drank too much. She freed herself from Levy's grip and motioned her that she was going to sit at a table to rest.

Lucy dropped down on the chair without any force, and with the alcoholic drink still in her hand she began to observe the others having fun. She only had to look at them to feel Happy too.

"_Oh, Lucy how are you?_"

"_Such beautiful hair you have!_"

"_How can you have such breathtaking eyes?_"

"_Hey, beauty want to go out with me?_" Said a group of boys who surrounded her suddenly. Lucy felt a little uncomfortable and blushed at the compliments she received.

"_Oi! Don't cha dare get closer to Lucy!_" Natsu said angry, approaching while swaying towards them with one hand on a fist ready to use it. He had drunk too much but he was still a little sober.

_Natsu..._ Lucy thought feeling relieved. The boys looked at him and then turned to talk to Lucy ignoring him completely. A guy had put his arm around her neck and whispered something in the ear, making her laugh.

"_Pieces of shit-!_"

"_Now, now, now._" Gray said, pushing him back to avoid him get close to the boys.

"_If ya're going to fight, fight me hic! Punk hic!_" He said, motioning him to attack him while swinging. Unfortunately he was lost, he had drunk so much that he could not even stand up.

"_Get lost! I'm not gonna fight ya!_" Natsu said getting up from the ground. He was slowly getting angry, but Gray did not move. Flames appeared around him and rushed upon the boys once again, but this time he was stopped by Gajeel.

"_Hah. Finally ya'll pay for what ya did to meh during the grand magic games, salamander! Hic!_"

"_Disappeared from my sight!_" Natsu yelled extremely pissed. it was as if an evil force had possessed him.

"_Kekekekkeke. Oi Natsu!_" Gray chuckled evilly calling Natsu's attention. Natsu follow the boy who had approached Lucy confused.

"_I'm sorry, Lucy._"

"_Huh?_" She said confused. What did he wanted to do? Gray grabbed her by a boob and squeezed it tight.

"_Oh, soft! Natsu whatcha sayin'? Wanna try it too? Ahahahah_" Gray said with an evil smile. Natsu looked dumbfounded for a second and then screamed like a mad beast. He had lost his head. The flames became huge around him and the veins were so swollen that they would have exploded at any moment.

"_Gray! What are you-Kyaaa!_" Lucy said blushing like a tomato. Another boy had whispered some words in her ear, making her blush very very much, another boy had pulled her towards him putting his hand around her waist, and another one, kissed her hand. From the moment the boy kissed her hand, everyone started kissing a little bit of the body that was discovered.

"_No!_" Lucy said, struggling not to get kisses on her face. Natsu growled like an animal and hurled against the boys. Lucy closed her eyes tightly and after a second she felt the kisses were stopped. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in Natsu's arms of who had taken her and jumped on the second floor.

"_Oi, Natsu! Don't run away with Lucy!_" All the males said coughing because of the smoke that Natsu, provoked, setting on fire almost half the room.

"_Karyuu no Houkou!_" He used his magic to gain a bit of time to get away from there. They headed towards the huge window that was down the hall and Natsu jumped through it and did a somersault on himself to then land on the ground on his feet.

Natsu ran away with Lucy in the arms toward his house.

_Fuckers! I'll make them pay!_ Natsu thought as he ran.

* * *

He flung open the door with a kick and walked over to the bed where he threw above Lucy shamelessly.

"_N-Natsu?!_" Lucy said surprise. Natsu went to shut the door and turning towards Lucy he whispered:

"_Where have they touched you ...?_"

"_Huh?_" Lucy asked confused. Natsu said nothing at first he just looked at her. The position in which she was at that time was extremely attractive and was very overexposed, when Lucy realized she immediately blushed, and with one hand pulled her skirt down while with her other hand she pulled back up in place her shirt.

Natsu walked towards her while watching her slowly settled her clothes quickly, with a petrifying gaze. Smoke came out from the pores of the boy's body, raising the temperature of the room very quickly.

"_N-Natsu? What -!_" Natsu's hand stopped her from continuing to speak.

"_I asked you where have they touched you."_ Natsu said seriously losing his cool. Lucy looked at him surprised finding him over her body, holding her against the bed, with that mad look in his eyes, that always frightened her.

"_Speak._" Natsu ordered, raising his voice. Lucy raised her right hand, which it had been kissed for the first trembling. Natsu looked irritated and immediately grabbed it with his other hand and brought it to his mouth. At the touch of his lips on her hand, Lucy felt a shiver of pleasure run down her back.

"_Where else?_" Natsu asked, looking at Lucy but not leaving the grip. Lucy shook her head. The sensation that she had felt before was dangerous and she was afraid that if she had felt it again, she would have lose her head and would have not be able to stop.

_But it wasn't so bad... No!_ Lucy thought, shaking her head even faster than before.

"_Liar. Since you don't want to tell me, then I'll have to clean this body from head to toe on my own._" Natsu said with a smirk. Lucy was astonished by what Natsu had just said.

She wanted to run away. She wanted to scream for help, but for some strange reason she could not. No. Rather, she did not want to scream. Lucy thought that Natsu was joking, but he was not.

To her surprise Natsu began to kiss her on the forehead, and passed down to the left cheek, and then once again up on the forehead, to move towards the right cheek. He ran down the nose, but he did not touched her lips, and went straight to the chin.

_Eh?_ Lucy thought surprised. Why didn't he kiss her on the lips? She asked herself. A very small part of her felt reassured but most felt irritated and confused. Maybe because she hoped, she desired, she wanted him to kiss her on the lips.

"_Ahn!_" Lucy moaned due to the pleasant sensation, she suddenly felt. She put her hand over her mouth surprised by the sound that had come out. Natsu looked up surprised as well. That sound. That sound was like a melody to his ears. He wanted to hear it more. Much more. He smirked startling Lucy before returning to kiss her neck going down faster, leaving behind a path of his hot breath on her soft skin.

Lucy felt within herself a voice. A cry of pleasure that desperately wanted to get out of her mouth, but she did not want it to come out, it was too embarrassing, so she fought with all her strength against that feeling that made her blood boil in her veins.

_Why!? Why do I feel this way!?_ Lucy wondered biting her lower lip to say nothing.

_No! This is dangerous! I have to go away from here, as long as I'm still in time!_ Lucy thought. She tried to sit up but the boy was too strong. He kept on go down, ignoring the struggle that Lucy did with all her strength to push him away from that body that was calling him. Natsu 's mind had only one goal, and he would have not stop until he'd accomplished it.

"_.. N-Natsu!..._" Lucy whispered in a trembling voice. Natsu's ears flinched at the sound of his name being called by that helpless and fragile voice. He looked straight into Lucy's eyes and slowly approached her face.

"_More ..._" He started to say.

"_Let me hear more of that voice ... _" He passed a hand through her blond hair and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"_... N-no! ..._" Lucy embarrassed took Natsu's head in her hands and tried to push it away from her face. He took Lucy's trembling hands, and approached her ear.

"_I beg you_." He whispered into it. Lucy's eyes opened wide, feeling a shiver run down her back. She was starting to have trouble breathing. Her heart had never been undergone such a strong emotion almost agonizing. Natsu began to kiss her right hand on the back and on the palm, while the other hand wandered along her body exploring it.

"_N-no Natsu! Stop!_" Lucy said struggling to shake him off.

"_Let me go! Let me go!_" She screamed all the time.

"_Let me -!_" Lucy was not able to finish the last sentence.

_And guess why?_


	22. Chapter 22 Don't touch me!

**Author's note: **Argh! **OMG**!Sorry for this really long chapter... (I felt like dying while writing it)... So yeah here's the new chapter I have something important to say so, see ya guys at the end of the chapter( if you can reach it...ehehe...) ;)

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes wide, shocked by what was happening. Natsu was biting her. No. Rather, sucking strongly on her neck. Shivers ran down her back, when all of a sudden she felt Natsu's tongue licking in circles on the spot he had just sucked and left a big red hickey. She felt no more pleasure. Lucy now felt terror. Things were going over the limit and Lucy was afraid of what would happen next.

Feeling him go down again across her chest, Lucy tried to fight with her legs as her hands were locked above her head; but she stopped suddenly, feeling Natsu's hand, the one that was wandering around her body, now under her skirt toying with her panties.

"_Noooo!_" That was Lucy's cry, which she wanted to do, but she could not make it come out of her mouth. Natsu bit her shirt as if he were a beast, not a human, and after he had torn it in large part, he started to make hickeys everywhere his eyes took him. Lucy looked terrified while his other hand was burning the corners of her panties, and the kisses, that now had another meaning, were descending from the chest lower and lower.

Natsu's eyes were focused and determined. Those eyes were now getting more and more present on his face. Lucy saw them more than the ones that she loved so much and she was afraid that sooner or later they would be replaced.

_**Forever.**_

She was his and his alone. Not anyone else's, and that they had to understand. He could not wait any longer. Within him, as if there were another person, something was screaming from the desire to possess her as soon as possible.

He wanted her now, and badly.

"_Na .. Tsu ... Stop ... Please.._" Lucy whispered, terrified seeing him take off his scarf and shamelessly throw it on the ground and going straight to unzipping his shirt, breathing heavily. He suddenly stopped as if a thunderbolt had struck him when he heard her. He felt as if something or someone had shot him in the heart waking him from that sort of trance.

He slightly raised his head to see her in the face and what he saw surprised him greatly. Lucy looked appalled and unstoppable tears were coming out of her eyes. Lucy had never looked at him with so much horror in her eyes, it was the first time, and also the first time she was trembling so much, that it scared him.

_What he had done? Why was she making that face? Did something bad happened?_ Natsu wondered, feeling a strange pain in his heart and a shiver of fear run down his back. He did not remember anything.

He was there, at the table watching Lucy dancing and then BAM! There he is. Above, a terrified Lucy, half-naked locked beneath him. Seeing Lucy with that expression on her face did nothing but provoke an inhuman pain in his chest. He hesitantly brought up his hand, the one still free, to stroke her cheek but she jerked all of a sudden terrified, when she saw his hand getting close to her.

"_Hyeeek! D-d-don't touch me! Don't touch meeeee!_" Lucy shouted, shaking her head furiously trying to get away. Natsu's eyes widened feeling Lucy's words stab him with a dreadful violence never felt before. Unconsciously he let Lucy's hands free and Lucy took that opportunity to run away.

She drew back with her elbows without averting her frightened gaze from the paralyzed boy in front of her. When she was able to pull out most of the body from under him, Lucy immediately turned on herself and pulled away her legs.

"_Kyaaa!_" Lucy shouted falling out of bed knocking her chin on the ground.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted, grabbing her ankle.

"_Waaaahh! Noooooo! Let me go, please! Let me go away! I beg you !_" Lucy whined, crawling on the ground with her nails to pull herself forward. Natsu let go of the grip and watched stunned as Lucy, scared the shit out of herself, stood up and fell down continuously to the ground as she approached the door without any strength, dropping on the ground everything that she clung onto, to pull herself forward.

_What the hell did he do?_ He had never seen her so terrified of him. So horrified of being touched, something that gave him the most painful feel of all the things, because Lucy never responded like that, when Natsu touched her.

"_Argh!_" Natsu let out a loud groan, as he strongly gripped his heart on his chest.

"_...Fuck ..._" His heart ached. It was an abnormal pain almost inhuman, one that he had never experienced in his life.

"_Lu …..cy …_"

* * *

Lucy ran. Even though she had not the strength, she had to run away from there. Without ever looking back, afraid to find that person chase after her and bring her back to that hell, and continue what he wanted to do.

"_...Just a little bit ... A little longer ... And-_" Lucy muttered before passing out.

"_Lucy!_" Said a familiar voice. Lucy opened her eyes with fatigue. The sight was blurred but she quickly realized that it was Loki.

"_... Lo ... ki ...?_" Looking around the familiar surroundings she slowly realized that she was in her house. Maybe Loki had brought her there.

"_Oi, Lucy! Are you okay?! What happened to you, why are you like this!? I've been looking for you desperately! Why did not you have the keys with you!?_" Loki asked her a lot of questions worried dead about her. Lucy was dizzy, and certainly the wave of Loki's endless questions, did not improve her situation, until she heard her keys being named.

"_My ... My keys ...?!_" She sat up suddenly.

"_My keys! Where are they?!_" Lucy screamed, starting to panic.

"_Calm down Lucy. They're here. I took them with me._" Loki said, handing her the keys.

"._..T-thank god ..._" She whispered while clutching them on her chest.

"_Sigh...I know that you would never leave your keys somewhere far from you for no reason. So speak. What happened to you?_" Loki said seriously, adjusting his glasses on his nose. Lucy looked into his eyes when suddenly fear appeared on her face and started to shake strongly, as he had never seen before.

"_L-Lucy!_" Loki reached out a hand towards her, surprised and worried at the same time. But Lucy, seeing the hand of Loki approach her, it turned into Natsu's hand, and as a result she jerked backwards bumping into the wall. She looked at it, scared to death.

"_L-Lucy, c-calm down It's only m-_"

"_Nooooo! Don't come near meeee!_" Lucy screamed and covered her ears while squeezing her eyes tightly.

"_Lucy ... Don't tell me that ..._" Lucy pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly. Just think about what had happened before, the tears began to fall down her cheeks furiously on their own.

"_Uuughn ...Sniff...Uuungh..._" Small whimpers came out from Lucy's mouth as she struggled with all her might not to explode in an attack of panic and start to cry loudly. She was completely destroyed, and this broke her spirit's heart to pieces.

"_Lucy ..._" Loki whispered feeling within himself, anger grow bigger and bigger any second that passed. He took his glasses and held them in front of Lucy drawing her attention.

"_Tell me who it is. I swear to god, that I'll __**kill him**__, with these hands, whoever did this to my master ... No. To Lucy. I'll do it without showing any mercy._" He said as he shattered his glasses to show his anger. Lucy looked at him surprised, then her gaze slowly became grateful.

"_Loki .._." Lucy mimed with her lips before returning to cry. She was very happy that she always had the support of her stellar friends. But the person who did that thing ... That horrible thing that was eating her from the inside ... Was not a person who Loki could kill that easily. Lucy's tears got worse and no longer able to contain herself, she burst into a frenetic cry.

Lucy cried and cried, all night / morning, until she fell asleep from exhaustion. Loki pulled the blanket up over Lucy's shoulders while sighing. He stood there beside her all the time, listening to Lucy's poor tormented soul, getting rid of a little bit of that heavy weight on her shoulders.

_Who the hell in the world, did such a thing to her, to make her cry so much?_ Loki thought rubbing slowly her shoulders. Even if she was sleeping, Lucy's tears kept falling down.

"_Poor tormented soul. I'll make so, that such a thing will not happen again. I promise, Lucy._" Loki whispered, standing up, going to take his jacket.

* * *

He went to the guild and entering inside he could feel that there was still the same heavy and unhappy air, that there was when he was out of his gate. Everyone was depressed and no one had the courage to speak.

"_Loki! Did you manage to find them?_" Mirajane said, stepping forward towards the spirit with a worried look. Loki shot her an irritated look almost lethal, freezing the air around him.

"_No._" He replied curtly, throwing salt on everyone's wound.

"_I only found Lucy._" He kept talking. Mirajane looked up surprised. A flame of relief sparkled in her eyes, but it was not soon that the flame was extinguished immediately when Loki opened his mouth again.

"_In the middle of the street. Reduced to pieces, and as motionless as a lifeless body. I don't know what you did, nor do I care, but to make it clear._" Loki adjusted his new pair of glasses on his nose.

"_Friends or enemies, I will make it pay, to anyone who reduced Lucy in those conditions._" He threatened them with a murderous glare watching every single person in the eyes, causing them to tremble with fear.

"_O-oi Loki! There's no need to react like that! We have only had a par-_"

"_I told you I don't care about what you did._" Loki interrupted him.

"_You must not ask for your apologies to me. but to Lucy. I don't give a fuck about your stupid excuses._" He said before leaving.

"O_h, and later I will return with Lucy. So take off that stupid expression off your faces, because if I see Lucy getting sad you know what's gonna happen to you guys._"The people in the guild looked at each other in remorse and fear. Loki was a good friend, but if his friends, who he cared very much about them, got hurt he could turn into a real demon.

* * *

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. She was in her room. She got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom as usual. Her legs were still shaking, but she was too sleepy to realize it. When she passed close to the mirror and looked into it, she immediately got scared. Her eyes were very red.

_Oh well, maybe because she had been crying. _She thought.

But when she saw that uncountable amount of hickeys anywhere on the neck, chest and shoulders, in other words, wherever she could see, the memories that she wanted to forget and that she had managed to, until a while ago, they came back.

She fell to the ground frightened after having let out a loud squeal. She looked at her trembling hands, terrified and discovered something that she had never noticed before. Around her wrists there were some very well marked, dark red-violet bruised, as if something (or someone) had squeezed her strongly with the intention to smash her bones.

_How could she not notice them, or to notice the pain?_ She asked herself. Then suddenly a thud at the entrance door pulled Lucy out from her thoughts. Before she could scream again she covered her mouth in time. She heard the footsteps walking furiously in the bedroom, until she heard a voice shouting her name.

The fear was making bad jokes on her, because the voice she had just heard was Natsu's voice. The footsteps, were now getting closer to the bathroom's door. At every step that the person was making towards the door, Lucy crawled, back towards the bathtub. The handle of the door moved, startling Lucy and a small scream came out of her mouth slipping through her fingers. Now she was crying, and hopping desperately that it was not Natsu.

"_Lucy ..._" She heard her name being pronounced as that person was slamming his fist furiously on the door.

_Oh no!_ Lucy thought. Fate was really mean to her. That voice was the same identical to that of Natsu's.

_No! I beg you! Begone Natsu! Begone ... Don't touch me ... Don't touch meeee! _She thought constantly covering her ears to not hear his voice anymore, as she shook her head furiously, squeezing her eyes shut. Suddenly the door burst open and Lucy covered her head to not be hit by the flying pieces of wood.

"_Lu ... cy ..._" She heard again her name being called but his voice shaking. Lucy squeezed her eyes even more strongly, hoping that sooner or later, she would had vanished away from that place. The footsteps approached her, and she continued to worsen, trembling even more and whimpering loudly making unintelligible sounds, when she suddenly felt embraced. She opened her eyes terrified, and noticed the pink hair and the unmistakable scarf, along with the inhuman strength.

"_….No... Don't touch me... Don't touch me ... Stay away from me, let me goooo! Someoneee! Someone, please help meeeeee!_" Lucy began to scream and struggle to break free from the hug like a crazy woman.

"_Lucy! Get a hold of yourself!_" Loki shouted scared, taking her face in his hands and forced her to look into his eyes. He noticed that Lucy's eyes began to regain color and he hugged her tightly again thinking that Lucy finally came back to her senses.

"_Why the hell do you make me worry so much!? Do you want me to have a panic attack?!_" He said, as he felt Lucy start to tremble again.

_The mere fact that Loki touched her made her tremble so heavily?_ Loki thought feeling offended. Loki thought that to Lucy, he was just a mere man like any other, and this irritated him, and a lot. He picked her up and took her in bed without making contact with Lucy's astonished eyes. He took the shopping bags he had left on the ground and went with them in the kitchen. Lucy felt a good smell coming from the kitchen, and suddenly Loki walked out with a cup in his hand.

"_Here._" He said while handing it to Lucy. Lucy swallowed, looking doubtfully towards it, then slowly stretched out her hand. Loki got tired and after inhaling, he put the cup in her hand, pressing his fingers on hers to make her hold it.

"_It's not poison! Drink it, a good time for all._" He hissed insulted, before returning to the kitchen. Lucy looked at the light pink drink and then she took a sip.

"_Good ..._" She whispered.

"_Right?_" Loki said with a smug smile leaning on the kitchen's doorway. Lucy startled surprise.

_When did he stopped on the threshold!? Didn't he go in the kitchen!?_ Lucy thought embarrassed.

"_It's milk with honey and a pinch of rose petals flavor._"

"_...R-rose petals?_" Lucy asked confused, while he grinned at her cute expression.

"_It's my secret recipe. I can't tell you._" He said with a wink. Lucy nodded, looking down, then snorted into a little laugh, followed by Loki.

"_Better, right?_" He asked, sitting down on the armchair. He was right. She was now feeling a little bit better. She nodded shyly, and Loki smiled satisfied. A timer sounded from the kitchen stopping them from their little chat. Loki stood up and said:

"_It's ready. Come. You still need to eat, no?_" Loki laid the table, in the blink of an eye and Lucy sat down in her usual place. Loki was a good cook. Everyone knew, even though he denied it all the time. But there was something that bothered her, and she did not know what it was. She felt better, she was eating something good, but ... There was something that bothered her, making her appetite pass, and Loki noticed it.

"_You don't like?_" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Lucy shook her head, then realized why. It was because there, in front of her, to fill Natsu's post was Loki. In the morning she would usually had breakfast with them and she enjoyed it a lot, when there was Natsu. But now that there was another person she no longer felt the same happiness that she would feel if there was Natsu. She felt a gap in her heart, as if something was missing, and it start to hurt.

_Why ... Does my heart hurts ...!?_ Lucy thought while clutching her heart on her chest. Loki looked at her but said nothing, he waited, for when she has finished eating all of her food.

"_Full?_" He asked with a sweet smile. Lucy nodded.

"_Yes. Thank you._"

"_Your welcome ... Lucy?_"

"_Yes?_"

"_I have something important to tell you, and I want you to listen to me._" He said seriously.

_Something important?_ Lucy thought curiously.

"_I don't know what happened to you, and I won't force you to tell me. I prefer it to be you, to talk about it when you feel able to do so._" Lucy nodded. Loki has always been so mature. Sometimes he understood immediately what a woman wanted or how to please her, and never went over the limit. If a girl did not want to say something, or wanted to be alone for a certain period of time, he would gave her time and space, unlike someone else.

"_I'm sure it will be difficult for you to return to the guild but now we must go back, because you have to say goodbye._" Lucy looked up suddenly, looking confused, ready to deny everything that was to follow later.

"_Don't misunderstand. I would never ask you to leave the guild you love, and that I also love._" Loki explained.

"_I decided to take a mission for you. To stay away for a while and think of something else, is the best to understand the situation and start all over again._" Well, he was not wrong. Frankly speaking, she had that idea too, but she did not know how to return to the guild and take a mission and run away for a couple of days. Yet there was something. A part of her, that blocked her from accepting that idea.

"_Sigh ... I know it's gonna be difficult for you to accept such a thing, but ... Please. Do it for me._" He said, resting his forehead on his fingers crossed on the table.

"_It's really painful for us spirits, to see you in this condition. We want to see you happy and joyful. __Your happiness... Is also ours._" He kept talking in a trembling voice. Lucy was hit by a wave of realization. All this time she was so taken by thinking only about herself and what would have happen to her, that she had forgotten her spirits' emotions and worries.

_Stupid!I'm such a stupid egoist!_ Lucy thought mentally slapping herself. She clenched her fists and stood up.

"_Guys do you hear me? I'm really sorry to have made you worry. I've been so selfish and thought only about myself, and I forget your worries... W-what do you think of spending some time together? Only me, you and a mission._ "Lucy said before she felt a shiver run down her back. Her spirits replied to her.

"_Lucy ... Are you sure you can handle it? A-after all ..._" Loki stood up surprised and worried about what would have happen to her if she was to pass out or to go crazy again, like she did in the bathroom before. Lucy smiled at him and said:

"_What? You were the one to tell me that a break was what I needed to calm down, no?_"

_And above all to forget that place ... That thing ... That person …_

* * *

Let's go back to Natsu. …

That expression appeared constantly in Natsu's minds. He hated the fact that he did not know why, and what he had done to make her react that way.

"_Lu ... cy ... I ... I have to go ... Go to her ..._" He groaned and with extreme difficulty he got up from the bed. He ran out ignoring all the looks of the people who were wondering why he was half-naked, and followed Lucy's smell. He found her. But what he saw stopped him from making another step towards her. Lucy fainted, so he was ready to jump to save her, but to pick her up immediately, was another person whom he knew very very well.

Loki. An inexplicable rage lit up within him when he saw Lucy in that man's arms. He wanted to attack him. He wanted to send him far away from Lucy, but he knew that this man was very important to her, so he bit his lower lip and against all his will, he slowly stepped back. He did not want to leave, but he still turned around and ran home thinking:

_Please .., ... Treat her well …..Otherwise ….Otherwise I don't know what I'll do to you... _The next morning Natsu woke up by the heavy knocks on the door.

"_Fuck..._" He groaned. He had not slept at all that night. Images of Lucy scared running away from him, and other men who were touching her, continued to appear in his mind making him growl and turn over in bed furiously. Just when he was able to close his eyes for a second, there goes a person breaking his peace, by knocking on the door continuously.

_Who the fuck is ...?_ Natsu thought while getting up with fatigue and opened the door rubbing his eyes and whispering some curses.

"_Had sweet dreams? Sleepyhead._" He heard a familiar voice chuckle.

"_Lisanna?_" Natsu asked, opening his eyes.

"_Eeheh, in flesh and blood!_" She joked playfully.

"_Weren't you on a mission with Elfman?_"

"_Yeah, I came back this morning._"

"_Ah ..._" Natsu said indifferently.

"_How mean ! I just returned from a dangerous mission and all you say to me it's a simple ah!_" Lisanna said pouting and crossing her arms over her chest while looking away with her eyes closed.

"_Ahaha ... Ahah ... I-I'm sorry ... I'm still half asleep .._" Natsu said timidly scratching his head. Lisanna opened one eye and said:

"_So ... Are you gonna let me in or not?_"

"_Eh? Ah yes, of course! Come._" Natsu moved slightly to let the girl get inside.

"_Woah! It's really hot in here!_" Lisanna said feeling overwhelmed by a wave of monstrous heat. Natsu shrugged and pulled a chair making her a sign to sit down. She sat down and while breathing with difficulty she observed Natsu going to sit across the table.

"_T-this ...This is the first time I come here! ... I-I wouldn't have ever imagined ... It would be so hot ..._" Natsu gave her a fan, wondering why Lisanna thought it was really hot in there. (Natsu couldn't feel the heat around him.)

"_So ... What happened. ... During these days that I was away ...?_" She asked curiously, smiling. Natsu frowned and there was an expression of anger, then pain, then anger again on his face.

"_I...I don't want to talk about it ..._" He said in a low voice, looking the other way. Lisanna was confused. What happened? This was making her really curious.

"_Eeeeh ... Sigh ... We've known each other for so long ... But you never tell me anything …_" She sighed, leaning her head on her hand on the table.

_We've known each other for so long that you don't talk to me like before. That you're hiding a lot of things from me. That now I've become for you just an old friend. ... So old to not notice my feelings_ ... Those were the words that Lisanna wanted to say but she could not pronounce.

"_...Yesterday ..._" Natsu began to speak.

"_There's been a party to the guild. We were dancing and joking..._" He said in a monotone.

"._.. Is...Is that all?_" Natsu shook his head and stood up.

"_Sigh ... Listen ... I don't wanna talk about it ..._" Lisanna looked at him as he stood up and passed a hand over his face and then through his hair. He was very sad and hurt.

_What the hell happened to make him so hurt?_ She stood up slowly and while approaching him she watched his big muscular back. She wanted to hug him. Since childhood she had a crush on him, and she thought that perhaps he also had something for her.

But she was wrong ... Since she came back from Edolas... She noticed that Natsu looked at only one person. Thought only about that person. Spoke only of that person, and unfortunately that person was not her. Now his heart was stolen by another girl, and she knew who she was.

Lisanna was hurt, but just to see the man she loved happy, she decided to go over her stupid childish crush. Yet seeing him now sad, depressed, angry and desperate, made her heart cry like crazy.

She sighed and hesitantly stretched out her hand and placed it on his shoulder. Natsu turned his head toward her and raised an eyebrow.

"_Natsu ... If there's anything...That hurts you...That you don't understand ..,. Believe me, it's better to talk to someone. I'm here._" Natsu seriously looked into her eyes, as if deciding whether to talk or not, then he sighed.

"_Actually ... I don't know what happened but ..._" He said as his hand began to tremble.

"_The last memory I-I have is ...About Lucy... Looking at me terrified and then running away ..._."

_Natsu..._ Lisanna thought.

"_Natsu, don't worry. M-maybe ... She remembered something ... I don't know ... Maybe she remembered that she had to go to an important place and she had to run away._" Lisanna tried to cheer up Natsu's mood, but he shook his head and sulked even more.

"_It's impossible. ... Lucy... Lucy was …... Terrified when I tried to touch her._" Lisanna's eyes widened.

_Lucy terrified... when Natsu tried to touch her?_ She thought, confused and a bit worried for her friend. Lisanna knew that Natsu had some sudden spills that made him change his personality, but this happened rarely in the past, and when it happened it lasted very little, even less than an hour!

Unfortunately she heard someone talking about the season of pairing of the dragons, which happened when they finally begin to mature and they are ready to have a family, and especially she heard someone talk about the sudden changes of personality become more common, and they start to become more possessive, and dangerous about the partner on which they had put an eye. A thing that made her tremble with fear and concern.

"_N-Natsu ... C-c-could you answer these questions ...?_" Natsu turned toward her and said nothing. She swallowed and sighed before speaking.

"Natsu_ ... Ummm ... R-recently ... Have you feel like your head was spinning, or that suddenly you are in different places without remembering when you got there?_" Natsu scratched his head thinking carefully.

"_... Yes ... It happened to me._"

"_H-how many times?_"

"_... I-I don't know ..._"

"_1?_"

"_No._"

"_3?_"

"_... No ..._"

"_... 7?_"

"_... I-I don't think so ..._"

"_N-Natsu ... Honestly ... Are they over 10?_" Natsu sat down on the chair, taking his head in his hands, trying to remember.

"_...yeah...I think so ..._"

_Oh no!_ Lisanna thought, feeling her legs tremble.

"_N-Natsu ... H-have you ever felt angry ... ...When someone, f-for example ... The males have approached something or someone precious to you?_" Natsu stood there, staring at the ground for a second and then replied.

"Yes."

"_H-how did you feel?_"

"_I ... I felt angry ... Furious ... Only seeing them approach her ... I wanted to hurl against them and rip their head off or break their neck, and drench in their blood feeling almighty...To make them suffer in the worst possible way in the world ... To make them understand that they will pay with their lives for touching her ... For having observed her or mentioned her ... How dare they approach my Lu-... My precious thing ... _"Natsu growled furiously while squeezing his fist on the table. Lisanna stepped back frightened, almost stumbling into the chair making Natsu immediately turn his head toward her. His gaze, was one that she had never seen before, it was freezing her from the inside taking away her chance to breathe.

"_...Lisanna... Why all these questions?_" Natsu asked, breathing heavily. She realize that she had to answer fast, before he discovered her true intention.

_F-fuck. ... Natsu is going crazy ... I think he has finally reached his limit ... Lucy ... You have to run away...Go...Go as far as you can...As fast as you can ..._ Lisanna thought, desperately trying to find an excuse hoping that her thoughts had reached Lucy.

"_N-no, y-you see ... I-I thought maybe I-I could understand w-why Lucy ran away ... Ehehe...Ehe ..._" Lisanna chuckled sheepishly trying to hide the pure fear she felt, while Natsu was watching her even more doubtful.

_Please... Natsu ... Please ... Don't use your brain now ... _She thought, seeing Natsu stand up and move closer to her keeping his gaze fixed on her.

"_Lisanna ... You ..._" He said in a low voice, stopping in front of her.

"..._Have you found anything?_"

"_H-huh?_"

"_.. I asked you if ... If you've found something ..._" Natsu muttered, scratching his head. He believed her.

_Thank goodness that sometimes you can be really dense, Natsu._ Lisanna sighed, putting a hand on her chest.

"_So?_"

"_N-no ... I couldn't find anything ..._" Lisanna lied.

_I'm sorry Natsu, but I prefer to protect Lucy ... You don't know how much dangerous you can be when ... When you don't realize what you do.._. Natsu sighed and started to sulk again as he turned around, to get away from her.

"_N-Natsu ... A-are you sure you don't remember anything at all?_" Lisanna asked dubiously trying to hide the worry and fear in her voice. Natsu turned toward her with a tinge of pain on his face. Lisanna thought desperately about something to make him happier until she remembered something.

"_O-oh c-come on, cheer up Natsu! What happened has happened!_" She said, tapping him on the shoulder.

"_But ….But I still don't understand why she reacted that way ..._" He kept sulking.

"_Maybe she forgot to pay her rent. Y-yeah! You know how is Lucy, she often forgets to pay her rent._" She said with a chuckle. Well, she was not entirely wrong. (although Lucy, for now, she had no problems with the rent). Lucy in fact, she always was exasperated when she remembered that she had forgotten to pay it. Natsu chuckled slightly.

Remembering Lucy's face, that she did every time, always made him laugh. Seeing that smile with which she fell in love, Lisanna could not feel nothing but a bitter happiness.

"_S-so, how about you go to the guild?_" She asked, stretching her arms turning around to hide the blush on her cheeks. Natsu stopped giggling and immediately became serious. No. Rather, angry you might say. Lisanna looked at him confused. What did she said wrong? Did he lost it? Is he going to attack her?

"_W-what's wrong N-Natsu?_"

"_I don't know why, but only hearing something about the guild ... I feel very angry._"

"_Natsu ..._" She whispered sorrowfully.

"_Natsu, no!_" She screamed startling Natsu.

"_You mustn't say such things! The guild is your family! You can't hate your family!_" Natsu looked surprised. Those words pierced Natsu. He hating his one and only family that had ever accepted him with open arms since childhood? Impossible to believe.

Natsu loved his guild, and even if they had done something that would make him angry he would have continued to love it. For better or for worse.

_"Lisanna you're right._" He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder with a smile.

"_Thank you very much. You're a true friend._"

_A true... Friend ..Eh?.._ Lisanna thought pained.

"_Ehe ... Ehe., .. Don't say such things ..._" She smiled bitterly.

"_Why not? Oh well, so now we're going to the guild, right? Wait a sec, I go get something on me and my scarf._" Natsu said going to pick his shirt and his scarf.

"_Guild?_ _N-no!_" Lisanna screamed.

"_No?_" Natsu looked at her surprised and confused at the same time.

_If Lucy is now at the Guild she's in danger ... But I have to say to Mirajane, she must send Lucy away, and keep an eye on Natsu, because he has entered his pairing season ... Argh! ... I don't know what to do! _

"_Lisanna? Are you okay? There's something you want to tell me?_" Natsu said putting his hands on her shoulders, and in that moment she came out of her thoughts.

"_Why do you no longer want go to the guild?_"

"_Ah, n-no you see, because I saw a glowing cockroach and I-I got scared ehehe! Let's go, before it gets close to me!_" Lisanna said quickly stepping outside the house.

"_Please ... Run away Lucy ..._" Lisanna murmured looking up at the sky.

"_Hmm? Did you say something?_" Natsu asked, closing the door.

"_N-no! Actually yes, I was just saying that sooner or later it will rain. Ehehe_" She said, pointing to the sky worried. Natsu looked up and sniffed the air. Lisanna was right, the air was heavy and humid. Sooner it would rain.

"_Hmm ... You're right. Well, if we move quickly, we will arrive at the guild without getting wet._"

"_O-ok._"

* * *

At the Guild ...

_*Please ... Run away Lucy ...* _Lucy felt a shiver run down her back. She looked immediately around if there was someone, and then towards the road that led to Natsu's house.

"_Is there something wrong, Lucy?_" Loki asked worried.

"_N-no ... Y-you see ... I-I thought I heard__ Lisanna's_ voice ..."

_Telling me to run away ... _Lucy thought feeling the fear and panic growing inside her. Loki noticed it and sighed.

"_Lucy...The sooner the better, so come on, let's go._" He pushed her into the guild and she was invaded by a wave of hugs and tears from all the people inside it.

"_Lucy! We're really sorry! We did not want to do all those things!_" They all shouted in unison.

"_H-huh?_"

"_Waaaahhh! Please forgive us!_" Everyone knelt down in front of her.

"_N-no, wait! You're gonna make me feel bad like that, get up!_"

"_Lucy._" Erza said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"_Hit me. Hit me all you want. It was also my fault that I helped to make the party, but I got drunk and I didn't check what was going on... Hit me until you feel better._"

"_N-no! Erza you shouldn't say things like this! ... You're gonna make me feel sad ... _"Lucy said starting to sob.

"_...Sigh... Guys. It's true that what you've done to me ... I don't know ... shocked me ... But you know very well that I can't hate you. You're my family!_"Lucy said, spreading her arms in the air.

"_I will love you even if you do something wrong._" Everyone looked at each other and then jumped into Lucy's arms screaming her name.

"_Waaahhh! Lucy! You're so sweet that you look like someone else!_" Happy said.

"_What do you mean by that, stray cat!?_" They all laughed at the joke. Lucy managed at first to hide the fact that she felt terrified, as if a pair of eyes were burning her soul, when the boys touched her, but she soon felt that she could not do it anymore.

"_Come on, guys. Lucy wants, go on a mission as soon as possible._" Loki said, pulling Lucy back by her shoulder.

_Loki!_ Lucy thought feeling saved.

"_M-mission!? Eh?! Why?!_"

"_Why... They are asking me ... ... Sigh ...Listen well! I have to go quick on a mission, because it's been 3 weeks, that I didn't pay my rent and I don't want to sleep outside my house!_" Lucy said angry, showing 3 raised fingers at everyone.

"_Lu-chan...Are you sure you can do it? Loki told us that he found you on the stree-_" Loki glared at Levy from behind Lucy, daring her to continue.

"_Don't worry Levy. Lucy has already made a mission of one week alone, she's strong. Here, take this one._" Mirajane said, putting a hand on Lucy's shoulder and handing her a sheet.

"_Oh, thank you Mirajan-_"

"_You heard it too... Lisanna's voice?_" Mirajane whispered in her ear.

"_H-huh?_" Lucy opened her eyes wide. She thought that it was only her imagination.

"_M-Mirajane ... Ummm ... Yes, I've heard it too._" Lucy replied feeling her legs tremble and panic take over her. Mirajane noticed it, and turned Lucy on herself towards the exit door.

"_Go. Go away now. I have a bad feeling about this._"

"_Mirajane ... Okay. Loki, we're going!_" Lucy shouted, going to take Loki by his arm. After saying goodbye to everyone, and walked out the door, she turned towards the road leading to Natsu's house one last time.

Such a bad choice. She felt her blood freeze and a scream stuck in her throat, preventing her from breathing normally. She saw him. She saw Natsu come towards the guild, but he was not alone.

Lisanna with him, and she was joking and laughing happily, but on her face there was also hidden a tinge of concern and she did everything to slow him down and make him stop many times. Lucy began to tremble with fear and shake her head as she stepped back.

"_...Q-quick ..._" Lucy whispered in a trembling voice.

"_Eh? Lucy what did you say?_" Loki was unable to hear her because of the noise coming from the guild.

"._..Please... Let's get out of here...Quickly...Please …_" She said a little louder failing to turn around, so she waved her hand behind her in search of his hand so he could help her, dragging her away from there. This time Loki understood her and took her by the arm to pull her away.

Natsu, looked away from Lisanna, because he smelled a familiar scent that he loved madly. He looked up happily and what he saw froze him stiff, wiping roughly the sweet smile on his lips. Anger and pain but mostly rage lit up within him only to see his Lucy, being pulled away by Loki, by her arm quickly.

Lisanna looked at Natsu who began to growl and curse, and with great fear she looked at where he was staring, desperately hoping that Lucy was not there. Unfortunately it was just the opposite.

_Oh shit! And there's also Loki with her, I-I have to do something!_ Lisanna thought, clutching onto his arm.

* * *

"_Tch ... Shit. My time is running out._" Loki said seeing his hand vanishing.

"_D-don't worry Loki. I can do it on my own..Or at least I hope... E-everything I have to do is get to the station, r-right?_" Lucy said freeing herself from his grip. Loki looked at her doubtfully.

"_T-trust me! Look, if there are any problems, I still have my keys with me!_" Lucy said placing her hand on the keys.

"_Sigh ... Okay, Lucy. But don't hesitate to call me if you're in danger._" He said before disappearing completely.

_Now ... I-I'm alone...I'm really alone and helpless..._ Lucy thought feeling a shiver run down her back.

"_N-NO! I-I have to ... I-I have to get out of here right now-_"

"_Luuuucy!_" She heard Natsu screaming her name, stopping her heart. She turned slightly behind her, terrified, and her eyes widened even more when she saw Natsu sprinting toward her with a very pissed off expression.

"_No ... D-don't get any closer ..._" Lucy whispered, shaking her head before stumbling, falling on the ground and then get up again immediately, to start running away.

"_Luuuucy! Stoooop!_" Natsu yelled as he wondered why the hell she was running away from him. But she didn't stopped at all.

"_Tch...Lucy! I fucking told you to stoooop!_"

_No! I don't want to stop!_ Lucy thought trying to run faster.

_I-if I stop ...If I stop, y-you will do those horrible things to me ... Again ..._ Her eyes began to shed tears as she could see the train station a few meters away. She felt like she could taste the freedom until...

"_**Luuuuuuucy!**_" She heard Natsu's loud growl right behind her.

"_Hyeeek!_" Lucy shrieked scared to death. Natsu took her strongly by the wrist and spun her over towards him, holding her squashed against his chest with his other arm around her waist.

"_O-ouchhh!_" Lucy screamed again but this time she was pained by something. The band that she kept around her wrist, which was pulled by Natsu, broke up, showing the dark red- violet bruises that were strongly marked around it. Natsu's eyes widened and a feeling of regret grew within him.

"_L-Lucy …..This-_"

"_Let me goooo!_" Lucy cut him short with her scream as she struggled in every way to get rid of him. She kicked and punched into his chest, but they did not even gave him the slightest tickle.

"_Let me go! Let me go!_" Lucy kept saying while crying. Natsu started to lose his temper and finally burst out, yelling at her:

"_Can I know what the fuck have I done to you, that all you do is telling me to let you go!?_" Lucy shook her head, crying furiously and keeping to kick and punching him, while repeating the same words.

"_Grrr! __**Luuuuucy**!__!_" Natsu roared in her face slamming her against a wall.

"_Aaahhh!_" Lucy let out a scream of pain as her eyes widened thinking that she would die right there on the spot. He roared so strongly that everyone around them startled, or ran away in panic, creating a lot of noise with their cries .For a second it seemed that lucy had coughed blood, but Natsu was too pissed to have noticed it.

She felt a sharp pain spread anywhere in her body. Even though she was thrown against a wall without any grace, and although now Natsu was squeezing her wrists against the wall with great strength, what gave her a lot of pain was Natsu's terrifying look. She began to tremble feeling her legs going numb and she seemed about to faint from one moment to another.

"_I ... I fucking asked you ..._" Natsu began to speak slowly breathing heavily, trying to calm down.

"._... What the fuck ...Have I ever done to you to scare you so much ...?_" Thanks to those words, almost everything that Lucy was able to forget came back to her mind.

"._..Ho...H-horrible ..._" Lucy whispered, trembling. Remembering every single detail from the start.

"_H-huh?_"

"_You're horrible ... I don't want to ….See you anymore ... I hate you ... Go away ... Disappear ..._" Each of those words were like a fatal stab in Natsu's heart. He could not believe that Lucy had told him all those words that he never wanted to hear.

"_L-Luc-_"

"_Why are you doing this to meeee!? It was better if we never met in Hargeon, you monster!_" Lucy shouted with all her might. The final blow you might say. In proximity there was a loud thunder and soon after began to rain heavily.

Natsu, let go unconsciously, and Lucy strongly pushed him away, knocking him on the ground. She walked quickly towards the station, without moving her eyes from Natsu. while retreating Lucy clutching her discovered wrist close on her chest, as if it really pained her. Natsu reached out for her, but she jerked disgusted and scared, shaking her head quickly. She turned around and after she tripped and fell on her face, she stood up and ran away without ever looking back. Natsu was still there. Paralyzed. Stunned, while looking at her "best friend" run away.

It was difficult for him to understand the situation, but of one thing he was certain. He lost Lucy, and she would never go back to him. Why? He still did not know why. But whatever he did, whatever his body did when he was not in control ...Has greatly destroyed an extremely important friendship, Which now, seems impossible to be restarted from the beginning...

_Is...Is this the **end**?_

* * *

Yay, good job for reaching the end ;D Here's a cookie that I stole from Mirajane's kitchen, but don't tell her _*hands over a cookie_* So yeah, I've been thinking of stopping from writing the story...You know I kind of got reaaally lazy and I don't know if you guys can keep up with it, right now I'm in a very delicate moment 'cause I don't feel like doing any shit ._. ... Hmm yeah, so, that's all. :) **P.s** Thank you for your reviews! I fucking love youuuu !


	23. Chapter 23 You're mine and mine alone

**Author's note:** Ahahaha ... it seems that you haven't fallen at all, in my trap, good job I'm impressed .., .. * smiles innocently * (_Tch.. joy killers .. Now I have to find another plan to make fun of you * smirks maliciously * ..._) So *cough* yeah, I will continue it... sigh ... But don't blame me if I'm gonna do some reaaaaally long pauses, like a week or a month or a year, ..Hmmm... A year eh? ...Kekekeke. Joking, joking well here you go, a crazy and spooky new chapter ;)

* * *

Natsu withdrew his hand slowly. His heart was crying from the pain, as he stood up. Slowly tears began to fall down his cheek, even though no one could see those tears of pain and torment because of the heavy rain, he still covered his eyes with one hand. The pain he felt in his heart, was inexplicable, it was as if someone had ripped his heart into 2 parts and he took a part away with him, when he suddenly felt a shiver run down his back.

An image of Lucy, approaching the train and asking desperately to somebody to make it start right away, then her in another village running from something or someone as she always looked back with sheer terror in her eyes, and covered with serious injuries. Natsu shivered again feeling his view returning back to normal.

_W-what the fuck was that !? ... T-those images of ..._ Natsu thought as he rubbed his eyes feeling within himself an instinct to run after her and bring her back to protect her.

_Lucy ...She doesn't want me to see ... Lucy hates me... Why... Why Lucy? I thought we were friends ... I thought you loved me as much as I love to you ...Why you do nothing but run away from me? ... You know very well that you're hurting me this way ... You know very well that I'd follow you to the end of the world ... You know very well that you can't run away from me. ... You know very well that you will be punished for what you're doing ... You know very well that once I'll put my hands on you, I won't let you get away ever again... You know __**very well **__that __**you're mine and mine alone**__ ... Your sweet smile and pink lips...Your sweet vanilla and rose scent ... Your ...Your curvaceous body ….Which is so fucking appealing... Everything ...Eheheh... Everything is__** mine**__ .. Kekekeke ..._

**_No._ **

_Not yet ... You still don't belong to me..._ He passed from looking wounded to looking angry.

_... But soon ... Soon my sweet Lucy ... You'll be mine ... Oh, Lucy you don't even know how much my body is shaking from the desire to possess you ... I'm so fucking excited …_ Slowly a creepy smirk formed on his lips. He looked up at the sky and burst into crazy laughter, when all of a sudden he stopped, and looked towards the station seriously, then he smirked again like before but this time it went from ear to ear showing his sharp canines, as he ran towards it.

Pure madness could be read on his face.

* * *

Lucy walked into the station and searched desperately her track, when she found it and saw her train ready to leave, she immediately ran towards it ignoring the fact that she knocked down shamelessly a lot of people. Lucy saw the controller about to close the doors and suddenly the fear hindered her legs, making them freeze.

"_N-n-n ... N-NO, STOP!_" Lucy stammered scared in the beginning then she found the courage and shouted loudly as she threw herself against the doors. Luckily she slipped quickly through the door and fell on top of the controller.

"_M-miss-!_"

"_I-I b-beg you! I implore you! Start this train quickly .. Hic ... Please. ... Hic ..._" Lucy rose from above the controller crying and regretting the action that she was about to do, that made her froze on the spot after she turned around to look out the door's window.

"_Miss are you okay?_"

"_No... He's coming. ... No ….. He's coming ... Hic... Away ... Stays away... Hic ... Go away ..._ "Lucy was showing signs of a panic attack, and began to breathe quickly as she shook her head quickly. She saw him. She saw that color and that psycho smile that scared the shit out of her, among those innumerable heads, and above all she heard him screaming her name with great rage in his voice.

"_Miss, m-maybe it's better if you get out and go to a hospital-_"

"_You're gonna start this motherfucking train now! Before he gets here and blows up this shit in the air! Got that?_" Lucy gathered all her courage and even though she was scared to the core, she tried to scare the controller by taking him by the collar and glaring into his eyes like she never did before. She succeeded. The controller nodded his head and once Lucy let go, he ran toward the start cabin**(**Don't know how it's called it's that thing where are those people that are driving the train, if you guys know how it's called tell me, 'kay? I'm gonna change it right away :D**)** The train began to move quickly and Lucy leaned against the train doors sighing what sounded like a sigh of relief.

_**-Oh luuuucy ... Where are you going, my love? You really think you can run away from me?-**_ Lucy shrieked in terror hearing Natsu's voice in her head and a pair of eyes burning her neck strongly. She fell to the ground no longer feeling her legs and covered her ears starting to strongly shake her head.

_Kyaaaa! Go away! Go away you monster! ...Lucy calm down... you know he's not here ...it's just your imagination... He isn't near you...He can't be near you! ..._ Lucy thought scared.

_**-Ouch! That hurt me, darling. How can you say such cruel words? -**_

_No! ...Go away ...D-disappear ... P-please ...L-leave me alone ... _

_**-You know that I can't leave you alone. You are mine. You belong to me. I''m gonna take you bac- **_

_Noooo! Don't come any closer! Don't touch me!_

_**-I will take you back and I'll never let you get away, ever again. Ahahahahaah -**_

"_Noooooooooooooooo!_" Lucy screamed aloud.

"_Miss! M-miss are you all right? O-oi, Miss!_" The controller was surprised by the sudden screams and seeing the girl breathing with more difficulty than before, and cry loudly. He asked her several times if she was okay but she seemed lost in her thoughts staring into space with pure terror in her eyes and muttering quickly one word over and over again, yet he could not understand it.

He bent down to her height and once he put his hand on her shoulder, Lucy shouted like crazy and then suddenly fainted. Hearing that scream, a lot of people gathered in the hallway to see what the hell happened. The controller quickly explained what happened to a doctor who was on the train while he thoroughly diagnosed the girl lying on the ground.

"_First of all, we have to put this young lady lying on something else, we can't let her here on the ground._" The doctor said. The controller nodded, and together with 2 other guys, tried to get the girl up, when suddenly a chained hand, took Lucy's wrist and pulled her away before they could touch her.

"_I'm sorry but I would prefer that, you don't touch my master._ " Virgo said, showing no emotion on her face, but inside her voice you could hear a tinge of anger that made everyone shiver, or run away. Virgo took Lucy in her arms, bridal style, and carried her into a cab, where she lay her down on the couch, placing Lucy's head in her lap.

She looked emotionless, at her master's face, who frowned all the time while her body was trembling a lot. She felt her hand's squeeze on Virgo's skirt growing slowly stronger, until Virgo took her hand and let Lucy squeeze her hand, so that now her fingernails were sticking deep into Virgo's hand.

* * *

Natsu walked into the station and with his sharp eyes he immediately found Lucy boarding the train.

"_Luuuuuucy!_" Natsu growled, but she didn't answer to him.

_Fuck!_ He saw the train depart, and as quickly as he could be, he ran towards it, yet the people were getting in his way and slowed him down.

"_Lucy!..Fuck... I know you can hear me! I will find you! And when I'll find you, I will punish you severely! Remember that, Lucy!_" Natsu yelled aloud furiously, seeing the train now too far away to reach it, and knowing his weakness for transport, he did not even think of running after it, because it would not be soon that he would reach her wherever she went.

He would find her.

There was no place in the world where Lucy could hide from him, and he knew that those words reached her, and with this a creepy smug grin appeared on his lips, making everyone run away from him, when he suddenly heard someone screaming his name and lock him on the ground face down. That person was standing with his knees on his back, and pointing something cold and sharp against his neck.

It was Erza, and she was super pissed off, she had an expression that showed only to the most hated enemies, who had seriously injured someone or something important to her.

"_Get the fuck-_"

"_Dare only to speak, and the next thing you will see is the white light and then right after, the hell._" Gray said pointing a bazooka made of ice, against his face. He was also quite pissed off as Erza. Natsu growled and tried to get up, but Gray smashed his hand with his foot on the ground, making him scream in pain. Erza took him by the scarf lifting him up, and Elfman stopped him from behind using his beast soul take over, to squeeze him strongly in his arms almost wanting to smash his bones.

"_F-fucking assholes! let me go-_"

"_Just try to say another word and I swear to god, that you will regret it bitterly for the rest of your __life. Natsu._" Erza threatened him, taking him by the neck, preventing him from breathing. Natsu growled again but Erza chopped him strongly on his neck, making him unconscious.

"_Erza, we need to keep ….Sigh...I don't even know if he's even Natsu right now...But we still need to keep him far away from Lucy._" Gray said, looking disgusted at Natsu's motionless body then he sighed again, pained. He did not want to do this to Natsu, it's true, he was his enemy, but he was also his friend, yet he had to protect Lucy from being hurt by Natsu. In that moment he was very dangerous, and if he had her in his hands who knows what he would have done to her.

"_Yes, I know Gray... Elfman._" Erza said, nodding at him and then looking at Elfman who immediately put Natsu over his shoulder and ran away.

"_Thank God, we arrived in time .._." Erza finally gave in, and ran her trembling hands through her scarlet hair as she dropped to the ground without any strength. Gray put his hand on her shoulder, understanding what she meant. He also felt a little relieved, but he knew that it was not over there.

* * *

What happened? ... Let's go back in time when Lisanna, tried to protect Lucy.

Lisanna clung onto Natsu's arm, strongly. Natsu glared at her making her cringe with fear.

"_What are you doing Lisanna? Let me go. I gotta go to Lucy._"

"_N-no, Natsu! Y-you can't go to Lucy!_" Lisanna shouted in a high-pitched voice, swallowing the scream of fear that had stopped halfway in her neck. Natsu said nothing he just continued to stare into her eyes with look the coldest she had ever seen in her life.

"_Who are you... To tell me ... that I can't go ... To MY Lucy?_" Natsu asked, slowly moving Lisanna from his arm easily. Lisanna looked surprised as Natsu with quick but strong steps, walked away towards Lucy. Lisanna swallowed and ran in front of Natsu, stopping in his way with open arms.

"_Lisanna. Move. Now._" Natsu ordered, but she shook her head.

"_N-Natsu, y-you don't know what you're doing, y-you c-can't control y-yourself! I won't let you hurt her!_" Those phrases blew up Natsu's nerves and he snarled at her, as bright red flames lit up around his fists.

"_If you don't move now, Lisanna ... I'm gonna make you move, by hook or by crook._"Lisanna felt her legs tremble with fear, but she continued to stare at Natsu. She decided, and she decided to protect Lucy even at the cost of her life. Lucy was like a younger sister to her. She was the girl to whom she had entrusted the man she once loved and which now was a different person, that she had never seen before.

She transformed in her take over as a cat, ready to fight him. She lunged at him to give him a kick in the face, but Natsu, being more experienced and having a lot of agility in combat, he caught her easily and send her lightly against a wall where she bounced over it in time, and fell to the ground after doing a somersault in the air. Although Lisanna wanted to fight him, as they should, he just toke her and throw her in the air.

He did not want to hurt her seriously, she was still her friend. His conscience was still working a little bit until he felt Lucy's scent get away even more and he began to lose his patience. He took by surprise Lisanna's arm and he threw her against a window, and ran straight for Lucy.

Lisanna violently slammed against a cupboard full of perfume bottles of various fragrances. When the liquid fell on the wounds that were procured by passing through the window, it made her scream wildly in pain.

"_Fuuuuck!_" Lisanna started to cry.

"_M-miss are you okay?_" A man approached her, but she grabbed him by the collar to get up and threw him away to chase Natsu again. He was fast and the unbearable burning sensation she felt on her left thigh was even slowing her down.

"_Natsuuuu!_" Lisanna screamed but he ignored her. Fortunately, she was close to the guild and opened the doors wide open calling everyone's attention, and especially her sister's. Mirajane immediately ran towards her and took her by the shoulders.

"_Lisanna!? W-what happened to you!? Who did this to you?!_" Mirajane screamed with pure fear and pain in her eyes. Lisanna put her hands on her shoulders and lifted her head to look seriously in her sister's face, breathing with difficulty.

"_Lucy…... Is in danger ... Natsu ... N-Natsu entered into his ... S-season of pairing ... Now ... Behind her... Soon-_" Lisanna's head fell down on Mirajane's chest and struggled to keep her eyes awake and not let the darkness take over her.

"_Mirajane! What the hell happened to Lisanna!?_" Erza shouted approaching her, as she put a hand on her shoulder. She was soon followed by Gray and Elfman.

"_Erza, Gray, Elfman go immediately to find Natsu! He's looking for Lucy. If he finds her we can no longer save her._" Mirajane shoot them a very serious look. Erza looked into her eyes with the same seriousness.

"_Erza, you hear very well what Lisanna said! Don't play dumb! Please go and stop Natsu!_" Erza looked at Lisanna with a thoughtful face.

"_No. We must bring Lisanna in the infirmary. She's gravely wound-_" She finally talked, taking Lisanna's arm, but Lisanna stopped her in the attempt to raise her and glared.

"_Go ...And.. Save... Lucy...Now!_" Those were Lisanna's last words, before passing out. Erza looked at Lisanna surprised and then sighed. The few who were able to see her face before she stood up and ran out of the guild, were petrified with fear or felt on the verge of death. They had to find him, and quickly.

"_Oi, Erza! Slow down a bit!_" Gray shouted trying to keep up with Erza. She turned her head slightly towards him and glared.

"_We have no time. Natsu right now is very dangerous, and we must save Lucy before he reaches her and he hurts her._"

"_Why? Natsu would never hurt Lucy, she's his best friend!_"

_And not only..._He thought.

"_Gray, have you ever heard of the season of the pairing of the dragons?_" Gray shook his head, feeling a bit disgusted and amused by the stupid name.

"_Tch ... To know what the season of pairing of the dragons is, is a man!_"

"_Eh? Elfman, you know what that shitty thing is too?!_" Gray asked, surprised.

"_Everyone knows it. There's no person in the world who doesn't know, or hadn't at least heard of it. I've heard it so many times that just hearing it's name makes me feel damn sick! Ugh!_"Elfman said, and Gray felt a bit offended and irritated.

"_I don't have time to explain what it is, in short it's as if Natsu had hit maturity. I'm gonna spare you the details._" Erza explained turning the corner suddenly, and heading now for the train station.

"_Pff... Sound like his hormones have awakened, so what? Don't tell me that it's gonna be like, Mr. hot-pants goes around the city to find the girl of destiny and once he has found her, he kidnaps her and tries to fuc-... T-to mate with her immediately? _"Gray said sarcastically feeling a bit relieved for having stopped in time, before saying some bad word in that moment, knowing that Erza was slowly loosing her cool.

"_It is so._" Erza said curtly, freezing Gray.

"_H-huh? You're kidding me, right?_"

"_No. And the worst is that he can't control himself at all, and he might even hurt Lucy. If you know what I mean, like a man!_" Gray swallowed and felt the anger and disgust welling up inside, while Erza growled loudly. Only thinking about what Natsu, might want to do to Lucy, it raged her a lot.

"_There he is!_" Erza shouted, seeing Natsu inside the station.

"_Natsuuuu!_" And immediately she lunged at him.

* * *

Elfman was running like a madman, when he suddenly heard an evil and dark voice, say:

"_... Kekekeke Elfman ... So weak and stupid as usual._" Elfman froze on the spot, when suddenly Natsu's foot reached him in the face. Natsu broke free from his grip and before Elfman could hit him, and burned him alive, knocking him almost unconscious at his feet.

"_Tch ... You really thought that I was stupid enough to let you stop me?_"

"_... Na... tsu ...S-stop ...Leave Lucy .. Alone .._" Elfman murmured, taking him by the ankle. Natsu looked at him coldly, then lowered to his level.

"_Elfman ... Have you perhaps said ...To leave, Lucy alone? Pff ... I'm not going to go to Lucy._" Elfman felt a bit relieved to see Natsu's sweet smile, while he took him gently by the collar and said:

"_I'm going to find her and punish her severely, for having ran away from me._" Immediately that sweet smile turned into an insane grin. That man had gone over the edge. There was not even a bit of sanity in his face, or in his words.

Natsu stood up and smelling Erza and Gray's scent approaching, he took Elfman and hid with him in an alley. When the two boys quickly went past them without noticing their presence, Natsu waited for 2 min, and then smile again as he walked towards Lucy, following her sweet scent's trajectory.

_Lucy I'm coming... Soon ... Soon I'll get you back ...And we won't be separated from each other ever again ... Kekeke ..._

* * *

*..._Lucy I'm coming..._* Lucy suddenly opened her eyes and stood up, looking around in panic, for the guy that was slowly destroying her life. She was in the train, but there wasn't a lot of light only a small light above her head, that illuminated her alone.

"_Lucy ..._" She heard her name being called. She looked toward the source of the voice regretting it, and the first thing she saw was pink hair coming out of the darkness.

A strong shriek almost ear-splitting, came out of her mouth as she slammed against the window to get away from the person with pink hair that oddly enough, by the will of bad luck, he was wearing the same clothes as Natsu, the same scarf, had his same muscles and tattoo, but the face was obscured and all she could only see was his creepy smile, as he licked his lips.

He took her by the wrists and said:

"_Lucy ….. You little bad girl ...You know that you will pay for having ran away from me, right? Kekeke ..._" Lucy started to cry desperately, struggling to free herself from his unbreakable grip. She saw his face getting closer and some strange noises like a ferocious beast, were coming out of his mouth.

"_You know that ... I'm very pissed off, right?_"

"_N-nooooo! Go away! Let me go!_" Lucy screamed scared, shaking her head quickly. His hands slowly raised up along her arms, touching her soft skin making her shiver as she heard Natsu's crazy giggle, and suddenly took her by the neck.

"_But don't worry, my dear and silly Lucy …_" He approached her ear and whispered:

"_Everything will be over soon ... And you will no longer have to feel guilty ... I will put peace to my sweet angel's torment .. Kekekeke ..._" The grip on her neck grew stronger and he gave her ear a little lick, before pulling back and looking into her eyes. His evil smile, almost insane, made her lose the will to fight for her life.

_Y-yeah ... Maybe it's better this way .. Well ... One way or the other ... He would have found me ... If my life ends now or after it wouldn't change a thing ... I-I can't do it anymore ... I'm tired ... _

"_Lucy!_" A voice woke her up, from her little "nightmare" making her get back to reality. Lucy suddenly stood up, to be immediately taken by the arms and pulled face to face with Virgo. Even if she was wearing that iron mask, which showed no emotion, behind it she was dead worried.

"_Vir ... go ..._" Virgo looked at her without answering. Lucy noticed that she was sweating and like a lot, and her breathing was super unstable. She tried to calm down and when it finally seemed that she found a little piece of peace, she felt a sharp pain around her neck.

"_Virgo ... C-could you pass me a mirror?_" Lucy asked, rubbing her neck, wondering what was that unbearable pain. Virgo gave her a mirror and when Lucy saw something horrible, a scream came out of her mouth as she dropped the mirror to the ground which shattered into tiny crystals. Around her neck red fingers-bruised were imprinted.

"_V-V-V-V-Virgo ... How .. When... Sniff ….What..._" Lucy began to cry again, throwing herself on the spirit's chest. Virgo hugged her back, and moved her hand up and down on her back trying to comfort her.

"_I can't take it anymore Virgo... Waaah ... He's looking for me ... Please help me ... He wants to kill me ...He **tried to kill** me.._" Lucy tried to speak between a sob, and another.

"_Princess. Those marks on your neck were made by you._" Virgo said, surprising Lucy.

_These bruises ... I made them myself? _

"_W-what do you mean?_"

"_She's saying that up to a certain point, you were sleeping or at least that is what it seemed, until suddenly you've taken yourself by the neck and started to strangle yourself._" Said a man enough old in a white coat. He looked like a doctor.

"_Luckily, this young lady here managed to wake you up on time._" He sighed relieved, sitting down in front of the 2 girls.

"_E-eh? W-why, should I ever strangle myself?! I-It was Natsu! N-Natsu was here-!_" Then she suddenly realized that she was on the train, and there was not even a shadow of Natsu.

"_Hmmm ... I'm sorry to ask you but ..._" The old man sighed again scratching his long white bear.

"_Recently, Have you ever been subjected to critical experience? That has traumatized you life?_" Lucy looked at him in a weird way. She could not understand a word of what he was saying.

_Critical experience? Traumatized? What the hell is this man saying?_ Lucy thought continuing to rub her aching neck.

"_Sigh ... I'm asking you if something happened that made you very scared._" She thought about it, and suddenly her eyes widened. As she started to tremble she nodded her head.

"_Hmm ...Just as I've feared. You suffer from psychological trauma._" The doctor said with such a serious voice, as to freeze the air around them.

"_P-psychological trauma? W-what ... I ... I-It can't be!_" Lucy started to panic.

"_The severity of the trauma varies from person to person. Following a traumatic experience, a person can relive the trauma mentally and physically, so she avoids the memory of the trauma. Panic attacks are an example of a psychosomatic reaction to some break out of those memories._

_As a result, the intense feelings such as anger may emerge frequently, sometimes in very rare situations inappropriate or unexpected. Distressing memories such as images, thoughts or flashbacks may haunt the person, and nightmares may be frequent. Insomnia can occur, as well as the hidden fears and insecurity, which keep the person vigilant and attentive to danger, both day and night. _

_Over time, you can establish an emotional exhaustion, leading to distraction and depression, and to think clearly may be difficult or even impossible. and in your case, even strong hallucinations_(Pff..Don't misunderstand, I used Wikipedia and changed some little things :D)_ . _"The doctor explained adjusting his glasses on his nose. Lucy stood there, staring at the old man, speechless. She understood every single thing he said, but she could not believe what he had just said.

_I have a psychological trauma?I-It's impossible ...Why would I- _

"_Current stop : Living Ground of Dreams, the train will depart in a few seconds, please exit with caution._"

"_Oh, no! Virgo quickly, w-we have to go!_" Lucy screamed, taking Virgo by the hand and dragging her off the train.

_Living Ground of Dreams? I remember that time, when I came here with Natsu _... Lucy thought melancholy looking at the entrance of the city.

-Flashback-

"_Natsu! let's stop for a moment! I'm dead tired!_" The young Lucy said dragging her feet to keep up the pink-haired boy in front of her. Natsu turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"_We walked like for an hour, how the hell can you be tired?_"

"_Lucy, you're weird._" Happy said flying around the pink-haired magician, who had his hands behind his head.

"_What do you mean, stupid cat?!_" Lucy threatened him with a raised fist ready to hit it.

"_Woah! Scary Lucy! Natsuuu!_" Happy cried, hiding behind Natsu.

"_Oi Lucy, don't scare happy, like that!_" The boy said as he gave an angry look at the blonde and hugged the cat.

"_Tch ... Anyway, I'm going to stop. Understand? So shut up and let's go._" Lucy snorted and turned on her heel to enter the city.

"_Weirdo._" Natsu muttered following her.

"_Hah? Did you say something?_"

"_N-nothing._"

"_Natsu said that you're weird._"

"_What!?_"

"_Weird._"

"_Don't repeat it 2 times, you damn cat!_" Natsu watched indifferent, as Lucy ran after the cat with the intention to tore apart its wings. Later …

"_Natsuuu! Where is the money from the mission!?_"

"_What?_"

"_Grrr! The money that I allowed you to keep!_"

"_Ah, those! I've used all of them to buy food, you know, I was freaking hungry! But look I got something for you too, here._" Natsu put against her face a chicken leg, soaked in a strange sweet sauce. Lucy's eyes, turned red and it looked like she was going to raise hell. Shame that the ignorant Natsu of that time, could not see it at all. Lucy lowered her head and bit her lower lip to not lose her temper and start yelling.

"_Natsu ..._"

"_Yes?_"

"_... You've used all the money ... The money that had to be split between **you** and **me** ... To buy food for yourself ...?_"

"_Well duh, can't you see?_" Natsu said quickly, with huge smile on his lips, chuckling satisfied. Lucy lost her temper and slapped him enough hard to knock him off the chair.

"_W-what the-?!_"

"_Stupid asshole! Go hang yourself!_" Lucy screamed before heading out from the restaurant, in tears.

"_What the hell was that?_" Natsu rubbed his cheek angry.

"_Stupid! Stupid asshole! That money was mine too! How could he use all the money, as if they were his!? Argh! And I also wanted to buy that pendant that I saw in the magic shop...Grrr... I'm so angry!_"Lucy hissed as she marched on the road with the nerves to the stars. She walked up to the magic shop and when she saw again the price, and realized that she did not even have half of the money to buy it, she gave up and walked away from there. She sat on a bench that was placed in a park on a hill, from which one could see the city from the top. Lucy sighed and slipped a bit down from the bench.

Living Ground of Dreams huh? Lucy has heard that there was the place of the prophecy of the ancestors of this village. Here the old geezers, of the tribes would gather and through amazing rituals could make a person enter his most desired dream for a couple of hours. In other words to make people enjoy a little piece of true happiness that everyone seeks.

"_Tch...What a shame that a certain jerk had to use some money to savor **his** happiness ..._" Lucy snorted to no one in particular.

"_Woah, how cruel! Speaking ill of me when I'm not there!_" Natsu said from behind her making her jump from her seat.

"_Natsu! Don't you dare this again! And above all, get lost, I don't want to be intoxicated by your stupidity any longer._"

"_Tch ... Demon ... And to say that, I came here to keep you company, as a good friend._"He sat down next to her, and crossed a leg over the other.

"_Demon!? How dare you! And good friend my ass! What frien-_" A candy flew into Lucy's mouth, preventing her to keep talking and Natsu also threw in her lap a very familiar pendant. It was exactly the one she wanted to buy but did not have the money. She took it and held it up in the air looking at the rainbow-colored reflections the sun's rays did when hitting the diamond stone in the center. Her eyes widened and happiness replaced the anger in the blink of an eye.

"_Happy?_"

"_Oh yes, Natsu! It's so beautiful!_" Lucy turned to him and smiled. Natsu returned with a grin and stood up.

"_Good, because we're going back home now, on foot._" Lucy continued to smile, pretending not to hear.

"_I'm sorry, what did you say?_"

"_I said that we're going home on foot._"

"_Why?_"

"_Sigh ... God, what a stupid question, obvious isn't it? I've used all the money for the train to buy, that shitty thing._" Lucy's face turned red with anger and she rose to her feet.

"_Natsu Dragneel ... This time ... This time I will bury you underground, alive!_" Lucy screamed trying to pick a fight with him, but Natsu managed to dodge most of the punches and kicks as he ran away, with his usual stupid amused smile on his lips.

-End of flashback-

"_Princess, are you okay?_" Virgo asked, pulling her out from her memories.

"_Ah? Oh, yeah! .. Yeah ... C-come on, let's go ..._" Lucy said, taking the spirit by the hand and pulling it towards their hotel. It was so nice when Lucy and Natsu were so young and carefree, but now that they were growing up and began to show signs of maturity, it was hard to feel the same strong emotions that they once felt.

While Lucy was walking down the street, she did nothing but note how much it was overcrowded and full of vitality. The merchants were happily shouting to attract the attention of passers-by, there were shops everywhere, of all types and all open, not to mention the famous restaurants that when someone opened the door the smell of good food came out. You could say that Lucy was starting to calm down, seeing all those happy people. Until ... She heard a familiar laugh.

_**-Luuucy ... kekeke …-**_

"_Huh?!_" Lucy asked turning suddenly around to see behind her, as she was sure she heard someone call her.

"_What's wrong, Princess?_"

"_N-no, it's that I think I hear someone calling me ..._" Lucy shook her head, thinking that she was definitely going crazy.

_**-Oh, silly Lucy, you're not crazy at all …-**_

_Huh? ..._ She thought surprise. How could she hear Natsu's voice in her head.

**_Have you already forgotten Lucy? Eheheh how cute can you get ? But don't worry, I'm offended at all_.** Lucy shook her head again, trying to ignore that voice inside it. She was sure that it was the result of her madness, and that it was impossible that Natsu could talk to her, through telepathy.

Walking down the street, she keep feeling his presence, and even imagine seeing him, or perhaps she had actually seen him? Feeling that she arrived to her limit, she suddenly stopped and watched intensely a darkened alley. At first nothing happened, until something or someone looked like was about to came out.

Natsu.

He was like the one from before on the train. She still couldn't see his face, only his mad smile. He had his arms crossed over his chest and suddenly he moved his lips as if he were saying something.

"_**I found you.**_" Lucy's eyes opened wide and stepped back. A crowd of people passed between them, and he vanished with it.

"_Princes-_" Lucy took, Virgo by the wrist and ran like crazy towards the hotel, where there, she locked the door behind her and with her heart in throat she walked toward the huge window, which covered the entire wall, from the ceiling to the ground. She knelt down and began to crawl to avoid being seen. Even if it was weird because no one would have been able to see her because her room was on the 4th floor.

When Lucy arrived at the base of the window, she saw the small figures moving. She could distinguish between male and females, adults and children, nothing more. Or so it seemed. Everyone knows that Natsu's scarf is unique and special, to see it in that enormous crowd would have been impossible, right? Well, Lucy noticed it. He had followed her to her hotel.

"_Nooooooooo!_" Lucy screamed terrified falling backwards. She stood up and immediately pulled the curtains, almost tearing them.

"_Lucy!_" Loki screamed coming out of his gate, by his own free will, feeling his master in danger.

"Lucy_ where are you?!_" He looked around the huge room, and saw Virgo point into a corner. Lucy was there, swaying back and forth while she covered her ears. She was looking into the space in front of her, desperate and terrified with the same expression she had that morning in her bathroom.

Loki, followed by Virgo, ran towards her and grabbed her arms trying to get her attention, but Lucy was still staring at the same point in the air whispering the same words continuously. "He found me."

"_He found me? Lucy, what the fuck you're talking about?! Oi, Lucy snap out of it, already!_" He shook her strongly and managed to notice a little change. He managed to wake her up.

"_Lucy god, what the hell's wrong with you?_" Loki hugged her tightly. Virgo took a handkerchief from her pocket and gave it to Loki that wiped Lucy's sweaty forehead. She was still breathing heavily, and looked really tired.

"_I'd recommend, to take a shower, princess._" Virgo suggested helping Loki, to raise Lucy on her feet.

"_No! ... I'm afraid ... He found me ... He found me...Please don't leave me alone...Please..._" Lucy yelled throwing herself against Loki's chest,and starting to cry like a little girl.

"_Maybe it's better if you go with her, Virgo._"

"_That might be impossible for me. My time is running out._"

"_Tch ... Right now?...Fuck...Sigh...Then I'll go._" Loki pulled his tie, but when Lucy heard the last sentence she immediately pushed herself away from his chest, and said embarrassed:

"_N-no ... I-I'll go alone ..._" Lucy ran into the bathroom and locked the door. The 2 spirits remained silent until they heard the water running.

"_Virgo, Is what I'm thinking true...?_" Loki asked, sitting down on a chair without looking at the other spirit. Virgo followed him with her eyes and nodded.

"_He said: I know you can hear me! I will find you! And when I'll find you, I will punish you severely! Remember that, Lucy!_" Virgo said, imitating Natsu's angry voice, as she started to vanish.

"_Fuck ... How could he ... How could he do such a thing to her?_" Loki strongly squeezed his fist on the table, while a vein swelled on his forehead.

"_Natsuuu ... I swore that I'll make you pay ... I won't let you touch another lock of Lucy's hair ...Fucking lecher .._"

* * *

**Replies and thanks:**

**To GoldenRoseTanya: **yeah, maybe I should change it to M, but I don't know if I just went over board (I think I did) and I'm **NOT **( shit I forgot to put "not"...sorry) interested in writing "lemons" yeah, sure I'm gonna write some little hot stuff, but I don't want to go into the details so it's more T than M. Yet I'm still changing it, I'm going to write it in the Summary ;) Thank you.

**To felixkawaii: **Well, guess what? I'm both :D *giggles shyly* Usually I'm the planner type, I already wrote the story for some chapters ahead, but this time I wanted to change some little things, like, to make them more interesting and strange (yup, strange), so I had to write down whatever came to my mind and then I realized that It wasn't that bad, so I just published it like how it was.

**To1fairytaillover: **Don't worry he didn't turn evil, you will understand it ;)

**To the others like :EchizenRyoma, anonymous, KawaiiOdango, Fallen loveless angel,DIGIKO12, AskHappyAyeSir, amyskywalker, Guest, and last but not last NyankoSenpai. (of course it will be even for the future ones): **Thank you very much *bows 90* you just keep on saying that you can't wait for the next chapter, right? well...ehehe... you shall wait for another week or so...school...is being a really bitch right now...so I have to wake up, get ready to go that hell of a place, and do something intelligent before someone( I think you guys know who...*shivers*) tries to punch me or even kill me...**  
**


	24. Chapter 24 I love

"_Thank you, Gemini, for being here with me ..._" Lucy whispered, holding her knees tight to her chest in the small bathtub.

"_Don't worry, we spirits would do anything for you, master._"

"_I've already told you to not call me master ... Call me Lucy._" Gemini looked surprised and then smiled sweetly. The spirit embraced Lucy, stroking her head as a mother, and said with the sweetest and soothing tone, that Lucy have never heard in her life, of course after her mother's:

"_If this is enough to bring a smile to my most precious person, then I am willing to do this forever._ "Lucy's eyes widened and tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"_Gemini ... I can't take it anymore .., .. It's stronger than me ..._" Lucy began to cry and let go of her despair. She said everything she was afraid of, she said everything she has held within herself until now, while the spirit continued to stroke her head and listened to her tormented soul's weak voice, without saying anything.

When Lucy stopped crying she looked up, and it was strange to find herself face to face with a person who was just like her. The only difference was that this person was able to put on a sweet smile, which made her feel oddly enough secure and peaceful.

"_Let's get out, Lucy._" The spirit said, pulling her out of the tub. Lucy let that Gemini help her dress in her pajamas and bring her out of the bathroom, where on the bed was Loki with a hair dryer in his hands. He motioned for her to sit on the bed next to him and she sat down hesitantly. She gave her back to Loki while he was passing a brush through her silky blond hair and dried it. For all that time they did not speak at all.

When he finished he put away the hair dryer and put an armchair by the nightstand that was close to Lucy's bed, he sat down crossing one leg over the other and leaned his head on his left hand. His serious expression never left his face since when Lucy came out of the bathroom. She finally decided to speak for first and said:

"_L-Loki ... Ummm ... Y-you're not going to go back in the stellar spirits' world?_" Loki looked at her blankly and said seriously:

"_I have no intention of leaving you alone._"

"_H-huh? H-how are you going to stay out of your gate for the whole night?!_"

"_Lucy. I've been banished from the stellar spirits' world, for 3 years. One night is nothing compared to what I went through, and now go to sleep_." Loki lost his patience. He stood up to go turn off the light before returning to pull Lucy's covers, over her shoulder while giving her a look that was perfectly saying her to go to sleep without saying any words or she would get in trouble.

She understood it very well and turned on her side, to not face him. He sat down in his armchair as before, his eyes never leaving the blonde lying on her side on the bed, until he heard her sweet snore which told him that she was clearly sleeping, and then finally sighed. It was hard for him to keep up a straight face when he was dead worried and angry.

* * *

That night, Lucy heard someone open and close the main door.

_Maybe it's Loki._ She thought, trying to get back to sleep. She heard footsteps approaching her bed and stop suddenly. She felt a strong pressure on the bed behind her back, as if someone had sat on it.

_Loki? W-why would he sat on the bed? _Lucy wondered remember perfectly that she had told him that she did not want him to came near her while she was sleeping. A hand moved a couple of her bangs from her forehead and put them behind her ear, then slowly stroke her cheek.

Lucy felt her face flush but she hoped with all her heart that he could not see it. The pressure on the bed move as someone was over her. A pair of soft and warm lips brushed her cheek, leaving behind a path of warm breath when he retired.

_... Wait ... Warm breath?_ Lucy's eyes widened as she suddenly turned to find herself face to face with

_... Natsu? _The time around her stopped as well as her heart, and she felt everything freeze even the air around them.

Natsu smirked, and shifted over Lucy's body, blocking her beneath him with her hands next to her face. A shiver of pure terror ran down her back. Her heart was now pounding in her throat as her eyes began to water.

_No ... T-this can't be happening ... This can't be true ... Please tell me it's a dream ... Tell me it's a bad dream ..._

_**-It's not a bad dream, my dear, it's a perfect reality.- **_Again, that stupid and frightening voice rang into her head destroying her slightest hope.

"_N-no ... Help ..._" Lucy tried to shake him off, but the grip grew stronger, making her scream and cry even more. Natsu's face came closer to hers, his smile grew bigger and his creepy chuckle echoed into the silent room. Strangely she still could not see his eyes since they were being covered by his bangs, yet she could feel that the person on top of her which now was biting her neck leaving some big red hickey here and there, wasn't the natsu she knew.

"_Loki ... Please help me... Hic ... Someone... Hic ... Please ..._"

* * *

"_Ungh ..._" Natsu groaned, as he opened his eyes slowly. He looked around and to his surprise he found himself in total darkness. There was nothing. Just him, floating in the "air".

"_L-Lucy? Happy? Anyone?_" He looked around doing a couple of somersaults on himself.

"_Where the fuck am I?_"

"_Nooooo!_" Natsu heard Lucy's voice and immediately turned behind him toward the source of the voice. Lucy was there, against a wall and had her head lowered a bit down. He could see a small trail of blood, come out of he mouth while she was coughing and breathing heavily.

"_Lucy!_" Natsu yelled worried.

What was going on? Why was Lucy in pain in front of him? He wanted to get out there and go to save her, but he didn't know how and seeing that he was running out of time worsened his situation, making him panic even more. Lucy moved her lips as if she was saying something, but he could not hear her.

"_E-eh? Lucy, I- I can't hear you, speak louder!_" Natsu yelled putting his hand behind his ear.

"___Why are you doing this to meeee!? It was better if we never met in Hargeon, you monster!_" Natsu's eyes widened hearing those words. The person who held Lucy pinned on the wall let go and Lucy moved away quickly. That look, her scared to death stare...He remembered it very well, and it seemed that it was oddly enough aimed at him. The person reached out to her but she jerked disgusted and scared, shaking her head quickly, then she turned around, and fell on the ground.

"_L-Lucy!_" Natsu yelled but she stood up and ran away.

What the hell happened? Natsu asked himself feeling the concern grow inside him faster any second that passed. Everything that he remembered, was him walking with Lisanna down the street and felt Lucy's scent, he looked up, and then the deepest black, this wasn't the first time he was in a place and then all of a sudden he would wake up in another, not remembering how the hell he got there. And above all, he woke up in this strange place were he saw Lucy being hurt and ran away scared. It gave him this sort of deja vu.

"_Tch ... This girl is pretty tough, isn't she?_" Natsu heard a voice like his but more mature and darker.

"_W-who is it? Show yourself! What do you have to do with Lucy?!_" He yelled spinning around him, so he could find this "person".

"_Calm down. .. I'm ... Just a friend._"

"_Lies!_" Natsu felt irritated, and the only answer he got was a dreadful insane laugh. Who the fuck was this creepy guy, who claimed to be his friend?

"_Ahaha, you got me, you got me! Okay, fine. I am you._"

"_... H-huh?_" Natsu replied, confused by the answer.

"_I'm your animal instinct that wakes up once you've reached maturity._"

"_A-animal instinct? Maturity? What the hell are you talking about?_"

"_... Sigh ... I forgot that you're pretty stupid .._"

"_Hey!_" Natsu growled feeling offended.

"_So what? What are all these crap, maturity and other stuff?_" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest, demanding an answer.

"_There's no need to explain what they are, you would never understand them._"

"_What the fuck-_"

"_Natsu... Stop... Leave Lucy alone …._" Natsu stopped from speaking, hearing Elfman's faint voice. Another time he had to do a somersault on himself to see what was happening this time.

"___Elfman ... Have you perhaps said ...To leave, Lucy alone? Pff ... I'm not going to go to Lucy. I'm going to find her and punish her severely, for having ran away from me._" The last sentence surprised Natsu.

_Okay. Something is definitely wrong._ He thought confused and surprised.

_Why is there a half-unconscious Elfman saying to let go of __Lucy to ….Me ..? And why is there a voice that sounds identical to mine that says a lot of crap?_

"_You got it, kid?_"

"_Get, what?_"

"_... Sigh ...What a pain in the ass ... Luckily we'll only see each other once in a lifetime ... If all goes according to the plan._"

"_Hah? What the fuck did you say, asshole? And what plan are you talking about? You're getting on my nerves._ "Natsu heard that voice's mischievously giggle, which caused a shiver run down his back.

"_I'm going to claim Lucy, as my soul mate. Seen that the good way, I was stopped by a little brat with feelings like you, I'm going to do it the bad way, as long as there is still time._"

"_Claim ... Lucy? ... Don't you dare! Try only to touch Lucy and I swear I'll burn you alive until there isn't even a crumb of you!_"

"_Pfff! And how will you do it, Mr. smartass? Remember? I'm a part of you. You can't burn me, you can't stop me. Now, __**I'm**__ in your body's possess, and I will do my duty, while you, will shut the fuck up and be a good boy, if you don't want me to go rough on your beloved Lucy. _" Natsu growled pissed off, while the voice was now laughing brazenly. He turned towards a portal where there was Lucy boarding a train, and floated up to it as fast as he could, to punch his fists over it.

"_Lucy! Run away! It's not me! Run-_"

"_It's useless. My instincts are better than yours. I'm able to find a person even if it has gone to a parallel world._" Natsu growled again stressed out while biting his lower lip. Lucy was in danger, and he could not do anything since he was stuck in a sort of parallel universe, and mostly the person from whom he was supposed to protect her, had seized his body.

* * *

The possessed Natsu, carefully entered Lucy's room from the window, trying not to wake the delicate blonde. He slowly walked towards the bed and pulled the covers away. His mischievous smile disappeared, and fury took over him. He threw the bed in the air, and the first items that came to his hand trying to find his woman in that room, while destroying doors and cabinets he suddenly stopped to catch his breath again when he finally realized that she was not there from a while.

"_Fuck!_" Natsu growled, running towards the window and jumped through it, to get faster to the ground so he could immediately find Lucy, and her stupid spirit.

* * *

It was early in the morning, and the sun was slowly rising. A nice atmosphere you would say, no? Well, for our friend, Lucy, it was not. Loki was pulling her by the wrist, on those streets. He looked like he was running for his life.

"_Loki!_" Lucy shouted angry, for the millionth time, hoping that this time his spirit would hear her.

"_Not now, Lucy! We've gotta get out of here!_"

"_E-eh? W-why? And Loki, I'm still in my pajamas, s-someone can see me!_"

"_Lucy, we don't have time to think about how you're dressed!_"

"_B-but, Loki!_"Lucy complained clutching her keys to her chest, trying to endure the pain she felt at the feet, because she was running barefoot, and certainly the ground was not a smooth and soft parquet. Loki noticed the frown on her face and took her in his arms, he ran even faster than before, looking desperately around the city for a place where she could change, until he found a public restroom.

_Well it's not the best, but we don't have time._ Loki thought running into the ladies' room. Plue immediately appeared and handed him a bag full of clothes, before vanishing. Loki threw the bag to Lucy who catch it miraculously, and pushed her into the bathroom.

"_Get dressed, quickly! We don't have time to waste, he may be here any moment!_" With this Loki shut the door, and you could hear that he was tapping his foot, sign that he was losing his patience.

Lucy knew immediately who this "he" was, and quickly took off her pajamas. She put on her skirt and white top, followed by her shoes, since they were more important than the other parts, when suddenly Loki opened the door and pulled her out.

"_L-Loki! Wait, I'm not done!_"

"_It's enough, what you're wearing._"

"_W-wait, how did you know that I- Kyaaa!_" Loki picked her up and jumped in the air landing on a roof, and stared running again, jumping from a rooftop to another.

"_Loki! H-how did you realize that Natsu is coming?_"

"_It was thanks to Crux, I asked him to do some research on dragons, but mostly, I suddenly felt the urge to run away from there._"

"_And what did he find?_" Loki looked into her eyes for a second and then return to look in front of him.

"_That he got possessed._"

"_P-possessed?_" Lucy asked confused.

"_Yeah...It's his animal instinct. He woke up and has locked the Natsu we know, somewhere inside him, and now is looking for his soul mate-_"

"_Woah, woah! What did you say? You're losing me!_" She interrupted him, feeling that she couldn't or rather, didn't want to understand what he meant.

"_W-why would Natsu ever want to hurt me?_"

"_That's because it's in his D.N.A. like I was saying before, he's searching for his soul mate, and he __thinks that you're his destined one. He would do anything to catch you and maybe even do some really bad things to you._"

_"W-wait, so this means that I'm in danger, b-but how? I know Natsu! He would never hurt me! Even thought he did those things to me...I-I still believe that Natsu would never hurt me!_"

"_Sigh ... Lucy ... You have to stay away from him... That boy over there... It's not Natsu, it's ... It's another person ... That wants to hurt you..._"

"_T-that isn't Natsu? T-then the person who did this to me wasn't Natsu?_" Lucy said, touching her wrists feeling a bit relieved.

"_So it was Natsu to do those bruises to you?_" Loki glared at Lucy, for not telling him even though he already knew it.

"_N-no! It's not as it seems! I-It wasn't him-_"

"_Don't lie Lucy! ... Sigh.. .Forget it... I already knew it._"

"_Eh? S-since when? Who told you that?_" Loki refused to answer when suddenly he had to move because a fireball went past his face almost burning his hair. He slid down the roof towards the edge. Another wrong step and he would fall with Lucy from a height of at least 50 m.

"_Loooooki!_" Natsu appeared from nowhere with a flaming fist ready to punch him.

"_Get your fucking hands off my woman!_" He shouted while throwing his punch at him directed at his face. The spirit did not have time to dodge it and fell down. Lucy fell on a dumpster bouncing on it, and then landing on the ground.

(Trust me, falling from 50 m on a dumpster it's not a joke at all.) Lucy was hurt and really bad.

"_Lucy-!_" Loki screamed, but Natsu landed on him and started to punch him in the face non-stop. Loki wasted no time to counterattack, sending him flying against a wall and ran after him.

Lucy tried to get up slowly, feeling her head spin and she could feel something sticky run down her forehead. She touched her forehead and saw something red on her fingers.

Blood. She felt her power drain away and her legs were hurting like hell, as if someone has beaten them, with an iron mace.

"_Luuuucy! Watch out!_"

"_H-huh?_" Lucy raised her head with the view still blurred wondering what Loki meant, until she saw a wave of fire directed at her. She closed her eyes, hoping it would not hit her. Not feeling the blow she peeked slowly and found Loki in front of her, open arms and breathing heavily.

"_Loki!_" Lucy cried, seeing him fall powerless to the ground. Her eyes filled with tears seeing his friend hurt badly, as he vanished.

"_Ahahhahaah, as always Loki, you'll never be as strong as me!You're just an insignificant spirit, no, rather you're nothing._" Natsu laughed aloud, from above a roof. Lucy clenched her teeth, putting Loki's head on the ground.

"_Oh? Has my mate finally decided to come back to me? Kekeke, well that was faster than I thought. Come._" Natsu laughed jumping off the roof, and he opened his arms wide so that Lucy could ran into his arms. She, indeed, ran towards him but she suddenly took his arm with her whip and threw him against a wall. She was super pissed.

"_How dare you ... How dare you insult my friends!_" Lucy screamed pointing a finger at him.

"_You aren't Natsu! Natsu would never attack his friends! Tell me, where is Natsu? What did you do to him!?_"

"_Tch ... I underestimated you._" Natsu said, wiping the trail of blood from his mouth.

"_If I were you I would answer before I lose my patience!_" Lucy threatened him calling out Taurus.

"_Ahahahha, and what are you gonna do to me? You're gonna spank me? Ahahaha!_"

"_Taurus!_" Taurus lunged at him with his enormous ax, which Natsu dodged miraculously but he was suddenly caught by the leg by Lucy, who made him fall to the ground giving Taurus the opportunity to cut him with his ax on his chest before he could ran away.

The wound didn't hurt at all, but he was slowly getting angry, because he was losing time with a cow instead of taking Lucy and mate with her before he got out of time. It had been too long since he held her in his arms, and the desire to have her, in that exact moment was growing inside him faster and faster than before.

He suddenly lunged against the spirit kicking him in the face. According to Natsu's information, with a single kick he would have knocked him out, but he was dead mistaken. Taurus took him by the leg and threw him against a wall.

"_Hah, brat, if you think that is enough to knock me out, you're mistaken! Mooo!_"

"_Grrrr! Get out of my way!_" Natsu shot fire from his mouth against the spirit, and unfortunately he also hit Lucy who flew through a shop's window.

"_Shit!_" Lucy cursed, standing up but she soon fell on her butt. There was something that was hurting her leg like she never felt before, and when she looked down she saw a large piece of glass in her left leg. She tried to pull it out, but it hurt like hell. She felt that she would faint any moment from the pain.

"_Lucy!_" Natsu yelled jumping on the edge of the window.

"_No! Taurus!_" The spirit suddenly took Natsu by the head and threw him away from there, before returning to fight him. Lucy went back to pull out the piece of glass out of her leg.

When she finally took it out, she heard Taurus's scream from outside and immediately "ran" towards the window where she saw Natsu, keeping Taurus in the air by his neck and setting him on fire.

"_Nooooooooo!_" Lucy jumped through the window and closed Taurus's gate, to open Scorpio's, who attacked Natsu immediately, but he was faster and kicked him in the face sending him flying against Lucy, who squatting on time.

"_Lucy! Come here and let me see your injuries, before I get angry!_"

"_I'm not your frickin' dog! I will never come to you! Never!_" After screaming that, she had to jump to her left to avoid being hit by Natsu's wave of fire.

"_If you don't want to come, then I'll take you by force._" He lunged at her and when he was about to throw himself on top of her, Scorpio interfered and sent him away by hitting him with a strong wave of sand. But Natsu turned around and hit him on the head with his flaming ankle, provoking a big wave of wind, that made Lucy fly against a pair of huge wooden planks, not to say also heavy, which fell on her.

"_Lucy!_" Scorpio yelled trying to get up from the ground, but Natsu kicked him in the stomach sending him away. Lucy coughed and spat a little bit of blood, as she rose to her feet. She looked up and saw Natsu run towards her.

"_Hyeeek! C-Capricorn!_" Capricorn came out of his gate and kicked Natsu in the jaw, sending him through at least 20 houses. He quickly took Lucy and ran away from there.

"_Miss, are you okay?_" Capricorn asked, obviously concerned for his master.

"_Y-yes... Capricorn...T-these are...J-just ... Some l-light injuries ..._" Lucy lied, while breathing heavily. She knew very well that Natsu was much stronger than her, and that she had no chance against him. That little courage she had to face him before, was slowly replaced with fear. Fear of losing. Fear of hurting his other spirits.

"_Luuuuucy!_" She felt a shiver of fear run down her back. She looked over Capricorn's arm, and saw Natsu with a face, nothing short human. He was very angry.

"_Enough, I'm sick and tired of your fucking little games!_" Natsu roared, setting himself on fire.

"_C-Capricorn, look out-!_"

"_Princess, I want you to run away from here. As far as you can! You understand meeh?_" Lucy nodded and in a matter of seconds she felt thrown into the air. Natsu hit Capricorn in the back, making him toss Lucy in the air.

She fell on the ground like a doll, as she bounced a couple of times and then rolled down until she slammed against a cart.

"_R-run, now!_" Capricorn screamed, fighting back Natsu. Lucy wasted no time, and frightened, she stood up to run away, glancing occasionally behind her. She ran and ran, although it seemed more that she was limping since her left leg was loosing a lot of blood and it hurt her when she tried to raise it, until she reached her limit.

She leaned against a wall to catch her breath, and looked at the wound on her leg. It was getting worse, she had to stop and treat it, otherwise it would become infected and hurt even more. A couple of people had approached her to ask her if she was okay. Frankly speaking, no. She was not okay at all.

_I would like to see you with a deep wound in the leg, maybe a broken arm too, and a lot of injuries here and there._ Lucy thought gesturing no to them with her hand, and moving them away to make her way and start running again.

* * *

Erza went inside the guild, along with Gray and was surprised to see everyone behave normally. She felt that there was something wrong going on.

"_So? Did you find him?_" Mirajane asked, approaching them.

"_Eh? What the hell are you saying? Didn't Elfman come here with Natsu?_" Gray asked, feeling the fear growing inside again.

"_N-no. Nobody came in here, after you 3 have left..._"

"_Don't tell me ... Shit!_ "Erza yelled, kicking a table in the air.

"_Damn! That stupid flaming head, is smarter than I thought!_ "Gray said, clenching his fists.

"_Hey guys look what I found with Wendy!_ "Levy shouted approaching the 3 guys with an immense book in her arms. She set it on a table and said:

"_What you're trying to catch, it's not Natsu-_"

"_We knew that already._" Gray interrupted her and he earned loads of glarings from Erza and Mirajane. Levy cleared her throat and continued to talk.

"_Natsu has been possessed by his animal instinct that has the intention to perform the dragons' pairing ritual to complete his maturity, and give him the chance to make a family. This ritual happens, once affected by maturity, each year, and lasts a maximum of 2 days. Within those two days if the ritual isn't accomplished the same thing happens every year, until the dragon-I mean, N-Natsu ... O-or maybe his instinct ... _"

"_Go ahead._" Erza ordered, crossing her arms on her chest, a sign that she was losing her patience. Levy jolted, and went back to read the book.

"_Won't have claimed his soul mate. P-plus I've read that this thing happens to all the dragons, so this means that it happened to Gajeel too._"

"_Gajeel? yeah, where is that can-head?_"

"_Hah? Has someone named me?_" A strong and low voice made itself heard in the huge room. Everyone stopped and turned to see Gajeel enter into the guild as he scratched his head.

Erza changed her armor and stood in front of Levy. Everyone knew that Gajeel had something for Levy, but he did not move at all. He cocked his head and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked with a bored expression towards Erza and then sighed.

"_Calm down, I'm no longer in that stupid season._"

"_Eh? W-when did you came out?_" Wendy asked, surprised.

"_At least a couple of hours ago, tch ... This fucking season ... Always makes me run away like a stupid dog with his tail between his legs._"

"_So if the dragons' mating season is the same for all the dragons ..._" Gray looked in Erza's eyes.

"_This means that even Natsu has returned to be himself .._" She finished his sentence with a sigh of relieve.

"_If I were you, I wouldn't get my hopes up. Every dragon reacts differently, some may be more fierce and quick and other slower and more delicate. Usually the fire dragons are the most ferocious and they want to finish it as soon as possible, sometimes even completely disregarding the feelings of ...Ugh ... It makes me sick only trying to say that word... Well you understand, no? Where is that flaming head, and bunny girl? _"Gajeel asked, looking at everyone who seemed paralized with fear.

"_D-don't tell me that you let those two alone!_"

* * *

Lucy looked back and she almost felt like she saw Natsu running toward her. No. It **was** him. Lucy screamed in fear and stumbled in her feet and hit the ground. She immediately rose to her feet and ran away, always looking behind her with sheer terror in her eyes.

She bumped into people, walls, and even horses, and the worst of all was when a man on a cart came out of nowhere, and when he tried to turn his course, he struck her with the back of the cart and made her roll against a swords standard; (something like a window shop, but without the glass...l-like a shelf? Argh! Leave it, I'm gonna let you guys imagine it.)

Making some of them drop on her, which caused some wounds on her arms that she put over her head to protect herself from some more possible severe injuries. When they tried to see if she was alright she ran away, even if it looked more like she was dragging her left leg.

_How did he beat Capricorn? I-It's impossible ... Capricorn is my strongest spirit ..._Lucy thought turning the corner and heading towards the city's south gate.

"_Luuuucy!_" She heard his voice even closer than before, without thinking of the consequences, she leaped on the small stone wall and jumped in the air, committing the biggest mistake in life when jumping from a great height. She looked down and immediately knew that she would not come out alive, when she would hit the ground.

In mid air she felt someone bumping against her back, and a couple of strong arms along with legs curl around her body like a snake, making pressure on his back so that they would fall on the back.

She realized that now they were falling even faster and screamed with the fear to the stars, as she squeezed her eyes tightly. There was a loud thud and Lucy opened her eyes, thinking that she was dead, but in reality it was the opposite.

She heard someone curse the pain, and breathing with difficulty as if he had run like crazy. She tried to see who it was, struggling to break free from his grip, but it grew stronger and suddenly she heard someone yell:

"_Fuck! Lucy, stop moving!_" Her body froze knowing that voice. This man was crazy. As far as she told him to stay away from her, as far as she had ran away from him, he continued to follow her. He was worse than a stalker, he was worst than obsessed with her, and this person was his best friend, the one who once she thought she knew very well.

She slowly began to cry, feeling tired and not wishing to fight anymore. She surrendered. It was impossible to run away from him. Natsu sat up slowly still holding Lucy tightly to his chest with one arm, as he leaned on the ground with the other hand.

She felt his long and hot breath on her neck, before he leaned his forehead on it.

"_I'm sorry Lucy ..._"

_Eh?_ She thought surprise.

"_I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you... Please believe me ... It wasn't me ... I desperately tried to get out and save you ... But I couldn't ..._" Lucy could feel something wet running down her bare back. When she turned around, she saw Natsu crying.

"_W-why ..._" Lucy felt her heart aching like it never did before.

"_Why are you doing this me?_"

"_H-huh?_"

"_In a moment you're crazy a-and you want to kill me, in another moment, you're crying and you ask me to forgive you ... I don't know you anymore, Natsu …._" Lucy said, looking into his eyes, sorrowful. She was sick and tired of his mood swings, that did nothing but send her out of her mind. Natsu did not answer, he looked into her eyes with his mouth open, as if he had his head in the clouds.

"_I'm tired Natsu ... what's wrong with you?_" Lucy asked after she sighed as she rose to her feet, waking Natsu from his thoughts.

"_What's wrong with me?! It's you! You make me insane!_" Natsu yelled, making Lucy back away scared, when suddenly he grabbed her arms and pulled her back towards him.

(oh boy, here comes the long part, hold on tight!)

"_Lucy recently ... All I do is think about you ... I-in the morning ...In the evening ... I can't sleep because I don't feel you close to me, because I don't see your sweet smile, because I don't feel your intoxicating scent ... Lucy ... I want to see you in every moment of the day ... I want to touch you and know that you're only and only mine... The days go by, and my certainties increase. _

_You're behind my happiness, behind my hopes. You're beautiful, extremely beautiful with your little girl being, you're a sweet but also strong woman, ironic, intelligent and very affectionate. I'd be willing to do anything to know that you're by my side. _" Lucy felt like the time stopped around them. What did he just said?

"_N-Natsu-_"

"_I didn't believe in love until you showed up, and with your kindness and gorgeous ways, ypu made me change with a snap of the fingers. _

_I love to hear your voice, I love it when you blush, I love watching you when you don't notice it, I love it when you get angry, but you're not serious, and I love it when you can't pout and escapes you that little smile on the corner of your mouth. I love to death even your mouth, I love how you walk or how you dress, and I love the pride in your eyes._"

"_N-Natsu,wait-_"

"_The more I try to send you away, the more you're in my thoughts, the more I try to get away from you, the more you get close to me._"

"_Natsu please, listen to m-!_" Lucy said aloud, but neither this time she finished her sentence. Natsu kissed her, pressing his lips against hers strongly. He kissed her until he felt the necessity to open his mouth and breathe, and beyond that. He didn't want to stop that magical moment.

Lucy's legs gave way and let herself be keep up by Natsu, who held his arms around her waist. Natsu moved away first, and rested his forehead against Lucy's.

"_Lucy ... I ... I love you ..._" Lucy's eyes widened, hearing those words coming out from none other than Natsu's mouth. Nothing unusual, you might think? Well, for Lucy it was, and since she was still in a trance, she said nothing in return.

Natsu began to worry because he did not hear any response from her, and looked up to find her even redder than before, while she bit her lower lip in a sexy way that always aroused Natsu.

"_L-Luc-_"

"_Natsuuuu!_" Erza's voice was heard from above their heads. The 2 guys looked up and saw Erza falling down from the sky and landing precisely on Natsu's head.

"_Get your hands off Lucy!_" She shouted angrily taking Lucy in her arms, and moving away from him.

"_Oi, Erza-_" Natsu stood rubbing his head but soon after, his head ended up back in the ground.

"_Erza, did you find them!?_" Gray asked, landing on Natsu's head just like Erza did a second before.

"_Gray!_" Lucy said, pointing at Natsu who was not moving under Gray's feet.

"_Oh shit, I stepped on a piece of shit!_" He screamed seeming surprised, and Erza punched him in the head, knocking him on the ground, unconscious.

"_Tch ... As far as I told him to stop teasing Natsu, he still wouldn't listen to me!_"

"_Eheheh-_" Lucy chuckled before passing out. She tried to tell Natsu to move, because she heard Erza's voice, but he did not want to listen to her.

* * *

4 days passed, and now almost all of her wounds healed, but Lucy continued to feel lonely and sad. In those 4 days, Natsu had not showed up at all, nor to her house nor to the guild.

That day Lucy, like all the others, woke up earlier than usual and jumped out of bed. She immediately ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower and put on a light touch of make-up. Just when she finished dressing, she heard someone knock at the door.

Without asking who it was, she suddenly opened the door happily. However her smile froze on her face when she saw that it was Gray.

"_Wow, Lucy you look awesome! How come you're so elegant, today?_" He asked as he smirked.

"_Sigh ... No, it's that I found this dress in a store and I wanted to wear it...That's all..._" Lucy said with an unwitting disappointed tone of voice.

"_Oi, oi, oi, why are you so disappointed to see me?_" Gray said, feeling a bit hurt.

"_E-eh? N-no ... It's not as it seems ... C-come on, be quick, what do you want?_" She blushed, while holding Gray at the door, without letting him inside.

"_Won't you let me in?_" He asked a little irritated, while raising an eyebrow.

"_N-no, the house is all upside down, and I still have to clean it._" Lucy lied again, closing the door even more to not let him see that she was obviously lying.

"_Hmmm ... Oh well._" He said, putting his hands in his pockets, which at that time were the only clothing he was wearing, since he somehow stripped again.

"_So?_" Lucy asked, starting to lose her patience.

"_...W-well I ... I ... I still haven't apologized for what I did that time at the p-party ... I'm sorry I didn't ...Mean to be rude..._ " He said, scratching his neck, looking a little sad. You could see on his cheeks a hint of pink. He came there at that hour in the morning, only to tell her that?

"_Ehehe ... Don't worry. I've already forgiven you. You know that I can't get angry with such an important friend...F-for nonsense like that..._" Lucy said, giving him the sweetest smile he had ever seen, which made Gray's heart skipped a beat.

_Oi, w-why, is my heart is beating so fast!? _Gray thought surprised.

"_Gray, are you okay?_" Lucy asked, worried.

"_E-eh? Ah! yeah, I'm fine! I-It's just that I remembered that I have to do something very important, s-see ya!_" Said that, he ran away at the speed of light in his underwear, leaving a confused Lucy behind.

_What did I said wrong? S_he thought, looking at Gray's figure becoming smaller and smaller, until, she did not see it anymore. She walked into her house and sat down in the armchair.

Her left leg was healing faster than the planned time, thanks to Wendy, yet her legs were still shaking a little at the mere thought that Natsu could arrive there at any moment.

His confession made her feel weak and hot, for an inexplicable reason, and the worst was when he kissed her. She touched her lips, remembering his dry and rough, but at the same time warm and passionate lips, pressing against hers. She did not want to lie.

She loved it.

She loved that sensation. It was her first time she ever felt something so incredible happened to her, and she wished for it to happen again.

She waited for almost 3 hours and still no shadow of him. Lucy's belly grumbled. Without realizing it, she entered so much in her thoughts, that she had not realized that she was dead hungry.

"_Urgh! Stupid, Natsu!_" Lucy said, standing up angrily. She walked into the kitchen where she put on her apron and started to make some food for her.

Between those sweet hums she did, she would have never hear the footsteps of a mysterious shadow which intruded into her house. This shadow slowly and cautiously approached her with its eyes fixed on her, and when she least expect it, it embraced her.

"_Hyeeek!_" Lucy screamed scared, almost making her chicken nuggets fly out of the pan.

"_I see that my princess is in a good mood today. Ehehe_" A playful and at the same time sensual, voice whispered in her ear.

"_N-Natsu!?_" She shouted, blushing in the blink of an eye.

"_Ehehe, guessed._"

"_God ...Natsu... Don't scare me like that! Do you want to give me a heart attack!?_" She returned to fry her almost burnt chicken nuggets, slowly regaining her normal breath.

"O_h, I didn't know you were so old that you can have heart attacks for such a thing!_" Natsu joked, covering his mouth to look more surprised.

"_I-I'm not old! G-get lost!_" She shouted punching him in the stomach with her elbows.

"_Ehehehe. No!_"

"_Why did you come_?" She asked, irritated, freeing herself from his grasp to pick up a few dishes from the sideboard and sighed when she felt Natsu hug her again from behind and cuddled his head against her back, as he squeezed her, even harder to himself. Lucy sighed, giving in, knowing that when Natsu has decided to do something, no one could have ever stop him.

"_I wanted to see you ... I wanted to hear your voice...I missed you Lucy .._"

"_Well, you could have seen me, like four days ago ..._" She said in a voice obviously hurt. Natsu looked up in surprise, and then smiled softly as he approached her ear to whisper:

"_So ... Did you miss me?_" Letting her feel his hot breath on her skin, which caused a shiver run down her back. Lucy blushed at the mere thought that Natsu asked her a question so embarrassing, without any problems and shook her head while she tried to take Natsu's arms off, from around her waist.

"_Answer me ... Please ..._" Natsu asked with his soft voice, to which Lucy, found it difficult to say no. She turned toward him, to tell him it was too embarrassing when suddenly he stopped her halfway, kissing her on the lips.

When Natsu left her lips to catch his breath again, Lucy called his name with her weak voice, which made his blood boil inside him. Natsu pushed her against the wall and put his left arm over her head, and stared at Lucy.

He noted that today was even more beautiful than the other days, but if he would say that cheesy complement to her, she would have slapped him right in the face. He also saw that she kept her hands tight on her chest, breathing fast, which looked like she was more inhaling than exhaling, like she felt guilty, while looking away afraid to meet his eyes.

_Ehehe just like a little lamb ... _Natsu thought amused. He took Lucy's chin with his other hand and approached her slowly, without averting his gaze from her eyes. His lips were just a few centimeters from hers, but Natsu did not advanced at all.

Rather, he was surprised when he slightly felt Lucy's lips brush against his and a smile formed on his lips, which then turned into a grin, and suddenly moved away to noticing Lucy's puckered lips and chuckled.

"_What? Now you want to kiss me?_" Natsu teased her and he was surprised, seeing Lucy's face become even redder than before. He moved away abruptly and turned around to crouch while he covered his face with his hands.

"_...N-Natsu ... Are you okay?_" Lucy asked worried, finding the courage to talk to him. She came up to him and put her trembling hand on his shoulder.

She opened her mouth again to say something, but she was surprised by the small red box that Natsu rose in the air. He slowly turned around to peek at her face.

"_W-what is that?_" Lucy asked, pointing towards the little box, even though she already had an idea of what it could be.

"_Y-your …Engagement ring ..._" Natsu muttered, scratching his neck.

"_M-my engagement ring?_" She repeated, falling down on her knees behind him. Natsu nodded and gave her the box. She opened it and saw the ring that she liked very much but was too expensive to afford it. It was small and with a stone rainbow, so simple yet astonishing.

"_Beautiful …_" She said, covering her mouth with her other free hand and began to cry tears of happiness.

Natsu took the ring and followed by Lucy's startled look, he put it on on the ring finger of her left hand. She raised her hand to see the beautiful reflection made by the stone did when it came into contact with the sunlight.

"_Do you like it?_" Natsu asked curiously and he was surprised when she threw herself to his neck causing him to fall backwards while screaming all the time, yes (Does she even know what an engagement ring is? :D wow, I'm so evil...Kekeke...) .

"_Ehehehe, I'm glad you're happy because this means that ..._" Natsu said, rolling on his left so that now he was above Lucy.

"_Now we can go further ..._" Lucy blushed furiously seeing his naughty smirk, which meant nothing good.

"_N-no! Natsu stop, w-we're going too fast- Kyaaa! Don't burn my dress! N-Natsuuuuuuuuu!_"


	25. Chapter 25 I'm sorry but I'm too scared

**Author's note: **_Previously on the last episode:_

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he burst the door open, with a foot, and looked dramatically at Lucy, who turned around with the same intensity and drama.

"Natsu!" she ran in his arms, and he spun her around.

"Lucy I love you, please marry me!"

"no, no, I can't!" Lucy shook her head quickly and struggled to break free from his grip.

"Lucy!"

"Natsu!"

they looked in each other's eyes and slowly leaned forwards to ki-

me:" woah,woah,woah! stop there, little love birds, you've got the wrong story!"

"huh?" Natsu looked at me raising an eyebrow and then around. "oh shit, she's right!"

me:"you don't say? Now get the hell out of here, I have work to do!"

._. This was what I dreamed a couple of days ago. I'm still wondering how the hell I can still remember it so well...well anyways, enjoy the reading ;)

* * *

Lucy was at the guild. She was sitting alone at a table across the room, intent on reading a fantasy book, when suddenly a pair of arms encircled around her waist and pulling her out of her reading.

"_N-Natsu!?_" Lucy stammered, while a strong blush made its way on her cheeks. Natsu smiled happily, without saying anything.

"_God, Natsu, how many times have I told you not to suddenly touch me when I'm reading a book-_" He interrupted her by grabbing her wrist and pulled her out of the guild.

"_N-Natsu, w-where are you taking me!?_" He turned his head around slightly and grinned at her as he continued to drag her towards an unknown place. That smile was so sweet and touching that Lucy slowly stopped struggling, and let herself be pulled away. Looking around she felt that the road seemed strangely familiar.

Way too familiar, but she could not remember where she had seen it before. Natsu stopped suddenly, and Lucy noticed a very old cottage, cozy and above all very reminiscent of Natsu.

"_Natsu, is this your home?_" Lucy asked, pointing a finger at the house, but all she received from him was the same grin that showed his sharp and perfect fangs. He squeezed her hand and pulled her towards it, as he opened the door with a kick, he strongly threw her inside and she fell on the ground with a loud thud.

"_Ouch ... Natsu! Why did y-you... Y-you threw... M-me ... O-on ...The...G-g-ground...?_"Lucy slowly started to back away seeing a strange change in Natsu. He locked behind him the door, so she could not run away, and without averting his stare from her, he approached her with a wicked chuckle.

Lucy looked with eyes full of fear, at Natsu who was taking off his scarf to throw it somewhere in the house, and soon after taking off his waistcoat. Looking at his well carved torso the realization hit her. She knew what was coming, and she definitely did not like it. So she turned on herself and got up to run towards the door that was behind her, but suddenly something grabbed her and threw her violently on a bed that was there in the room.

She looked surprised and scared, at Natsu jumping on top of her and pinning her arms on the bed. Her heart was racing in her chest, not only because she felt turned on inside, but because she was afraid of the person who was examining her from the top to the bottom, with his piercing black eyes that seemed to be able to burn everything she was wearing. Suddenly the boy giggled maliciously as he approached her face.

"_N-N-Natsu!?_" Lucy whimpered trying to break free from his grip, but Natsu was impassive, he continued to approach her, smirking non-stop.

"_Natsu ...No... P-please ... D-don't ...do...It ... Na...tsu ..._"

* * *

"_Noooooooooooooooo!_" Lucy screamed loudly, shooting up in the bed. Her eyes wandered everywhere in panic, until she realized that she was in her room. She put a hand on his sweaty forehead as she tried to calm her unsteady breathing.

_W-what was that nightmare ..? I-It gives me the creeps just thinking about it .._ Lucy thought watching her trembling hand for a long time before chuckling shyly.

"_... Ah ... Ahaha … It looks like what happened that time ... Still haunts me ..._" She whispered, getting out of bed to go to the bathroom and take a shower to calm down. Honestly speaking, Lucy was happy that Natsu had feelings for her, because deep inside her heart, she knew she had some little feelings for him too.

But what he had done was something inexplicably scary. With that move he managed to create a cage around her heart, which prevented her from forgetting what happened. Lucy sighed, leaving the bathroom. When she finished drying her hair, she approached her vanity table to see if her hair was ok, and noticed the little red box that Natsu had given her yesterday.

-flashback-

"___W-what is that?_" Lucy asked, pointing towards the little box.

"___Y-your …Engagement ring ..._" Natsu muttered, scratching his neck.

"___M-my engagement ring?_" She repeated, falling down on her knees behind him. Natsu nodded and gave her the box. She opened it and saw the ring that she liked very much but was too expensive to afford it.

"___Beautiful …_" She said, covering her mouth with her other free hand and began to cry tears of happiness.

Natsu took the ring and put it on on the ring finger of her left hand. She raised her hand to see the beautiful reflection made by the stone did when it came into contact with the sunlight.

"___Do you like it?_" Natsu asked.

"_Oh, yes Natsu! Yes, yes, yes!_"

"___Ehehehe, I'm glad you're happy because this means that ..._" Natsu said, rolling on his left so that now he was above Lucy.

"___Now we can go further ..._" Lucy blushed furiously seeing his naughty smirk.

"___N-no! Natsu stop, w-we're going too fast- Kyaaa! Don't burn my dress! N-Natsuuuuuuuuu!_"

"_Oh, come on, Lucy! There's no need to be shy ... Ehehe .. I've seen most of your naked body loads of times before._" Natsu complained, watching her as she struggled to free herself from his grip and to hinder Natsu from burning her dress.

"_N-no! Natsu Dragneel stop immediately and get off, __**now**__!__!_" Lucy screamed before putting her typical pout on, but all she got from him was a grin, not to say wicked. He suddenly lunged at her lips, without giving her time to breathe.

Lucy struggled at the beginning of the sudden kiss, then she melted into it, but it was not soon that she had to fight again to get oxygen. Natsu held his breath all the time, just because he knew that Lucy had not breathed before the kiss. his tongue touched her lower lip asking for entrance playfully.

Lucy's eyes widened and met those mesmerizing onyx of Natsu's. Without thinking 2 times Lucy kicked him with her knee in his groin. Natsu's eyes widened as he moved away from Lucy to roll on the ground while screaming and cursing in pain.

"_L-Lucy-!_" He began to scream but Lucy took him by the scarf and threw him against the window. Natsu stopped in time clinging on the edges of the window.

"_L-Lucy, w-what the hell are you doing?!_" He asked looking at her surprised.

"_Natsu! Go away! Get out of here now!_" She screamed hitting him or pushing him on chest with her small hands. Natsu raised one eyebrow before chuckling, calling the angry blonde's attention. He approached her ear and whispered:

"_I'm a guy who stands up to anything, but not to temptations, Lucy, and what you're wearing does not help me from restraining_" Lucy's eyes widened when Natsu moved away from her ear to give her space to look under. The left side of her dress was practically ripped to shreds, giving the impression that with another wrong move it would have literally ripped.

"_N-Nooooooooooo!_" Lucy screamed shaking her head furiously before she pushed him strongly by surprise, making him fall out the window. Lucy heard a big thud, then Natsu cursing out loud. She quickly ran to look if he was ok, feeling sorry and scared for what she did.

"_Oi, Lucy! Why the heck did you throw me out the window!? It was only a joke!_"

"_S-shut up, stupid, flame brains!_"

_F-fame brains?_ Natsu thought raising one eyebrow, feeling doubly offended because Lucy insulted him the way Gray always did.

"_I-if you don't disappear from here, for the rest of the night, I'll make sure that Erza won't give you any peace for the rest of your life!_"

"_E-EEEEH!?_" Natsu yelled back at Lucy once again, starting to imagine what Erza would do to him.

"_Yes, you heard right! I'll give you 3 seconds to get lost, before I call Virgo and ask her to go to Erza!_" Lucy threatened him, pointing a finger at the guild. Natsu swallowed before yelling at Lucy while saluting:

"_A-aye sir!_" She watched, Natsu stumble before rushing to the guild, and could not help but hold back a chuckle. Sometimes that man could be so clumsy that it would be impossible not to think that he was cute. Lucy came out of her train of thought when she heard Natsu's voice screaming her name from afar.

"_I'll see you tomorrow at the guild Lucy! Good night and don't dream of raping me!_" Lucy's face immediately became like Erza's hair color.

"_S-shut uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!_"

-End of flashback-

Lucy took the small box in her hand and looked at it sadly. She opened it and took the ring to slide it down on her left hand smoothly. It was as if it was made for her hand, but that thought did nothing but hurt her even more. She immediately took off the ring as if it was burning her, and sighed trying to hold back her tears.

"_M-maybe it's better if I return it back ... A-and I apologize for what I did ..._" Lucy whispered putting back the ring inside the box and then slipping it into the pocket of her jacket.

* * *

She was steps away from the doors of the guild but she could already hear the loud clatter from inside. She sighed again and opened the door slightly to slide in, unnoticed. She walked over Mirajane's bar easily dodging chairs, tables, food, and even people who came towards her without looking up from the ground, and sat down in her usual place sighing for the hundredth time.

"_Hmm? Lucy are you okay?_" Mirajane asked, seeing the girl keeping her head hanging between her hands above the counter.

"_... Sigh ... I'm fine, Mirajane ... I'm ... Fine... Not..._" Lucy whispered the last word making it almost incomprehensible, but she was sure that Mirajane had heard it since now she was crouching in front of her to see her face.

"_Lucy, don't lie. I can see very well that you're not. What happened to you? Do you feel sick? Did someone hurt you?_"

"_Did someone hurt my Lucy?_"Lucy jolted feeling a warm arm cling to her shoulders and pull her against a muscular chest. Lucy looked up surprised, staring into black onyx eyes, until his sweet and playful smile did not turn into a frightening and evil.

She immediately pushed herself against his chest and looked away, feeling within herself the desire to scream and run away. Natsu noticed the blonde tremble slightly and he was able to smell fear coming from her.

_Fear? Why is Lucy scared of me?_ Natsu thought starting to worry.

"_Oi Lucy. Are you ok-_" Natsu began to speak, pulling her by the left hand forcing her to turn around, but he stopped abruptly when he noticed she did not wear the ring.

"_…...Lucy.._" He said in a low and dark voice, freezing the air around them, and anywhere in the room recalling the attention of a couple of eyes here and there.

"_Natsu, l-let me go, everyone's looking at us!_" Lucy hissed looking around embarrassed and trying to pull her hand away from Natsu's grip, but he squeezed her hand stronger receiving a yelp from Lucy.

"_Lucy ... Where's the ring? ..._" Natsu glared at her, ignoring the fact that now everyone was staring frightened or worried at them.

"_N-Natsu, l-let me go... Y-you're hurting me..._"

"_Lucy. I won't repeat myself one more time. Where's the ring I gave you?_" Natsu demanded raising his voice, which boomed in the cold and silent room, but Lucy shook her head and started crying.

"_O-oi Natsu! Bro, calm down, you're hurting her-_"

"_Stay out of this, fuckin' stripper! This is none of your business!_" Natsu now turned his furious glare towards Gray, and even he felt a little startled by that look.

"_N-no, Natsu. Lucy is also my friend, I can't stand back and let her suffer._" Gray countered, putting his hand on Lucy's shoulder. Which was a very bad move. In a matter of seconds Gray flew through a wall at the speed of light to everyone's surprise, more to Lucy's, which still had Natsu's fist a few inches from the tip of her nose.

"_G-Gray-samaaaa!_" Juvia yelled running toward Gray in tears, followed by Wendy to see if he was okay.

"_Natsu, you're crossing the line._" Erza said, glaring as she approached them. Natsu slowly drew back his fist and looked at her with the same intensity.

Lucy could no longer feel her hand under Natsu's grip and the tension that was in the air was not helping her at all. She swallowed and shifting her scared gaze from Natsu to Erza and back, continuously.

Unfortunately, the things were starting to go pretty wrong and she had to do something, and as soon as possible.

"_N-N-N-N-Natsu!_" Lucy stammered, but Natsu, did not shifted his gaze from Erza who was now pointing a sword to his neck and threatening him to take his hands off Lucy, but he did the exact opposite pulling her closer to his body with his left arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

"_Natsu, if you still want to see the light tomorrow, you will have to do exactly what I tell you. Let go of Lucy now, or-_"

"_Or what? To make it clear. Lucy is mine and mine alone. Nobody can have her. She belongs to me. You don't know what I'm willing to do to those who dares to touch what is __**mine**__ ... _"Natsu growled with a chilling voice stressing on the last word. Lucy looked at him surprised and insulted at the same time.

_What is mine? What am I? A possession? How can he think like that about me?_ She thought angry, and opened her mouth to say something but then she felt her left hand's bones cracking under his monstrous grip and Erza noticed the obvious cringe on Lucy's hurt face.

"_Natsu! I already told you, that you're going beyond the limit. You're hurting Lucy, can't you see it?_" She shouted aloud pointing her sword now at Lucy. Natsu frowned and looked down and he was surprised to see Lucy trembling and crying in his arms.

A twinge of pain pierced his heart, while he discovered that he clutched Lucy to him with less than half the force with which he should perform, to not hurt her. He let go of the hand but not of her waist and Lucy clenched her left hand to her chest as she fell to the ground followed by Natsu.

"_L-Lucy, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to hurt you! D-did I squeeze you too hard?_"

"_... N-Natsu .._."

"_Does it hurt you? Can you feel your hand?_"

"_Natsu._ "

"_ Do you want to put some ice on it? Or do you want me to call Wendy? Oi, Wendy, come here! Shall I bring you-_"

"_Natsu!_" Lucy shouted startling everyone. The guy in front of her as everyone else in the guild, even Erza, swallowed and began to fear the worst. Lucy looked at the floor biting her lower lip and panting heavily.

Fear, grief, despair, guilt, and especially sadness, he could read all over her face and especially in her distant and lifeless eyes, and he could not help but feel bad too. He raised his hand and stroked her cheek softly. When she looked up to meet his black onyx eyes who looked at her fondly and lovingly, it made her feel even worse. Lucy took his hand off her cheek and moved away from him, without letting go of his hand. She took the red box from her pocket and placed it in his hand. Natsu's eyes widened when he saw it.

"_Lu-_"

"_I'm sorry Natsu._" Those words surprised everyone. Lucy refused to look into Natsu's eyes and since she was not getting any response from him she took it as an invitation to continue.

"_I-I'm truly sorry Natsu... B-but I'm too scared, ... I-I ... I don't ... I'm sorry ..._" Lucy stood up, wanting to ran away in tears. Natsu immediately returned to his sense and rose to his feet quickly to stretch out his hand to catch her when he felt Erza's hand on his should, making him let her slip from his grip and ran away.

Lucy rejecting Natsu? Who would have ever expected it. Everyone was sure that Lucy had feelings for him, and when it finally seemed that Natsu understood that he felt something more for Lucy, something that was not like but love.

BAAM! Like a storm everything was destroyed when Lucy rejected him in front of everyone.

Natsu's head was spinning, he could no longer hear anything, his vision became blurred and he felt a heavy weight on his chest that was blocking him from breathing. He fell once again on his knees and laid his eyes on the little box.

_Why? Why did Lucy return the ring? Yesterday she was very happy and now all of a sudden she returns it to me ….What the fuck happened.. _Natsu thought, ignoring his friends' calls around him worried dead for him since he looked like he turned to stone.

Hours passed and Natsu remained in that position, all the time, as if he really turned to stone and Mirajane reached her patience's limit. She stopped in front of him and squatted down to look at his face but he did not return, on the contrary, he kept on staring at the little box on his hand with a lost look.

"_Natsu._" Mirajane called him, but he did not answer. She sighed desperately and took the little box from Natsu's hand, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"_Eh-_"

"_Natsu, I'll give you exactly 1 sec to sit on that chair if you want to see this little box ever again._" Mirajane threatened him pointing to a bar stool. Natsu stared into her eyes for a couple of seconds and then sighed, looking at the ground while standing up and going to sit down on the stool. Mirajane went behind the bar and slammed the box against the desk, looking seriously at Natsu.

"_What is this?_"

"_..._"

"_So?_" Natsu looked at the box and a pained expression on his face made its way.

"_...Sigh ... Natsu ... What happened to you?_" He now looked at her confused.

"_I've never seen you so ... So hurt, for a small box Natsu. What happened? Let me help you feel better._" Mirajane said with a motherly smile, stroking his cheek. Natsu continued to stare and then he laid his eyes on the box. He sighed and opened his mouth to speak.

"_... That little box... In there ... There was Lucy's engagement ring ... She-_"

"_woah, woah, woah! D-did you just said e-e-e-engagement ring!?_" Mirajane interrupted him suddenly and Natsu nodded, wondering why did she reacted like that, since it was a normal just a normal ring for him.

"_N-Natsu, d-do you even know what an engagement ring is?_"She asked as she swayed her right hand up and down in front of her face. Now that he thought about it, he kind of remembered some people say that it was ring that women wore on the finger ring on the left hand, when they decided to become someone's soul mate forever or something like that. So he shook his head, making Mirajane almost faint. She reached his ear and whispered some words.

In the beginning he looked indifferent, but when he got to the point of the wedding, what happens on the honeymoon and children, he felt his face burning. And it was indeed, literally burning a bright red crimson.

He could not believe what he had done, and that lucy had accepted...Well, until a couple of hours ago. He was ashamed but at the same time overjoyed. He actually liked the idea of marring Lucy, going on a honeymoon, having a family with her, having loads of children, like 30 or so. (like Lucy, in the anime xD)

Until he once again returned to reality and his happy face turned sad.

"_What happened Natsu? Why so sad all of a sudden?_"

" _... Yesterday she was very happy when I gave it to her, but today ... Today ... _"He clenched his fist on the counter.

"_Why the fuck did she gave it back to me today? I thought she liked it! I thought she understood what I felt for her!_" Natsu growled, although he seemed more hurt than angry. Mirajane sighed and put her hands on her hips before interrupting the dramatic confession of a teenage girl who just had her heart broken.

"_Listen well, Natsu. Lucy didn't refused you._" She said although she was not sure.

Well, she knew all the secrets of everyone in the guild, but there were some things that even she did not know, like the reason why Lucy suddenly decided to turn down Natsu. He raised his head suddenly and looked at her confused.

"_Lucy ... Lucy currently doesn't understand her feelings, Natsu. That's all._" Mirajane said running a hand over her beautiful face and then through her white hair.

"_S-she doesn't understand her feelings? How come? We even kissed, and she returned them all, she didn't fight back at all!_" Natsu said, slamming his fist on the counter blasting slightly in the air all the glasses on it.

"_Yeah, exactly lik- E-eh?! W-w-w-w-wait, y-y-you ... y-you two kissed!?_" Mirajane's eyes widened even more when she saw Natsu nodding slightly and blushing a faint pink. She let out a loud squeal, but Natsu covered her mouth right away, saving himself from an embarrassing future for him and for Lucy.

"_Mirajane don't scream, don't faint, don't get funny ideas, and above all keep this between you and me, please._" Natsu asked, sighing when he got a nod from the excited girl, who would not stop grinning like an idiot.

"_Anyway, what do you mean she still doesn't understand her feelings?_" Mirajane sighed at the boy's naivety.

"_Natsu, some girls are quite slow in these things. It takes time or a hand for them to understand and process what is happening_." Mirajane explained again, smiling.

"_But I still don't understand ... Why ... Why did she then accepted my ring and my confession?_" Mirajane raised an eyebrow and asked,

"_You confessed to her !? How, when, where ?! Tell m- Hopmffghh!"_

"_Shh! Mirajane, I already told you to keep quiet! And yeah I confessed to her and then kissed her, yet..._" Mirajane observed the boy in front of her, taking off his hand from her mouth and passing his hand through his messy hair, making her wonder a thing.

"_Natsu ... Has Lucy ever told you that she loves you back?_" Natsu looked at her, frowning. He scratched his head trying to remember while retracing all the moments together inside his head. She was right, Lucy had never said that she loved him back.

_Then does this mean that she still wasn't his?_

"_Ehehe ... So she still isn't mine huh?_" He whispered with a creepy smirk on his lips.

"_H-Huh?_" Mirajane looked at him in surprise.

"_Then all I have to do is make her understand that she loves me, no? Piece of cake! Thanks Mirajane!_" Natsu said, stretching his arms, looking totally different from a couple of seconds ago.

"_N-No, Natsu wait, It's not as easy as it sounds, y-you may worsen-_" She tried to stop him, but he quickly took the box and ran out of the guild at the speed of light.

Mirajane sighed, wondering what was that dark and scary aura around him, and what did he mean with those words while looking worried at the now wide open door.

_Something is not right...Lucy...I hope you will be ok..._

* * *

"_Luuuuuuucy!_" Natsu yelled entering from the window as usual.

"_Hmmmm? Lucy? Are you here?_" He looked around the bedroom thoroughly but he did not found any trace of his beloved Lucy.

_Where is she? _Natsu wondered being sure that she was there, since he followed her sweet and intoxicating scent's trajectory which brought him to her house. Listening closely he heard some small and weak hums coming from the bathroom. A big smile spread on his lips, as he heard her angelic voice.

"_Lucy!_" Natsu yelled, bursting the bathroom's door open.

* * *

Hey guys, let's make a game! If you can get this strange little story to 210 reviews I'll post the new chapter, that I already wrote, and dear God, what I wrote is...*giggles* Anyways I'll post as soon as possible. ;) (teheheh they will never know I'm making fun of them) So yeah it all depends on you. Wow I feel like Saw (the movie)..

**p.s** It's true I already have the new chapter fresh and clean ready to be read. Good luck :D (even though I know they will never make it) oh and yes, there is also a surprise in the next chapter. *winks*


	26. Chapter 26 Now I understand

**Author's note:** Sooo here it is! just like I promised ! I would have posted it when they were exactly 210 but I was sleeping you know ? Anyways, we'll talk at the end ;) enjoy the reading *bows*

* * *

Lucy sighed, wiping the dry tears from her cheeks as she walked down on the street. She felt bad. Worse than before and did not know why. Keeping, the ring made her feel guilty and scared, and after giving it back she felt hurt and depressed. She really could not understand what was going on with her, and of course to help there was even a little bit of headache.

Lucy sat along the edge of a river, swinging her legs back and forth as she stared in a daze at her distorted reflection in water. To whom she could ask for help? To whom she could address to clear up the numbness that she felt inside her head and heart?

Definitely not the guild's members. Returning to the guild after what happened right now, was practically impossible for her. Her stellar spirits friends have already done so much for her, that asking them another favor would be like to rub harshly salt on her wound. Her parents are no longer there with her to give her advice, so who could she ask to?

_Mom and Dad, huh?_ Lucy looked at the sky, feeling even more depressed than before. She stood up and wiped the dust from her skirt and walked towards the cemetery where her beloved parents were buried.

"_Mom ... Dad ... H-How are you?_" Lucy whispered, trying to smile happily at the two graves, but she could not resist for much, and her smile turned into a painful one.

"_I ... I, instead, not so much... Sigh ... I don't know what's happening to me ... I feel as if the world around me had turned upside down out of the blue ... _"She moved behind her ear a few strands of hair out of her face, because of a strong wind breeze.

"_I don't understand why... I-I want to stay with Natsu, but I'm too scared ..._"

"_It's called stupidity._" Lucy spun around to come face to face with a woman no longer in middle age, with pink hair and angry red eyes. It was Polushka.

"_P-P-P-Polushka!? W-what are you doing here!? I thought you hated humans!_" Lucy jumped falling to the ground on her butt.

"_One. Yeah, it's me and stop shouting. Two. I came down in the town to buy myself some stocks for my meds. Three. Yeah, I hated them. I'm Hating them and I'm going to hate them. Oh, and stand on your feet, the position in which you are now is not feminine at all._ " The woman said, frowning. Lucy did as she was ordered, and immediately jumped to her feet embarrassed. They looked at each other in the eyes for what felt like eternity until Polushka sighed while face-palming herself.

"_Stupid humans, they always get in trouble and then look at how they end up after it_."

"_E-eh-!?_" Lucy was taken by the ear suddenly and when she looked startled at Polushka, she smiled wickedly.

* * *

"_Ouch! Ouch! P-Polushaka, could please stop- OUCH! M-my ear!_" Lucy cried, stumbling all the time while she was dragged towards the middle of a forest.

"_If you don't stop screaming I'll feed you to the wolves._"

"_W-WOLVES?!_" Lucy shrieked and Polushka shot her a dead glare, making her shut her lips together immediately. They stopped in front of a familiar huge tree. Polushka's house. Lucy looked at her confused and in a matter of seconds she was thrown inside, by the old woman.

"_….Ouch...M-my ass...Umm .. Polu-_"

"_Sit down on the bed._"

"_Y-yes, ma'am!_" Lucy jumped on the bed, holding her hands clasped on her knees and her back straight. She watched Polushka take a pen and paper and then turn toward her and sighed.

"_I can't believe I'm doing what that stupid old man told me to._" Lucy raised an eyebrow and tilted her head trying to figure out what she said.

"_Speak._"

"_Of what?_"

"_Sigh ... What are you scared about. The reason you're afraid of that stupid kid with pink hair._" Lucy froze on the spot, when she heard what she just said. How did she know that she was afraid of Natsu? Lucy swallowed and bit her lower lip, trying to find the right words.

"_Don't look for the right words. Just say split out what's in your head._" She looked at her in amazement. It was as if she had read her mind.

"_When did it start?_"

"_M-more than a week ago ...To a party at the guild..._"

"_What happened?_"

"_Well, we all have drank a little too much... And gray didn't know what he was doing so he accidentally angered Natsu along with Gajeel ...a-a-and..._"

"_And?_"

"_A-and …. Natsu took me to his house, where he …... H-he has done things to me ..._" Lucy hugged her arms tightly and began to tremble.

"_H-his eyes ... T-they were terrifying ... His evil smile … N-never left his face ..._" Tears began to run down her cheeks and she had not even noticed that Polushka stood up to go get a bucket full of ice cold water. Lucy screamed as she came into contact with the water and glared at the old woman who in return she sat on the chair after shaking her head in disgust and mumbling some incomprehensible words.

"_Is that all?_" She raised an eyebrow hearing the old lady proceeding with asking the questions as if nothing happened.

_She toppled over me a bucket of freezing water and now she's pretending that nothing has happened?_ The blonde thought angrily.

"_If you won't answer me, I already have prepared another bucket right behind that couch, but I can't promise you that it's water, and I'm not afraid to do it again._" Lucy gasped hearing the old lady's threat and looked at scared about her future.

"_W-w-well ... N-no... After that I r-ran away from him, and I always heard a voice like his spoke to me in my brain, a-and I could see him everywhere, following me all the time, like he knew where I was going, what I was doing, with who I was and what I was saying or thinking... _"The old woman wrote down everything she was saying on the paper as she nodded, giving her a sign that she was listening.

"_B-but ... There was something different about him, f-from that day ... I could see a strange look ... a bad one ... crazy ... a-and evil ..._"

"_Since when?_" Lucy took a while to respond. Honestly, she could not remember. She met that look almost like every day, but she was sure that everything started one day and from that day, Natsu had gone from the sweet, protective and faithful person that he was, to this obsessive, possessive and domineering person, which haunted her every night in her nightmares. Polushka stood up again and this time Lucy noticed it.

"_N-no wait! I'll reply, I'll reply! P-pleas-_"

"_Shut. Up._"

"_Y-yes, ma'am!_" Polushka went towards a shelf full of bottles and pills of all kinds to get a little bag. She walked towards Lucy and stopped in front of her, to reached into her bag and pull out a magic powder that she scattered over the confused girl.

"_What the hell is this thing!?_" Lucy asked, seeing the golden dust sticking to her body and start to glow strongly. Strangely she began to feel her head spinning.

"_Dust of dreams._" Was everything that Polushka said and also the last words, Lucy heard before fainting and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Lucy groaned opening her eyes with effort. She looked around and noticed that she was in a strange distorted corridor, full of the same amount of doors on the left and the right. (you know, like Alice in Wonderland? Where there are larger corridors and smaller ones, which are multicolor and full of other crazy stuff ?) Lucy stood up and walked to the closest door to her.

'Childhood' was written in large gold characters on the red door.

"_Childhood?_" Lucy swallowed taking the doorknob, as she started to fear what was behind that mysterious door. When she heard a click behind the door, she was overwhelmed by a wave of blinding light.

"_Mommy!_" Lucy opened her eyes suddenly, recognizing the voice and she felt like her she could not breath anymore and above all like breaking in thousands pieces, seeing the scene in front of her eyes. A small and Happy Lucy with a huge book in her hands who sat in her mother's lap. Layla Heartfilia.

"_Yes, sweetheart?_"

"_What does love mean?_" The little Lucy asked tilting her head cutely. Layla's eyes widened and she looked at her daughter surprised.

"_Why this sudden question?_"

"_Because it's written here: 'And their love lived with them even after'_" Lucy pointed to a spot on the enormous book.

"_Ehehe. Well, you see Lucy, love is …..Well there's no real definition of this word ... _"

"_Why?_ "

"_Because every one of us expresses their love in a different way, love is a deep feeling that you feel for a person or even an animal, which you cherish very much, my dear Lucy. _"

"_Deep... feeling?_ "Layla nodded.

"_It's that thing that binds two people together, which can sometimes even be for eternity like in the stories I read to you. It means to have in mind only one person, with who you always want to be and share with him every single thing, of your life, from the most simple and bland to the most harsh and difficult._

_If that person is Happy, then you're Happy too, if that person is sad or feels bad, then you feel bad too, it's a very strong affection for a person with whom you want to spend most of the time and a good thing, is understanding each other without speaking, knowing that you will always have a shoulder to cry on, or a person who will always have time and desire to listen to you .. Do you understand? _" The little Lucy frowned and pouted.

"_I don't understand. _"

"_Hmmm, let me explain it with an example. You know ... The story of the Sleeping Beauty, right?_ "Lucy nodded with a huge smile on his lips.

"_It's about a princess who can only be awakened from her sleep by the kiss of a prince._" Lucy's eyes gleamed with happiness and admiration.

"_Eheheh, well, you see, what binds the princess and the prince together is love._" Lucy looked surprised.

"_Love binds the princess and the prince together?_" Layla chuckled at her daughter's reaction.

"_Yes, Lucy. Imagine that love is like magic. A mysterious and unpredictable spell that some says that it strikes when you least expect it and others say that it was decided by destiny, as in our story of the Sleeping Beauty._"

"_Decided by the destiny? _"Layla nodded.

"_When it was already decided from the beginning, that such a person is your soul mate. _"Lucy pouted as she crossed her little arms over her chest.

"_What's wrong?_"

"_I don't believe it._"

"_What, my dear?_"

"_In destiny._" Lucy turned her head suddenly toward her.

"_I think it's just a big and fat lie._" The woman tilted her head in confusion.

"_And why is that?_"

"_Because it's impossible for someone to have said that this was the right person for the Princess! W-what if it was somebody else?_"

"_Like who, sweetheart?_"

"_Ummm ... A dragon!_"

"_A dragon!?_" the little girl nodded, smiling. Layla looked a little surprise before bursting into laughter.

"_W-what?_" Lucy pouted, looking away.

"_Ahaha, don't get angry, sweetheart. A dragon is ...It's a bit strange that a dragon is the other half of the princess._"

"_Why?_"

"_You see, Lucy, the dragon is the one who must be defeated by the prince to get to his beloved princess and win her over._" Layla said, wiping her tears, not noticing the surprised and also sad face of her daughter.

"_Hmm? What's wrong?_"

"_Why must the dragon be defeated!? He never did anything wrong! He always protected the princess!_"

"_That's true, but it's understood that the dragon is an evil creature that blocks the prince from reached his princess._" Lucy looked down in her lap, and slowly you could hear the sobs coming from the little girl.

"_Oh God, Lucy dear, why are you crying now?_"

"_... Hic ... B-because everyone thinks... Hic ... T-that the dragon is bad ... Hic ...But even the dragons have a heart like everyone else, they can love too!_" Lucy said between her sobs before crying out loud.

"_Shhhh ... Now, now .. Don't cry, you'll ruin your beautiful face ... No one said that dragons can't love._" Lucy slowly calmed down and stared at Layla in the eyes.

"_Dragons, like all mystical creatures on this planet, can love and live happily like humans. There is no creature in the world that doesn't deserve to be loved. People often say that the prince is the right person for the Princess right? But, do you want me to tell you a secret? _"Lucy nodded, still sobbing.

"_I have always believed that the charming prince in the fairy tales are just some mere images. It can be a human, a dog, or even a dragon! Lucy dear, the charming prince differs from person to person._" The little girl wiped the tears from her eyes, helped by her mother and stood in silence for a second before opening her mouth and say:

"_Mommy?_"

"_Yes?_"

"_Is daddy your charming prince?_" Layla looked at her surprised for the third time that day. She wondered sometimes from where the hell her daughter found such questions.

"_Well, of course!_" The smile appeared again on Lucy's lips.

"_I want to find a charming prince like daddy__ too_, and be Happy as a mommy!"

"_Ehehehe, you will find him, my love, you will find him._" Lucy's eyes lit up again, and stood up startling, the woman.

"_When, when, when-?_"

"_Calm down, Lucy, you'll find him at the right time, you just have to wait until then._" Layla replied calmly, moving a few locks from the front, while she looked at her pouting again.

"_And how do I know that it is he's the right one?_" The woman smiled motherly at her, and stood up taking the book in her right hand and stretching the left towards Lucy, who took it immediately and jumped down from the bench.

"_Usually they are the people that you least expect._"

"_And how will I understand that I'll be Happy with him?_" Layla crouched down at the girl and stroked her cheek.

"_You will understand it, when you will look at him in the eyes and you will find yourself with him for the rest of his life, living happily ever after. Ehehe. Just like a fairy tale, your own fairy tale._" The woman chuckled and soon after, even the small Lucy joined her.

"_Mommy, Mommy!_"

"_Yes, honey?_"

"_I hope that my charming prince is gonna be a dragon! Someone who can spits fire and is huuuuge, and, and-!_" The normal Lucy watched her little figure leave along with that of her mother, laughing and jumping every so often.

She was speechless.

Seeing that scene left her speechless. As a child she was obsessed with dragons and fairies, and that she knew very well, but she would never remembered the moment when her mother explained to her the true meaning of the word love, and that she thought her charming prince would be a dragon.

The same mysterious light, as before blinded her, and when she opened her eyes again she found herself in the corridor as before.

"_Dragons, eh? Pff ..._" Lucy let out a small chuckle, before walking down the hallway and looking at the titles on the doors. She had the idea that this place was where her memories were locked up, but she was not sure.

"Lucy?" Lucy turned around when she heard her name being called and her eyes widened when she saw who had called her.

"_M-mom?_" The woman in front of her put a trembling hand to her mouth and nodded slowly and you could see tears in her brown eyes like those of Lucy.

"_Mom!_" Lucy lunged at her in a strong hug, which was reciprocated.

"_Mom I missed you, I missed you very much!_"

"_Me too Lucy, me too... D-dear, you're suffocating me._" Layla patted her daughter's back, who immediately walked away.

"_I'm sorry._"

"_Ehehe, don't worry._" Layla stroked her cheek, wiping her tears.

"_I missed you, Mom._"

"_I know, I know, sweetheart._" Now it was Layla who embraced her daughter.

"_Mom what are you doing here?_" The woman smiled and took her by the hand.

"This place is where your memories are locked up, dear." Lucy looked at her mother in surprise and soon after sadly, making the woman tilt her head in confusion.

"_So that means that you too ….. y-you too are just a memory ..._" Layla stared into her eyes before smiling and nodding.

"_Lucy ... You have become so beautiful and smart...I'm so proud of you._" The girl smiled and scratched her head shyly, looking at the ground.

"_M-mom don't say that, there are still things loads of things that I don't understand._"

"_That is?_" Lucy blushed at the fact that she had to talk to her mother about what had happened to her, with her best friend.

"_It has something to do with the pink-haired boy, right?_" She lifted her head in surprise immediately.

"_H-how do you ..._" Lucy got a chuckle from her mother who behaved as if it was a normal thing.

"_Could you tell me about this gentleman, it seems that there is something sweet between you and him?_" The woman asked, taking her other daughter's hand, who was now blushing.

"_N-n-n-n-n-n-no! There's nothing between me and him! W-w-w-we're just f-friends!_" Layla laughed at her daughter's reaction.

"_It's true you become more intelligent, but you'll always be the same dense girl, Lucy._"

"_W-what do you mean?_" Lucy raised an eyebrow at her mother, who smiled in return. After a few seconds the realization hit her and once again she blushed furiously

"_N-no! Mom, Natsu is not my charming prince! He's just a stupid friend! T-that's all! P-plus I don't believe in charming prince anymore!_"

"_You say so?_" Layla said singing, while her body was emanating a strange golden light.

"_M-mom? W-what's happening to you? Where are you going?_" Lucy asked in surprise, squeezing her mother's hands.

"_My time is running out Lucy, and yours too. You have a goal right?_"

"_Goal? Which goal? Don't leave me, mom! Moooom!_" Lucy screamed feeling her mother's hands vanishing from her grasp. She fell to the ground helplessly. She was once again alone. Small sobs could be heard coming from her, but she suddenly stood up, wiping her tears, and continuing to walk down the corridor, which was getting bigger and bigger. She did not want to be a crybaby, not anymore.

"_First day in fairy tail, the first time meeting Erza, Phantom's attack ... Dad._" Lucy stopped in front of a black door hidden by a lot of chains of various sizes. It was the her dad's memory. When she swallowed and reached out to take the handle, she felt a negative force coming from inside the door, and immediately pulled her hand away scared. Something told her that it was better if she did not pass through that door, she felt that something would have gone wrong.

She backed away slowly and turned around to continue walking down the hallway, when she heard a dreadful scream that brought goose bumps, coming from that door.

_W-w-w-what was that?!_ Lucy thought bumping against the door, that was on the opposite side of the black one. She watched in silence, mostly because her voice was gone, and with pure terror, the chains moving by themselves on the door and falling on the ground one by one.

In a matter of seconds, the door would have been open and god knows what would have happened to her. Until she felt something take hold of her wrist. After screamed like crazy, she looked down and saw a hand coming through the door that was behind her holding tight on to her right wrist.

"_H-huh-?!_" Lucy fought against the hand to avoid being drawn inside the room, when she suddenly heard another chain fall to the ground and then after the total silence, or better yet after hearing a click coming from the black door.

_Oh no ... _Lucy thought, feeling her heart beating in her throat and ears, making her numb. She was sure that this was the end for her, when she saw the door opening, but the hand that was still holding on to her wrist pulled her towards the right and then into the room and once again a bright light blinded her.

"_Stupid light ..._" Lucy murmured, rubbing her eyes.

"_Lucy!_" The called girl, snapped up her head and saw a boy with pink hair desperately seek for something.

"_Lucy! Where you are!?_"

"_Natsu ..._" the 'real' Lucy gripped her right hand on her chest. Of all the people she could meet, she just had to meet him?

"_Lucy! Answer meeeee!_"

"_I-I'm here!_" Natsu turned his head towards Lucy and her heart skipped a beat while a strong heat made its way to her cheeks.

_Oh no, oh no! He saw me! And now? Shit..._Lucy thought scared, squeezing her eyes shut when she saw Natsu getting closer to her. She was still holding her eyes closed when she heard the voice, now behind her say:

"_Lucy! Are you okay?_" She turned around and saw Natsu, reaching out to pull up a blonde haired girl who was holding a large white cat. It was her other self.

"_Yeah, Natsu, thank you._" The girl gave him a bright smile.

"_Are you stupid?_" Natsu yelled surprising both girls. (the real one, and that of the memory) He pulled Lucy's other free arm and hugged her, running a hand through her blond hair.

"_You had me dead worried for a second there! Why the hell did you jumped of the bridge. Don't do this again._"

"_B-but, Natsu ... T-the cat jumped on the bridge, and-_"

"_I told you, do not do it ever again, did you get it?_" Natsu raised his voice, taking her face in his hands. The girl nodded and he sighed.

"_Let's go, we need to bring this cat back to that old man, who think he's already freaking out by this time._"

"_Natsu ..._" The 'real' Lucy whispered, looking at the two guys get away with a sad face but a grateful smile, feeling an odd sensation in her belly as if there were butterflies inside.

On the street, returning home after having handed over the cat.

"_luuuuucy! I already said I'm sorry!_"

"_Natsu! How many times have I told you? I don't want to hear your complaints until we'll get to Magnolia._"Lucy said menacingly, without turn around towards Natsu who had to walk 5 meters away from her, but he slowly lessened the distance between them, being careful to not be discovered by the angry blonde.

"_Natsu, what have you done?_" Happy asked, flying around the boy who now had his hands behind his head.

"_Nothing, Happy, I only punched in the face that old geezer who in truth was only a middle-aged man in disguise, and that's it!_"

"_No, you didn't ! You've punched an 'old man' in the face for no reason, and we haven't received the reward!_" Lucy spun around pointing a finger at his chest.

"_It's because you didn't see the way he looked at you your huge ass, Lucy!_" She gasped, blushing furiously as she took a step back, to raise her hand and slap him on the head.

"_M-my ass is not huge! A-asshole!_" Lucy screamed before turning on her heel and marching forward quickly.

_"But Lucy, Natsu is right, you have an ass as big as a palace!_" Lucy turned toward Happy with her mouth open. She was surprised in the beginning but she immediately turned angry.

"_Haaaaappy ..._"She said in a dark voice, making the boy and the cat flying swallow and retreat, from fear.

"_Dear kitten, did you perhaps said that my butt is as big as a palace?_" She asked, cracking the bones of her hands, without realizing that a carriage was coming from towards her from behind, at a great speed

"_Lucy careful!_" Natsu yelled grabbing her hand and pulling her into his arms, so that the carriage would pass behind him and hit him instead of her.

"_N-Natsu?!_"

"_God, Lucy, be more alert of what happens around you!_" Lucy blushed slightly and nodded.

"_T-thank you, Natsu._"

"_They llllllike each other!_" Happy said rolling his tongue.

"_We don't!_" The girl shouted, trying to get away from the guy, but anyone could see that Natsu did not want to let go.

"_Natsu?_"

"_Eh? Oh, yeah! S-sorry!_" He said sheepishly scratching the back of his head after he let go.

"_Let's go, I want to go home and take a shower, after I felt in that stinky water I don't think I smell like roses, ehehe._" Lucy said pulling him by the sleeve. Natsu looked at her puzzled and then grinned like an idiot.

"_Lucy, you're not angry with me, anymore?_"

"_... Sigh ... No, Natsu, I'm not anymore., .. Although I would really like to smack you for the immense amount of money that you made me lose ... Waaah! And to say that I was able to catch that stupid cat- Natsu would you move a little farther? I need space- _"

"_Hey!_"

"_No offense Happy, you're not a simple cat. You're my family!_" Lucy said with a wink. Happy, looked at Lucy, surprised and then looked at Natsu who was walking next to her, and too close to her, so close that their hands were touching all the time. Natsu shifted his staring from Lucy's hand and looked at Happy and smiled, putting an arm around Lucy's shoulders to pull her towards him.

"_Ahahahaha! This is the weird Lucy I know!_"

"_What do you mean by weird, I'm not weird at all!_" Lucy hissed, pouting cutely, unaware that there was a bit of pink on her cheeks.

"_Oh? Is our little Lucy embarrassed by any chance? Eheheh, how cute, don't you think, Happy?_"

"_Aye!_"

"_I-I'm not embarrassed!_" Lucy screamed trying to shake him off, feeling that her cheeks were slowly becoming more and more hot and thus also red, but Natsu continued to hold his arm around her shoulders.

"_Oh, look! They're getting redder!_"

"_Woah! Lucy looks like a tomato!_" Happy commented

"_Buahahahahaha, you're right Happy! Who knows, what color they will become if they get even redder!_" The boy said, poking Lucy's cheek.

"_S-stop it, now!_"

"_Ahahha, weirdo!_"

"_Stop calling me weird!_"

"_Hey, Natsu, can you imagine Lucy older?_"

"_Older? Hmmm ... Pfff!_" Natsu laughed loudly.

"_What is it? What's so funny about that?_" Lucy asked, offended.

"_I guess she will become as Polushka! - Ouch!_" The girl tugged a strong nudge in his ribs.

"_Ahahha, Lucy-ouch, that hurt me, you know!?_" Lucy snorted and looked away from him crossing her arms over her chest.

"_Ehehe, and you Happy? How did you imagined Lucy older?_"

"_Would you stop with this stupid story?!_"

"_Hmmmm ... With an even bigger ass!_" Happy said, making some huge circles in the air with his little paws.

"_Happy!_" Lucy yelled blushing like crazy, but not only from the embarrassment but also from the anger.

"_Oh Happy you're right! Who knows if it will become like our guild ..._"

"_Enough talking about my ass!_" The girl screamed loudly, wanting to run away from the 2 idiots that were making fun of her, but Natsu held her back by her shoulders.

The 'real' Lucy, observed as Natsu teased Lucy and after a couple of seconds it was Lucy's turn to tease and embarrass Natsu. During the whole time she was there, observing that memory, she could see something strange. Something different in Natsu.

The way he looked at her, and stood next to her, the way he spoke to her by giving her hidden compliments here and there in the sentence, which only listening carefully to it you could hear them, and even the way he pushed her from side to the other to avoid contact with other males. It was, protective and sweet. a total other person, she used to know, and that made her heart beat madly.

"_Natsu ... I'm sorry ..._"

"_About what, Lucy?_" The normal Lucy jolted forward, but a strong arm wrapped around her waist pulling her back. She looked behind her and found herself face to face with none other than the the memory's Natsu.

"hey, i_s there something wrong?_" He asked tilting his head in a way that Lucy thought it was too damn cute, and flashing her a bright grin. Lucy felt a strong heat within herself but also an unbearable pain in her heart, being in the arms of that Happy man, that a few hours ago she had hurt, did not made her feel Happy at all.

"_I-I'm sorry Natsu ... I... I've done something to you that I didn't want ..._"

"_What's that?_"

"_I rejected you, even though I knew that you felt real feelings for me ... A-and ... M-maybe even I ... I don't know ... I'm going crazy Natsu ….._"Natsu looked at her as she hid her face in his chest and clutched his scarf strongly, leaving out some small sobs.

"_Hey, Lucy ..._" But she did not answer.

"_Sigh ... Lucy look at me .._" Natsu took her chin making her look up, and stared into her eyes before smiling softly.

"_I've already said it, Lucy. I love you. Even if you'll run away from me, I'll always find you and bring you back to where you belong, which is, in my arms._" Lucy's heart skipped a beat and looked in his eyes, as she blushed slowly.

However, there is no happiness for her if she does not remember the annoying memory of what happened that night. A hand took her by the arm and pulled strongly away from Natsu's arms.

When she looked back she saw a dark image of Natsu. It was different from that front. It was more angry, more animalistic, more possessive and especially more frightening than any other time she had seen him.

"_Take your hands off my woman._" He threatened, glaring at the other Natsu which in turn raised an eyebrow and took Lucy for the other free hand, pulling her towards him.

"_Who the fuck are you to say that my Lucy is your woman?_" Lucy felt tore apart, since there were 2 guys with equal force that were pulling her for both her right and left hand.

"_G-guys .._"

"_Disappear brat, I have important things to do with this woman._"

"_Haaaah? What did you say, piece of shit? Don't think that, I'll let you do what you want with Lucy!_"

"_G-guys ... S-stop it ... You're hurting me ..._"

"_Ahahaha, I do what I want and what I like with her. She's mine, and she will always be! Keep that in mind, pinky!_"

"_Lucy isn't yours, she's mine!_"

"_Guys!_" Lucy screamed managing to break free from their grip by pulling them both towards the center and making them banging their heads against each other.

"_Ouch! Lucy, why the heck did you do that!?_"

"_God, woman, don't do stupid things all of a sudden!_"

"_Shut up!_" Lucy screamed, slamming her heels on the ground, furiously, making the two boys stare at her scared, while sitting on the floor with a straight back, not daring to even breathe.

"_A-aye!_"

"_Y-yes, ma'am!_"

"_Listen well! I got tired of being treated like an object! I don't belong to any of you two and especially not to you!_" Lucy yelled pointing to the dark figure, which in return growled when he heard the other Natsu laugh and look at him with an air of superiority.

"_Well, this we're gonna find out in-_"

"_Shut up and sit still if you still want to be a boy._" Lucy threatened him, with a dead glare. The 2 guys looked at each other and swallowed.

"_Sigh ... I ... I don't understand you ..._" The girl crouched scattering hair in despair.

"_Hey, Lucy are you okay?_"

"_Yeah, are you okay, babe?_" Lucy looked up, when the 2 guys put a hand on her shoulders. Both of them had the same expression. They were confused and worried, but what bothered her was that, right in that moment they had to be pretty darn cute. She bit her lower lip, leaning her hands over her eyes.

"_You really are ... you makes me insane!_"

"_Why, babe?_"

"_Because one guy, it's sweet and caring, while the other is perverted and scary, however both of you are doing the same damn cute expression in this moment!_" The 2 guys looked at each other and then raised an eyebrow.

"_What expression, Lucy?_" They said in union.

"_Urgh! Stop looking with that false expression of concern!_" Lucy stood up and turned around to go away but she was pulled back and was embraced by the 'good' Natsu, and right after by the 'bad'.

"_W-w-what are you doing?!_"

"_Lucy, we love you, of course we're worried if something happens to you._" Natsu said, stroking her cheek.

"_W-well, m-maybe you will, but I don't think that he thinks the same thing ..._" Lucy said, pointing to the other Natsu who frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"_What makes you think I'm not worried about you?_"

"_Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you don't think of anything but my body?_" The boy continued to stare into her eyes and then burst into a laugh.

"_W-what is it?_" Lucy blushed as she pouted.

"_Ahahaa, you're right, I'm crazy about your body, babe, but I don't think only of that._" He said, wiping his tears from his eyes and looking serious at her.

"_W-what do you mean?_" He smirked and walked over to her.

"___I love to hear your voice, I love it when you blush_ " He said, taking one lock of her hair and kissing it. He smirked when he saw her looking at him confused and embarrassed.

"___I love watching you when you don't notice it..._ "

"___I love it when you get angry, but you're not serious, and I love it when you can't pout and escapes you that little smile on the corner of your mouth..._ " The other Natsu said taking her left hand and kissing it gently. Now those words that sounded so familiar, had struck her. They were the words that Natsu said to her when he confessed his love.

"_W-what-_"

"___I love to death even your mouth..._" The dark figure said, smiling and stroking her right cheek after he passed his thumb over her lips.

"___I love how you walk or how you dress..._" Continued the 'good' Natsu stroking the other cheek.

"A___nd I love the pride in your eyes._ " They said in union, before kissing her cheeks. Lucy felt like fainting from embarrassment.

"_Lucy, if it's me or that asshole there.._" Natsu said, pointing to the bad one.

"_My feelings for you will never change. I love you, Lucy. I love you madly with all my heart and soul._" Slowly the two bodies began to shine the same way her mother did.

"_Lucy, don't let a silly memory, to obstacle you from seeing your future, your feelings, the real __you ... Lucy ... I'll always be there with you._" Those were the last words that Lucy heard before she saw them disappear, and the dazzling light blinding her again, but this time instead of waking up in the hallway, she woke up in Polushka's room.

"_W-wha-?_" Lucy muttered, sitting up on the bed while holding her head with one hand. Her head was spinning really hard.

"_Here, drink this._" Lucy suddenly found a glass just a few inches away from the tip of her nose.

"_T-thank you ..._" She took the glass and drank the white substance. Miraculously the pain was fading, and even quickly.

"_Better?_"

"_Yes..._"

"_Good, now disappear, this house was intoxicated too much with human scent_." Polushka said, taking a broom and starting to wave it in the air furiously. Lucy jumped out of bed and after having taken a few spankings, she went towards the door and stepped out, she ran quickly but unfortunately she fell in a puddle and when she came out, she was covered from head to foot with mud.

"_Ugh! Sick! Where the heck did this puddle came from!?_"

"_If I were you I'd run straight home, that mud dries quickly and once dried it becomes as hard as marble, and it will be difficult to remove it from your body._" Polushka said before crossing her arms over her chest. She observed, how Lucy began to scream like a madwoman and run away quickly in panic, and she could not suppress a chuckle.

"_Tch...Humans._" The old woman said before going inside her house while shaking her head.

* * *

"_Fast, fast, fast!_" Lucy screamed running through the streets of Magnolia, to get home in a blink of an eye and go straight into the bathroom. She tore off her clothes and turned on the water.

"_Kyaaaa! C-c-cold!_" Lucy yelled jumping out of the shower. She turned the tap until she found the right water for her and walked back into the shower. She sighed when she came in contact with the warm water and slowly she began to hum as she wiped her body from the mud, and she brushed her hair with her favorite shampoo flavored vanilla.

When she finally finished rinsing her hair, the door swung wide open and showed a boy with pink hair getting inside as if nothing happened.

"_Lucy!_"

* * *

**Author's note: **Congratulation on getting till 210 reviews now let's go with 310! :D joking, joking. *giggles* Anyways I ended it in another cliff hanger, (yes you will never know what happened in that bathroom! muahahaha) I really love u guys! thank you *bows* Actually I'm writing another nalu fan fiction. (I know, I must be insane or want to suicide...)

_New school, new life, new love?! _Try it out guys, and tell me what you think about it, okay?

**Answers: **

**to Guest: **No, Gray isn't going to die! I would never kill him, after all who's gonna be the sexy guy who will always tease, make fun, screw with his life, insult, fight him ?

**To the french guest:** Sorry I don't speak French... but I tried to use google translator and I won't tell you what happened in the bathroom ;)


	27. Chapter 27 Please marry me, again

"_Lucy...Jeez... There was no need to overreact so much ... You hurt me you know? OUCH! Lucy!_" Natsu shouted when Lucy slammed a bag of ice on his nose, which he moved on the black eye.

"_Natsu! Next time you walk into the bathroom while I shower I'll make sure that, you won't see for the rest of your life! Did you get it?_" Lucy yelled, pulling down a small loose top white with a large black heart covered with glitters as decoration, that reached a little below the navel. But it was hard to pull it since the skin was still wet and Lucy did not realize that her skin was bathing the shirt making it a little transparent. (a little! You perverted beasts I said a little, got that?! * blushes furiously *)

"_God, you really are a pest sometimes! Look! Even my hair is still filled with a bit of shampoo because of you, and now I have to dry them as they are! And you even almost destroyed my bathroom! _" She complained positioning himself with the hair dryer in front of the mirror.

"_W-well, if you didn't start to shout and throw things at me then I wouldn't had to defend myself like that..._"

"_Haaaah? You said something?_"

"_N-nothing!_" Natsu looked how Lucy lit up the hair dryer and the hot air passing between her golden locks, but there was something he did not understand. A couple of hours ago, she was scared and sad, and above all, it seemed that she did not want to see him and talk to him, and now here she was screaming and beating him mercilessly as if nothing had happened.

_This woman drives me crazy... Seriously...One second she's happy, one second later she's scared, and again later she behaves totally differently_. Natsu thought as he examined, Lucy's curvaceous body from the feet up towards the head, using all the time available to memorize every single part of her amazing body's flesh, so well that he could see and also know where is was, with his eyes closed.

Those smooth and slim legs, those sexy rainbow sport shorts, which seemed to be attacked with glue on her body, that flat tummy that Lucy discovered when she raised her hands to pass them through her hair, that top that looked like it could slip from her body with only a pull; it was all too much for our dear friend Natsu.

With heavy breathing he paused on one point, which is her neck, where he could see few but very few red points. He felt the desire to go over there and bite on those spots again so they will not disappear again. Even if he did not know why he felt that those bites were his, that he was the one who made them, but the question was when? Not how or why? But **when**.

While he stood up unconsciously with his head still in the clouds, he walked towards her stealthily. He wondered what her reaction would have been if he had suddenly hugged her and bitten her, what face she would did. Which sound she would do, what she would have said or what she would do.

Before Lucy could realizing it, she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her discovered waist, since she had her arms in the air, and Natsu's burning lips on her wet neck.

"_N-N-Natsu!? W-w-w-what the hell are doing!? _"Lucy asked, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"_Lucy ... If you do that ... You will do nothing but drive me insane ..._" Lucy felt Natsu's hot breath, climb on her neck up to her ear and then words as sweet as honey but as hot as the fire came in like a melody.

"_And I'm not sure if I'll be able to control myself ... _" Natsu whispered, biting her lobe ear gently. Before Lucy would faint from the breathtaking feeling she returned to her senses to shake her head furiously to send him away from her ear.

"_N-Natsu, let me g-_" The boy picked her up and threw her on her bed. Amazed by his movement Lucy raised her upper body and turned on herself to crawl away, but suddenly like a ferocious beast Natsu jumped on the bed, more precisely on top of her. Lucy bounced high in the air along with the bed as it moved from its place and with a too fast movement to notice it she was turned on herself so that now her back was against the blanket and her face a few centimeters from that of Natsu's. Her hands were clasped together above her head by a single warm hand.

"Na-"

"_Lucy ... I feel like I'm going crazy ... I can't restrain myself anymore..._" Natsu whispered, looking rather angry. She felt Natsu's other free hand climb up along her thigh leaving a path of goosebumps after his touch. Lucy amazingly she was not surprised, or rather not so much. She knew that the person on top of her was not Natsu.

It was the 'dark' Natsu, that she had seen in her memory.

"_Natsu._" Lucy said in a serious voice, but when she got no attention from the boy who was now kissing her neck, she had an idea.

"_I open a door to the Canis Minor, Nicolas!_" Lucy mimed with her mouth, and a portal opened into the room behind Natsu and Lucy, but Natsu was too wrapped up in his 'feelings' and for what he was touching to care what was that noise. Lucy lifted her head slightly, trying to be not discovered by Natsu, and with her eyes she motioned Plue the kitchen. Like telepathy it nodded and ran into the kitchen to get it back with a bucket full of ice but he did not stop and went straight towards the bathroom, where she heard the water running.

This process occurred many times, and Lucy began to tense up to the smell of burning clothes from her shorts.

_H-hurry up, Plue!_ She thought.

"_Pun pun!_" Plue gave the signal to Lucy and she nodded. She narrowed her eyes and swallowed.

_I'm sorry Natsu, but this is for your own good._ She thought suddenly opening her eyes and kicking with all her strength his gut with her knee. Natsu's eyes widened, looking like they could fly out of their sockets and fell on his left and off the bed clutching his arms around his wounded stomach while cursing and swearing out loud.

Lucy immediately got up from the bed, took Natsu by the scarf and pulled him into the bathroom, where there she threw him in the bathtub full of ice. Not knowing what the tank was filled with or why he was brought in the bathroom, Natsu yelled like a madman, or moreover like a person who has just been stabbed in the heart, when he came into contact with cold water. His body being very hot, not only by nature but also because of what had happened before, once in contact with the ice the room was immediately filled with steam.

Not seeing almost nothing, but knowing very well where Natsu was, since she never left his arms, she forced him to get back in the tub against his will. She stuck her nails into his arms so deep that blood started to come out, but that was not what was hurting Natsu. Hell, he was a fire user (and in heat, by the way) and in that moment drowning him in cold icy water was like pulling out a dragon's wings while it was flying in the air.

Lucy knew that Natsu was much stronger than her so she pounced on him and fell with him in cold water and in a matter of minutes it became warm and the ice melted becoming water. Lucy was on his lap panting with fatigue as she held tightly on Natsu's scarf. Natsu was leaning against the edge of the tub with his head tilted back breathing him too heavily and with his arms resting on its edge. They still could not see each other because the steam was too thick, yet they were sure that they were as red peppers.

"_Lucy... I ...Thank you and.. I want to talk to you._" He said in a serious voice between one breath and another. Lucy said nothing implying that she was listening by pulling the scarf once.

"_Why- No... Lucy ... You know that I. ... I love you right?_" Lucy waited a couple of seconds and pulled the scarf once, earning a chuckle from Natsu.

"_Let me guess a tug is yes, and two is no, right?_" She pulled once.

"_Don't want to talk, right?_" A tug.

"_Tch ... Lucy ... alright...do you remember when I confessed my love to you?_" She pulled.

"_You ... Do you feel the same things that I feel? B-because ... Because I was happy, very happy Lucy. However, when you gave me the ring back ... I felt like dying ..._" She did not answer, since she was too surprised for what was coming after.

"_A sharp pain hit me, and I started to choke, but it was nothing compared to what I take from the missions, you could say that those are superficial... The place which pains me so damn much, is here Lucy ... _"Natsu took her hand and placed it on his chest.

"_My heart is wounded Lucy ... And I don't know what to do to cure it ... I feel like I have no strength, no future, no will to live if I don't know that you are mine Lucy._" Natsu whispered the last part, but Lucy still heard it.

"_D-don't misunderstand ... I-I mean I want to have you as you, Lucy, not your body... W-well I don't min-No!1! W-w-w-what I what to say is that I want the Lucy in Lucy being. I haven't fell in love with your body but with you Lucy, I-_" Natsu's eyes widened when his lips were shut closed by those of Lucy's. The steam began to fade and he could now see a little bit of her face. Before he could return the kiss Lucy pulled away, making him frustrated and pout.

"_Luc-_"

"_Now... N-now I'm gonna speak ..._" Lucy whispered, placing her index finger on his lips to silence him.

"_N-Natsu, I ..._" Lucy, began to speak, moving her fingers on his lips while staring at them intently, ignoring his eyes full of lust.

"_Natsu ...B-before I went to Polushka and I found out something ..._" Lucy looked up to lock her eyes with his, continuing to play with his lips.

"_I-I was, yes, well ... S-scared of you, but ... I found out …Err...What I want to say is...I think that I have a strange feeling for you ... But-_"

"_But you don't know what it is, right?_" Natsu finished her sentence by removing her fingers from his lips and never leaving her hand. Lucy looked at him surprised and then nodded, wondering how he knew.

"_Ehehe, and that's why I came here._"

"_H-huh?_"

"_Lucy. When you hear my name, do you feel innumerable amount of happiness?_" Lucy nodded and blushed furiously when he started to kiss her fingertips.

"_Please reply, when I miss, do you feel sad?_"

"_... Yes ..._"

"_When you see me with the other girls do you feel angry, or a strange feeling inside you?_"

"_.. Yes._"

"_When you see me, when you feel me near you, when you hear my voice, do you feel as if everything around us disappeared and there's only the 2 of us?_"

"_Yes._" She said, smiling warmly.

"_Luc-_"

"_N-Natsu, can I tell you something?_" Lucy interrupted him, looking serious and he nodded.

"_All I feel for you is indescribable ... My heart beats for you, my eyes are reflected in you, my mind is occupied by you ... I feel like my whole life revolves around you... Natsu ... I think-_"Lucy felt suddenly hugged and a pair of hot lips smashed against hers violently. Lucy returned his kiss bringing her arms behind his neck and starting to play with his pink hair strands.

Seconds passed ... 1 min ... 1 min 20 sec ... 1 and 40 sec ... 2 min ... And Lucy was struggling to break free from Natsu's grip. She felt like fainting from lack of oxygen and hoped that Natsu would let her go before she died. But that guy was crazy. He looked like he turned to a statue, or that maybe he fell asleep, however, he was standing with his eyes closed kissing Lucy while tightening his arms around her waist.

Lucy screamed his name in his mouth and he opened his eyes suddenly as if that was what he was waiting for, all the time. Lucy moved away and started to take some big breaths as if she just drowned a second ago, and what surprised her was that even Natsu was breathing like her.

"_Nat-_"

"_I didn't believe in love until you showed up, and with your kindness and your beautiful face you have won me, making me a person more ... More different ... I love Lucy. I love you more than my __life, because you are my life now._ "Lucy's mouth, opened to say something but she was too surprised.

"_S-say that ... Say that again..._"

"_I love you._"

"_Again .._"

"_I love you!_"

"Again!"

"_Fuck, Lucy, I love you! What's that you don't understand?! I fucking love you!_" Natsu shouted aloud, angry.

"_I love you too._"

"_H-huh?_" Lucy smiled softly and leaned in to kiss his forehead and she cupped his cheeks making him look like a fish.

"_I. L-o-v-e. Y-o-u._" She said, moving her mouth slowly in front of his face in a damn way cute. Natsu watched Lucy surprised before smiling more and more widely and his chuckle turned into a normal laugh then hysterical.

"_N-Natsu? Are you ok?_" Lucy asked scared. Natsu who had his head back by the laughter suddenly looked ahead and hugged Lucy. More like he tried to smash her bones with his bear hug.

"_Oh Lucy, you don't know how happy I am!_"

_W-well, your behavior has given me a clue ..._ Lucy thought wryly as she returned the embrace. Suddenly she felt lifted and to avoid falling she clung like a monkey to Natsu's torso. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"_N-N-N-N-Natsu! I'm about to fall! W-where are you going!?_" Natsu smirked at her and put his hands behind his head.

"Doesn't look like you're about to fall to me, Lucy." Lucy blushed when she realized that she was clinging for her life to Natsu's body. When Natsu came close to her bed, he put her gently on it.

"_Lucy I have something important to tell you_." Lucy blinked a few times and then tilted her head.

"_What else?_" Natsu smiled gently and scattered her hair.

"_N-Natsu what are you doing?!_"

"_Lucy._" Lucy opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Natsu on his knees in front of her.

"_Please, marry me, Lucy. Again, ehehe._"

"_A-again?_" Was all that came out of her mouth, and after Natsu nodded, his words echoed in her head.

_Engagement ring..._

"_I'm sorry .. I didn't know what was before an engagement ring ... B-but Mirajane explained to me what it means and ... Lucy, I want to have a family with you, I know that you my destined one. Please marry me._" Lucy put her hands to her mouth. she was too surprised to say anything. How did she ignore that phrase before? She was too busy with knowing that she finally had the ring, which she wanted so much that she had basically ignored what Natsu said.

Lucy looked into his eyes and she could see it. She could see a happy family. A tall blonde girl, A tall pink-haired man, and a little happy little girl with pink hair and brown eyes being swayed up and down by the 2 adults ( you know like when your left hand is in your mother's and your right in your father's, you're between them and they lift you up forth and back). Tears began to run down her cheeks and she nodded. Her mother was always right, even if she was dead.

Natsu once again slipped the ring down Lucy's ring finger and felt satisfied, as if it now he was complete. Or nearly so.

"_Lucy ..._" Natsu said, placing his lips on hers in a sweet and passionate kiss and when he pulled away he gazed into her eyes. Lucy got lost in his onyx eyes and as if by magic she guessed what Natsu wanted to do and nodded.

_Now, she was his right? She had no worries anymore as she fell into pure pleasure and happiness with him._

_I close my eyes and a strong heat of **desire** for you overwhelms me. I remember your hands gently touching my **body**, I feel your **warm breath** and a shiver runs through my back, I feel your **lips** on mine ... A deep look in your **burning** and **honest eyes**. The **passion** explodes and slowly embraces us, **uniting us** in the cold night, which now became **hot** thanks to you._

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay guys I just figure out somethings really important. 1) I'm an idiot. 2) I'm a living danger in the kitchen 3) I just cut my left palm with a knife and I still don't know how I did it ._. So that makes me a double idiot... Sorry guys but I have to wait until the cut heals before I write something on the computer or with a pen... Fuck...


	28. Chapter 28 The end

**Author's note: **

Omg guys I'm sorry for the delay but I'm coming to the end of my school year and my teachers are behaving like real bitches decided to to hold exams day after day, and I even have trouble sleeping. a couple of days ago I even fainted due to the lack of sleep. The doctor came to me and asked me:

"Do you sleep at night?" No, look, at night I run away from home to go to a circus near the city to perform stunts before meeting up with a gang of delinquents and go around the city on motorbikes and scream 'Godzilla is coming after us!' while I eat a banana and play Italy's anthem on the contrary on a keyboard. But I told the doctor that I had no time to sleep because I had to focus on my studies and he replied with a simple 'aaah'. -. - * Facepalm *

Anyway, the wound is almost healed now, it was mostly deeper than superficial. Today was the only day off and I decided to sleep in the morning and continue the story after ...The night ... Before the hell week starts over again ... Urgh! ... * cought * anyway enjoy the reading. * bows *

* * *

The sun's rays penetrated into the room through the curtains, warming it slightly. Natsu was on the bed on his side with his head resting on the palm of his right hand as he watched the beauty, who was sleeping in front of him like a little child, purring all the time, and occasionally giggling happily in her sleep. Her slightest movement made Natsu smile. He could not believe that the woman sleeping in front of him had become entirely his, having claimed her the night before. Natsu chuckled to himself victorious, when he noticed Lucy moving her hands and squinting, as a sign that she was waking up.

"_Good morning sunshine. Ehehe_" Natsu said with a huge smile. He never got tired of seeing the face of his 'future wife'.

"_Good... Morning ..._" Lucy muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"_Slept well?_"

"_Ummmm ..._" Lucy nodded, while pulling up the cover over her nose remembering what she had done yesterday with Natsu. She still could not believe that she had slept with him.

"_Are you hungry?_" Natsu asked, sitting up, stretching his arms up and showing in the meantime his well-defined muscles. Lucy observed with a lost air those muscles and when Natsu noticed it, he said with a malicious smirk:

"_What? Want to touch?_" Lucy blushed and immediately denied, wanting to sit up but she remembered in the midway that she was naked under the covers and fell backward while a small squeal came out of her mouth.

"_You don't want to get up?_" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow at her reaction.

"_I-I'm ... naked ... here below .._" Lucy murmured, losing herself in those black eyes when she met Natsu's gaze, who after analyzing what she had said, he smirked and came dangerously close to her face to kiss her lips passionately.

"_Lucy ... I know that body to perfection right now... What is the point to hide such beauty?_" Natsu said falling to his side next to her in the same position as that morning while pulling her close to him. Lucy flushed and opened her mouth several times to say something but only gibberish came out. Natsu laughed aloud at her reaction, thinking it was the cutest thing in the world while he pulled her even closer unconsciously.

"_N-N-Natsu!_"

"_Hey, Lucy I'm hungry._" Natsu said moving her fringe away from her eyes. Lucy sighed, realizing immediately what he meant.

"_Okay Mr. Dragneel, but if I catch you looking at me while I get up to go put some clothes on, I swear you will fly out of that window just as you are now, in a matter of seconds._"Lucy threatened him getting a chuckle in response from Natsu while he 'closed' his eyes. She waited for a few seconds, moving her hand in front of his eyes to make sure he had his eyes closed. Slowly she took off his arm from around her waist noticing when he frowned for a second, but he returned to smile and hum when she was completely out of bed. Without looking away, she tried to formulate a plan.

_So Lucy, you really have no time. Or now or never._ Lucy slowly got to her feet and immediately hugged her chest feeling strangely observed even though she was staring intently at Natsu who was still keeping his eyes closed with a strange smile on his lips.

"_Lucy, hurry up I'm hungry, and I want to put some clothes on, or maybe you don't want me to put some clothes on?_" Natsu said suddenly, startling her and making her blush.

"_S-stupid! Don't get stupid ideas!_" Lucy hissed, turning on her heels, giving now her back to Natsu. (bad choice, Lucy, bad choice ...) She felt a chill run down her back and turned her head over her shoulder to see Natsu who was still keeping his eyes closed, but he was wetting his lips with his tongue, in a predator way. (D-don't ask me how ... just imagine it …)

Lucy swallowed and approaching to the wardrobe she could feel the presence of 2 eyes burning her back from the top to the bottom, while getting stronger with each step she took. Feeling in danger, Lucy ran towards the closet and reached down to pull from a drawer the first pair of underwear that came to hand.

_Fast, fast, fast!_ Lucy repeated as she pulled up her slim legs her panties, swaying every so often. She felt a little bit safer with some clothes and gave a small sigh of relief as she took the other piece. She was ready to put it when suddenly she felt a hand cover her eyes and a pair of burning lips, kiss her back.

"_N-N-Natsu!?_" Lucy asked in surprise, feeling her heart beating in her throat. She felt his lips climb up along the back and dwell on the neck, where there he bit her, leaving a mark next to many others.

"_I told you to be fast because I was hungry ..._" His voice was low and seductive as he was now rolling down her shoulders.

"_Natsu, w-w-what are you d-doing?_" Lucy stammered, feeling her strength leave her body magically. Natsu smirked losing his grip on her eyes.

"_Me? I'm having breakfast... With my favorite meal._" He said, hugging her from behind and resting his head in the crook of her neck to sniff her sweet smell. Lucy began to tremble because of the sensation that only he could make her feel so strongly.

"_N-N-Natsu, I-I have to get d-dressed and then I-I promise I'll make you s-something to eat..._" She tried to remove Natsu's arms that were around her waist even though she knew that she would not accomplished nothing, because she felt perfectly Natsu's abs against her back and that was distracting her. (don't worry, Natsu had tied the blanket around his waist, so no hot scene: D)

"_Huh? Something more good than what I'm tasting here?_" He asked in a teasing voice. Sighing, intentionally his warm breath fell upon Lucy's ear.

"_N-Natsu!_" Lucy screamed reaching the edge of her endurance and now felt to the ground without any strength left, but Natsu grabbed her wrists and held her up by the arms. She glared at him and he chuckled.

"_Ehehe, what is it? Want me to let you go?_" Lucy nodded, but immediately regretted when she heard what he had said after.

"_Kekeke, okay, but you have to say 'please let me go, master.'_" She bit her lip and cursed under her breath being sure he had heard her since he answered with a 'hey!'.

"_P-please ... let me go, master ..._" Natsu tried to contain his laughter but failed miserably.

_I swear that when he will let me I will make him swallow those teeth of his! _She thought as she gritted her teeth.

"_Ahahaha silly Lucy. I was only joking! Ahaha I can't believe you actually said that!_" He said between a laugh and another as he left the grip to hold onto his stomach. A swollen vein made its way on Lucy's forehead and she said with a scary low voice while she turned around to face him.

"_Ohhh? You're having so much fun, eh? Let's see who's gonna laugh now! __**Lucy kick**__!_" To Natsu's surprise, Lucy lunged at him, and the second after Natsu found himself in the river in front of her home.

"_Lucy!_" Lucy put on her bra and leaned on the edge of the window to make sure that her laugh is being heard by Natsu, who by then was struggling to not be carried away by the current.

"_Ahahaha, see you at the guild! Darling!_" Said that she entered into the house and finished dressing and put Natsu's clothes in a bag, and his scarf on her shoulder. When she left the house she saw Natsu pulling himself out of the river.

"_Oh? You haven't been carried away by the current?Amazing .._"

"_Oi!_"

"_Anyway, here are your clothes I didn't thought you could make it so I put them in a bag, but since you got out of the river go and change yourself now, if you're not fast I will go without you. _"Natsu growled in a low tone and took the bag, with his clothes.

"_Natsu your scarf-_"

"_Keep it. I don't want to wet it, since someone threw me out the window in a river. _"Lucy raised an eyebrow to Natsu's behavior and decided to ignore it as she put the scarf around her neck. After a few minutes Natsu came out wearing his clothes and they walked hand in hand toward the guild talking as usual of strange and funny things.

* * *

They arrived in front of the doors of the guild and Lucy turned toward him, trying to let go his hold to take off the scarf but Natsu squeezed the grip more making Lucy fringe.

"_N-Natsu?-!_" Natsu slammed open the doors with a kick, calling everyone's attention.

"_Natsu, y-your hand!_" Lucy whispered, trying to break free from Natsu's grip in all ways and hiding behind him in the same time. Inside the guild everyone stared at them in disbelief.

"_Those are Natsu and Lucy!_"

"_B-but hadn't they had a fight yesterday?_"

"_Why are they holding hands and why is Lucy wearing his scarf?_"

"_Wait._" Gajeel said, standing up, pure surprise you could read on his face.

"_Don't tell me that you and bunny girl ..._" Natsu grinned and raised his hand in the air, the one in which he kept Lucy's hand, and by doing so he also brought her behind as if he wanted to prove that he won something or in that moment someone. Seconds passed before the chaos arises everything and everyone.

"_Eeeeeeh?!_"

"_W-what? It's impossible!_"

"_Natsu and Lucy who would have thought!_"

"_Is this the end of the world?!_" Everyone looked at them gawking like they had never done before.

"_Natsu! Stupid, let go of my hand!_" Lucy whispered embarrassed giving small glances to everyone while trying to touch the ground with her feet.

"_You ... Are you guys going out?_" Max asked in a trembling voice, pointing to the ring, which was on Lucy's hand.

"_N-_"

"_Yes, and from today Lucy belongs to me._"

"_Who belongs to you, hah?_" Lucy asked, punching Natsu on the head and making everyone laugh.

"_Ahahaha, Natsu I guess you still have a lot of way to capture the heart of fairy tail's monster n.2 , aka. Lucy!_"

"_Who would be fairy tail's monster n.2? Huh?_" Lucy asked, turning towards where the comment had come while cracking the bones of her hands.

"_Tch, Natsu, you're so childish._" Gray said, approaching Natsu with a pitiful air.

"_Hah what did you say droppy-eyes? Jealous or something?_"

"_Jealous? Me? Hah, and by who?_"Gray said, taking Natsu for clothes and so did Natsu. They looked at each other in an wrathful way for a few seconds, giving the impression that a fight would break out any time, however, contrary to what everyone was waiting for they smiled amused. It was as if Gray has approved that Natsu had a girlfriend before him.

In a matter of seconds people were already celebrating the good news, even Makarov joined the boys in a contest of alcohol with Macao and Wakaba. as usual that place was happy and crazy, you could not never get bored. Lucy sighed, shaking her head when she saw Natsu running around with Gray's boxer, who ran after him screaming like a madman. She went to sit at a table where there was Erza and Juvia and soon after all the girls came up and asked a lot of questions, which were mostly about the ring.

"_Lu-chan I'm so happy! How did he asked you to marry him?_"

"_He bowed in front of me and just asked me ..._"Lucy replied shyly glancing at Natsu, who caught her in the act and smiled broadly, waving his hand above his head as a child before being punched by Gray. Erza nodded with a smile and said:

"_I hope that Natsu treats you well. If he does something that's getting on your nerves tell me, I won't waste time on words I'll go straight to the point._"

"_Eh ... Ehe ... Erza ..._" Lucy giggled sheepishly after swallowing. Erza was sometimes even more protective than Natsu.

"_Ah, Lucy this says something here._" Bisca said looking closely at the inside of the ring.

"_Huh?_" Lucy took the ring and looked inside reading aloud.

"_I can't see you, touch you, or talk to you, but through this ring a part of me will always be next to you ..._"

"_Awwwww!_" Everyone said in union hearing those words.

"_I didn't know that Natsu could be so sweet ..._" Mirajane said, putting a hand on her cheek.

"_yeah... Neither do I ..._" Lucy whispered.

"_Juvia-san, what do you think?_" Wendy asked, looking towards Juvia that unlike everyone, she had a sad smile.

"_.. Juvia ... Juvia is not feeling well, please, excuse me ..._" Said this Juvia stood up and walked quickly out of the guild.

"_Oi, what happened to Juvia?_" Gray asked, approaching the girls together with Natsu, but he was hit by Mirajane on the head and when he looked up at her, she 'yelled' at him:

"_Gray! Go after Juvia!_"

"_Why?_"

"_Now!_"

"_Yes, ma'am!_"Gray ran after Juvia and pretty much after a couple of minutes he came back inside, crying and screaming with pure terror in his eyes.

"_Oi, Gray-_"

"_**T-tsunami!**_"

"_Tsunami?_" Everyone wondered what he meant by tsunami and when they saw a huge wave of water, they immediately understood the danger in which they were. Too fast to understand what had happened they had all been swept away by the wave along with a part of the guild.

"_J-Juvia ..._" Lucy said, getting to hier feet but a pain in her ankle made her flinch and fall backwards straight into Natsu's chest.

"_Juvia is overjoyed!_"

"_Oi, Juvia what happened?_" Natsu asked looking at the blue-haired girl who was crying from happiness.

"_Gray-sama has finally accepted Juvia's love!_"

"_Oooooh! Juvia good for you!_"

"_You know what this means?_" Cana asked with a naughty smile.

"_What?_"

"_Party all night long!_"

Lucy was talking with Erza and Juvia of girl things, however, it was impossible to hear one another, since on the other side of the guild the males were yelling and fighting like animals.

"_And then I-_"

"_Ahahahaha no, seriously?_" Lucy bit her lip and slammed her fist on the table when he heard the voice of Gray cut her sentence.

"_I was saying-_"

"_What you did is extremely manly!_" Lucy got up suddenly and approached the place from all the noise was coming.

"_Can I know what you're talking about that you have to __**shout**__?_" She asked with a fake smile on her lips that hid her growing anger.

"_Oh! Lucy how are you? Natsu is telling us about how you spent the night yesterday, in the smallest detail._" Lucy stopped short half-way with the smile still on her face and with her eyes shut. She cocked her head slightly and continuing to smile, she asked in a sweet voice, even too sweet:

"_What?_"

"_I was telling them about how I made you my woman last night, what's wrong with that?_"Natsu asked, raising one eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest.

"_The smallest detail._" Gray added fuel to the fire that was inside Lucy who remained in the same position for a few more seconds, suggesting that she turned to stone when suddenly with murderous instinct in her eyes she took Natsu, by the scarf (she had given back to him during the party) and began to shake him furiously while shouting in his face:

"_Are you a complete idiot? Why the heck are you telling others how we spent last night in detail?! Stupid flaming head!_"

"_Lucy ... You're ... C-choking ...me ..._" Natsu said, trying to break free from the power Lucy.

"_Oh? You spent the night together yesterday? And how was it?_" Mirajane asked, approaching with a huge smile on her face that showed anything but innocence.

"_Oh, it's a fantastic feeling! Especially when you put yourself in this position, and-_"

"_Nooooooooo! Natsu! Don't go tell these things!_" Lucy cut short his words by taking him by the scarf and with a judo throw she threw him in the air, sending him against a couple of tables, and knocking him unconscious. Everyone laughed at this and like before they returned to party until dawn and even after till late evening.

* * *

"_Lushieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-_" Natsu said as he walked unsteadily towards Lucy.

"_Woah! Natsu you stink of alcohol!_"

"_Hic ... Thatsh not truesh ...Hic..._" But in that moment he suddenly fell towards Lucy who took him on time. Now he was snoring loudly with his head on Lucy's chest covering it with drool.

"_Ugh! Natsu don't cover me with your drool it's gross!_"

"_Lucy, why don't you bring, Natsu home?_" Mirajane said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"_Sigh ... Okay ..._"

* * *

**On the road to Lucy's house.**

"_Lushieeee, hic ... I see starsh spinning around me ..Hic..._"

"_Yes, yes, Natsu ...Ugh ... Why is he so heavy?_" Lucy whispered the last part mostly to herself.

"_Lushieeeee I want to live in your house ..._"

"_Yes, yes, of course Natsu …_"

"_I want to have a dragon as a pet ..._"

"_Heeeeh .. A dragon, you say?_"

"_And I want to have many many small children running everywhere for the house ..._"

"_... Sigh Natsu go to sleep you're drunk ..._" Lucy said, getting into the house and resting Natsu 'gently' on the bed, but he grabbed her and pulled her to his face and said with a serious tone:

"_I'm not drunk._"

"_Huh?_"

"_I really want to have a family with you Lucy._" Lucy blushed a strong red and before she could say anything Natsu destroyed the only lamp that was lighting the room and pulled her under the covers making that night like the one from before. Or perhaps, even more passionate?

Lucy wrote the last word on the sheet of paper when she heard herself being called.

"_Mommy!_"

"_Yes, sweetheart?_"

"_What are you writing?_"

"_Ehehe, well you see .._" Lucy said, taking the little girl with pink hair and brown eyes like hers on her lap.

"_I'm writing a book that you will read when you're older._"

"_Ohhhh ... What is it about? What is it about?_" The girl asked excitedly.

"_It talks about how a dragon and a princess fell in love with each other and live happily ever after._"

"_Woahhhhh! I want to read it now!_"

"Now, Nashi, you want to read those papers in place of go out with mommy and your awesome daddy?"

"_And don't forget Happy too!_" Natsu asked approaching the 2 girls together with Happy and with a basket in his hand. Nashi made a face as if she was thinking and then nodded.

"_Okay, I'll go out with mommy and daddy, but I want to at least know what it's called._"

"_Ehehe, this story is called __The flame of a rose__._"

"_The flame of a rose?What does it have to do with the dragon and the princess?_" Lucy looked at Natsu who put a hand on his hip and raised one eyebrow to Lucy as he smiled, realizing immediately what she was talking about.

"_You'll understand when you will read it later, now Nashi, let's go, okay?_"

"_Ummm okay, let's go!_"

_**The real end.**_

-**Why did Gray got flushed and his heart skipped a beat?**

It's because Lucy was wearing a blue dress like the ocean and had her hair loose and wavy like Juvia's and what's more is that she made the same smile that Juvia made the day before when she confessed her love to him. But he told her that he needed time and when he came out of the guild to find her, he understood his feelings for her and before he felt in danger, he told her that he wanted to go out with her.

Sorry guys I'm a Nalu all the way, I'm not gonna let anyone get in their love story, Thehehe!

**-What happened to Loki after the accident with Natsu, and how did he reacted when Lucy had a child with him? **

Let's say that for the first part they had to tie him to a chair and repeat the story several times before he understands that Lucy really loved Natsu and that Natsu was practically possessed by a strange force. While for the second part once he saw the little girl he did nothing but get out of his gate by his own will and play with her day and night pissing off Natsu and Lucy, but above all Lucy because of her maternal instinct far too protective.

**-Is this really the end?**

Well, sadly yes. We arrived at the last stop of our adventure guys. It was nice to imagine this story with you. I'm not kidding this is really the end and I'm happy that you liked so much and that you were able to understand my story even with all those errors and those phrases that didn't make sense. Maybe one day I'll make a sequel but I don't know. The future is a dark place and full of unexpected things ;)


End file.
